The One I Admire
by tamelesstiger
Summary: Onodera Nori has always without fail ranked first in Rakuzan High's honor roll, until Akashi Seijuuro appeared. Ever since then, Nori did his best to catch up to Akashi's matchless top score. Although he always ranked second, the gap was too wide, and he was never acknowledged by the one he admired. Then one day, Nori finally did it, and that caught Akashi's attention - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** I know I've disappeared for a while after finishing Aomine's fan fic, but 'life' happened. And life was being such a drag at times. I started writing this fan fic a few weeks ago, but I haven't uploaded it yet because I wasn't sure about some parts in the story. So I finally decided to upload this story, and I really hope that you guys like it. Have fun reading~

Also, I sincerely apologize for the crappy summary, I had nothing in mind at all for the time being, i'll make sure to change it later!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>His heart was beating fast, sweat formed on his pale colored skin, his cheeks flushed with nervousness as his blue eyes deeply focused on what was in front of him. He adjusted his thick round glasses, then ran a hand through his short slick black hair.<p>

_No way, there's just no way._ He thought to himself. He took another glance at the exam results that were listed on the board in front of him.

**1. Akashi Seijuuro - 491**

**2. Onodera Nori - 490**

"You did it, Ri-chan! You finally did it! You finally caught up to Akashi Seijuuro! Hooray!" He turned to face the familiar voiced person who interrupted his thoughts.

Long brown hair always tied up in a messy bun, brown colored wide eyes, multiple piercing on both ears, a slim short figure that was slightly taller than his own, and is currently holding a PS Vita in her hands, _as usual_. That was none other than Nori's tomboyish childhood friend, _Akiyama Nami_.

Nori rubbed the back of his neck and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I … did it."

She raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "Your face says _'this is probably just another dream or somethin'_. Don't make me beat the living hell out of you with my professional Muay Thai skills! You worked harder than anyone else for the exams! So hold your head up high and be proud already! Show me that smile of yours that I love so much!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "Yeah, I will. Thanks Nami!" She patted him on the back and grinned. "Now, let's go tell Ko-chan!" Nori nodded his head and followed her to class.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

As soon as we entered class, Nami and I immediately spotted him.

Blonde spiked hair that was sticking up, aqua colored eyes, half Japanese and half American. Being 193 cm, he was probably the tallest guy in Rakuzan High. _Shiba Kousuke,_ a guy that was definitely hard to miss.

"Really? So Nori finally did it? You actually caught up to Akashi Seijuuro's crazy top score?! I'm so proud of you!" My face started to flush with embarrassment. "I know! Right? I'm proud of him too! Let's celebrate this after school! Let's go eat at Mcdonalds!" Kousuke nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should definitely go aft-" Kosuke cut his own words at the appearance of Akashi Seijuuro entering the classroom.

The moment he entered, the whole room was filled with silence. The red haired boy, quietly and slowly scanned the room with his _heterochromatic eyes_ back and forth until they landed on me.

"Onodera Nori." I gulped and shut my eyes instantly when I heard him call my name.

The day came where he would finally recogni- no, _acknowledge me_.

I have constantly without fail ranked first on the exams in this school. But ever since _he_ transferred to Rakuzan High, I couldn't manage to score higher than him at all, let alone the fact that I couldn't even get close enough to beat his score, not even once. On the previous exams, Akashi scored 497 and ranked first, while I scored 476 and ranked second. Even though I was second, the gap was too large.

_Akashi Seijuuro_, the previous captain of the Generation of Miracles, excels in almost every aspect in life. Academics, sports, shogi, and a lot of other things that I probably know nothing about. Errr … I guess business as well? I heard that he is the heir to his father's company.

_It's not like I know about these things … although everyone in Rakuzan High are the same, I don't come from a wealthy family. I transferred to this school on a scholarship. No one really wanted to befriend a 'commoner', but that was never a problem for me since Nami was here. I've known her since I was 8. Then as soon as I transferred to this school, we met Kousuke, the only one besides Nami who wouldn't judge me for not coming from a rich family._

Then there was Akashi. Ever since I saw him … I was captivated. He was impressive in every way possible, and it was only natural that everyone looked up to him. I always worked harder to get his attention.

But … even though I always managed to rank second with Akashi being first, not once has he took notice of me, or even glanced my way. He probably knows me since we're in the same class, but I'm sure that he doesn't acknowledge me at all.

_It really bothered me, because_ _somewhere along the way, __**Akashi became my idol**__. But now, I finally did it. Now that I finally caught up to him, he'll definitely notice me!_

"Tell me, which one of you guys is Onodera Nori?"

_W-Wait, what?_

My eyes widened with astonishment.

"Is he serious? H-" I gasped and instantly covered Nami's mouth with my hand to stop her from saying anything at all. She was definitely going to say something offensive. That's how Nami is, straightforward and a hot head.

_This is bad! If she talks back at him, she'll be killed! He already looks displeased! _

"Mmphh-ont sto-hhff me Ri-champph!" I looked at Kousuke and pleaded him with my eyes to stop her. He nodded and carried her out of class in no time. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw them walk out of class.

"Answer me, where can I find Onodera Nori?"

I did hear about it before, that Akashi only takes notice of people he acknowledges, that he doesn't even glance at people who are beneath him.

_But does he really not know me at all? Even when we're in the same class? Even though I'm always only one rank lower than him?_

"I asked you a question." I flinched when he spoke in a louder tone. I adjusted my glasses and slowly raised my hand.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked. "I'm him." I muttered while avoiding eye contact with him. There was an awkward silence for a while. _Isn't he going to say anything?_ "You're what?" _Didn't he just hear me?_ I cleared my throat and bit my lips before I spoke again with a louder voice. "I'm … Onodera Nori." And there was more silence.

_What's going on with him?_

I decided to stop staring at the ground and glanced Akashi's way but quickly turned my attention back to the floor when he glared at me.

I also heard that Akashi doesn't allow for people whom he doesn't acknowledge to look him in the eye. _So, it's better if I don't look at him._

"_You're_ Onodera Nori? _You're_ the one who scored 490?"

I nodded my head. Akashi narrowed his eyes as he … studied me. What is he staring for? As soon as he was done 'scanning' me, Akashi let out a long sigh. "Unbelievable. How disappointing."

_What?_

_Disappointing?_

_Who? Me?_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, you."

Did he just read my mind?

"When I saw that someone actually caught up to my score, I believed that I have finally found some good competition. But then I saw _you_. What a complete let down."

I frowned. What does he mean by 'then I saw _you_'? What's wrong with _me_?

"Your avera- no, you're even less than average in terms of looks. That lousy hairstyle of yours, your skinny pale short figure, those hideous glasses, and what's worse … your cowardly personality. Everything about you is disappointing, that's what's wrong with you."

My eyes widened at his … _hurtful_ words. He clicked his tongue and made his way to his desk that was placed right by the window at the end of the room.

"Alright class, sorry I was late, please take a seat and let's start the lesson!" I snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher appeared.

Oh no! Kousuke and Nami, I have to call th- Eh? I blinked when I saw that they were already in class and both have already taken their seats. When did they get here?

"Onodera-kun, get to your seat, now." I walked over to my desk and sat down. "Now then, where did we stop yesterday? Oh, right, _The Renaissance Period_. Please, open your books to page 181." I reached my hand to my bag pack and took out the Literature book but accidentally dropped it.

"Clumsy as well?" I heard Akashi mutter. That's right, I forgot to mention that my desk was placed right next to him, on his right. Anyways, why is he calling me clumsy? It's not my fault if the book was heavy. I picked up my book and ignored his comment.

So what if I'm 'less than average in terms of looks'? So what if I have a 'cowardly personality'? It bothers me! Besides, he's short too! W-Well, not as short as I am … I'm 163 centimeters, so he's probably like 10 centimeters taller than me, but still!

My whole body shivered when I received a cold glare from those heterochromatic eyes. It's not possible. He couldn't have read my thoughts or anything like that … right? I shuddered just thinking about it. Anyways, I need to focus and write down the perfect notes that will help me on the next exams.

I can't get too conceited just because I caught up Akashi Seijuuro only once. I have to surpass him, no matter what.

_If I don't then grandfather will …_

* * *

><p>At lunch break; Nami, Kousuke and I always have lunch at the rooftop together. And on each day, only one of us buys lunch while the other two head to the rooftop before that person. It might be stupid, but it's something we decided on long time ago, so it's fine. And unfortunately for me, today was my turn to buy lunch.<p>

Nami and Kousuke already went ahead just a minute ago, while I made my way to the cafeteria. I frowned as I entered the cafeteria. It's a long line too, I hope they don't take so much time. I walked over to the line, and patiently waited for my turn.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? You actually did all that on your own?" I glanced at the figure standing behind me. <em>What's with this loud guy? Can't he speak in a normal tone?<em> "Yeah, they were about 17 to 20 guys or somethin', they just came outta nowhere and attacked me, but it was nothin'. I took care of them in no time." I paused when I heard that voice. "So what happened to them now?"

_Please don't notice me._

"Hah? I sent their sorry asses to the hospital of course. They fucking asked for it, attacking me like that. Heck I should've s-" I gulped when he cut his own words.

_Oh no, did he notice me?_

I was facing the back of the person standing in front of me while I was waiting in line, so they couldn't really see my face. I held my breath, hoping that _he_ wouldn't see me.

"Oi, Onodera." He smirked. I lowered my head and stood still. I'll just pretend I didn't hear him. "You're fucking rude, you know that? It pisses me off, really. I was gone for 3 days, weren't you a little worried about me?"

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, igno-_

I gasped when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. "I'm talking to you, you fucking prick. Answer my question." I looked around hoping for someone to step in and help me, but no … there was no way that anyone would even dare to think about facing this guy. I turned my gaze to him and shuddered when our eyes met. Everything about him gives off bad vibes.

Blond-ish brown bleached hair with a Faux Hawk hairstyle, brown colored slanted eyes, a well built tall and thin figure, both of his arms fully tattooed, his right arm has an image of a dragon while the left one has an image of a tiger. _Inagawa Masaru_, also known as the 8th successor of the infamous Yakuza group Inagawa-Kai, and the grandson of the 7th boss, Inagawa Ryuuichirou.

Who would dare to stand up to this guy? They'd be murdered if they do! Even teachers ignore him. "Masaru-Aniki, don't waste your time with this shrimp, I can kick his ass for you!" the other guy interfered. "Nah, don't bother. This guy is like my stress-relieving punch bag. Now-" He raised his hand into a fist as if to hit me. "Please be my punch bag for a minute, will ya?" I immediately shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

"Move."

Eh?

"Huh? Who the fuck-" He didn't finish his sentence when a certain red head appeared in front of us.

What is _he_ doing here?

"Akashi Seijuuro? What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Akashi kept a composed look. "I said, move. You're standing in my way, **Inagawa**."

Right now, I'm seriously shaking in fear. I couldn't even blink! Its like I'm standing between two extremely pissed off lions that are about to go on a rampage. What do I do?! How am I going to get myself out of this?

_Nami, Kousuke, please come and save me!_

"Standing in your way? I don't think I am. You can just pass through without having to bother about us at all." I blinked with astonishment at how easily Inagawa can talk to Akashi. Then again, Inagawa isn't your average high school student either. "Don't make me repeat my words, Inagawa." I could barely breathe with the air being so tense around them!

"Heh~ How strange. Now I'm curious, are you actually doing this to save Onodera?" My eyes made their way to Akashi's in confusion.

_Save me?_

Akashi cocked an eyebrow. "You mean this puny commoner? Are you asking for a death wish? Stop wasting my time _Inagawa_."

Of course he wouldn't care to save me_. Puny commoner_, he says. Even _he's_ looking down on me for being a commoner now?

"You! How dare you talk to Masaru-Aniki like th-" Inagawa raised his hand as a sign to stop his friend from speaking, then smirked.

"Heh, I'll let you go this time Onodera. Only cuz' I need a good fucking sleep. I'll see you_ later_. Oh, and send my greetings to Kousuke~" He yawned while stretching his arms and started walking away with his friend. I nervously looked back at Akashi who was staring at me for god knows what reason.

"Cowardly personality indeed. You can't even manage to stand up for yourself. No matter how I look at you, I still think that you're a disappointment." I lowered my head and frowned.

_I don't like it …_

_I don't like that the one I admire, is looking down on me like that …_

"I'm not…" I muttered silently. I looked up at him to finish my sentence, but stopped when I saw that he was already walking away.

_What's that? Even though I caught up to him and got a high score, I don't feel like I won at all._

"Ri-chan! There you are!"

Huh?

I turned my head to find Nami and Kousuke approach me. "Where _were _you?! Lunch break is almost over! Did you get the food yet?" She continued.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I completely forgot! The food-" I was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled nervously at the angry glares I received from the both of them. "You … _what_?!" I took a few steps backwards and replied.

"I … forgot?"

…

…

Okay, time to run!

I started running back to class as fast as I could. I don't want to get beat up by an angry starving Nami and her crazy Muay Thai skills! It's _horrible,_ believe me!

* * *

><p>It's been 3 minutes since we started running, and we still are. <em>Did I lose her?<em> Hopefully! I'll take a quick look behind me to check. I glanced back and help me god, was it a big mistake.

No, not because a furious Nami was still behind me, but because I ended up bumping hard into someone and fell on top of them. My eyes were tightly shut from the pain of the impact.

I could hear people gasp and laugh about _something_. Other than that, I could feel something soft touch my lips. I opened my eyes and blinked several times until I realized what was going on.

The soft thing that was touching my lips just now, were the lips of the person I bumped into!

"R-Ri-chan?!" Nami was gawking at me while I was inwardly screaming my lungs out.

Why? Because it gets worse.

_Much_ worse.

Those lips belonged to _him_. They belonged to the one and only, _Akashi Seijuuro_!

**Who? **I mentally cried.

Just **WHO** is going to get me out of this one now?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats all for the first chapter! *sighs happily* I'm glad I finally uploaded this! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger that I hate so much, but I'll be posting the next chapter really soon, if not in a few hours, then tomorrow for sure. With that said, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! It'll get more interesting with the coming chapters, I promise. Please follow, favorite, and review if possible. Ciao!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay so I was supposed to upload this a bit earlier today, but my family came up with plans and I ended up spending the day away from my lovely laptop. Its 2AM now so I'm totally free, finally … and here is chapter 2~

Oh one more thing, I don't really read the manga, and Akashi barely showed up in the Anime so far, so if he's a bit out of character in this story, don't hate me D; I'm doing my best over here, I swear! All I know is that he's one heck of a sadist, and we all love him for it!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuuro, the previous supreme commander of the <em>Generation of Miracles<em>, current captain of the most powerful and prestigious high school in Japan; _Rakuzan High_, man with the heterochromatic Emperor eyes, the top ranking student in the honor roll, the student council president of Rakuzan High, and the heir to one of the most powerful enterprise companies in Japan.

An outstanding _winner _like Akashi Seijuuro**, **would never even _consider _glancing at people who stand beneath him. The only ones he acknowledges, the only ones who are allowed to look him in the eye, are the members of the generation of miracles, and his current teammates. The rest should know their place. If anyone dared to oppose him, then he would show them no mercy.

He never thought that the day would come when someone would actually manage to get a score that was anywhere near his matchless top score.

It's true, that he did not really give it his all on the exams this time. It was an exception, since he was preparing his team for the _winter cup_. The only reason he neglected his studies for the first time, was because he never felt like he needed to try hard anymore, _academic wise_. There was no one that could be catch up to him, or surpass him. No matter how hard they try, it was absolutely impossible for them.

But, Akashi _miscalculated._ And that was a first.

Nevertheless, he did not feel displeased about it at all. As a matter of fact, he was stirred with excitement now that there would finally be some good competition in this school.

At least, that's what he thought until he saw, **him**.

_He_ … was the one?

A mere puny commoner that stood beneath him in every possible way? That pathetic below average looking … _creature_, was the one who scored 490? This must have been a joke, a _bad_ joke, Akashi thought to himself.

But the truth was never pretty. Indeed, it was him, _Onodera Nori._

And what's worse is that he was a coward. _Cowardice_ is what Akashi despised the most in a person's quality. Thus, all the excitement and competitiveness that he felt earlier had disappeared.

Even the name disgusts him. Nori; means seaweed. And when it came to food, there was nothing else that Akashi hated more than seaweed.

Everything about that boy got on Akashi's nerves.

* * *

><p>While he made his way to class after lunch break, Akashi was deep in thoughts. He vowed to himself, that he would never even dream about acting careless again. He would forget that a mistake like this has ever occurred. He would definitely rank top on the next exams by breaking his own record, and show that measly commoner his place.<p>

He nodded to himself and was about to walk in to class, until something heavy came crashing on to his chest, knocking him off his feet. Akashi winced in pain as he fell down to the floor, and felt something bump hard into his lips.

People were gathering around, and he could hear them snicker about something. It was then that he opened his eyes and realized what was going on.

He, Akashi Seijuuro, had just been … _kissed,_ by that puny utter disappointment of a seaweed, Onodera Nori.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

So here I am, saying my final prayers inside my head while I awaited my death.

Why?

Well, nothing much, really. All I did was bump hard into Akashi Seijuuro, making him fall down on the floor, and somehow ended up accidentally kissing him. That's all. Not a big deal, right?

**AS IF!**

I was still on top of him, but I was in a sitting position while he was still lying down.

My legs were shaking so much to the point that I couldn't even manage to stand up on my feet. This is more than I can take! I feel like my heart is about to stop from the fear! I can't even look at him.

My eyes widened when I felt a firm hand grab my wrist and grip it tightly. It was his hand. "_You _…" He muttered as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. I could feel the anger in his voice.

"Hm? Why is everyone still out of class? Get in class everyone. Come on, we gotta finish up today's lesson!" The teacher! _Thank god, I'm saved!_ I immediately tried to stand up, but fell back down when Akashi pulled my wrist. "Sensei, there's something private that he and I need to discuss. It won't take time. We'll be back."

With that, he stood up, and started walking while his hand was still gripping my wrist.

Wait, why did the teacher agree! Is she scared of him too?

Besides that, where is he taking me?!

* * *

><p><em>The Student Council room?!<em> Wha- he's locking the door! He really **is** going to murder me! I quietly walked to one of the corners of the room while he was locking the door hoping that I could disappear somehow.

"**Onodera**." I could already feel the tears form in the corners of my eyes. He was walking to where I was standing, with his usual stern face, which was already pretty scary!

E-Eh? Is that … a scissor? When did he grab a scissor?!

My heart was beating rapidly as he stepped closer and closer by the second. He placed one hand on the wall, next to my head, while the other hand that was holding the scissor was pressing against my neck.

"I'll make you learn your place, filthy commoner."

It wasn't a joke. Akashi really looked like he was about to kill me. I was shaking uncontrollably, and the tears were streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked calmly.

What does he mean by why am I crying? He's about to kill me! Anyone would cry when they know that they're about to die. How can I _not_ cry?!

"I'm the one who was humiliated just now. Do you think I'll let you get away with this?" He spoke in a cold tone as he pressed the scissor harder.

I lifted my hand, and put it over his hand that was holding the scissor to keep it away from my neck. I could feel it leave a mark since the scissor was pressed hard against my neck.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<span>**

Look at him, shaking like a leaf. How I hate cowards like him.

"S-S-So…y" He stuttered. I couldn't really hear what he said, but I couldn't care less either.

Does he think I could let a filthy lowly commoner touch me and get away with it?

He put his cold shaking hand over mine, and was trying hard to pull it away. I saw that the scissors left a mark on his neck, it was even bleeding a little. I didn't realize that I was pressing it that hard to his neck.

"So…r…" He sobbed. "I didn… ean… to…t" For a moment, I felt like he was speaking Chinese. I couldn't understand a word he was saying, and it pissed me off to no end.

"If you don't speak properly, I'll seriously slit your throat." He flinched.

He rubbed his eyes and took about a minute to calm himself down. "Sorry, I really didn't … mean to do it. It was an a-accident. I'll do … anything so please don't … k-kill me …" His voice was still shaking.

How interesting. He really thought that I was going to kill him? I smirked at what he said.

"You'll do … _anything_?" He quickly nodded his head. What a fool, saying things without knowing the consequences of his words.

I put my hands down, and placed the scissor on the table. I turned back to look at him and saw that he was eyeing me carefully.

"Onodera." His muscles tensed up. I was about to continue when someone from the outside tried to open the door. _"Eh? Who locked the door? It was open just now."_ Oh, it's him. I sighed and unlocked the door. "Sei-chan! It was you? Why did you lock the doo-" He raised an eyebrow when he saw Onodera.

"Hm? Who's that guy?"

I slowly turned my gaze to Onodera and then back to Reo. I smirked as an interesting idea came to my mind.

"Reo, meet our new student council member, Onodera Nori."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

Eh?! D-Did I hear wrong?

"A new member?! Heh~ finally! It was getting boring with only 5 members. Anyways-" He stopped as he approached me and held his right hand out in front of me. "I'm Mibuchi Reo, the vice president of the student council. Welcome to Rakuzan High's student council, Nori-chan~"

_Mibuchi Reo, if I remember correctly, he's a regular member in Rakuzan High's basketball team along with Akashi. I don't know much about basketball, but Kousuke and Nami take me to watch basketball games every now and then. So I learned a thing or two … All I know is that this team is full of monsters._

Anyways, I was honestly so dumbfounded that I didn't even blink.

_Me? A student council member?_

"Nori-chan, are you listening?" I looked at him in confusion. "Handshake-handshake!" _Oh!_ I felt a blush appear on my face. So embarrassing. I immediately raised my hand and shook his held out hand. "N-Nice to meet you." I raised an eyebrow when I heard him chuckle. "How cute, just like a puppy!"

A puppy?!

I paused when I saw Akashi slightly glare at me. He looked at Mibuchi-sempai and sighed. "Stop fooling around, Reo. As for you…" He looked back at me. "Let's get back to class. We've wasted enough time." He turned around and started heading towards the door. "How mean of you, Sei-chan." I gulped and clenched my fists.

I don't want to … go with him. What if he tries to kill me again?

"**Onodera.**" Even when he's only calling my name, it feels like he's threatening me. I hesitated but started walking behind him as we made our way to class.

* * *

><p><em>I don't get it … why did I end up being a student council member?<em>

"What is it?" He asked. I was confused since I didn't understand what he was asking. "What were you thinking about just now?" I lowered my gaze to the floor and replied. "N-Nothing." He smirked.

"Are you wondering why I introduced you as the new member?" I slowly nodded my head. "Weren't you the one who said that you would do _anything_ I want?"

Right … I _did_ say that.

I always wanted to join clubs in school before but … grandfather never allowed it. He said that it would distract me from my studies, and so it was out of the question.

I have to tell Akashi that I can't join the student council, but I'm too scared!

Eh? We're in class already? The teacher looked displeased when we entered the classroom but didn't say anything at all. Nami and Kousuke looked at me with worry. We _were_ late after all.

As soon as we sat down, I felt something light hit my head.

A paper? I took the crumpled paper and unfolded it.

_From: Nami_

_What on earth happened back there?! Are you okay?! Where did you go after class started?!_

**_PS_**_. How did kissing Akashi Seijuuro feel like? _(O,O)_ It peeks my interest! After all, that was Ri-chan's first kiss__**.**_

My face reddened with embarrassment at the question.

I was about to rip the paper, when I noticed another note at the bottom of the page.

**_PS. Part 2: _**_Well actually your first kiss was taken by a chimpanzee, so that's practically your second kiss!_

A vein popped in my head as I read the last line. Yes, it was true. 5 years ago, I went with Nami and her family to the zoo. While playing hide and seek with Nami, I spotted a chimpanzee. The chimpanzee was dressed up for god knows whatever reason. It was wearing blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and a red baseball cap. Anyone would have been interested to get close to it, right?

When I first saw it, I thought it looked really cool, so I followed it while it was walking away. The faster the chimpanzee walked, the faster I walked behind it. Then it happened. The chimpanzee stopped and turned to face me, and before I knew it, the kiss had already happened … I cried for a whole hour while Nami and her parents laughed at me.

It's not supposed to be considered as a kiss, Nami keeps teasing me about it! I mean, its mouth was as big as my face at that time! Ughh, It feels horrible just thinking about it! Ever since then, I've always been scared of animals. Pathetic, right?

I put the note under my desk and sent a playful glare at Nami. She stuck out her tongue then quietly snickered. I couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behavior.

I suddenly felt chills run through my body when I received a cold stare from Akashi. It's not that I_ saw_ him look at me or anything, but … I could feel it. Did I do something to anger him?

_More importantly … I have to do something about the student council thing. If I don't, then I'll get in deep trouble with grandfather. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yaay for chapter 2! Uwah, I felt so bad for Nori, I'm so sorry for being a sadist … but I mean, its Akashi we're talking about after all, he's bound to do a lot worse, right? I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys! Please favorite, follow, and review when you have the time! I'll update this as soon as possible!<em>**

**_You know that chimpanzee story you just read? Well, it actually happened to me when I was 4 … So I just felt like sharing my horrible experience through Nori … Ughh, I really can't believe that my first kiss was taken away by a freakin' chimpanzee … WHY?! Couldn't it be a polar bear or something?! That would've been better, sheesh. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So chapter 3 is finally out, and I apologize ahead if you guys don't like it. It might not be all that interesting, but its basically important because you get to know a little about Nori's life. I assure you that the next chapter is way better XD You'll see more of Akashi and Nori 'bonding' or whatever people call it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

As soon as classes were over, Nami and Kousuke grabbed my hand and dragged me out of school. We were currently standing outside the school gates. "Hey, explain yourself! What happened back there?!" Nami whispered … loudly. I pout my lips. "Namiii, Kousuke … help me~" Kousuke frowned. "What's wrong Nori?"

I explained everything that happened after the _accidental kiss_.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?! You joined the Student Council?! For real?!" I nodded my head at Nami. "Anyways isn't that supposed to be amazing? The Student council has only 5 members because Akashi Seijuuro doesn't let anyone join unless he acknowledges them. You're supposed to be happy!"<p>

_No …_

"I don't think he … acknowledges me. Anyways, I can't do it. If Grandfather finds out, things will turn out really ba-" I stopped when I saw Nami gawking like an idiot and pointing at something. "B-B-Behind you!" She stuttered.

What's wrong with her?

I turned around to look at what she was pointing …at …

_Akashi Seijuuro?!_

"Onodera, follow me. There's necessary business that we need to take care of regarding the Student Council." I nervously turned to face Nami and Kousuke and whispered. "Help me!"

_I don't want to go with him!_

"Nori promised to come to my place to help me study today. He can't go with you."

Yes! You tell him Kousuke!

Kousuke is actually really tough, he can defend me if … if …

Nami, Kousuke and I stood stiff. I don't know when or how it happened, but Akashi was pointing a pen an inch away from Kousuke's eyes. "Are you trying to oppose me?" Akashi spoke coldly. I wanted to move his hand away from Kousuke's eye, but I'm scared that if I do, he'll hurt Kousuke.

_The only thing I can do is …_

"S-Stop it! I'll go with you, so … let him go." He turned his gaze from Kousuke to me.

"Onodera." He muttered.

"Y-Yes?" Akashi threw the pen away and stood in front of me. "Did you just give me an _order_?" I gasped and covered my mouth. "_Did_ you?" I rapidly shook my head from side to side. He eyed me quietly then spoke again. "Good, now let's go." I let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Nami and Kousuke who looked dumbfounded.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said with a dejected tone. Nami frowned and nodded. Kousuke sighed and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about your grandfather, I'll tell him you're studying at my place. Okay?" I smiled at his words. It calmed me down knowing that the issue with grandfather will be taken care of, _for now_.

"Thanks, I owe you one Kousuke!"

"Onodera!" I gasped and turned around. "Stop _wasting _my time." Akashi continued walking and I followed suit.

_This is the worst. I hope that the other members are in the student council room as well, I don't want to be stuck with him alone._

* * *

><p>Then again, when do things go the way I hope for them to go? Of course, the room was empty. Right now, I'm sitting on the chair that was placed in front of Akashi's luxurious, brown colored, rectangular-shaped desk. It was probably the<em> president's desk,<em> or something like that. He was going through several papers quietly, while I was wondering why I was here in the first place.

_Didn't he say there was something important I needed to take care of?_

"You seem restless." I was a bit surprised when he suddenly spoke. "Y-Yes, is there something that I'm supposed to do?" I stuttered. He ignored my question and continued what he was doing.

After five minutes passed by, he held several papers, and placed them in front of me. I looked at the papers in confusion. "Since you'll be joining the student council, you have to fill in these forms. You won't become an official member unless you fill them in, so start working on it, now."

But, I don't even _want_ to be an official member! What do I do? I have to tell him that I can't join.

"I'll be gone for a while, I want these papers finished by the time I'm back. _Understood_?" The last word was definitely a threat. I gulped and nodded. "U-Understood." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Who am I kidding? There was no way that I can escape.

I sighed in defeat and started filling in the forms.

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms as soon as I was done with the papers.<p>

It's been 30 minutes already. Ugh, the forms had too many detailed annoying questions. Anyways when will Akashi be back? He's late.

I'm so exhausted. I'll just … rest my eyes for a while until he comes back. I put my hands on the desk, and rested my head on them.

* * *

><p>"…dera."<p>

"Onodera, wake up."

_I don't wanna …_

"5 more minutes Nami …" I shot my head up when I felt something hard slam on the table. I freaked out when I saw an angry Akashi standing in front of me. "A-Akashi."

"It's Akashi-Kaicho, for you." (**A/N**: Kaicho means president) _He's really pissed._ "U-Uhh, Akashi-Kaicho, I … filled in the forms." I stuttered as I handed the papers to him. "You filled in _everything_?" He asked.

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes as he quickly scanned through the papers. Then he paused when he saw the second paper. Oh, that paper was probably …

"Didn't you say that you answered all the questions?"

"Y-Yes, I did." He sighed. "Then why aren't your parents' names and contact information written here?" I frowned at the question but answered anyway. "They … passed away, when I was a kid." He shifted his gaze from the paper to me, then back to the paper.

_That's right … I lost my parents in a car accident when I was barely 3 years old, so I couldn't remember anything about them even if I wanted to. The only thing grandfather told me was that mom and dad had died in a car accident. I only know their names and faces since I had a picture of them that I stole from grandfather's drawer a few years ago._

As soon as Akashi was done checking the rest of the papers, he placed them in a drawer, and stood up. "Very well, we're done for now. Let's leave."

_Thank goodness. I want to get home already._

It was quiet as we walked out of school together. He looked like he was thinking about something, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Akashi-Kaicho, I'll be going this way now. I-Is there anything else?"

"Give me your phone number." My eyes slightly widened at his words. "Eh?" He knit his eyebrows and replied. "It is necessary in case I needed to contact you regarding the student council activities."

"B-But, I don't … have a phone." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? How is that even possible in this age and day?" I shrugged. "Grandfather said that it was a distraction and a waste of money." He let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he closed his eyes.

"Fine, just make sure to be in the student council room at 7 AM tomorrow."

_What? … 7?_

"W-Why? Classes start at 8!" He frowned at me. "It's an order, that is all." He turned around and made his way to a black limo. He entered the backseat of the car, and I stood there gaping as the car drove away.

_That was probably the first time that I saw a limo up close._

All students in this school are dropped and picked up in luxurious cars. It didn't bother me much though, because Nami and Kousuke always walked home with me. Even though they both come from rich families, they treat me equally. I can't help but smile for having found such kind hearted friends like them.

Anyways, I need to get home as fast as possible! With that, I started walking back home, which was about 20 minutes away from school. I hope grandfather doesn't scold me!

* * *

><p>As soon as I reached home, I entered the house quietly trying to avoid running into him. I took off my shoes, and started to tiptoe my way into my room.<p>

"Nori." I yelped in surprise at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere.

"Where were you until now?" He asked in a stern voice.

_Wait, didn't Kousuke call him? _

_But … what if he forgot to tell him?_

I bit my lip and walked towards my grandfather who was sitting on the couch of the living room. "D-Didn't Kousuke call you already? I … was studying with him."

"Yes, he did call me." I sighed in relief at that. "Are there any tests or quizzes coming up this week?" I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when someone else entered the room. "Will you stop interrogating the boy the moment he steps into the house?! Jeez, I should've added some sleeping pills to your lunch!"

_Pfft_, I held a laugh. "Granny!" I smiled at her as she hugged me. "Nori-chan, did you have lunch? How was your day? I already prepared your lunch, go change and come back to the kitchen. Hurry!" I grinned. "Yes-Yes! I will, give me five minutes!" I ran up the stairs and walked in to my room.

Thank god that granny is here, if she weren't here, then living in this house would be too much for me to handle. I love how she can easily talk to grandfather and get away with it.

As soon as I was done changing, I went down and stopped before I entered the kitchen. "What's your problem shin-chan?" I heard my grandfather sigh loudly. "I told you to stop calling me that. My problem is that you're spoiling him way too much. You'll ruin him." She shook her head in disagreement while placing the plates on the table.

"And you're being way too strict with him! He does whatever you want him to, nothing's wrong with spoiling him a little! When did you become such a hardheaded person? You need to relax!" I frowned at their conversation. They have the same argument every single day. I entered the kitchen before things get any worse.

"You better stop being so strict or else I-oh, Nori-chan!" Granny grinned widely when she saw me. "Sit down and start eating, I made you your favorite pasta!" I smiled at that. "Granny's pasta?! Really?! Uwahhh~ Itadakimasu! (**A/N:** Thank you for the food.)" I sat on the chair and started eating. A minute later, grandfather stood up and spoke before he walked out of the kitchen. "Go study after you're done having lunch." I nodded. "Yes, grandfather."

As soon as he left, granny huffed. "What a scary guy, oh dear god, how did I end up with such a man?" I chuckled at her words. "True, I always wondered how a cheery person like yourself ended up with grandfather." I winced in pain when she smacked my head. "Don't offend your grandfather!" I pout my lips. "But _you're_ the one who offended him, not me!"

She rested her elbow on the table and placed her hand on her cheek. "He wasn't like that back then. Believe it or not, your grandfather was actually more cheerful and hyper than I ever was." She stopped and snickered before she continued. "He was a delinquent back when I first met him, not a bad one though!" I gawked. "G-Grandfather?! He was a delinquent?!" She snickered at my reaction.

"Yes, he was a kind hearted man, loyal to his friends, over protective of me, and way too over protective of your mother!" I frowned at the last word. She furrowed her brows and ruffled my hair. "I'm sorry Nori-chan, I promised your grandfather not to mention your parents until he was ready to tell you about them."

I grit my teeth and looked away from her. "_When_ will he be ready to tell me about them? It's hard enough that I don't have a mother and a father to begin with, why can't he at least talk to me about them?!" She smiled, but I could tell that it was a sad smile. "Nori-chan, all I can ask of you is to forgive your grandfather, and give him time. He'll tell you eventually, so please wait a little longer. Okay?" I nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the meal." I walked out of the kitchen and entered my room.

* * *

><p>It bothered me, all I have left of my parents is an old picture that was taken years before I was born. It's normal to want to know more about them, right? But it doesn't feel like grandfather will tell me anything about them any time soon.<p>

I sighed as I took a seat in front of my desk. I opened the book and started revising the notes I took in class today. About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Nori-chan, there's a phone call for you. It's Kousuke." I opened the door and took the phone from her. "Thanks Granny … Hello?"

_[Hey Nori.] _

I closed the door and went back to sit on the chair. "Kousuke~ Thanks for calling grandfather earlier, you saved my life!" I heard him chuckle.

_[Idiot, don't thank me for something like that. So? How did things go with Akashi?]_

I looked behind me to check if the door was completely shut, and it was.

"Not good. He gave me forms to fill in. He said that these forms would make me an official member of the student council. I don't know what to do Kousuke! I can't say no to him, you saw what he did! He's too scary, I'll probably be killed if I tell him that I don't want to join."

_[Yeah, that's true … but, it's like Nami said. Isn't it a good thing?]_

"It's not. I already told you, he didn't make me join the student council because he acknowledges me …"

_[Even if you say so, he's the one you've always admired, right? You always worked hard to catch up to him. Instead of thinking negatively about this, why don't you work hard as a student council member and get him to acknowledge you? I'm sure that when he knows the real you, things will be different. Just try …]_

"But … what about grandfath-" He cut me off as soon as I spoke.

_[Don't worry about your grandfather. Nami and I will take care of it somehow. Just do your best as a student council member. You always wanted to be one, right?]_

"…"

_[Nori?]_

"T-Thank you Kousuke … You and Nami, really _are _the best."

_[Heh, dumbass, of course we are. I have to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow, all right?]_

"Yeah, thanks again! I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and … I'm supposed to be at the student council room at 7 AM tomorrow, so you guys don't have to come by to my house in the morning, okay?"

_[Wow, 7? He's working you hard already? Okay then, we'll see you in class. Goodnight!]_

"Yeah, goodnight!" I hung up the phone and placed it on my desk.

I grinned to myself in excitement. Kousuke said he'd take care of grandfather, so I can finally be a student council member without having to worry about a thing!

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I turned around and stood up when I saw grandfather. "Nori." He walked over to my bed and sat down. "G-Grandfather …" He pointed at the chair and I understood that he was asking me to sit down.

"So, I heard that the exam marks came out today."_ Right, I completely forgot about it._ "How did you do?" I hesitated before I replied.

"S-Second place." He raised an eyebrow. "Akashi again?" I nodded. He eyed me and asked again. "What was the score this time?"

"I scored 490, Akashi scored 491." I shut my eyes waiting for my grandfather to scold me, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see that he was walking out of the room.

_What? That's it? He's not going to scold me?_

_Maybe he was too tired to lecture me? … Thank god._

I'll just go to sleep for now, it's been a long day. And I have to wake up earlier than I usually do tomorrow.

I yawned as I hopped on to my bed, and set the alarm at 6:15 AM. I hope things go well tomorrow.

_I didn't join the student council because Akashi approved of me, I don't even know what his reasons for making me join were. But … from now on, I'll do my best to make Akashi acknowledge me as a student council member! _

...

Oh … I just remembered. Akashi asked me for my phone number. Although I don't have one, I should have given him my house number, it totally slipped my mind. I'll … give it to him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm finally done with this annoying chapter! So I know this chapter was probably a disappointment to you guys, but this was basically a chapter to let you know a little about Nori's life, and his strict grandfather. I promise you that the next chapter is definitely more interesting, and I'll be uploading it as soon as possible! Look forward to it! Please favorite, follow, and review! <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hello minna! I'm finally done with chapter 4! *grins widely* I have college tomorrow and I ended up staying late to finish this. It's 3:30 AM … *sulks* But I don't regret it at all. In fact, I'm super happy that I managed to finish it. I was supposed to get done with this chapter yesterday but I sort of got distracted (No, not by valentines day. Lol) and ended up fainting on bed as soon as I got home. So, gomen ne~

Anyhow, in this chapter you'll be meeting the rest of the student council members, and they're all my oc characters. I hope you guys like them XD Enjoy reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

I shot my head up and turned the alarm off. _It's 6:15 AM already?_ I'll change quickly and head out. I can't be late.

"Good morning Nori-chan! You're up early today. How come?"

"Yeah, I uhhh … want to go to the library before classes start." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "You're such a hard worker. Don't over exert yourself, okay?" I grinned. "Don't worry granny, I'm all good." She handed me a bento. "Here's today's food. Make sure to eat well! Okay?" I nodded and walked to the front door. "Will do, thanks granny!"

* * *

><p>When I reached the student council room, the door was slightly opened. I stood there for a while wondering whether I should enter or not, until a voice interrupted my thoughts.<p>

"Come in."

It's … Akashi.

_How did he know I was here?_

I walked into the room and bowed my head to greet him. "G-Good morning Akashi-Kaicho." He didn't reply. "Uhh … Akashi-Kaicho?" He sighed and pointed at a chair placed in front of a round table that was placed in the middle of the room, it was probably the _meeting table_.

"Sit down."

I was about to sit down, but then I remembered that I had to give him my house number. I took a paper out of my bag, and wrote the number down. I walked over to his desk and held out my hand in front of him to give him the paper.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that?"

"Y-Yesterday you asked for my number so …"

"Didn't you say that you don't have a phone number? Were you _lying_ to me?" I shook my head immediately and explained. "I wasn't! This is my house number … I forgot to tell you about it yesterday."

He was about to speak but stopped when several people entered the room. "Maaaan, I'm so sleepy! Why does the meeting have to be so early in the morning Akashi?~" I looked back to see a person whom I haven't seen before. "Huh? Who are you?" Another unfamiliar person asked.

"Nori-chan!" I flinched when I felt someone suddenly hug me from behind. "Mibuchi, you know this guy?" Mibuchi-senpai grinned. "Yup! This is our new member, Onodera Nori!" I blushed in embarrassment as I tried to push senpai away.

"Huh? A new member?! …" A third person whom I also haven't seen showed up. He paused when he looked at me, and then continued. "Damn it all, why couldn't it be a girl?!"

_Somehow, I feel offended._

Senpai was still hugging me, more like _squishing_ me, and I was trying hard to get out of his tight grip, but he wasn't budging at all. Everyone stood silent when Akashi slammed his hands on the desk. "Reo, didn't I ask you to _stop_ fooling around?" He let go of me as soon as Akashi spoke.

"Huh? It's fine! I'm just welcoming him to the student council." He said as he put an arm around my shoulder. "Right, Nori-chan?"

_Eh? What do I say? Am I supposed to answer?_

I freaked out as soon as Akashi stood up and approached us. My eyes widened when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Mibuchi-senpai. "We don't have time to waste, let's begin with the meeting." The four members all sighed together and sat down on the chairs of that round table.

I wanted to sit down as well, but Akashi was still holding my wrist. I'm too scared to even look at him and ask him to let go. "Before that … Onodera."

"Y-Yes?"

He let go of my wrist and continued. "Introduce yourself to the rest of the members." They were now all staring at me.

I … have to introduce myself?!

I don't even know what to say!

"Umm … M-My name is Onodera Nori, I'm from class 1-B ... Please take care of me." I muttered. My face was probably red, I always get embarrassed when someone asks me to introduce myself.

"Heh, how cute, he's shy." I frowned at the guy who said that. He has shoulder-length dark brown hair, with bangs almost covering his eyes. His eyes are bright grey, his skin is pale, and has a tall figure, not as tall as Kousuke, but definitely tall.

_Wait, is that a tennis ball in his hand?_

"Pfft, don't glare at me kiddo. I was kidding. Besides, last time I checked, the word 'cute' is a compliment." I pressed my mouth into a thin line. "Right?! He's adorable! Like a puppy! Ne? Ne?" Mibuchi-Senpai was grinning widely.

_This is too embarrassing … I want to get out of here._

"Yup, like a puppy indeed! He looks so huggable~" Another guy spoke. This one has orange spiked hair with blue eyes, thin figure and is a bit shorter than the previous guy.

_Huggable?! And why is he carrying a guitar to school?!_

I shuddered when the third unknown guy suddenly stood in front of me. He has spiky neck-length silver hair, with cyan eyes. His skin is slightly tanned, and he has a well-built tall figure, probably as tall as that guy with the tennis ball.

_This guy actually looks really cool._

Wait, isn't his face getting too close?! When I lightly pushed him away, he clicked his tongue and glared at me.

"Cute or not, he's a guy. I prefer blonde girls with huge tits and big butts. Akashi, can't you find someone like that who would be interested in joining the student council?! This one looks boring." My cheeks reddened even more at his words_. _

_I totally take back what I said._ _He's a … pervert!_

Akashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Are you people done? Introduce yourselves to Onodera so we can get started already."

In a split second, a tennis ball hit my face. I winced and rubbed my nose gently to soothe the pain. "Wow, you're slow. I thought you would catch it." He was laughing as if he did nothing wrong. I threw a glare at him.

_I'm slow?! Normal people don't randomly throw things at a person and call them slow!_

"Wow, I pissed him off. Sorry-Sorry, let's get along Chibi-chan, (**A/N: **Chibi is a term addressed to short people) I'm _Ikeda Jurou_ from class 2-A."

_Chibi-chan? You're just too tall!_ I already dislike this guy!

"Ahhh, Chibi-chan is cute. But chibisuke (**A/N:** Shorty or Midget) sounds cuter! So let's call him that! Nice to meet you Chibisuke, I'm _Ogawa Yuichi_ from class 2-A as well!"

_Stop giving me crappy nicknames! I dislike this guy too!_

"I'm Ueda Akihiko from class 3A and I don't have anything to say to you, _Midget-Kun_. But if you were a girl, then that would have been a different story."

As if you're one to talk, _pervert-san_! I hate him the most!

"Don't worry Nori-chan~ I'll protect you from their evil clutches!"

I smiled at that_ … At least Mibuchi-Senpai is normal._

I shuddered when he glared hard at them. It's like there was suddenly a dark aura surrounding us! "If you guys dare to hurt my puppy-chan, I'll destroy you all."

_Did I just call him normal? I take it back too … _

_What's with these guys? THIS is the famous Rakuzan High's Student Council that everyone loves and admires so much? _

"Now that you're all done with introductions, let's begin with the meeting."

I was a bit taken back when I saw that all the members suddenly had a serious look on their faces.

_Maybe they're different when the work gets going?_

* * *

><p>This is so exciting! I can't believe that the Student Council is actually preparing something like that!<p>

Okay, so this meeting was to discuss the preparations for a specific event. They decided to make a Movie night in school. The movie would be played through a projector in the school's swimming pool area.

Though I totally forgot what the name of the movie was … I'm not a movie person, because grandfather never allowed me to watch movies. But I was definitely happy whenever Nami and Kousuke secretly took me with them to the theatre.

Anyhow, all I understood was that it was a shark movie? Oh, and the event will be held a month from now.

Akashi gave each member a different task to work on. My task is to hang posters of the event on the walls of the school.

"Onodera, we're leaving. Class is starting in 5 minutes." I stood up and followed him. He turned back to look at the rest of the members before leaving. "Since the four of you have tasks that take a week to be done, we'll meet here next Monday morning. Understood?" They nodded. With that, Akashi and I left the room.

A whole week?

Well, they _do_ have to design the posters and buy the materials required for the event. At least I don't have to run into these weird Senpais of mine for a while.

* * *

><p>While walking to class, I realized that I was still holding the paper that had my house number written on it. <em>Right … Mibuchi-Senpai and the others interrupted when he was about to take the paper from me.<em>

Anyways, I have to give it to him.

"Akashi-Kaicho?" He stopped walking and turned his head to look at me.

Did he always look this scary?!

I still can't look at him at all! I lowered my eyes to the ground and held the paper in front of him again. "Ummm … this …"

He took the paper immediately and continued walking without saying a word.

* * *

><p>When we reached class, I felt relieved the second I saw Nami and Kousuke. "Good morning Ri-chan!" I waved my hand at them. "Good morning!"<p>

"So how did things go with you? You had something at 7, right?" Kousuke asked. I nodded with a grin and replied. "Yeah! Guess what?!" They both raised an eyebrow at me while waiting for me to continue. "So, today we had a meeting. And it was about an event that the student council is preparing. A month from now, there will be a m-"

My eyes widened in surprised when I felt a hand from behind me cover my mouth. I was about to push the person away but froze when I realized that it was Akashi.

"How daring of you, Onodera. Are you clueless or are you simply stupid?" He glared at me and continued. "If you even _think _about telling outsiders the private matters we discuss in the student council, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?" I slowly nodded.

When he removed his hand that was covering my mouth, I quickly ran behind Kousuke and Nami. "It's not his fault. We're the ones who asked-" He walked away without letting Kousuke finish his sentence.

_I made Akashi angry … _

_I really didn't know that it's supposed to be kept a secret from other students. _

_But … It's my fault, I'll apologize to him after class. _

* * *

><p>At lunch break, I told Kousuke and Nami to have lunch without me for today because I was going to talk to Akashi and apologize to him.<p>

Then again, where does he usually go to at lunch breaks?

* * *

><p>I checked the cafeteria, the playground, the gym, and other places, but he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't possibly be in the student council room even on lunch breaks, right?<p>

_Wrong._

He really _is _in the student council room … and he's working too. Did he even have lunch yet? It didn't seem so.

Anyhow …

Akashi really _is_ amazing.

_When you admire a person, you come to realize that your eyes are always watching them wherever they go. And watching him now, made me realize why I admire him._

He's always been a hard worker at everything. It's not like he got to where he is now without doing anything at all. Akashi takes everything he does seriously. And he does whatever it takes to achieve his goals. He's outstanding in every way possible. I really want to be like him ...

After I was done standing there for about 5 minutes, I knocked on the door to get his attention. "A-Akashi-Kaicho…"

_Did he hear me?_

"What do you want?" His eyes were still fixed on the papers in front of him.

How do I start with the apology? I wonder if I should offer him my bento … I mean, isn't he hungry?

"Onodera." I bit my lip and placed my bento on his table. His expression didn't change. "What is this?" I bowed my head to him in apology. "I'm sorry!" He was still quiet. "I … didn't know that I wasn't allowed to talk about the event … I … won't do it again. So … I'm sorry!"

_I hope this was okay for an apology._

I took a quick glance at him and saw that he was staring at me.

_Why is he quiet? Say something …_

"So?" I stood straight and titled my head to the side in confusion. "Did you think that I'll forgive you if you apologize? The world isn't that nice, and I'm definitely not a nice guy either, so don't expect anything at all. And what's with this pathetic looking box you placed in front of me?"

I didn't really expect him to forgive me, but I was hoping he would.

"That's a bento …" He frowned and replied. "I know what it is. I'm asking why you placed it on my desk."

"Because … you didn't eat. So, I thought that maybe you would be … hungry. And all I had was my bento so …" I rubbed the back of my neck from the embarrassment.

_This sounded so stupid … what am I, his girlfriend?!_

"So you're basically giving me your left overs? You really are daring, Onodera. It makes me want to snap your neck." I gaped at what he said.

He wants to snap my neck because I'm offering my bento out of kindness?!

"I'm not giving you left overs. I didn't even touch the food yet … Anyways, it's fine if you don't want it, but … keep it with you just in case, you might feel hungry later. I'll be leaving now Akashi-Kaicho, I'll s-" I cut my own words with a yelp when someone hugged me tightly from behind.

"Nori-chaaan~ I've missed you already. Did you miss me too?" Mibuchi-Senpai?! What is he doing here? And why is Akashi glaring at me?!

"What are you doing here Reo? Didn't I say that there was no need for you to be here until next week?" Mibuchi-Senpai sighed, "Stop being so cold Sei-chan. I'm the vice-president you know, I can come here whenever I want to." He paused then chuckled while ruffling my hair. "Besides, I wanted to see puppy-chan~"

I frowned at him and removed his hand. "Senpai, please stop saying that. I'm not a puppy." I tried to say it as politely as possible. "Okay puppy-chan, whatever you say!"

_He's making fun of me! _

Huh? Why did the atmosphere suddenly change in here?

"So, you're still working on lunch breaks?" Akashi didn't reply. "You're always pressuring yourself Sei-chan, take a break, will you?" Akashi pursed his lips. "It's none of your business." Senpai huffed and ruffled his own hair. "Sei-chan is always so stubborn."

_Now that I think about it, Mibuchi-Senpai and Akashi are really close. Right? He even calls him 'Sei-chan' … not just his first name, but a nickname as well. And Akashi calls Senpai by his first name too. _

_What about me? What does Akashi think of me? I really want him to think of me as a friend too. _

_No, who am I kidding? That's not possible._

"Oh, is that a bento?! Since when does Sei-chan have bentos for lunch?!" Akashi looked at me, then back at him. He probably feels troubled by it.

It completely slipped my mind. A person like Akashi normally has fancy food for lunch. What was I thinking, giving him my bento?

Mibuchi-Senpai opened the bento and grinned. "Anyways this looks good! It doesn't look like you want to eat it, so I'll have it instead! Itadakimasu~"

…

_Eh?_

My eyes widened with astonishment when Akashi suddenly snatched the bento away from Senpai.

"Sei-chan?!" Akashi knit his eyebrows and looked away. "It's mine." It was barely visible, but I'm sure that there was a faint blush on his cheek.

_Ehhhhh?!_

"I still have work to do, so stop interrupting my work and leave. That applies to the both of you."

* * *

><p>Senpai and I ended up getting kicked out of the room, but that didn't matter.<p>

I was honestly stupefied by what happened. Didn't he say that he wanted to snap my neck just now? He even called the bento box pathetic.

What just happened?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yaay for chapter 4! Nori is so dumbfounded right now XD I feel bad for him. But yay, Akashi took his bento, so all is good! I'm so glad that this chapter is finally over. I had a hard time writing it because of the amount of new oc side characters in this chapter. I had to think up personalities, looks, and names. I hope you guys liked the student council members though! What did you think of them? I just loved pervert-san XD He's hilarious. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update the next chapter soon! Please favorite, follow, and review. <em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is out! I didn't take that long to update it … did I? Hopefully not. I did my best to make you readers 'fangirl' a bit in this chapter XD So I hope you do! Enjoy reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<span>**

_I don't understand it._

I don't understand Reo's sudden clinginess to Onodera. I don't understand how Reo and the others consider that seaweed, _cute._ And I definitely _don't_ understand why this whole thing is bothersome to me.

What happened in class after the meeting angered me. It just showed how much of a disappointment he was. Blurting out what we discussed in a meeting is the most careless thing anyone would do, but I took care of it before he could say anything else.

When lunch break started, I immediately went to the student council room to take care of unfinished paperwork.

Since the winter cup ended, I told all the members in the basketball club to take a short break for a while. I, on the other hand, committed myself to the activities of the student council for the time being.

While I was going through the papers, I felt someone standing behind the door. I could tell that it was Onodera without even looking. After a while, he entered the room and apologized for what happened in class.

Then he suddenly placed a bento box on my desk. When I asked him why he was giving it to me, he said that it was because I didn't eat yet, and that all he had was his bento to offer.

How annoying, did he just give me his leftovers? Any why is he acting like he's my girlfriend all of a sudden? _That's what I thought at first_.

Onodera nervously explained that he hadn't touched the food yet, so it wasn't leftovers, and that I would get hungry if I didn't eat, that's why I should keep the bento just in case.

For a second, it seemed like he was … _worried_ about me.

Usually, no one really cared whether I had anything for lunch or not. My own_ father_ doesn't care to ask me about such things.

Then out of nowhere we were interrupted by Reo who put his arms around Onodera and hugged him from behind. And that ruined my mood. His attachment to this seaweed is _really_ starting to tick me off.

When I was slightly lost in thoughts, Reo took the bento box and was about to start eating. And without realizing, I immediately snatched it away from his hand.

…

What just happened? Why did I suddenly grab the bento box from Reo that way? They looked astonished by the way I reacted, even_ I_ was surprised by what I did.

_This is bad, I have to say something so that they wouldn't misunderstand._

"I still have work to do, so stop interrupting my work and leave. That applies to the both of you."

* * *

><p>As soon as Reo and Onodera left the room, I let out a long sigh and placed the bento box back on the desk.<p>

I stared at the bento for a few minutes before I opened it and started eating.

_..._

_It … doesn't taste so bad._

So Onodera wasn't lying, the food looked untouched, he wasn't giving me his leftovers after all.

_Of course he wouldn't, I'd kill him if he had done it._

After I was done eating, I left the room and started heading back to class. There were about 10 more minutes left until lunch break ends.

* * *

><p>"Onodera-kun!" I turned my attention to where the voice came from. Onodera was standing with a girl in the hallway in front of the classroom.<p>

What is that _seaweed_ doing now?

"Will you please help me study today? The math quiz is coming up soon and I can't understand the last 2 chapters we took … it's okay if you're busy though!" What is she talking about? The last 2 chapters are the easiest we took so far. I don't understand why this school is full of _idiots_.

"No, it's fine Inoue-chan. We can study in the library after school, is that okay?" She smiled with a nod.

Inoue-_chan_? ...

Also, did he just make plans after school?

That puny seaweed, he's _really_ asking for it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

After senpai and I were kicked out of the student council room, I decided to go back to class since break was almost over. But before that …

"Nori-chan~" senpai pout his lips and rested his chin on my head. "What's wrong Mibuchi-senpai?"

"Sei-chan is so mean! I was really hungry you know! I was in a hurry to come see you, so I completely forgot to buy lunch!" I chuckled at him with a sweat drop.

"Sorry senpai, if I had more food then I would have given it to you." He paused. "More food?_ You're_ the one who gave that bento to Sei-chan?!"

_Crap! Why did I say that?! _

"Nori-chan~ It's not fair! How come he gets one and I don't?" He made me feel a bit guilty, until he decided to end his sentence in an annoying way. "Even though I made sure to treat my puppy really well all this time …"

_Like I said, I'm not a puppy! And, what do you mean 'all this time'?! I just met you yesterday! _

"S-Sorry, I only had one bento."

"Eh? What about your own bento?" He waited for my reply. "Um … the one with Akashi-Kaicho … was my bento."

"So you're left with no food at all?" Why is he asking too many questions? I nodded my head and then frowned when senpai smacked my head lightly.

"Aho! (**A/N**: Idiot) Come with me, I'll buy you lunch!" He held my wrist and started dragging me to the cafeteria. "It's fine! You don't have to b- Senpai! Are you listening to me?"

"You're not allowed to say 'no'! I'm your senpai _and_ vice-president, so you're going to come and have lunch with me, no matter what!" I sighed in defeat and went along with him. "Good boy!" He ruffled my hair.

_Stop treating me like I'm a puppy already! This is so tiring …_

While we were eating, senpai and I were interrupted when two people randomly appeared and joined our table. I huffed when I realized who they were.

"Why the hell is_ midget _sitting over here?!"

_Pervert-Senpai!_ I scowled at him before I looked away and ignored him.

"Akihiko, please try not to hurt our chibisuke's feelings, okay? If he's gone, then who will receive my passionate tennis ball when I want to vent out my frustra- errr … I mean, play tennis with my junior?"

_T-That monster! Don't make your lie so obvious, Tennis-Senpai! _

"Oi bastards, I already told you that if you dare to hurt my puppy-chan, I'll destroy you all!"

I was mentally crying as I sat here listening to them bickering non stop about more frustrating things.

_Why am I suddenly surrounded by weird people?! I want to have my normal lunch with Nami and Kousuke!_

* * *

><p>I somehow ended up running away from them. I told them that I had something to finish before class starts, and they let me go. Seriously though, what is wrong with these crazy senpais of mine?! They're too much for me to handle!<p>

"Onodera-kun!"

Huh?

Oh, it's Inoue-chan. We used to be in the same class last year, she's a good friend of Nami. "Will you please help me study today? The math quiz is coming up soon and I can't understand the last 2 chapters we took … it's okay if you're busy though!"

"No, it's fine Inoue-chan. We can study in the library after school, is that okay?"

I'd feel bad if I said no, she's a nice person. Besides, even if I _did _refuse her, then Nami would kick me for sure!

She smiled at me and nodded. "It's perfect! Thank you Onodera-kun! I'll see you aft-" For some reason she suddenly cut her own words, gasped, and ran away.

_Uhh … is she okay?_

"**Onodera**." I yelped the moment I heard Akashi's stern voice.

_W-What is he doing behind me?! When did he even get here?!_

"_You_ …" I slowly turned around to face him. "Akashi … Kaicho?" He looks _really_ scary right now. What is he so angry about?!

"Just now … did you decide on your own to skip the student council activities after school?" I gulped at his question that came out as if he was threatening me.

"B-But, you never said that we had anything to do after school … you also told Mibuchi-senpai and the others that we won't be meeting until next week." I muttered carefully.

"Ah, I did tell them that. But …" He paused and took a step closer to me before he continued. "I don't remember ever telling _you_ that."

How was I supposed to know?!

"So, make sure to be in the student council room after school. And you're _not_ allowed to be late, not even for one second. Understood?" I quickly nodded my head. "Y-Yes sir!"

_Forget getting kicked by Nami, I'd rather have that than get killed by him!_

"Also …" I waited for him to continue. "This." My eyes made their way to his hands that he held out in front of me.

_That's … the bento box?_

_I know he wouldn't eat something given by a commoner like me, but still …_

"I … said you could keep it in case you got … hungry." I murmured with a frown. He sighed and placed it in my hands then walked in to class.

_Eh? _

_Why does the bento box feel light?_

…

_No way, he … ate all of it!_ I found myself grinning in victory because of this. I'm so glad! I thought he wouldn't even touch it!

"Ri-chan~!"

_Nami?_

"What are you doing standing here alone? And what were you smiling about?! You looked so cute just now, being so happy all by yourself ! Right Ko-chan?!" Kousuke nodded silently.

I opened my mouth to tell them about what happened in lunch break, but stopped.

_It's better not to tell them … I don't want Akashi to appear out of nowhere and kill me for talking about what happened._

"Nothing! Let's get in to class already, lunch break is over!" They looked at me with suspicion but entered the classroom anyway.

When classes resumed, I found myself glancing at Akashi every now and then. I was really surprised just now. I felt like I wanted to thank him for eating it, but … that would be completely retarded. You don't usually thank people for giving them a bento … but I want to say something to him, anything!

_Anyhow, I'll be seeing him in the student council room after school. I'll think of something until then._

* * *

><p>This is bad, <em>really <em>bad!

As soon as classes ended, I saw Akashi head out of class immediately. He was obviously going to the student council room. I told Nami and Kousuke that I was going to stay after school because of that, and I told Nami about Inoue-chan. She said that since Kousuke is good at math, they'll take care of that problem.

_In the end, she still kicked me._

With that, I was on my way to Akashi when I spotted Inagawa Masaru and his 'underlings' in the hallway. If he saw me, he'll end up using me as a punch bag again, so I hid behind the staircase.

The problem is that this was the only way to reach the student council room. I'd have to wait until Inagawa leaves so I could pass.

Moreover, I've been already standing here for 10 minutes! Akashi will definitely-

"Oh? What are you doin' here, _O-no-de-ra?_" My eyes widened in surprise. "I-Inagawa!"

"Heh, you were hiding, weren't you?" He sneered. "I … wasn't." I was barely able to mutter. "You know, you actually came at a good time! I was really bored just now, and I was wondering what I could do to pass time." I shrieked when he grabbed the collar of my shirt roughly.

He clicked his tongue and glared at me. "I don't get it. Why in the fucking hell would Kousuke hang out with a weakling like you?! Tch, just looking at you makes me want to break you!" He scowled.

The reason he's saying that is because Kousuke once rejected Inagawa when he asked him to join his yakuza group as his personal underling. No matter how many times Inagawa asks Kousuke to join him, he still refuses it until now.

Inagawa once told me that someone like Kousuke shouldn't be walking around with a coward like me. That's probably why he keeps … _bullying_ me, I guess.

"Aniki! Yokozawa-sensei is coming!" A random guy yelled out. "Fuck!" Inagawa growled and let go of my shirt. I sighed in relief as soon as he backed away.

"The hell are you so relieved about you fucking pussy?!" I whimpered from the pain when I felt his fist land on my cheek. "I'll finish this later, try not to fucking hide next time, yeah?" He smirked as he walked away.

I can't tell Kousuke about anything that happens with Inagawa. If he finds out, he'll definitely do something crazy.

_Last year ... When she was waiting for us, Nami was approached by 3 guys out of school. They kept asking her to 'hang out' with them and they wouldn't back off no matter how many times she ignored them, she even punched one of them when he tried to touch her. When they were fed up, the three of them decided to force themselves on her. Thankfully, Kousuke and I got there in time. But … when he saw that Nami was hurt, Kousuke lost it. He attacked the three of them without holding back. He even almost killed a guy if Nami and I hadn't stopped him. Kousuke told them: If anyone ever dares to lay another finger on my friends, I'll tear them to pieces, no matter who they are. _

So … I definitely can't tell Kousuke about anything that happens with Inagawa. If he finds out, then it won't end well.

Ah! I have to get to Akashi! I'm already late!

* * *

><p>This is too frightening. I'm too scared to enter the student council room. I'm sure that Akashi is sitting there waiting for me while holding the same scissors from last time with the intention of slitting my throat.<p>

"You're really brave, Onodera." I yelped when I heard Akashi's voice come from behind me. "Even though I warned you not to be late for even one second, you appear 15 minutes late." I shut my eyes and turned around.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I went out of class right after you did! But- I …"

_I can't tell him that I ran into Inagawa either. He'll call me a coward too, just like last time. _

"You what?" He asked. I frowned. "I'm … sorry. I really didn't mean to be late. I'm telling the truth …"

I don't want him to think that I'm irresponsible. I keep doing things that make him dislike me, of course he won't acknowledge me that way.

My eyes widened immensely when Akashi's cold hand touched my cheek. I felt a blush creep up my face from the awkwardness and I looked down to hide it.

_W-What is he doing?_

I winced in pain when his thumb rubbed the swollen part of my cheek.

"What happened?" I looked at him with confusion. "Your cheek, it's swollen." He stated. I shook my head and lied. "I'm fine! I just … fell." Akashi narrowed his eyes and pressed my cheek with his thumb a bit hard causing me to let out a small cry. "There's no way that you got this from falling down. Stop lying to me, Onodera."

_Can't anything go past him?_

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" Just how would he force it out of me? I don't even want to know!

"Ina … gawa." I muttered. He removed his hand that was on my cheek and held my wrist, then started walking while dragging me with him.

"A-Akashi-Kaicho?" _Where is he taking me?!_ "Where are we g-"

He spoke before I could finish my sentence. "Infirmary. We need to take care of your swollen cheek. It'll get worse if you just leave it that way."

My face reddened, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_The way he said it now, sounded like he was worried about me … _

_Does Akashi maybe … care about me, even if it's a little bit?_

_More importantly … why do I feel … weird all of a sudden? _

_Why does the place on my cheek where he touched just now, feel really warm?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh how lovely. I finally managed to start a little something between those two, even if it was tiny, Nori is finally starting to feel something for Akashi~ But he's too cute to realize what his feelings are (~.~) And Akashi … no comment. I can't wait to finish the next chapter! The weekend is after tomorrow. So I'll try to finish chapter 6 in the weekend before I go back to this horrific college work that is starting to get on my nerves! Please follow, favorite, and review!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for being late with my update. I had a really bad weekend so i couldn't write properly at all, but I finally had the time today and so I did my best to finish chapter 6 and upload it by tonight. I hope that it turned out good, my mood was really crappy at the beginning of the chapter D;

Oh and I wanted to say that I love you all so much! Thanks for your reviews so far, they really cheer me up XD To be inspired again, I actually went through your reviews all over again before writing this chapter. So thank you for your support! Okay, you may read now! Enjoy!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

Today was honestly crazy.

Getting punched by Inagawa was really painful. But thanks to that … I got to see a _caring side_ of Akashi.

_I feel glad … maybe Akashi doesn't hate me after all._ I raised my hand and placed it on my 'not-so-swollen-cheek-anymore.'

When he touched my face, it felt really weird …

And my heart was beating really fast.

…

_Eh? _

_Wait a second._

Now that I think about it, Akashi and I just k-kissed the other day … right?

I covered my mouth and blushed furiously when I saw flashbacks of the kiss. _I completely forgot! Everything that happened yesterday, made me forget about it!_

_Ugh, my heart is beating even faster now._

Think about something else Nori!

Something else!

_Oh, that's right. _

_The infirmary …_

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

When we reached the infirmary, no one was there. Akashi said that it was okay to use whatever we want in the room even if the nurse wasn't around.

"Here, hold the ice pack on your cheek." I nodded my head and took the ice pack from Akashi's hand.

"Thank … you."

_I don't know what it is, but Akashi looked like he was irritated about something. _

_I wonder if it's because of me …_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Akashi sigh loudly. "I-Is there something wrong?" I asked. He roughly snatched the ice pack from my hand causing me to flinch.

"I told you to hold it against your cheek, not stare at it." He spoke in a louder tone. I felt my face redden again when he placed the ice pack on my cheek. I raised my hand to hold it but accidentally held Akashi's hand instead. "A-Ah! Sorry!"

…

He's not saying anything at all, but he still looks irritated. It's definitely because of me.

_Why do I keep making things more awkward by the second?_

"Onodera."

"Y-Yes?"

"You can go home for today." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Eh? But, wasn't there something that I had to do for today?" He held my hand and guided it to the ice pack that he was holding against my face. "Get home and make sure to keep the ice on your cheek until the swelling goes away."

"But-" He cut me off with a glare and spoke. "It's an _order_." I frowned.

"What about … you? Are you going back home too?" I asked. "No, I'm staying here to finish some work. I'll be taking my leave now, go home already."

_Go home, _he says_. _

_I don't want to go home … I don't know why but, I feel like I want to stay with Akashi for a little bit longer. _

"Can I … stay with you while you're working?" He raised an eyebrow at me and waited for me to continue. "Since I'm still a new member … I want to learn from you … so I wanted to watch you while you work …" I hope that didn't turn out weird.

_Come on, please say yes!_

It took a while but he eventually replied. "No, I already told you to go home. You can do the 'watching' part tomorrow. That's all."

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

><p><em>After that, he went back to the student council room.<em> I sighed with a frown. Why didn't he let me stay? Maybe I really _am_ a bother to him.

But … it's thanks to him that the swelling on my face is gone now. I should thank him properly tomorrow.

I wonder how I should thank him though.

...

I suddenly feel like drinking hot chocolate.

Granny is probably sleeping by now. Thank god that grandfather wasn't at home when I returned. Granny said that he had a meeting or something. I was so relieved because if he saw my face, then he would spend the whole day 'interrogating' me.

Anyway, I'll just go make hot chocolate for myself and get back to study.

* * *

><p><em>Hot chocolate with whip cream and marshmallow~<em> that's heaven for me.

I grabbed my mug and was about to head up stairs but stopped when I heard the house phone ring. Oh! It's probably Nami! She said she'd call me as soon as they finish helping Inoue-chan.

I ran to the phone and picked it up.

[Nami~ since you're calling, does that mean that Inoue-chan is all good now?]

…

[Nami?]

…

[Just who do you think you're calling _Nami,_ **Onodera**?!]

…..…..

…..…..

…..…..

I … hung up the phone.

_J-Just now, that wasn't Nami. It wasn't Nami! It was …_

GAHHH! What did I do?! I just hung up the phone on Akashi Seijuuro!

What am I going to tell him?! I didn't mean to! I reacted this way because I was shocked! It's not my fault! It's not my fau-

…

The phone is ringing again! I'm not mentally prepared to talk to him on the phone yet!

_What was it called again? That horror movie that Nami and Kousuke made me watch with them last time? … _**The Ring**_. Is this how the victims felt when they received that scary phone call?!_

I shook my head back and forth_. I have to answer it, things will get worse if I don't. I gulped and picked up the phone._

[…]

[**Onodera**.] Stop calling my name in a scary way!

[A-Akashi-Kaicho…] I stuttered.

[I'm surprised at how daring you are … to actually hang up the phone in my face.]

[I didn't! I just accidentally ... dropped the phone!] _Am I an idiot? That was the stupidest excuse ever …_

[Is that so?] _He fell for it?!_

[Yes…] I heard him sigh over the phone.

[Anyhow] He paused.

[W-What is it?] _I wonder why he called in the first place._

[Is the swelling gone?]

[…Sorry?]

[The swelling on your face, is it gone now?!]

_Eh? That's why he called?_

[Y-Yes, it's gone.]

[I see.]

Don't, _I see_, me! This is the most awkward conversation I've ever had with anyone at all!

_What's awkward is that … the 'weird' feeling that I had just a while ago, is coming back again._

[Onodera?]

[Thank you … Akashi-Kaicho. The swelling went away because of you. Also … thank you for calling to check up on me.]

…

[Don't get ahead of yourself, _puny seaweed. _That's not why I called. I called to let you know that tomorrow you have to be in the student council room at 7 again, and don't be late!]

He … hung up.

_Puny seaweed_ … why is everyone giving me random nicknames?! What am I, their new found pet?! This is really frustrating!

I stomped my way to the room and somehow managed to finish studying.

As soon as I was done, I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I headed to the student council room immediately after I reached school. Obviously, Akashi was already there. When I entered the room, I was surprised to see that he was … sleeping. His head was resting against the back of the chair while he had his arms crossed. I took a deep breath and walked closer to where he was.<p>

_Should I ... wake him up?_

I felt my face redden as my eyes that studied his sleeping figure, unconsciously made their way to his lips.

_W-Why am I thinking about the kiss right now?!_

_My heart, please calm down already! I don't get what's going on with me ..._

"Nori-chaaaan~" I gasped at the loud voice that came out of the blue.

"I've missed you!" He paused, then grinned. "Come here~ give me a 'good morning' hug." _A good morning hug?!_ He walked closer to me with open arms, and was about to hug me until a flying book appeared out of nowhere and hit Mibuchi-senpai's face. I felt my jaw drop from the shock. Akashi was the one who threw it!

Senpai rubbed his face and glared at Akashi. "Sei-chan! Why did you do that?!"

"Heh, I simply felt like it." Akashi stated.

"You're the worst, Sei-chaan~ It hurt a lot you know!" Senpai pout his lips and let out a fake cry. I inwardly chuckled at him. I feel like I'm watching a comedy show.

But … they really _do_ seem close. Even though I can barely say anything to Akashi, senpai can talk to him so easily. I hope I can be that way with Akashi too, one day.

"Ehhhh? Nori-chan was smiling just now! How cute!" I blushed at his words. _When did I smile?!_ "Did you see it Sei-chan?! Nori-chan's smile! Wasn't it so cute?!" Akashi sighed. "What _part_ of that seaweed is cute? Go get your eyes and head checked. Why did you come here anyway? Instead of wasting time here, go do the work that you're supposed to finish within the week."

_I know I'm not … cute, but he didn't have to put it that way._

Senpai gasped and hugged me. "You made puppy-chan sad! How _could_ you?"

"EH? Who made chibisuke sad?" That's … what was his name? Ogawa-senpai? I'll just stick to guitar-senpai. I can't get myself to memorize their names yet.

_No! __The other senpais came too?!_

"Heeeh~ do you want me to comfort you, chibisuke?" Tennis-senpai winked. Why is he even winking?! Go comfort yourself!

"I, for one, support whoever made this midget sad. I'd be glad to help too." Stupid pervert-senpai! I_ really_ don't like him at all!

"What are you all doing here? No, I don't even want to hear your answer. It'll probably be something idiotic. Onodera, let's go to class." Akashi stood up and walked over to the door. "No~ there are still 30 minutes left until classes start! Why are you taking puppy-chan away from us?! We want to spend more time with him! Right guys?!"

"Yeah! I want to play with chibisuke for a while! Let him stay!" Guitar-senpai said.

"I agree Akashi, don't take chibisuke away. I still haven't played tennis with him yet." I don't _want_ to play tennis with you, you monster! Just say that you want to vent out your frustration!

"Nah, take him and leave already. Oh, but if this midget was a hot blondie, I wouldn't have minded to _play_ with him. Meh, reality sucks." Who in their right mind would want to 'play' with you, pervert!

"Please let him stay for a little bit longer Sei-chan~" Mibuchi-senpai frowned.

_Hey … I'm really starting to feel like I'm a new found pet over here._

"That's out of the question. Let's leave, Onodera." _YES! Thank you!_ I nodded and followed him. Before exiting the room, I bowed my head to everyone in the room. "H-Have a good day senpai-tachi." (**A/N**: Senpai-tachi; a group of upperclassmen.)

"You're so cute! Have a good day too Nori-chan!" He smiled and waved his hand at me. "Bye chibisuke~" guitar-senpai _really_ insists on this nickname! "Play tennis with me later_ Nori-chan._"_ What's with that sadistic smile?! As if I'll play tennis with you! … _Pervert-senpai ignored me. I don't even _want_ to hear what he has to say. So it's all good.

After that, Akashi and I left the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<strong>

What a loud morning this is.

I was trying to rest a little, but that unreasonable guy had to show up again. When he was about to hug Onodera, I felt really … _annoyed_. I didn't know why I was annoyed, so I just grabbed the book in front of me and threw it at him.

Apparently, Onodera smiled and Reo saw it. He said that his smile was really cute. When did he smile? I didn't even see it. It bothered me, a lot. And why is he asking me if Onodera's smile was cute?

Onodera, cute?

_That's absurd._

I stopped in my tracks and turned my gaze to Onodera.

…

No, I _still_ don't find him cute at all. Besides his face, his glasses are what bother me the most.

_They're hideous_.

"Akashi-Kaicho? Is .. anything wrong?" _He's probably saying that because I was staring at him._

"Onodera … remove your glasses."

"E-EH?!"

_Why is he over reacting? And why is his face turning red? It's not like I asked him to take off his clothes. _

"Remove them." He looked away and shook his head.

Tch, why is he being stubborn? Fine, if he won't do it, then I'll take them off myself.

Right when I reached out my hand to remove them, someone bumped into him from the back causing him to land on my chest. He shuddered and backed away immediately. "S-Sorry, I … Eh? M-My glasses!" He bent down to the floor and started searching for them.

...

...

What's with that?

This must have been a joke, right?

Isn't he supposed to be … less-than-average-looking? A less-than-average-looking seaweed, right?

_Then … why does he look like that?_

Wait …

Why is my heart beating fast?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Akashi, we all know that you're falling for Nori-chan, and we all know that you already think that he's cute … stop denying it, will you? LOL. Anyhow, i'll do my best to update the next chapter soon! Have a good day everyone! <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Uwahhh, this chapter took more time than I thought it would because I was being tortured by the evilness of college. I miss writing so much! I barely get to write a few paragraphs every day or two D; I wish someone could blow my college up already. Would you guys do it for me?! (T^T)o I'll love you all forever!

Anyhow, I'm glad that I was able to finally update this, and forgive me if there were any random mistakes … I was practically falling asleep while writing this XD I swear, I dozed off for about 10 minutes when I reached the last few paragraphs. Not a pretty sight~

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<span>**

This is wrong.

Wrong in many ways.

How could someone like him, a less-than-average-looking seaweed who happens to be a filthy commoner, look like _that_?

Am I imagining things?

What's with his eyes? They're quite … wide and blue. Also, aren't his eyelashes too long? Too long for a guy anyway. And his face, why does it look so different without his eyeglasses?

_He looks really … _

I snapped out of my thoughts when Onodera spoke. "Akashi-Kaicho … will you please help me look for my glasses? I can't … find them." That's right, he was still on the floor searching for his glasses. Is he serious? They're right next to him. Can he not see at all without them?

"On your left." He turned his head to where I pointed and quickly grabbed the glasses from the floor. "Thank you …" He muttered as he wore them.

…

Forget what I said.

He still looks _ridiculous_ with his glasses.

* * *

><p>When we reached class, we both took our usual seats. The classroom was empty since there were about 20 minutes left until classes start, and students always show up only a few minutes before 8.<p>

"Ri-chan!" I glanced side ways to see that the girl Onodera calls 'Nami' was now approaching him. "N-Nami!"

Is it just me or did he look relieved?

"I'm really sorry! I was going to call you last night, but I got distracted with my family so I completely forgot! Aside from that," She paused and gave a thumbs-up sign. "Inoue will be acing the quiz for sure! She did great yesterday! Kousuke is too good of a teacher, I swear!" She finished with a grin.

_This girl talks a lot, its disturbing. _

"Really? That's great! But … does she hate me for not showing up? I _did_ promise her that I'd be the one to help her after all." He spoke with a slight frown.

"No! She was actually happy that you wanted to help her even though you didn't have to. Don't worry, we told her that something came up and that's why you could't make it! She told us to say _'Thank you'_ to you!"

"E-Eh? But I didn't do anything!" She ruffled his hair and grinned. "Shut up, idiot. Just accept her_ thank you_ already!"

How _annoying_.

This conversation is beginning to get on my nerves.

Was ruffling his hair necessary?

Why does he even care what that 'Inoue-chan' thinks about him?

Does he like that girl?

I don't even see how someone like him can ever go out with anyone.

...

_Not that it matters to me._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

When Akashi suddenly asked me to take my glasses off, I was really surprised.

I couldn't understand what he was thinking at all.

It felt really awkward so I shook my head immediately. A second later, I realized that he was about to take my glasses off so I backed away a little. Unfortunately, someone bumped hard into my back causing me to fall forward and right onto Akashi's chest, and my hands clenched the back of his shirt for support.

When I raised my head a little, I saw that Akashi's face was really close ... another flashback of the kiss came back. I felt my face redden from the embarrassment and I backed away instantly.

To make things worse, my glasses had fallen off. I bent down to the floor and started looking for them. I know it's weird but, I feel embarrassed when I'm not wearing them. It's like … people can see right through me and I don't like it at all. Akashi can already see right through everyone and everything, I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if I don't have my glasses on.

As soon as I found my glasses, we went back to class.

It was too quiet the whole time. I couldn't say a word! I mean, I'm not sure but … Akashi seemed to be … _different_ the moment my glasses fell off.

I knew it, I look really weird when I'm not wearing them. Right? He probably thinks I'm even more of a disappointment now.

When I felt like the air was getting too tense, Nami showed up and I was relieved. She said that Inoue-chan is doing good with math and I was really glad about it. But I was worried that she might dislike me or feel offended that I didn't show up even though I told her I'd help. Thankfully, Nami and Kousuke always know how to make my life easier.

Besides that … is it just me? Or is there suddenly a murderous aura in the room? _S-Scary._

Soon, everyone including the teacher showed up and classes started.

* * *

><p>When lunch break started, Nami, Kousuke and I went to have our usual lunch at the roof top.<p>

"So, tell us everything! How's Akashi? Oh, and the student council members too. We haven't had the time to talk about anything recently! So start talking!" I rolled my eyes at Nami and took a bite of my sandwich. "What _exactly_ do you want to know, Nami?" She grinned widely. "I want to know why Akashi hasn't killed you yet. I mean, you KISSED him for god's sake. You KISSED Akashi Seijuuro! It was your first kiss too! So how come he-" I literally spit out the food on her.

"NORIIIIIIIIIIII!" I gulped at that. She only calls me by my name when she's angry! "Oh-Oh, why did you have to go and piss her off Nori?" Kousuke spoke with a snicker. She stood up and looked like she was ready to hit me hard.

"I-It's not my fault! Stop saying I ... _k-kissed _him, out so loudly!" I said while making sure to lower my voice at the 'kiss' part. She wiped the food off her face and smirked.

"What are you so worried about? The whole school knows about it. So what if I say that you KISSED Akashi Seijuur-" I covered her mouth with my hand and frowned. "Stop it already! What if Akashi hears you?!" She moved my hand away and huffed. "Fine! And what about the student council members? Did you meet them yet?" I sighed and nodded.

"They're all so weird! No … _monsters_, that's what they are!" Both Nami and Kousuke tilted their head to the side in confusion. "They keep giving me weird nicknames! Guitar-senpai called me _chibisuke_! Tennis-senpai randomly threw a tennis ball straight at my face! And pervert-senpai- … no comment, the name should explain it all! Simply put, they're all too much for me to handle! Oh, but then there's Mibuchi-senpai, he's great and all, but he keeps treating me like a puppy! He even calls me puppy-chan! I don't know how I'm going to survive~"

Kousuke chuckled. "Aren't you the one giving them weird names?"

Ah! … true.

"There were too many names to remember …"

"And what about Akashi? Does he still … threaten you?" I paused at Kousuke's question.

...

Threaten me? Not really.

He's still scary but … rather than feeling threatened or scared by him …

I feel … _different_ … I guess.

I was about to reply but stopped when someone suddenly opened the door to the rooftop.

_EH?! Akashi?! What is he doing here?_

_Did he hear our conversation earlier?! _

"Onodera. There's some work for you to do, follow me."

_Work?_

_So ... he didn't hear anything at all? __Thank god._

"I-I'll see you guys in class." Nami and Kousuke both sighed at the same time and nodded. "See ya!" I waved at them and followed Akashi.

* * *

><p>Why is it still too awkward?<p>

It's worse than it was in the morning! Did he hear our conversation after all?

No. If Akashi heard it, then he would have killed me right on the spot. Then what is it?

When we reached the student council room, Akashi took out some papers and handed them to me. "Take these flyers and pass them out to the students in front of the school gates after school today, try not to miss any student." I took them from him and nodded. "What are they for?" He took a seat and spoke. "A school trip to the museum. It's after tomorrow. Their parents have to sign the papers attached to the flyers."

_A … school trip._

"A-Are you going?" He raised an eyebrow at me and replied. "Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

_So … he's going._

_Grandfather thinks everything besides studying is a waste of time, so going to school trips were not allowed either. I guess I won't be going to this trip either. _

"N-No reason. Just asking."

"Right. Anyhow, after your'e done passing the papers out, return to the student council room. Understood?" I nodded. "Good, and now we can discuss about that disturbing conversation that you had with your friends earlier."

H-H-HE HEARD THE CONVERSATION?!

"W-What … part did-" He interrupted me immediately. "The part where your friend asked you why I haven't killed you yet even though you kissed me." I swallowed hard. _He heard it all since the beginning?!_ "Oh, and the part where it was your first kiss." He continued.

_EHHHHHHHHH?! _

I blushed insanely and covered my face with my hands._ This is embarrassing, way too embarrassing!_

My eyes widened when I was suddenly pushed against the wall by Akashi. "Listen here you filthy seaweed." I winced in pain when I felt his hand grab me by the throat. "Let your friends know, that what happened on that day, was simply a disgusting and an unfortunate accident. A kiss? Don't joke with me. That's disgusting, especially with someone like _you_." He let go of my throat, and left the room.

* * *

><p>A … disgusting and … an unfortunate accident.<p>

O-Ofcourse it is … I mean, we're both guys. So i-it's normal for him to hate it.

It's normal.

[Flashback] _"A kiss? Don't joke with me. That's disgusting, especially with someone like you."_ [Flashback End]

_So … why did my heart hurt a lot when he said those words?_

"Nori-chaaaan~ You're here!" I turned my gaze to the source of the voice.

"M-Mibuchi-sen…"

_Huh? _

_Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? _

"Oi, Nori, why are you ... crying?"

_Eh?_

_Who's … crying?_

I flinched when Mibuchi-senpai hugged me. "Nori-chan … are you okay? Who made you sad? Was Sei-chan being mean again?" I'm not sure why but, the second after he mentioned Akashi's name, I started sobbing.

* * *

><p>After crying for about 5 minutes, Mibuchi-senpai and I sat in the room in complete silence.<p>

"Hey … do you want to talk about it?" I slowly shook my head.

_I don't think I can tell him about it when I don't understand it myself. _

He sighed and ruffled my hair. "Go wash your face before lunch break is over. Also, if you ever feel like you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen. Okay?" My face flushed at his kind words. Senpai is really nice. "T-Thank you. Sorry to make you worry, senpai." He smiled and hugged me again. "I just want to see my puppy-chan smiling!"

P-Puppy-chan again!

Pfft. He really … likes to hug, doesn't he?

"Hm? What are these?" He pointed at the flyers that Akashi gave me earlier. "Oh! These are for the school trip, it's after tomorrow. Akashi-Kaicho asked me to pass them out to the students after school." He grinned and took a paper. "A school trip, huh? It's always so much fun to go on these school trips, don't you think so too?"

What do I say? I don't want to sound like a boring person ...

"Y-Yeah, it's ….. fuuun~"

_Did that sound convincing? _

"Nori-chan, that sounded so … forced."

_Ugh, I always sucked at acting._

"Ummm … actually, I never went on school trips before." His jaw dropped. "Seriously?! Never?!" I frowned then nodded. "How come?! Well, never mind that. You're definitely coming along this time!" I waved my hand rapidly in front of him and shook my head. "I can't go. I definitely can't. I'm not … allowed to go on school tr-" I was interrupted when he stood up and walked to the door. "You're definitely coming. And you can't say no. Don't forget to wash your face before going back to class, I'll see you tomorrow puppy-chan~"

… He left.

_Even if you say so … I can't go to the school trip! _

_And stop calling me puppy-chan already! _

Ugh, I'll just go wash my face and get back to class for now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I<em> _totally feel sorry for Nori! Akashi is being so mean~ Oh! But don't worry guys, there's a reasonable explanation to why Akashi reacted that way to the 'accidental kiss' conversation. Besides that, isn't Reo-senpai so adorable? 3 i just love that guy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! Have a good day!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 8! Okay so, this time … I was really happy while writing this chapter, so I think it turned out good XD especially at the end~ Now, all I have to say is that I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<span>**

Irritation.

Uneasiness.

Anxiousness.

This is how I feel whenever Onodera is around. And I most certainly do not like it at all.

But … _Guilt_, is whats troubling me at the moment.

Were my words too harsh? Did I maybe say too much?

His face expression completely changed just now.

It wasn't the same face he makes whenever I threaten him, it was different.

He looked … hurt.

I'm irritated because lately, I've been experiencing … _different emotions_, whenever he shows up.

Maybe that's why I acted this way just a while ago.

I couldn't help it, I was pissed off.

I don't get it. What's wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

When lunch break started, I realized that I had forgotten to tell Onodera to meet me in the student council room on lunch break. He had already left with his friends and I didn't really know where to look for him, so I decided to ask a random classmate.

Rooftop. Apparently, that's where Onodera and his friends usually go to on lunch breaks.

While I was heading to the rooftop, I stopped when I saw a familiar face that annoyed me. It was the same girl who asked Onodera to help her with studies yesterday. What was her name? Ino? Inu?

Right … Inoue-chan, that's what he called her.

"Huh?! But, didn't he say that he would meet you at the library and help you study? How did his friends end up there instead of him?!" The girl standing next to _Inoue_ asked. "They said that something came up …" She sighed and continue. "Even though I wanted him to be the one to help me. But … oh well." Her friend chuckled. "You really like that Onodera guy, huh?"

… She _what_?

"Shhhhhh, shut up you idiot! What if someone hears you?!"

_I already heard you._

"Oh can it, will ya?! Who cares if they hear me? Besides, isn't it about time you told him that you like him? Honestly though, I have no idea what you like about that guy. He's too plain looking, and he seems to have a boring personality."

_Exactly, so stay away from him. Why would you even like him?_

"You shut up! Hmph, you'll never understand it even if I tell you! Onodera-kun is the best! Whenever he's around, I feel weird and my heart flutters. He can lighten up my mood so easily too without saying anything at all! And he's not plain looking at all! Have you ever seen him without glasses? He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen! They're so big and blue and cute! And his smile … it makes me speechless! He's practically a bishonen (**A/N**: Beautiful boy). Anyways, I don't even want you to understand it! Otherwise, you'll end up falling for him too!" Her friend sweat dropped and waved her hand at Inoue. "Don't worry, I won't."

_His smile. She saw him smile too?_

…

Annoying. This is really annoying.

Why does it bother me? Why do her feelings towards Onodera, bother me?

"Though I'm really jealous of Nami-chan … they've been friends for so long, and she knows everything about him. I can never beat that." Inoue frowned.

_Jealousy?_

"That doesn't mean anything at all, aho. Just do your best and confess to him. Okay?" She patted Inoue's back. "O-Okay …"

_Jealousy._

_Wait, I'm … jealous?_

That's not possible. It's not possible at all. Because if I'm jealous, then it means that I …

Yeah right.

Am I crazy?

He's a guy, a commoner, an annoying seaweed, a coward, and the list goes on. There's nothing special about him at all.

Me? Akashi Seijuuro … liking a guy like him? That's_ ridiculous._

Tch, this whole thing ruined my mood.

* * *

><p>When I reached the rooftop, I overheard another conversation. Onodera and his friends were talking about the 'kissing incident' that happened a few days ago. That idiotic girl kept bringing it up in a very irritating way. Then they mentioned that it was Onodera's first kiss.<p>

_His first kiss?_

_So … Onodera's first kiss, was with me._ I sighed in relief.

_Wait, why was I relieved? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when that guy asked Onodera a question. "What about Akashi? Does he still … threaten you?" …

Threaten him?

Ah, so he tells his friends everything?

Heh, what a bad habit he has. I utterly dislike people like him. He didn't even answer the question.

Just great. My mood is _completely_ ruined now.

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

><p>I was irritated, uneasy, and anxious.<p>

Even so, I didn't expect to throw harsh words at him. I didn't mean to make him look like that.

I was currently in class. Lunch break was over 10 minutes ago, and Onodera was late. Where is he? What is he doing? Didn't he hear the bell ring? Is he still in the student council room? Hurry to class already you stupid seaweed.

A few minutes later, he finally showed up.

"Onodera-kun, you're late! What's your excuse?!" The teacher crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. "Sorry Matsumoto-sensei, I don't have an excuse …" He bowed his head in apology. "Y-You! Detention after school at 4!" she yelled. Onodera nodded and went to his seat. That foolish guy, couldn't he just come up with any excuse?!

When I took a quick glance at him, my eyes slightly widened. His eyes were red.

_Is he okay? Was he … crying? Is it because of me? Did I say too much after all? _

_Damn it, I don't feel good at all. I'll just talk to him after school …_

I never had to think too much like I did today, I feel mentally exhausted.

* * *

><p>Honestly, what's the matter with me?!<p>

I was completely lost in thoughts that I didn't even notice that classes were over. Even worse, Onodera was nowhere to be found. Did he go home already? … No, I gave him the flyers, he's probably at the gates passing them out. And he has detention in an hour. Good, I'll just go to the school gates for now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

I'm such an idiot. I can't believe that I got a detention. I didn't realize that I was this late! And I couldn't really come up with any excuse. At least I have time to give out the flyers before detention starts.

Anyhow, as soon as the bell rung, I told Nami and Kousuke about the flyers that I have to pass out, and gave one to each of them before they left the school. With that, I went to the school gates and started giving out the flyers to the students.

About 20 to 25 minutes passed and almost everyone in school had already left the school. I still have more flyers with me … should I go around the school and look for more students? …

Yeah, I think I should.

I started with the playground, then the cafeteria, the gym, music room, art room, and other rooms as well.

Good, there are only about 15 flyers left.

But the problem is that there's still … _that room._ It's the only room I haven't checked yet. It used to be known as the photography club room, but now it's the 'Yakuza room'. Apparently, the photography club members were beaten up by Inagawa Masaru and his underlings, and he took over that room ever since then.

How am I supposed to go to that place?! It's like I'm digging my own grave!

F-Forget it, I'm not doing it. They'll kill me for sure if I enter that room.

…..

_But, Akashi said to make sure to give the flyers to everyone. I_ sighed. _What should I do?_

**[Flashback]**

_"Even if you say so, he's the one you've always admired, right? You always worked hard to catch up to him. Instead of thinking negatively about this, why don't you work hard as a student council member and get him to acknowledge you? I'm sure that when he knows the real you, things will be different. Just try …"_

**[Flashback End]**

_Kousuke is right … If I want Akashi to acknowledge me, then I should do my best! _

I took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, everyone in the room paused whatever they were doing and looked at me. There were about 8 people in the room, including Inagawa who was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head.

Great, I have everyone's attention … now what?

"H-Hey everyone?" _Damn it, why did I stutter?! _

"HUH?! Who the fuck are ya?! What d'ya think ya're doin' here?!" A random guy yelled. I backed away a bit and glanced at Inagawa who was now walking towards me. "Onodera~ you're a funny guy, you know that? Did you come here to dig your own grave or somethin'?" He smirked.

I knew it! Even _he_ thinks I'm digging my own grave!

_It's okay … I can do this._

_I don't want Akashi to think I'm a coward, I don't want him to hate me either … I'm just giving out flyers, if I can't at least do this much, then he'll never acknowledge me._

I held the flyers out in front of Inagawa and turned my gaze to him. "These are flyers regarding a trip to the museum that will be held after tomorrow. The papers attached on the back have to be signed by your parents. That's all I wanted to say, I'll be leaving now." I gulped and placed the papers on the table, then turned around and placed my hand on the door knob.

_Phew, that went good. _

I was about to open the door when I felt a kick on my back that made me bump hard into the door. I fell to the ground from the impact of the kick and groaned in pain as I tried to stand up. Inagawa grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up towards him. "Are you fucking serious? You actually entered_ this_ room, just to hand us papers to a fucking trip?" He paused then continued. "Wait, does that mean that you're a student council member?" I slowly nodded. "The fuck is happening to the world? Akashi actually let someone like _you_ join? Did that fucker finally lose his head?"

_Don't talk about him that way!_

"Heh, I knew that guy was a lunatic all along."

I grit my teeth, clenched my fist, and punched Inagawa as hard as I can on his face. "Don't talk about Akashi that way you bastard!"

Everyone in the room stood still with widened eyes, including Inagawa.

_Eh? What did I just …?_

_…..._

It actually took me a minute to realize what I had done, and it was already too late to do anything about it.

I …

I …

I just punched Inagawa Masaru! I'm definitely going to be killed!

_S-Someone … Please save me! … __I have to get out of here, somehow._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Inagawa kicked me in the stomach. I coughed hard from the kick and tried to gasp for air but didn't have the chance when I received another kick in the same place. "Fucking prick. You surprised me, you know that? Who would've thought that a pussy like you can actually land a punch?" He paused and glanced at his underlings then back at me. "Oi guys, teach this fucker a lesson."

* * *

><p>I can't ... breathe.<p>

I coughed repeatedly and kept trying to gasp for air as they punched and kicked me countlessly.

_How many minutes has it been since they've been doing this? _

"Try to put up a fight, will ya? … I'm sending you to Akashi as a gift right after this." He said with a smirk.

_No … Not Akashi … _

_Damn it … why am I so weak? Why am I so useless?_

__I can't even do something as simple as giving out flyers … I'm the worst. Akashi hates me … he'll never acknowledge me.__

**[Flashback]**

_"Listen here you filthy seaweed." _

_"Let your friends know, that what happened on that day, was simply a disgusting and an unfortunate accident. A kiss? Don't joke with me. That's disgusting, especially with someone like _you_."_

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

><p><em>Akashi … <em>

_Akashi … _

_Akashi … _

_Akashi …_

_ Akashi … _

"What do you lowly people think you're doing to him?"

_Eh? That voice …_

"Heh, if it isn't Akashi Seijuuro. How nice of you to grace us with your presence, _your highness_." Inagawa mocked.

My eyes widened when I turned my head and saw Akashi standing behind me.

_W-What is he doing here? _

Akashi sighed with a frown. "You've had your fun Inagawa, I'm taking him back." I winced in pain when Akashi bent down and helped me up. Inagawa snickered. "Yeah, go ahead and take him. He's as good as dead anyway. Doesn't even know how to put up a proper fight … a pathetic coward. I wonder how you let someone like him join the student council in the first place~"

_Stop it._

I grit my teeth, and shut my eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing.

_Stop saying things that will make him dislike me even more. _

"A pathetic coward, doesn't enter a place full of Yakuza members just to give them flyers to a school trip."

_Eh?_

Inagawa rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Just take him and leave already."

* * *

><p>When we left the room, Akashi took me to the infirmary like last time and took care of the bruises that were left on me.<p>

Ever since we left that room, Akashi hasn't said a word at all. I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet.

After a few more minutes of silence, Akashi's sudden loud voice made me flinch. "You senseless idiot! What were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind?!" I lowered my eyes to the ground and pressed my lips together.

_He's going to say that I'm a disappointment again … I'm sure._

"Entering a place full of Yakuza members, what was going on in your mind?!" I parted my lips slightly then closed them again. "I … gave flyers to all the students … but there was still … Inagawa …" Akashi slammed his hand on the desk and frowned. "So you decided to simply enter the Yakuza room, hand them the flyers, and walk out like it was nothing?! Did you even use your brain to think before you act?!"

"You're wrong …" I muttered.

"What?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"It took me … all the courage I had, to enter that place. I didn't want to go there in the first place …" Akashi sighed. "Then why did you? If you were thinking properly, then this wouldn't have happe-" I stood up and interrupted him. "I did it because I wanted you to acknowledge me!" Akashi's eyes widened.

"… you what?"

"To you … I'm always a disappointment, right? You said it before, I'm a coward, a filthy commoner ... It's obvious that you'd never acknowledge someone like me." I clenched my fist and continued. "But to me … you've always been someone whom I really admire. I always tried hard to catch up to you, I wanted to be like you … and when I joined the student council, I thought that I would work hard and do my best to get you to acknowledge me. But … whatever it is that I do, I end up making things worse …"

…...

"When you finally gave me something proper to do as a student council member, I thought that it was finally my chance to do a good job and prove to you that I'm not as useless as you think I am. Even if it meant entering the Yakuza room … I … just wanted you to …"

Before I knew it, the tears that I managed to hold back so far, started to flow._  
><em>

"Onodera …" I turned around so he wouldn't see my face.

Akashi sighed and called again. "Onodera."

…...

"Onodera!" He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. I rubbed my eyes and looked away. "… I already said my words of acknowledgement just a while ago, you know."

Eh?

Words of acknowledgement? When?

_"A pathetic coward, doesn't enter a place full of Yakuza members just to give them flyers to a school trip." _He repeated.

Ehh?

No way … so Akashi …

My eyes widened and my face flushed when I felt Akashi's hand pat my head gently. "Thank you, Onodera. You've worked hard."

_What is this? My heart … again … it feels like its about to jump out from it's place._

I flinched when I realized that Akashi was removing my glasses. "Relax, I'm just removing them because your glasses are broken."

They are?! I didn't notice at all!

…

Wait, why is Akashi staring at my face?

…

T-That's right, I'm not wearing my glasses! I probably look really stupid at the moment!

I reached my hand to the glasses and was about to snatch them away but failed when he raised his arm so I wouldn't be able to reach it. "G-Give it back …" He smirked. "Are you giving me an order, Onodera?" I instantly shook my head. "Good." I jumped several times to catch it, but still failed. On the last jump, something _unpredictable_ happened.

Akashi grabbed my wrist, pulled me towards him, placed a hand on the back of my head and …

_Eh?_

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt Akashi's lips press against mine.

_EHHHHHHHHHH?!_

_Dear god, please tell me what's going on?! _

_Why is Akashi … K-K-KISSING ME?! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>*gasps* I swear totally had no idea that the chapter would end this way … I just kept writing and writing a lot today and it ended up like this. Don't hate me for this cliffhanger, I'll update soon! More importantly, holy shit … It's 3AM … LOL Wow, well I totally don't regret it at all. I felt good about writing today, and I wanted to post a long chapter for you guys, and I'm glad that i managed to finish it before I sleep! Anyhow, YAAAY Akashi finally kissed Nori~ *grins widely* Nori's in for a total shock in the next chapter~ Look forward to it, I love you all! Have a good day!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 9 is finally up! To be honest … I was a dead person while writing this chapter because of my project and all. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting after that shocking cliffhanger. I deserve to be shot for leaving it like that … I just hope that this chapter turned out good for you guys!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

I can't blink.

I can't move.

I can't even react at all.

What's going on? I don't get whats happening right now.

Why is … Akashi Seijuuro … kissing me?

I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster when my eyes met with Akashi's eyes. His lips … were still pressed on mine. His right hand was still holding my wrist, and his left hand was still on the back of my head.

_W-What do I do? I'm really starting to feel weird. I feel like if I don't push him away, my heart would stop any second now._

A few seconds later, I felt his hand move from the back of my neck down to my spine. I winced as soon as he touched my back, it still hurt from the kicks I received from Inagawa and his underlings earlier. Akashi backed away with a frown. "… Are you still in pain?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head. He paused for a moment, then walked over to the medicine locker.

_F-Forget the pain, isn't he going to say anything about the kiss?_

When he was done going through the locker, Akashi walked back to where I was standing while holding some sort of medicine in his hand. I gasped and let out a yelp when I realized that he was taking my shirt off.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked and pushed his hands away. He clicked his tongue and glared at me. "Relax! I'm trying to put some medicine on!" I gaped then looked away.

_Right … what did I think he was going to do besides that? I'm starting to believe that I really **am** an idiot. But, i-it's his fault for suddenly trying to take my shirt off without saying anything! Right?!_

"Just take off your shirt and let's get done with this already."

_Stop making it sound so weird!_ _And why am I blushing anyway? _I gulped and started taking my shirt off.

_I feel really nervous … he's staring at me! It feels so awkward!_

My eyes followed Akashi as he stepped closer and stood in front of me. "...There's a bruise on your hip bone, I'll start putting medicine here first, so lift your arm for me … Also, it might burn a little, so put up with it for a while." I nodded as I lifted my arm, shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

_I wonder._

_Why is Akashi … suddenly treating me so nicely? It's strange. He saved me from Inagawa and treated my bruises. He also sounded like he was worried about me. But, __more importantly … why did he kiss me? Was it an accident too? It must have been an accident, because otherwise … I don't see why Akashi would kiss someone like me. Maybe I should ask him … indirectly, after he's done putting the medicine on._

_….._

Wait … Nothing's happening. Did he put the medicine on ye- "Ahhh!" I yelled the moment his hand touched the bruise.

_It burns! The medicine really burns! _Liar, h_e said it would only burn a** little**!_

"Oi …"

_Is he done putting the medicine on yet? My eyes are still shut tight. I'm not opening them until he's done!_

"Onodera ... you can let go now, you know."

_Huh? What is he talking about?_

My eyes widened as soon as I opened them.

_W-W-What on earth am I doing?!_

_How did I end up this way?!_

_Why am I hugging Akashi?!_

I immediately backed away and apologized. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It's just because … it burned … _a lot_. A-Anyways, I'm sorry!" My face was turning bright red from the embarrassment.

His eyes widened for a second before he ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh.

…..

Why isn't he saying anything? I mean, he … _kissed_ me! It's worse than a hug, isn't it?!

"Onodera."

"Y-Yes?" I muttered.

Akashi cleared his throat then continued. "I … already decided."

_Wait … He decided? Did I miss the rest of the sentence? What did he decide?_

"Starting today … you're mine."

…...

…...

…...

…...

I blinked the first, second, and third time … and I still didn't realize what he said.

"Sorry?" I titled my head to the side in confusion.

Akashi placed the medicine on the table then held out my glasses in front of me. "Here, wear it. The lens on the left is a bit cracked on the side, but it can still be used for now." I took it from his hand and put it on. "Thank you …" I muttered.

He grabbed my wrist, and started walking out of the infirmary. "W-Wait, where are we going?" I asked as I tried to pull my wrist away from his grip. "Class. It's already 4:15. You have detention, remember?" I gasped.

_How could I forget?! And I'm late too … I'm definitely going to be scolded again!_

* * *

><p>By the time we reached class, the teacher was already waiting for me. She stood up from her seat and was about to yell at me, when Akashi stepped in front of me. "He's late because he was passing out the flyers for the coming trip. It's a student council member's job to handle such matters. And as the student council president, I'll take full responsibility for his lateness."<p>

_Eh? But it's not his fault! I was the one who ..._

"I see. Then it can't be helped, he'll be excused this time. But he still has to stay for detention no matter what." Akashi nodded his head in agreement then turned to face me. "I'll be in the student council room. Meet me there as soon as you're dismissed." He left the classroom before I could say anything at all.

"Onodera-kun." I turned my gaze from Akashi to the teacher. "Take this math assignment, and start working on it. You have until 5 to get done with it." I nodded and took the paper from her, then went to my seat.

Ten minutes passed by, and I was already done with the assignment. Math is really easy for me, so it wasn't a problem at all.

My major problem right now is … Akashi.

_Back in the infirmary … did I hear him wrong? No, why am I even thinking about it? I'm sure I heard it wrong. But, what about the kiss? … I'm sure it has a logical explanation too. Right? I really don't know what to think anymore, this whole thing is so confusing! I mean … Akashi was threatening to slit my throat just a few days ago, why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?_

_It's not that I don't like it or anything … I really like it, his caring side. And … the kiss … it didn't feel so bad either. It felt really good that I actually … __Gahhhh! W-What am I thinking?!_

_Forget about it Nori, forget!_

_Anyways, why did he ask me to meet him in the student council room after I'm done? I'm already late because of detention … I know that Kousuke said he would take care of grandfather, but I'm still worried, especially about my bruises. Well … thankfully, most of my bruises are either on my chest area or my back, there's a bruise on my arm too. I just have to make sure he doesn't see it. Then there's detention … I hope the school doesn't call home._

"Onodera-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard sensei call me. "Are you done?" I nodded. She let out a sigh as she made her way to my desk and took the assignment from me. She nodded her head several times as she scanned through the paper, then patted my head. "Good work. Don't worry about today's detention, you're an excellent student in my class and I trust you. Just be sure not to be late to class next time, understood?"

"T-Thank you for your kind words sensei. I'm sorry for being late, I promise that I won't do it again." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Take care on your way back home!" She waved her hand before leaving.

_I still have to go meet Akashi._

"Onodera." I could swear I almost fell off the chair from the shock.

Akashi?!

_What is he doing here?! I'm the one who's supposed to go see him, right?!_ He was standing at the door.

"I-I was going to the student council room … now." I muttered. He walked over to me while wearing a frown.

_… Why does he look like he's in a bad mood? _I felt my eyes widen in surprise when Akashi grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him so that my face was about two inches away from his. "You … what were you doing just now?" I gulped.

_Did I do something that pissed him off again?_

"W-What did I do?" I stuttered.

"Don't play dumb. Why were you flirting with the teacher?!" He growled.

_… __Huh?_

_… Flirting?_

"I already told you when we were in the infirmary."

_Wait a minute._

"Starting today …"

_That's not possible!_

"You're mine!"

_EHH?!_

Before I could even blink, Akashi pulled me towards him, closing the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine.

_…_

_He's … __Kissing me, again._

Only seconds later, he pulled back from the kiss and held my hand.

"You're mine, Onodera … so don't let anyone else touch you." I felt the blush on my face grow deeper as his grip tightened on my hand.

_I don't know how to react … what am I supposed to say?_

_The way Akashi said it just now, makes it sound as if he …_

"Let's go, the driver is already waiting for us outside." He said as he pulled me along with him and started heading out of class. "D-Driver?!" He nodded. "From today onwards, I'll pick you up from your house in the morning, and drop you back home after school."

"W-What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're mine, so it's only natural for us to go together."

_B-But how is it natural when I have no idea what's going on in the first place? I do want to go with him but … I can't! He goes and comes in a limo, that's too flashy! If grandfather happens to see me, it'll be the end of me!_

"You … don't want to?" I slowly shook my head.

After a moment of silence, he furrowed his brows and sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want." He said as he let go of my hand.

_He misunderstood!_

Akashi was about to leave, but I held his hand to stop him. "It's … not that I don't want to go with you! I just can't …" He immediately shook my hand off and replied. "It's fine, I'm leaving." With that, he left the room.

_But__ I was trying to explain!_

I sighed and ruffled my own hair.

_I'll just go home for now, before things get worse._

* * *

><p>When I reached home, I entered the house as quietly as possible to try and avoid grandfather … somehow.<p>

"Nori."

_I knew it._

"Come in here." I cleared my throat and made my way to the living room. "G-Good evening, grandfather." He stayed quiet, then spoke again. "What happened to your glasses?" He asked.

"Uhh … I accidentally … fell down. But it's fine! I can still see perfectly fine with these glasses! It's only cracked a little on the side." Grandfather shook his head then sighed. "And what about school?" I lowered my head and replied. "We have a quiz next week"

"I see. Make sure to prepare well for it." I nodded. "Yes, grandfather … I'll be going to my room then." He didn't reply.

_Stupid grandfather! All he cares about is school, and my grades. I told him I fell down but he didn't even bother to ask if I was okay._

"Nori-chaaaan~" A wide grin appeared on my face as soon as I heard granny's voice. "Welcome back!" She said as she hugged me. "Thanks granny." I hugged her back. "Nori-chan? What happened to your glasses?!" I waved my hand in front of her and replied. "Nothing to worry about! I just fell down by accident!" She frowned. "Are you okay?! Does it hurt anywhere?!"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine!"I said as I gave her a thumbs-up sign. She pout her lips and hugged me again. "But I don't want Nori-chan to get hurt!" I chuckled. "I'll be careful next time." She sighed. "Oh, Kousuke called today! How's the group project going with the three of you?"

_Huh? Group project? _

_Oh, Kousuke must have made that up! I'll just go with the flow. _

"It's great! We're working hard on it. I'll be coming home a bit late in the coming weeks until we're done with the project."

"But I'm going to miss you!" She sniffed. "Me too granny. But it's only for a while, so don't worry! ... I'm going to study, and then sleep early for today. Okay?"

"Won't you have dinner first?" She asked.

_I'm not really in the mood to eat. I'll just tell her I already had dinner._

"Thanks granny but I already had dinner at Kousuke's place. I'm going to my room now, goodnight!"

"Okay then! Rest well my lovely grandchild!"

* * *

><p><em>Uwah, it feels good to finally rest on my bed. I feel like I've had a really long day.<em>

_Didn't I say that I was going to study for a bit before resting? __But, just for today … I feel like I'm too tired to do anything at all at the moment. So many things are on my mind that I don't even know what to start thinking about. _

_On lunch break, Akashi was acting really cold … telling me that the accidental kiss was … a disgusting and an unfortunate accident. __He's the one who said it, right? That a kiss would be disgusting … especially with someone like me. Then why? _

_Why did he kiss me in the infirmary? Then … in class too. He kept saying 'youre mine' the whole time. What did he mean by it? The way he kept saying things, made it seem as if he … likes me._

_No, why would he even like me? It just doesn't make sense to me. Not one bit. _

_But … _Akashi's kiss.__

My face started to flush as I put my hand over my lips.

_Why did it feel really good? _

_I've always admired him. I admire everything about him. But I never thought about him in this sort of way before. _

_Does it mean that I … like Akashi? _

_No, it can't be. I'm sure it's not like that. It's just … **admiration**. _

_Right?_

_Then, why is it that my heart starts beating fast whenever I think about him? __  
><em>

_..._

My eyelids are starting to feel heavy, and I was already drifting off to sleep.

_I'll just sleep for now … can't think anymore._

* * *

><p><em>Oh … I still have to clear the misunderstanding. He seemed upset before he left. I'll just talk to him tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I'm ending this chapter here because if I write the next paragraph, we'll end up with another cliffhanger, and I'm sure you guys wouldn't like that. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Ugh, I didn't like it much! But next chapter is way better for sure. Something lovely will happen, and you'll also be able to understand Akashi's sudden random actions through his P.O.V. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. <strong>__**Have a good day everyone! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know I took longer than I usually do to update the chapters, but I have a good reason! XD On top of that senior project, I had a midterm which I finally got done with today! I did good! … I think. Oh well, whether I pass or fail, I'm celebrating by uploading 2 chapters today~ Wohoo! I really hope you guys enjoy both chapters! Love you all so much!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<strong>

When I went to look for him after class, I couldn't find him anywhere. At first, I thought that he might have left home and forgot to pass the flyers out, which pissed me off. But then I saw several students holding the flyers, and I knew that Onodera was probably still around. While looking for him, I over heard some students talking.

"Hey, is he serious? What's he thinking?!" a random senpai asked his friend. "He's insane! I know that the student council members take their work seriously, but … isn't that too much? He's like a little sheep entering a wolves den!"

_Wait, they couldn't be talking about …_

"Right?! I can't believe he's about to enter the Yakuza room just to give them these flyers. Oi, do you think we should help?" The other guy shook his head. "I want to help too but, it's Inagawa … we'll just end up dead if we interfere, it'll be useless."

_Onodera went to the Yakuza room?!_

_That … idiot! What does he think he's doing?! Is he trying to get himself killed?_

By the time I reached, it was too late. I didn't understand why but, I was angry. I felt like I wanted to kill Inagawa for what he did.

What was it he called Onodera? A Pathetic coward?

How could he call someone who entered a place full of Yakuza members just to give them flyers, a coward?

When Onodera and I reached the infirmary, I scolded him. I admit it, I was worried when I heard that he had entered that room. And I felt enraged the moment I saw his state as I entered the room. So I couldn't help it when I vented out my frustration on him. But I didn't expect him to say something like that … I was surprised.

I didn't know that Onodera had always felt that way about me.

_Admiration_, he said.

I hear it from random people all the time, that they admire me. In fact, I always found it to be extremely annoying. But this was the first time that I felt very … _content_ about it. It actually felt special when he said it. I never knew that he was trying this hard to catch up to me.

_"When you finally gave me something proper to do as a student council member, I thought that it was finally my chance to do a good job and prove to you that I'm not as useless as you think I am. Even if it meant entering the Yakuza room … I … just wanted you to …"_

He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he was going to say.

I couldn't believe it. That he did something as crazy as this, just to get me to acknowledge him.

_Would it sound weird if I said that I feel happy about it now?_

The second he started crying, it all triggered.

Cute?

I think, I'm starting to understand what everyone meant when they kept calling Onodera cute. Because the crying Onodera right now, looked really cute. It made me want to comfort him somehow.

Besides that, didn't he hear them already? My words of acknowledgement?

I had already acknowledged him the moment he entered that place. Normally, no one would do something as idiotic as this, yet he did it … because he wanted me to acknowledge him. I couldn't help but pat his head and thank him for what he did, and I could tell that he felt happy about it.

Soon, I noticed that his glasses were a bit cracked on the side, so I thought I'd remove them to take a look at them.

For a moment, I had completely forgotten how different Onodera looked like without his glasses.

He seemed to be embarrassed about not having the glasses on, so I decided to tease him a bit when he tried to snatch them away from my hand.

Then I saw it, his blushing face.

_So … cute, _is what I thought.

_I want to see more of them, Onodera's cute expressions._

And before I knew it, I was kissing him.

I only realized what I was doing when he winced in pain the moment my hand touched his back. His body was probably still feeling the pain from all the beating he took earlier. Knowing that, I went to the medicine locker and grabbed a pain relieving gel. I told him to take his shirt off so I can rub the medicine on the bruise, and he did as I told him.

When my hand touched his bruise, Onodera let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around my neck.

_..._

_Why is he hugging me?_

_Not that I minded it._

I was taken back by what he did, and I was going to ask him about it until I saw his face and realized that he was just as confused as I was. The second Onodera understood the situation, he quickly backed away and apologized.

I didn't really hear what he said while apologizing because I was too busy being captivated by his blushing face. His face kept going redder by the second, it was very … cute.

As I was staring at his face, a disturbing flashback decided to interrupt my peaceful thoughts. It was a flashback of the conversation that went on between Inoue and her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_"That doesn't mean anything at all, aho. Just do your best and confess to him. Okay?"_

_"O-Okay …"_

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

><p>I felt my blood boil the moment I remembered that line.<p>

_Yeah right._

_As if I'll let anyone take what's mine. Whoever they may be, if anyone dares to lay a finger on what belongs to me, I'll make sure to kill them with my own hands. _

And so I decided.

_"Starting today, you're mine."_

After that, I looked at the time and noticed that Onodera was late for detention, so I took him to class as fast as I could and explained to the teacher that his lateness was my fault. Everything went as I expected. Before leaving the class, I asked Onodera to meet me in the student council room as soon as he's done.

On my way to the student council room, I met that unpleasant guy, Inagawa.

"What are you doing here, Inagawa?" I asked.

"Heh, I just came to check up on the student council's new pet." He said with a smirk.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Pet?"

"Well, I don't see why else Akashi Seijuuro would let a guy like him join the student council. I mean come on, since when did you acknowledge people who stand below you, Akashi? It's _you_ we're talking about."

It bothered me, because he was right.

I only let him join the student council to get back at him for that kissing incident, but that was at the beginning. I don't feel the same way anymore. I really did start to acknowledge him, and I won't let someone like Inagawa get in the way.

"That's none of your business." Inagawa gave a mocking grin.

"So how is he doing? Did I bruise him up too much?" I paused as I notice something.

"Thats coming from a person who has one heck of a bruise on his face?" Inagawa smirked. "What? You mean this?" He asked while he rubbed the bruise with his thumb. "Your _brave_ little warrior gave me that one." I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Onodera?" He let out a loud sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was only saying how lunatic of a guy you are. I mean .. it's the fucking truth, obviously. But he suddenly got angry and punched me. Man, he surprised me. I didn't think that a guy like him can actually land a punch."

_Wait a second. What is he saying? _

_Onodera … did something like that?_

_for me?_

"Well, I'll be going for now. I just came to tell you that if you want Onodera to stay alive, make sure he doesn't do something as stupid as that again." He said as he passed by me.

"Oh, and one more thing." I turned my head to the side while he continued. "I have a personal grudge against that guy, so try not to get in the way every single time. Honestly, even _I_ need to vent out my frustrations every now and then." I frowned at his words.

Personal grudge?

Then, from that time too?

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

"What happened? … Your cheek, it's swollen."

_"I'm fine! I just … fell."_

"There's no way that you got this from falling down. Stop lying to me, Onodera."

...

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

_"Ina … gawa."_

****[Flashback End]****

_There's also the time when Onodera was being threatened by him in the cafeteria._

_Does he always do that?_

_Does Inagawa always bully Onodera this way?_

* * *

><p>"Inagawa." I turned to face him to make sure he was looking at me. "If<em> you<em> want to stay alive, make sure you don't touch Onodera ever again." He took a step forward and smirked. "Heh~ Are you serious Akashi? Are you actually threatening _me_?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking to you?" I asked.

He laughed. "How scary. Why the sudden soft spot for him? Didn't you call him a puny commoner in the cafeteria last time?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Inagawa shrugged his shoulders. "So stingy. Not like I care. Anyhow, I'll do whatever I want, Mr. President. See ya!" I watched him carefully as he walked away.

He better not be going to look for Onodera. I'll go back to class and check, just in case.

When I reached class, I stood outside the classroom door for a while.

_I'll wait here until he's done. _

I still couldn't believe what Inagawa just told me. I never thought that Onodera would actually do something like that for me. A few days ago, just like Inagawa, I called him a coward.

_I take it back. You're not a coward at all, Onodera. _

_I feel really … glad. __Glad that I decided to make him mine. _

_I __won't let anyone touch him anymore._

_Onodera is mine. _

When it turned 5:00 pm exactly, I glanced to where Onodera was sitting and saw the teacher looking at his paper while nodding her head several times.

...

_Did she just pat his head?_

_Disgusting woman. How dare she touch him with that filthy hand of hers? And why is Onodera blushing in front of her?! I leave that seaweed alone for a while, and he flirts with the teacher?!_

A minute later, sensei opened the door, and I glared at her. She was surprised at first, but then she smirked before walking away.

_I'll kill that woman later. As for now … _

I entered the class room and stomped my way towards Onodera, then grabbed him by the wrist. I asked him why he was flirting with the teacher, but he looked at me with confusion. Why does he make that face? I made it clear earlier, didn't I? That he's mine.

To make it clear to him, I pulled him towards me and kissed him again.

After I pulled back from the kiss, I held his hand. "You're mine, Onodera … so don't let anyone else touch you."

I made it clear enough this time, right?

I glanced at my watch and sighed. The driver is probably waiting outside.

I felt relieved as I realized that starting today, Onodera will be going to school and returning back home with me everyday. This way … going back home won't be as boring anymore. That's what I thought at first. But when I told him to come with me, he seemed unwilling. And it angered me.

When I asked him if he wanted to come with me, he shook his head.

I was really ticked off. I wasn't in the mood to argue, and I didn't want to say something that would make him cry like last time. So I decided to leave before things take a turn for the worst. He tried to stop me, but whatever he was trying to say didn't sound convincing, so I just left.

_I don't get it … wasn't this supposed to be the part where he smiles happily and tells me that he's more than glad to come along with me?_

_So why? _

_Tch, I'll ask him tomorrow. And he better have a good explanation for it._

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for chapter 10! I decided to make this chapter through Akashi's P.O.V. because we all wanted to know why Akashi was acting so possessive of Nori all of a sudden, right? So here it is! I hope that you guys liked it! Now … on to the next chapter \o **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Yaay for 2 chapters in one day. Though I'm not sure if these chapters were good enough for everyone. Oh well, I'm at least glad that I somehow managed to write so much. I felt like I somehow made it up for you guys. I really hope you like this chapter as well!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

The next morning, I woke up with a light headache, feeling a little dizzy. It's probably because I spent the whole night thinking too much before I slept. It's not that bad though, I can still go to school. Before I left the house, I asked granny to make two extra bentos for me. The two extras were for Akashi and Mibuchi-senpai. I originally wanted to get one for Akashi only, but then I remembered what Mibuchi-senpai did when he found out that I gave a bento to Akashi and not him. Besides, he treated me to lunch last time, it's only natural to return the favor, right?

Oh, and _of course_ I had to lie to granny and tell her that the two extra bentos were meant for Nami and Kousuke.

When I arrived to school, I went to the student council room directly. Even though Akashi didn't ask me to go at 7 today, I did. I just assumed that he forgot to tell me since he left in a bad mood yesterday. And because he's in a bad mood, I'm putting all my hopes into this bento to make things better with him.

I even planned on arriving to school before 7 to impress Akashi somehow. It's about 6:40 AM right now and I was certain that I'd arrived here before Akashi did. But here I am, standing at the door of the student council room, admiring Akashi all over again.

_Honestly, just what time does he arrive to school?_

_And here I wanted to mentally prepare myself before seeing him today. I still feel really nervous about everything that happened yesterday, and I really don't know how I'm supposed to act when I see him now._

"How long are you going to stand by the door, Onodera?" I turned my attention to Akashi who was now frowning at me. "O-Oh! Good morning … Akashi-Kaicho." He looked away from me and muttered. "Mornin'." I walked from the door to where Akashi is and took a seat on the chair placed in front of his desk.

_I can't tell whether he's in a bad mood or not. So far, he looks the same as usual. But I still have a bad feeling about it._

"Why did you come early even though I didn't ask you to?" He spoke while going through a few papers. "I … thought that you might have forgotten to tell me about it, so I came just in case." He paused, then continued what he was doing. "Well, there's nothing for you to do right now. So you can go ahead and leave." he said in a stern voice.

_I knew it, he still **is** upset about yesterday!_

_Ugh … Say something Nori!_

"Uhh, about yesterday … like I said, it's not that I don't want to go with you." He glanced my way and waited for me to continue. "It's just that I really can't." His frown turned into a glare as he stood up. "W-Wait." I stood up as well. "I wanted to say that, even though I can't go with you by car … I usually go back home walking … so if you don't mind .. you can maybe … go back with me?" Akashi's eyes widened before he furrowed his brows.

"or not. Y-You don't have to, if you don't want to." I added.

_What am I saying? As if Akashi would even think about walking around with someone like me._

"Fine … I'll go with you." He murmured.

_What?_

_He'll go with me? _

_Really?_

My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that Akashi's face has turned to a light shade of red.

_Just like last time, he's … blushing?_

Soon, I felt a blush creep up on my face as Akashi placed a hand on my cheek. He took a step towards me and the distance between our lips seemed to get closer by the second. I don't know why, but I found myself unable to move the second our eyes met. And even though he's looking at me, it felt like he was thinking deeply about something.

"Onodera …" I held my breath and shut my eyes when I felt his warm breath against my lips.

_Is he ... going to kiss me again?_

_I want to push him away, but ... why can't I do it?_

_If it's Akashi, then I ..._

"Nori-chaaaaaan~" I gasped and backed away immediately when the door was flung open. "M-Mibuchi-senpai!" He ran towards me and hugged me without giving me a chance to react. "Sheesh, stop hugging that midget already. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for him." pervert-senpai came too?! "But he's so cute that I can't help it! Besides, puppy-chan doesn't mind it!" Mibuchi-senpai chuckled.

"EHHH? Not fair! I want to hug chibisuke too!" I yelped when guitar-senpai appeared out of nowhere and hugged me from behind.

_What are they trying to do, squish me to death?!_

"Huh? Group hug?! How dare you guys leave me out of it?! I'm coming to hug chibi-chan too~" Tennis-senpai said as he approached us.

_NO!_

_I'll die!_

_Stay away!_

I was about to tell them to let go when everyone suddenly backed away. For some reason, they just stood still in their place and froze.

_What happened? _

_Why did they all freeze like that? __A__nd why are they all looking behind me?_

I felt my jaw drop as I turned my head around.

_Why is Akashi holding a cutter in his hand while making a scary face?!_

"How many times have I told you guys to **stop** fooling around? Do you really want me to chop your bodies to pieces and sell your organs to the Yakuza?" He said while pointing the cutter at senpais.

_H-How can he threaten people so easily?! That's not normal at all!_

"Don't be mean Sei-chan! We were only expressing our love for Nori-chan! Right guys?" Mibuchi-senpai said with a pout while the others nodded, except for pervert-senpai of course.

"Didn't I tell you all to stop showing your faces around here until next monday?" Tennis-senpai sighed at Akashi and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. We just came to hand in the flyers to the school trip. My parents are out of country, so I just asked big bro to sign it for me." Akashi took the papers from senpai's hand.

"And? How's the preparations for the event going with you?" he asked.

"It's all good. We'll be done for sure by saturday or sunday, and we'll show you the final work on monday." Akashi nodded as he placed the flyers he was holding on the desk. "Good. Now **get out**, all of you." Everyone gulped as Akashi held out the cutter in front of them.

_Stop threatening them already!_

_And don't hold the cutter this way, you'll really end up killing someone someday!_

"So stingy! Let's go Nori-chan~ We'll talk outside! I want to know if you're feeling better! I was worried the whole time you know!" I gaped, then rapidly waved my hand in front of Mibuchi-senpai to try and stop him from saying any more. Everyone titled their head to the side in confusion as they looked at me.

_Don't you dare say it!_

"Better? What are you talking about?" asked Akashi.

"Eh? You don't know?" Mibuchi-senpai raised an eyebrow.

_NOOOOOOO! Don't tell Akashi about yesterday!_

"Puppy-chan was crying here at lunch break yesterday. I know it's mean of me to think this way but, he's so cute when he cries! I want to hug you again, Nori-chan~" I sweat dropped then face palmed myself when senpai hugged me again.

_Even though I finally managed to get Akashi in a better mood._

"Oi, get out." Akashi muttered. "Now."

_I knew it! He's scarier than he already was just a few minutes ago!_

The senpais sighed and left the room. Mibuchi-senpai huffed. "Fine, be that way! Come on Nori-chan, let's go!" I didn't get a chance to speak as Mibuchi-senpai held my hand and started heading to the door. Right before we stepped out of the room, Akashi grabbed my other hand, then pulled me out of senpai's grip and towards him.

"He's not going anywhere. Onodera stays here." He spoke.

_W-Why do I have to stay?_

_Is he going to cut me to pieces and sell my organs?!_

"But I want to talk to Nori-chan! It's not fair, you get to see him all the time!" senpai scowled.

"I don't care, leave."

"Fine!"

Mibuchi-senpai looked away from Akashi and waved his hand at me with a grin. "I'll see you soon Nori-chan~" I waved back. "S-See you senpai!" Akashi walked to the door and closed it as soon as Mibuchi-senpai left the room.

_For some odd reason, I feel like I should be running away._

"Onodera." Akashi started as he walked back to where I was standing. "Why were you crying yesterday?"

_So straightforward! __What am I supposed to tell him? __'__I cried because of you?' _

_Yeah right._

"Was it … because of me?"

_Is he reading my mind again?!_

"I-It's not. Anyways I'm fine, really. It's almost 8, we should be going to clas-" I cut my own words with a gasp when Akashi grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I … didn't mean what I said back then." He muttered.

"Eh?"

_What is he talking about?_

"Yesterday at lunch break, I was already in a bad mood, so I just vent out my frustration on you." I felt my face heat up when Akashi sighed against my ear. "You know, about acknowledging you ... I already told you how I feel about it yesterday." My eyes widened as he tightened the hug and continued. "Also, I don't hate you or anything, so … don't cry." Hearing those words, made my heart beat faster than it did before.

_So Akashi … doesn't hate me?_

_Thank god, __I'm really glad._

_But more importantly, b__eing hugged by Akashi … feels really good. __I want to hug him back too. _

_Can I? But what if he doesn't like it?_

_I-I'll just do it! I don't think he would mind it. You can do it Nori!__  
><em>

Right when I was about to hug Akashi back, he let go and threw a sharp glare at me.

"But I'm really pissed off at the moment." He hissed.

_What?_

_What did I do this time?! __How can his mood change so easily?!_

"Didn't I tell you not to let anyone **touch **you? You even went and hugged Reo and Yuichi just now. And if I didn't stop you, you would have hugged Jurou too. Are you testing my patience Onodera?"

_Huh?!_

_But they're the ones who hugged me!_

_Why is it my fault?!_

…

"I'm going to class." He muttered as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

_Wait, don't just leave like that! _

_Ughh, but I really didn't do anything at all! This isn't fair!_ I let out a loud sigh and frowned.

God, please make this easier for me!

* * *

><p><em>Eh? <em>

_That's right! There's still the bento! My one last hope! _

_Dear bento, please make Akashi happy when I hand you to him on lunch break! _

_I'll go to class for now and pray for him to calm down by the time lunch break starts._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whew, finally done. I tried my best to make these two chapters interesting for you guys. I hope that you enjoyed reading them! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get the chance to! Let's all pray with Nori for the bento to work its magic on Akashi~ Though I don't know what'll happen if Akashi finds out that Nori has a bento for Reo as well. So much drama (~.~) so much to write … yet so little time ~(T^T)~ *Prays for 5 minutes* Please god, give me more time to write. I need it! *sighs happily* I can finally sleep in peace.<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! Late again … ugh. Project submission and family problems, gomen! (T^T) But I did my best to make this chapter cute XD I hope you like it!

I know not everyone cares but I wanted to share something with everyone. _I finally bought my comic-con ticket!_ I'm sure all the fans understand how epic this event is! And I'll be going on the 5th of April *jumps around like an idiot in the middle of nowhere* I didn't have enough money to buy a costume though D; But what the heck, I customized my own t-shirt xD And its a shirt with my lovely zoro (one piece) in it. Also, you can expect a double update again from all the excitement in the coming few days! LOL So now you can maybe feel the excitement with me? x)

**To the reviewers asking for bonus chapters:** I already planned on making 3 extra chapters with each chapter being a one shot story for a different pairing. So there are 3 couples aside from the main story. I don't want to spoil anything for you guys, but if you would like to know who's paired up with who, then i'll reply to you privately. And thank you so much for liking this story~ You guys are the best! \o/

One more thing! I changed something in the cover. Nori's bangs are longer, since some friends asked for me to re-edit that part. Does it look better now?

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

After what happened in the student council room, I met up with Nami and Kousuke on my way to class.

"So Ri-chan, about tomorrow's trip …" Nami said with a pout.

"You're not going this time as well?" Kousuke continued. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't want to risk it, I've already done many things that would make grandfather go crazy if he finds out. Besides, I'm feeling a little tired, so its better if I don't go." They both stayed silent for a while, then Kousuke spoke again.

"Meh, I don't really feel like going either. Trips are boring and tiring as hell, so I'll stay with Nori." Nami nodded her head. "Me too! I'd rather stay here with Ri-chan and play video games together!" I frowned.

_I know they're doing this for me, but …_

"No." I said as I looked away. "If you guys don't go, I'll never forgive you." Nami lightly punched me in the arm and glared at me. "You always do that! I hate you! Stupid NORI!" (**A/N**: Just a reminder that Nami calls Nori by his name instead of nickname when she's mad at him.) She scowled as she stomped through the hallway and entered class before us.

_Great, I upset her again._

I turned my attention to Kousuke when I heard him sigh. "You know…." He started. "It's not as if trips are a big deal to us or anything. Also, we're not saying that we'll stay with you so you wouldn't feel lonely. We're not pitying you. It's just that its more fun when we're together, that's why Nami and I prefer staying with you than going to that trip." Kousuke ruffled my hair and continued. "Don't worry about Nami, her mood will get better soon. Just talk to her after class, okay?" I slowly nodded. With that, he entered the classroom as well.

_Those idiots, they always say things that make me feel so happy. I have more fun when we're together too, but I still want them to go! I'd feel horrible if they don't go to the trip because of me. _

_It's true though, I'd feel lonely since everyone is going to the trip while I stay here. Even Akashi is going. _

_Stupid grandfather, everything is his fault!_

_This really sucks, first Akashi gets mad, and now Nami. Can this day get any worse?_

"Onodera-kun, will you stop spacing out and do me the favor of entering the classroom already?" I sweat dropped when I saw an angry sensei standing in front of me. "S-Sorry, good morning sensei." She nodded. "Good morning. Now off to your seat!"

While I made my way to my desk, my eyes met with Akashi's. He immediately looked away and turned his head to the other side to face the window.

_Yeah, he's pissed off alright. _

_Oh well, I'm still hoping that the bento would make everything okay. Guess I'll have to wait until lunch break._

_As for now, I have to focus in class. Why are there s__o many distractions lately?_

* * *

><p>When lunch break started, I got up and walked over to where Nami and Kousuke were. Hoping that Nami was in a better mood now, I smiled at her and was about to apologize for earlier, but she grabbed Kousuke's wrist and walked out of the room before I could say a word.<p>

_Ugh, She's still mad at me? __I'll just talk to her when she calms down. If I approach her now, she'll probably send me flying with some random Muay Thai technique which I definitely can't handle at the moment. _

I turned my gaze back to Akashi and gasped when I realized that he had disappeared.

_When did he leave the room?! I still have to give him the bento! … He's probably in the student council room again, I'll get my bag and go there now._

* * *

><p>When I reached the student council room, Akashi was in his usual seat. I stood behind the door again wondering whether I should enter or not. And Akashi as usual, was flipping through an endless pile of papers.<p>

_It makes me wonder, does his paperwork ever end?_

...

_Wait, is he glaring at the papers?!_

"Onodera."

Eeeek! How does he _always_ know that it's me standing behind the door?! Now that I think about it, I did hear people say things like 'Akashi can see the future' or something like that but … who in the world would believe that sort of thing?! It's not normal!

_Then again, Akashi isn't normal to begin with._

"If you have nothing to say then leave." He said with an irritated tone.

_Don't just kick me out! I'm trying to lighten up your mood you know! _

"I-I do have something to say." I spoke as I entered the room. He frowned at me then looked back at the papers. "What do you want?" I gulped as I opened the zipper of my bag, pulled out the bento box and placed it on his desk.

_Please bento, make Akashi happy!_

"Umm, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you today … or yesterday. So this bento … I was hoping that it would make you feel … better … somehow." I said quietly._ I didn't plan on feeling so embarrassed about this! I can feel my face turn red already_. I saw his eyes widen for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked away again. "Didn't I tell you last time that there's no way I would forgive you even if you apologize?"

_Right, he did say that last time. How stupid of me to think that he'd be happy about the bento. _I sighed in disappointment as I took back the bento box from the table.

I flinched when Akashi threw a sharp glare at me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Eh?" I looked at him in confusion. "The bento." He continued. I turned my gaze from him to the bento, then back to him. "B-Because you said you wouldn't ... forgive me?"

_So I assumed that you don't want the bento either! _

"You're taking it back even though you gave it to me? Do you have no manners at all?!" He scowled.

_What?! _

"But I thought that you don't want it!" He clicked his tongue as he stood up and snatched the bento away from my hand. "Are you stupid? If the person who belongs to me gave me something, of course I'd want it." My eyes widened at his words.

The_ person who … belongs to him._

I felt my face flush at that thought. Akashi sighed as he sat down and opened the bento box.

_No way, he's really going to eat it?!_

"Oi Onodera, were you the one who … made it?" He asked as he stared at the bento box.

Made it? The bento? There's no way that I could make granny's amazing bento. I don't even _know_ how to cook properly! I can only make eggs … scrambled eggs … slightly burned. But it's not my fault! Cooking is _hard_.

"It's granny ... She was the one who made that bento." I replied. He furrowed his brows and muttered an "Oh" before he started eating.

_Is it just me or did Akashi look disappointed?_

"B-But, I'll … make one for you tomorrow!" I gasped when I saw Akashi's eyes widen again.

_Huh? What did I …?_

He raised an eyebrow at me and spoke. "Really now?" Akashi smirked. "I'll be counting on you then."

_Don't count on me! _

_What did I just blurt out?! As if I could cook anything to begin with! … __Its just that I felt weird when I saw him look disappointed. __But still!_

"Onodera." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Akashi.

"I'll forgive you under one condition."

_He'll forgive me? Really? Uwah, I feel so relieved!_

I nodded to him and waited for him to state his condition.

"You have to kiss me."

…...

"Huh?"

_I must have heard it wrong. Yeah, that must be it. Because I'm sure Akashi wouldn't say something like-_

"I said, you have to kiss me. At least 2 times everyday."

_See? I knew it, I must have heard it wro-_

EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

"Why do you look so shocked?" He asked.

_Why? He's asking why?! Because it's totally normal for Akashi Seijuuro to just ask you to kiss him twice a day! Yeah, completely **normal**! _

"You don't want to?" I was about to shake my head but stopped right away once I spotted scissors in Akashi's hand. _H-He's even threatening me to do it?!_ "Its fine if you don't want to. You can just say so." I felt a shiver run down my spine when Akashi made a sound with the scissors.

_Yeah right! Try saying that when you're not holding a deadly weapon in your hand! _

"I-I'll do it …" I muttered. I heard him smirk as he placed the scissor on the table. "Good, now come here." He said as he pointed his index finger next to his seat. I gulped and took a few steps towards him until I stood right in front of where he sat.

"Go on…" He said as he crossed his arms.

_Go on_, he says. I don't want to! This feels so weird! So far, he's the one who would … kiss me out of nowhere. How does he expect me to k-kiss _him_!? I can't even imagine it!

"Stop wasting time and do it already. It's not that hard, is it?" He said calmly.

_It **is** hard! Does he think I can easily kiss someone the way he does?! _

"Tch, why are you hesitating?!" Akashi asked with a frown. I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck. "Because it's … weird." I replied.

"Weird?" I nodded. "How is it _weird_? Isn't it normal for two people who are dating to do this sort of thing everyday?"

…

_D-DATING?!_

_Wait, who's dating who? _

_Akashi and … me?! _

I backed away when he stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "Why do you always have that 'surprised' look on your face?! Haven't I made it clear to you that you're mine?!" he yelled. My eyes grew wide and my face flushed when he put his hands over my shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

_Even if he says that, I still don't understand how it all happened. When did I become his? Why does he always kiss me? I don't get him! _

I put my hand over his chest and tried to push him away, but Akashi grabbed my wrist to stop me and deepened the kiss. Before I realized it, I was pushed against the wall. I gasped for air as soon as Akashi pulled away from the kiss. "Onodera." He murmured as he placed his hand on my cheek and leaned over to my ear. "I'll make you realize who you belong to." I swallowed my own saliva when I felt Akashi's breath against my neck area.

_What is he going to- _"Ah!"

_…_

_W-What's with the sound I just made?! _

_But, it's because he suddenly b-bit my neck! _

"Heh, what a cute moan." Akashi said with a smirk. I blushed harder and covered my face from the embarrassment. "Don't hide your face like that, I want to see it." He muttered as he moved my hands away. "Your embarrassed expression." I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes when I noticed that Akashi's face was only an inch away from mine.

"Nori-chaaaaaaaannnn!" I jumped the second I heard Mibuchi-senpai's voice and bumped my head into the wall. "ouch!" Akashi turned his gaze from senpai back to me. "Oi, are you okay?" I nodded slowly while rubbing the back of my head to sooth the pain. "Puppy-chan! Are you okay?! Does it hurt?"

"I-I'm fine senpai, don't worry." He sighed in relief and smiled at me. "Thank god!"

_Ugh, Senpai almost gave me a heart attack just now. He always appears in a scary way. _

"Nori-chan! Did you have lunch yet?" I shook my head. "Good! Let's go to the cafeteria and eat together like last time!" Senpai said with a grin.

_Eh?_

_That's right, I still have to give senpai his bento!_

I went over to my bag and took the bento out. "You already brought your lunch with you?" he asked. I made my way to where he was standing and held the bento in front of him. "Ehh? For me?!" I nodded and replied. "I wanted to thank senpai for last time … thank you for buying me a sandwich." He looked surprised but took the bento anyway. "Uwahh, you're so cute Nori-chan! I feel so happy, I want to hug you right now!"

_Hug? _

_NO! If he hugs me then Akashi will- Ahhhhhhhhh! It's too late! He's hugging me! _

"My cute puppy-chan!" I inwardly screamed my lungs out and did my best to push him away, but he wasn't budging at all.

_Akashi is going to kill me!_

That said, Akashi walked silently towards the door, and slammed it as hard as possible when he exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>He … left?<em>

Senpai let go of me and spoke. "Wow, someone's in a bad mood." I frowned.

_But, I wasn't the one who hugged him … I tried to push him away too … couldn't Akashi see that?_

"Nori-chan, let's go for lunch~ I can't wait to eat from the bento!"

...

_I don't think that anything I do will make Akashi listen to me now. _

"Nori-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at senpai. "S-Sorry! What were you saying?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment, then replied. "I was saying that we should go have lunch now, Nori-chan~ And that I can't wait to eat from your bento!" I smiled at him. "I'm glad the bento made you happy senpai." He ruffled my hair. "So adorable!" I blushed and lowered my head at that.

_What's with calling me cute and adorable? It makes me feel awkward. I'm not cute at all! I'm a guy, you know! A guy! People don't call guys, cute!_

"But before we go, there's something I want to ask you." I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

_Why does he sound serious all of a sudden?_

"Are you and Sei-chan dating?"

_Eh? _

_Ehhhh?_

_EHHHHHHHHHH?! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>PFFFT, I wonder how Reo found out about Akashi and Nori~ My cute Nori, even though he did his best to make Akashi happy again, Reo ruined it all (T^T) I'm so glad there was at least a happy moment between those two in this chapter! And I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! I love you all~ Please favorite, follow, and review! <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **So I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last part! And I'm happy that I FINALLY managed to finish writing this! Because apparently, no matter what you plan for_ anything_ … it never works out the way you want. So … no more planning for me! Oh, and tomorrow is finally the comic con event! I'm so excited for it! BUT I'm not planning for anything at all! So please god, let it be a good day for me! (T^T) And I promise to do my best to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Love you all! *group hug with everyone*

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

Right now, I'm really freaking out.

_"Are you and Sei-chan dating?"_

Mibuchi-senpai asked me this out of the blue!

_What do I say? I really don't know what I'm supposed to say! Akashi only told me about it just a few minutes ago, I didn't even have the time to think about what he said!_

_… Okay, let's just say that Akashi and I were actually dating, am I even allowed to tell senpai about it? What if Akashi doesn't want me to? He might kill me for saying it!_

"Nori-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced away when I noticed that senpai was staring at me while waiting for my answer. "Uhhhh … I …" I held my breath tightly in the back of my throat and curled my lips into a thin line of a frown.

_I can't say it!_

"Pfft, so you are." I looked at him with surprise for a second then shook my head rapidly. "N-N-No, it's not like that!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Then?" I gulped and opened my mouth to reply to him. "We're … he … I …" I turned my attention to senpai when I heard him sigh loudly. "It was sort of obvious you know."

_Obvious?_

_What was obvious?!_

"Well … at first, I thought it was weird how Sei-chan gets irritated whenever I hug you, let alone _talk_ to you. Then it happened again when Yuichi and I hugged you in the morning. Seriously, he even threatened to sell our organs! So when I showed up just now, I wanted to make sure if my guess was right, and I tested him by hugging you … sorry about that by the way." I gaped at his last sentence.

_H-He was testing Akashi?! … Mibuchi-senpai is scarier than I thought._

"There's also one more thing." My eyes followed his hand as he pointed his index finger to the left side of his neck. "Here."

_Huh?_

_'Here_'?

_What is he talking about?_

I frowned when I heard him chuckle. "I'm talking about _this_." He said. I let out a yelp the second I felt senpai's index and middle fingers touch the left side of my neck.

_What is he doing?!_

_Wait, t-thats the place where Akashi …_

"Sei-chan left something interesting over here." Senpai paused for a few seconds, then continued. "A hickey, that is." I furrowed my brows and scratched the back of my head.

_I don't get it, what is he talking about?_

_A hickey? _

_What's that?_

"W-Wait a second, don't tell me, you don't know what a hickey is?!" Senpai's jaw dropped. I felt my face turn red as I shook my head. _Am I supposed to know what it is? The way he said it made it sound as if I was a completely clueless person._ "Oi-Oi, seriously? What is that guy thinking?" I heard him mutter.

"Uhhhh, how do I say this? Did Sei-chan …_ bite_ your neck or somethin'?"

_EH?!_

_How did he know?!_

"So he did." Senpai huffed and ruffled his own hair. "This is the first time ever that I'm stuck in a situation where I have to explain what a hickey is to someone, let alone a guy. Honestly, just how innocent are you Nori-chan?!" My face flushed furiously at his words. "Y-You don't have to explain anything! I'll just go back to class now, so-" I was interrupted when senpai grabbed my wrist and led me to a chair.

"As if I'd let you go to class with this thing being so obvious. Sit down for a second, will you?" I hesitated but sat down anyway. Senpai walked to the end of the room towards Akashi's desk, and opened a drawer.

_Is it just me or does Mibuchi-senpai seem a bit … irritated? _

_What is he looking for anyway?_

"Ah, found it." He said as he walked back to where I was. I took a closer look at what he _found_, and raised an eyebrow at him. "A strip bandage? What's that for?" I asked. He clicked his tongue and frowned. "For the hickey thats showing as clear as the day on your neck!"

"W-Why are you yelling at me!" I retorted. His eyes widened for a moment before he apologized. "Sorry, let me just put the bandage over it so we can eat before lunch break ends, okay?" I nodded. "B-But, is it that bad? I mean … it's not bleeding or anything." Senpai placed his hand over his face and sighed. "Right, I still have to explain it to you." He started. "To make it simple, a hickey is a kiss mark."

_A kiss mark?!_

"When a person wants to give their partner a hickey, they basically kiss, bite, and suck on a particular spot ... until it leaves a mark. Most people give hickeys to their lovers, to show others that this person belongs to them. But in Sei-chan's case, he … damn it, I can't do this. You're too innocent Nori-chan, I really can't say anymore!"

_To show others that … this person belongs to them? _

* * *

><p><em>"Onodera." <em>

_"I'll make you realize who you belong to."_

* * *

><p><em>T-That's right, Akashi … he said something like that before he bit me.<em>

"Tch, he even left it at a place where everyone could see it wide and clear no matter how hard you try to hide it. What a possessive guy." Senpai muttered. At that, I immediately covered my neck with my hand and looked away from him.

_This is really embarrassing! _

"Now do you understand why I'm putting a bandage over it?" My face flushed as I nodded. "So move your hand away." When I did as he said, senpai put the bandage over the 'hickey' and ruffled my hair as soon as he was done. "All good! Now let's have our lunch, I'm starving!" Senpai sat down next to me, opened the bento box and started eating, and I did the same.

About 10 minutes later, the bell rung and the both of us left the student council room to get back to our classes. I sighed in relief as I walked through the hallway towards my classroom.

_Thank god that he's in a different year, I don't want to have that sort of awkward conversation with him or anyone else ever again._

_That aside, what do I do about Akashi? He looked really angry when he left the student council room. Even though I did my best to get him in a better mood, it was all ruined! Then there's Nami too … just great, I'm back to square one._

_Damn it, I'm starting to feel really dizzy again._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<strong>

Right now, I'm really furious!

How dare he?! That stupid oblivious seaweed-ish headed sorry excuse of a human being!

I can't believe that I thought he was cute for a moment when he gave me a bento box as an apology like last time. He even seemed more adorable when he said he would make me a bento for tomorrow.

But what?! He actually gave Reo a bento as well? And he dared to hand it to him right in front of me too!

**[Flashback]**

_"Ehh? For me?!" Reo asked as he looked at Onodera with astonishment._  
><em>_

___Onodera nodded with a reply. "__I wanted to thank senpai for last time … thank you for buying me a sandwich."_

_"Uwahh, you're so cute Nori-chan! I feel so happy, I want to hug you right now!"_

**[Flashback end]**

_I wanted to thank senpai for last time, _he says.

Just when did they get the chance to have lunch together?! And how many times have I told him not to let anyone touch him?!

Tch, does he think I'll forgive him easily every single time?! As if!

But what pisses me off the most is that, even though I though I told him that he's mine a hundred times, he keeps showing me that idiotic confused and surprised expression of his every single time I say it!

Just let him come and apologize again, I'll show him what I'll do. That ungrateful seaweed!

* * *

><p>Damn it, why is he late again?! Class is about to start and he's not here yet.<p>

_Is he still with Reo? … Not that I'm worried or anything. Because I already made sure to leave quite a mark on Onodera. That way, no one would dare to lay a finger on what's mine. Even Reo has probably figured it out by now._ I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at the door.

_When did Onodera enter the classroom? _

He seemed like he was lost in thoughts while he made his way to his desk. No, not his desk. He's walking over to … my desk?

"A-Akashi … Kaicho." He was now standing in front of my desk while wearing a frown on his face.

_Heh, I knew he would come and apologize again. I won't forgive him that easily!_

I looked away from him and stared outside the window. "I'm sorry. About the hug … I really tried to push him away but it wasn't working! It won't happen again, so … don't be angry at me." I turned my gaze from the window to him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." I looked back to the window and continued. "Anyhow, I forgot to mention it but, you have to collect back the signed papers for tomorrow's trip from the students. I already passed by each classroom and asked them to leave the papers on their teacher's desks before the day ends. So all you have to do is pass by each class and take the papers, then leave them on my desk in the student council room, is that clear?" It took him a few seconds, but he nodded and went back to his seat.

"Good afternoon students! Please take out your literature books and open up to page 120!"

I bent down a little to pull the book out of my bag and placed it on my desk. While opening the book, I glanced sideways and noticed that there was no sign of a book on Onodera's desk.

_Did he forget the book? _

_No, I don't think that's it._

_Wait, is it just me or is his face a bit too red?_

…

_Oi, what's going on with him? He doesn't look good at all!_

"Onode…" My eyes widened when I noticed that his eyes were closed and that his body was now falling off to my side. "Onodera!" I called his name as I held out my arms to catch him before he hits the floor.

"Oi, Onodera!"

_Shit, his body is burning up! _I put my hand over his forehead to check his temperature.

_Yeah, its definitely a fever. A very high fever. __I have to get him to the infirmary as fast as possible._

I clicked my tongued when I realized that the whole class was now surrounding us. "Ri-chan! What wrong?!" That annoying friend of his again. Nami was it? "Nori! Hey, what happened to him?!" And that's his other friend.

"He has a fever, I'm taking him to the infirmary." With that, I picked Onodera up and carried him bride-style. "W-Wait, Kou-chan and I will go with Ri-chan!"

"That won't be necessary, I'll be taking him."

"B-But-" She was interrupted by the teacher. "Let Akashi do it, Akiyama-chan. Everyone, back to your seats, now!" The teacher tapped my shoulder. "Sorry for the trouble. Please take care of him Akashi-kun." I nodded and left the classroom.

_As if I need you to tell me that you old hag. _

_Of course I'll take care of what's mine. _

* * *

><p>When I reached the infirmary, Kamio-sensei asked me to lay Onodera on the bed and wait until he's done treating him.<p>

I sighed as I sat down on the couch of the infirmary.

_While carrying him just now, Onodera was shaking and panting like crazy. He looked really tired. __What the hell happened to him? He was completely normal a few minutes ago._

_...Will he be fine? _

_Anyway, just how long is that sensei going to make me wait?! _

* * *

><p><em>Damn him, it's been 40 minutes already, isn't that enough time?! <em>

"Alright, I'm done!" Kamio-sensei said as he opened the curtains. "Is he awake?!" He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. But his fever's down and you can stay with him until he wakes up." I quickly stood up and walked over to the bed where Onodera was sleeping. "I have to go for a meeting now, you can both stay here until Onodera-kun completely recovers. Okay?" I nodded. "Take care." He waved his hand and left the room. I turned back to look at Onodera and sighed in relief when I saw him.

_Good, he looks a lot better now._

_… _

_Now that I think about it, that's the second time I see it, his sleeping face. The first time was when he fell asleep on my desk while he was filling out the forms. Though I didn't really pay attention to his face at that time._

_ I'll make sure to take a good look at your sleeping face this time, Onodera. _

I reached my hand to his face, and placed it on his warm cheek. I caressed his cheek with my thumb, then guided it to his eyes.

_Long eyelashes. _

I paused when I felt his hair brush against my hand.

_Did his bangs grow a bit longer than before? _

I smirked as I moved my thumb from his eyes down to his nose, and pinched it lightly in between my thumb and index finger.

_Tiny nose. _

I turned my gaze from his nose to his mouth, and placed my thumb on his lips.

_Small mouth._

**__How bothersome. ___Everything about him, is so disturbingly cute._**

With my eyes still fixed on his mouth, I leaned down towards his face until my lips landed on his. I pecked his lips the first time, second time, and third time, yet he still wouldn't wake up.

"Oi Onodera, if you don't wake up now, I'll do whatever I want with you." I muttered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

_..._

_No reply? … Okay then. _

With that said, I leaned in and kissed him again. On the fourth kiss, I licked his lower lip, nibbled on it, and brushed my lips against his lips repeatedly for several minutes. I pulled back from the kiss, lowered my head down to his ear, and started to kiss and nibble on his earlobe.

"Nnh, A-Akashi …" My eyes widened when I heard Onodera moan.

_He woke up already? … Tch, t__oo bad. _

"So you finally decided to wake up?" I smirked against his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at me several times. "What? Still feeling sleepy?" I asked. Onodera's eyes grew wide while his face grew red. "A-A-Akashi-Kaicho?!" He pushed me backwards as he sat up. "W-Where am I? What about clas-" I covered his mouth with my hand and sighed.

"Relax! You fainted from having a high fever, you're not supposed to move around yet. Lie back down, _now_." I ordered.

When I moved my hand away from his mouth, he lied back again and covered his face with the blanket.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He muttered something that I couldn't understand at all. "…ust now…id … u…s..ee?" I could swear that I felt a vein pop in my head. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from him. "Speak properly or I'll choke you to death with this blanket!" He frowned and covered his face with his hands. "Just now … did you … kiss me?" He asked quietly.

_Heh, so he noticed?_

"So what if I did?" He flinched the moment my hands held his wrists. I moved his hands out of the way and leaned in towards him again. "Didn't I say that you have to kiss me at least 2 times a day?" The blush on his face grew deeper when I kissed his cheek. "So kiss me now, Onodera."

"B-But, you … kissed me twice already! You said … two times." He stuttered.

"Wrong. I said that **you** have to kiss me at least twice a day. I didn't decide on how many times I can kiss you. In fact, there's no limit to that. I can kiss you as much as I want." I replied.

_How cute, his face could actually be mistaken for a tomato right now. _

"I'm still waiting for today's first kiss. So hurry up already, will you?" I said with a grin.

_It's not like I expect him to … kiss me …_

_ or … anything?_

_Eh?_

My eyes widened with surprise when I felt Onodera's lips land on mine. His warm hands were cupping my cheeks, his eyes were shut tight, and his face was as red as ever.

_Wait, is this really happening?_

_Onodera is actually … kissing me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my god, I'm finally done with this chapter! I did enjoy writing the last part of the chapter. I mean, everyone loves it when Nori and Akashi kiss, right? I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! So many fluffiness on the next one! But ugh, It's 3AM again! It's like … no matter how early I start writing a chapter, I ALWAYS finish at 3AM. WHY?! I've been trying to finish this chapter since the beginning of the day! It's crazy (T~T) … Holy shit … I just heard thunder. *Hides under the blanket* Okay, that's it for today! I'll update the next chapter soon! I gotta sleep now so I can be hyper all day for comic con tomorrow! Can't wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Thanks for reading! <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness, but I'm super close to my final senior project submission, and college is working me to death. Just 3 weeks to go, and I'll be done with all of this, done with college for good! I feel horrible for making you guys wait 6 or 7 days for the updates, but I promise, I'll write as much as I can whenever I'm free! Here's chapter 14 for all of you, all I can say is .. I hope you enjoy the cuteness in this chapter x3 I did my best for you!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

_"B-But, you … kissed me twice already! You said … two times."_

_"Wrong. I said that **you** have to kiss me at least twice a day. I didn't decide on how many times I can kiss you. In fact, there's no limit to that. I can kiss you as much as I want."_

_It was right after he said that line that … I saw it. _

_Akashi's smile, that is. _

_No, it wasn't that scary smile he usually makes when he's threatening someone, it wasn't a smirk either. It probably isn't that visible if you're not looking closely, but because his face was only a few inches away from mine, I was able to see it clearly._

_Akashi's soft smile. __  
><em>

"I'm still waiting for today's first kiss. So hurry up already, will you?"

_I'm not really sure what happened. I don't know what overcame me. Maybe its because I was captivated by his smile?_

_But before I knew it, I was kissing Akashi._

* * *

><p><em>Only a few seconds passed by since I kissed him, but these seconds felt like hours to me. I felt really nervous because Akashi wasn't reacting at all. And because of that, I was starting to get worried. <em>

_Am I doing it right? It's the first time that I actually kiss someone. But I think ... this is how Akashi usually does it. __Right?_

__… _Ahhh! W-What am I saying?! __Just great, I'm getting embarrassed by my own thoughts!_

_A-Anyhow, this kiss is enough. Right? Because I don't think I can keep it up any longer, not even for another second!_

I was about to pull back from the kiss but was stopped by Akashi who leaned in even closer and deepened the kiss. "A-Aka-mphh." My eyes widened when I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth.

_H-His tongue! His tongue is-!_

I clenched the back of his shirt with both of my hands and tried to pull him away from me but it was useless. Instead, he climbed onto the bed, and was now lying on top of me.

_W-W-What is he doing?! _

I was about to protest but was interrupted when Akashi leaned in again and kissed my cheek gently. I felt my face heat up as his lips slowly traveled down to my neck. "Onodera." I shuddered when he sighed against my neck.

__What's wrong with me? My heart keeps beating faster and faster the more he touches me.__

"Onodera." He murmured again.

_S-Stop calling my name like that. _I gulped and tightened my grip on his shirt._ His breath on my neck feels very ticklish. _

"Onodera!" My eyes snapped open when Akashi suddenly yelled. "E-Eh?" I gazed at him as he lifted his upper body off of me and furrowed his brows in anger. "You…" He hissed. I looked at him in confusion and waited for him to continue. "Explain to me why there's a bandage on your neck."

_Oh, I completely forgot about that!_ I placed my hand over my neck and blushed when I remembered what senpai said about the hickey.

_A kiss mark. _

_A kiss mark to show others that this person belongs to them._

_B-But still! That mark is too much! On my way to class, I passed by the bathroom to see how bad it looked. It actually looked scarier than the bruises that Inagawa and his underlings gave me in the Yakuza room! I don't want anyone to see that, especially grandfather! _

"If you don't give me a convincing reason, I'll break you." He threatened.

_Break me?! _

"B-Because, it was showing a lot …" I muttered quietly, but I was sure that Akashi heard me because of the sharp glare that I received from him. "That's the point of it you oblivious idiot! I placed it there so people who approach you would know their place! _You're mine and mine alone_. And if anyone dares to touch what's mine, I'll make sure they wish they were dead. So …" His eyes softened before he continued. "_Take it off._"

_Eh? _

_What's with that? _

_Although the way he spoke just now was scary, his last sentence didn't seem like a threat at all. Its as if Akashi was pleading with me._

_What's wrong with me? __Somehow, I feel really guilty._

I mentally sighed as I gazed at Akashi.__ Honestly though … how can I say no when he makes a face like that?__

I ran my hand over the bandage a few times, then slowly took it off. Akashi's expression changed as soon as I removed it. I grit my teeth and blushed when he placed his hand over the kiss mark on my neck and rubbed it with his thumb. "The proof that you belong to me … don't hide it away, Onodera." He muttered quietly.

_For some reason, the way he said it, made me want to apologize to him._

"Sorry …"

But Akashi said nothing at all.

* * *

><p>A minute later, Akashi broke the silence with a chuckle. I blinked at him several times before he spoke again. "More importantly Onodera." He smirked while he brushed my short bangs out of my face and lowered his head until his face was an inch away from mine. "Your kissing technique …" My eyes widened slightly as he licked my upper lip. "Really sucks."<p>

….

_EHHH?! _

"I'm serious. It's terrible. Who taught you how to kiss like that?" I blushed at his remark and turned my head to the side.

_So mean!_

I was about to reply but stopped when another voice interrupted me. "R-R-Ri-chan and … Akashi?!"

_Huh?_

_Nami? __Kousuke too?!_

_Wait-Wait, the position I'm in right now …_ I looked away from Nami and Kousuke, then turned my attention back to Akashi who was still lying on top of me.

_AHHHHH! _

_Don't tell me they saw everything just now!_

I was freaking out like crazy while Akashi was too busy sending them death glares. "Uhhh … are we maybe, interrupting something?" Kousuke asked while clearing his throat. I opened my mouth to reply, but Akashi stopped me by using his hand to cover my mouth.

"Yes, you are. So do me a favor and get out." He said.

_Wha- You're not helping at all!_

"But we came here to see Ri-chan! The teacher gave us permission, you can't just tell us to leave!" Nami scowled. Kousuke nodded his head in agreement. I gulped as I waited for Akashi's reaction.

_He's definitely going to get angry! _

"Tch, annoying pests." I watched in astonishment as Akashi got off the bed and made his way towards the door. "Onodera, you're not permitted to leave the infirmary until you are completely recovered. Understood?" He glanced back at me as he spoke. I nodded my head and replied. "Understood." With that, Akashi left the room.

I carefully sat up when Nami and Kousuke approached the bed I was lying on. "H-Hey guys …" I waved a hand and nervously smiled at them.

_This is so awkward. Super awkward._

_What's with today?! First Mibuchi-senpai, and now these two. _

"_Hey guys_, my ass! Will you please explain what we just witnessed?! Because I'm sure what we saw just now, did not look like an accident at all!" Nami stood with a hand on her hip while the other hand was pointed at me. I sighed in frustration and ruffled my own hair. "I-I'll explain everything, just calm down."

_Ugh, explaining this will be so embarrassing. But I swear, being her curious self, Nami would kill someone if she doesn't know what's going on._

As awkward and embarrassing as it was, I actually told Nami and Kousuke everything that happened with me so far, and I mean _everything_. Even the part where Akashi first kissed me in the infirmary. And yes, they were both completely shocked, to the point where I could swear that they both stopped blinking for like 15 seconds. Oh, but I didn't tell them about Inagawa. I just said that I accidentally fell.

* * *

><p>"Right … so<em> that's<em> what happened." Nami nodded to herself. Kousuke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "So what now? You guys are really dating?" I lowered my head to hide my blush. "I-I guess so … I mean, that's what he said." I replied. "Then, what about you? Do you … like him _that way_?" My heart skipped a beat at the question.

_Do I … like Akashi?_

_I admire him. I really admire Akashi more than anyone else. He's everything I want to be, he's someone whom I really want to surpass no matter what, everything about him is so cool. He's Akashi Seijuuro for god's sake, what idiot wouldn't like him? But, do I … like him? _

_I-I don't think so. _

"I … admire him." I flinched when Nami growled. "Don't ask him something so useless. This one over here probably doesn't even know what liking a person feels like! He wouldn't know it himself even if he _does_ like someone." Kousuke raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously? So you never had feelings for anyone at all before?! Not even a tiny crush?!" Nami shook her head. "Nop, not a single one. Pitiful, yeah?" Kousuke chuckled. "That's so like you, Nori." I pouted my lips and crossed my arms. "It's not my fault! Stop making fun of me!" They both laughed, and that made me smile.

_I'm glad Nami isn't angry at me anymore._

"Now, let's find out whether Ri-chan likes Akashi or not!" She said with a grin. Kousuke nodded twice. "Yeah, let's do that. I'm really curious too."

_Ah!_

_Kousuke is turning into Nami! Anyways, why are they okay with all of this?! Don't they realize that Akashi and I are both guys? Shouldn't they at least act like they're a bit surprised?! _

"W-What are you saying?! We're both guys you know. How come you're acting like nothing's wrong with it?" Nami and Kousuke shrugged at the same time. "I don't remember ever having anything against homosexual couples. Besides, it's YOU Ri-chan, no matter who it is you like, you have my full support!" Kousuke smirked. "You should already know us by now, idiot. Nami's right, you have our full support. In fact, we'll make sure that you end up with the person you like no matter what." My eyes widened at their words.

_Dear God, thank you so much for letting me have the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. I feel so blessed to have friends like them. They really are the best._

"Yes-Yes, Ri-chan definitely has our full support! Even if it was that monkey who stole your first kiss! To tell you the truth, I was secretly routing for you and Saru-chan! (**A/N**: Saru means Monkey) You make a great couple!" She grinned again while holding her thumbs up. I felt a vein pop in my head when Kousuke bursted out laughing at what she said.

_I take it back! I take it ALL back!_

"Just kidding Ri-chan!" I turned my head to the side and ignored her. "Pfft, don't pout like that! Right now, I'm going to help you figure out your feelings for Akashi!" I glanced sideways at her and blushed. "W-What feelings? I told you, I admire Akashi, that's all." Nami immediately shook her head. "You stay quiet! I'll be doing the talking over here." Kousuke looked at Nami and asked. "What do you have in mind?" Nami snickered and whispered something that I couldn't hear to him. He nodded his head then smirked. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's do it."

_Huh? Do what?!_

"Okay Ri-chan! While I do the talking right now, I need you to close your eyes, clear your mind from all unnecessary thoughts, then focus and imagine what I say perfectly! Got it?!" Right when I was about to talk, Nami continued. "And don't you dare argue with me! So close your eyes, now!" I sighed and did as she said.

"Good. Now … Take a deep breath, clear your mind from everything, and start imagining as I speak." I took a deep breath and waited for her to talk. "You, Kousuke, and I are spending time together on a lovely saturday at the amusement park that you love so much."

_Amusement Park?!_ I found my self inwardly grinning at that thought. I just love amusement parks, so many fun things to do! Ah, I'm suddenly craving for cotton candy.

"After we were done riding the roller coaster, Kousuke went to the bathroom, I went to grab us some cotton candies, and you were sitting on the bench while you waited for us to come back."

_C-Cotton candies. _Oops, I think my stomach just growled.

_... As pitiful as it may sound, I feel a bit lonely when I wait for them to come back. _

"While waiting alone, you suddenly spot Akashi standing by the vending machine that was not too far from the bench."

_Akashi?!_

"Akashi soon noticed that you were sitting on the bench, and was now approaching you." My lips curved into a smile.

_Uwah~ My heart is beating faster for some reason._

"Just when he was about to reach you, a girl suddenly appeared next to Akashi, and held his hand while smiling at him."

_Eh? _

_A girl? _

_Who?! _

_W-Why is she holding his hand? __Don't smile at him!_

"Akashi smiled back at her, then tucked her hair behind her ear. The girl's face flushed as she let go of his hand, and hugged him tightly."

….

"Akashi pulled back from the hug, and cupped her face between his hands. After seconds passed by with the both of them staring into each other's eyes, Akashi leaned in and kissed her gently."

….

"After the kiss, they held hands again, and walked awa….eh?! Ri-chan!" I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes when Nami yelled. "N-Nami?" Kousuke and Nami looked at each other, then back at me with widened eyes. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"You're … crying, Ri-chan." Nami frowned.

_Crying? _

She sighed loudly and ruffled my hair. "Admire him? Yeah right! You're totally in love, you dimwit!" My eyes widened at her words.

_In ... love? _

_Me? _

_With Akashi? _

"Jeez, when did all of this happen?! When did that_ Evil Emperor of all demons,_ Akashi Seijuuro, steal our little Ri-chan's heart?!" She faked a pout. Kousuke smiled at me. "You're in love to the point where you'd cry if someone took him away? Nori is really cute." He said as he patted my head.

_I'm in love with Akashi? _

"Why are you so confused?! It should be obvious to you!" I shook my head. Nami paused for a moment, then spoke again. "You said that Akashi kissed you, right?" I nodded. "Then, how do you feel when he kisses you?" She asked.

_How I feel when Akashi kisses me? _

"I don't know. I mean, my stomach feels weird all of a sudden … my heart starts to beat really fast … and I get really nervous." I murmured quietly. Kousuke and Nami sighed together. "Yup, definitely in love." I raised an eyebrow at them. "How…?"

_How do they know that? _

"The weird feeling in your stomach, normal people call them _butterflies_. You get them when you're around the person you like, it's a symptom of love. You feel nervous and your heart beats faster? Those are also other symptoms of love." My face flushed.

_ Symptoms of … love. _

"Oi Nami, we have to go back to class, we're late. Sensei told us not to be late." Nami frowned then looked back at me. "We're going now Ri-chan, you stay here and rest until you're better. Okay?" I nodded and smiled. "I'll see you guys later." They waved their hands at me and headed to the door. "See ya soon, Ri-chan!" Nami and Kousuke left the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>So I'm really in love with Akashi, huh?<em>

_So what now? __S-Should I tell him about it? ... No, I feel nervous just by thinking about the whole thing._

_I'm too tired. _I'll think about it later. _I'll just rest for now. _

I lied back down, covered myself with the blanket, and closed my eyes. _Ugh, even though I just woke up not too long ago, I feel so exhausted that I'm already drifting off to sleep. _

_Guess I'll sleep for a little while longer. _

* * *

><p><em>Though I really can't help but wonder, what would Akashi do if I told him that I like him?<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, chapter 14 everyone! I hope you guys found this chapter to be cute. I don't know … was it cute? Was Nori cute? Lol, the part where Akashi told Nami and Kousuke that 'yes' they were interrupting and that they should get out. XD So awesome of him. But, yaay! Nami and Kousuke finally know about Nori and Akashi! They should! I mean, they're his best friends for god's sake. Besties should know everything! Right?! <strong><em>*Gasps* 2:30 AM! I actually managed to finish writing before 3AM! Miracle of the day! Okay, enough talking. I hope you guys liked this chapter. <em>**_****_Thanks for reading! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Chapter 15 is finally here! I'm a bit sad because I was really going to update this 3 days ago. I was almost done with it back then but I caught one heck of a disturbing virus and stayed in bed for 3 days. I literally slept so much that I actually managed to stay up until 6 AM to finish this chapter xD And I'm totally happy because I can write again! Oh how I missed my laptop! I realized that life is horrible without it. Anyways ... without further ado, here's chapter 15 for you guys!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

Ugh, I'm super exhausted. I really hate getting sick, it's so frustrating. I can't believe I slept for 3 hours and missed all of my classes! Well, actually there's still one class left, and I was late for that class too. Even though I thought I'd end up getting scolded by sensei for being late, nothing happened. She even said that I can rest a little more if I'm still tired.

_She's so kind, I'm glad that I have a sensei like her._

_Aside from that, my main problem right now is Akashi. Now that I figured out my feelings for him, I don't know what to do with them. Not that I have a choice or anything. I'm too nervous to even look at him at all. In fact, I'm more aware of him than ever!_

"Onodera."

_Akashi!_

"What are you doing? Class is already over." I looked around and saw that the whole class was empty.

_Ah! When did everyone leave?!_ I looked around one more time. _Nami and Kousuke too!_

"Come on. We should get going as well." Akashi said as he grabbed his bag and stood up from his seat.

_Those jerks, they probably did it on purpose. Leaving me alone like that, I'm sure it was Nami's idea! I'll get back at her later._

_Well actually, I did tell Akashi that we can go back together today, so I couldn't have avoided it anyway. But even so!_

"But before that." I looked up at Akashi. He narrowed his eyes and continued. "Since you were sick, I took care of the papers that were supposed to be collected from each class. Almost everyone signed the forms to the trip and gave it back, you're the only one who didn't. Do you have the paper with you? I need to hand the papers to the vice principal before leaving school today."

_Oh, the papers! He took care of them?!_

_Great, I proved to be useless yet again._

_But about the trip ..._

I lowered my eyes and pressed my lips my lips together. "I'm not going to the trip."

_Though I really wish I could go._

"You're ... not going?" I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to go to school trips. Grandfather said that trips are a waste of time, and that its better if I stay home and study." After a minute of silence, Akashi spoke again. "Tch, this grandfather of yours is starting to sound like he's going to be a hindrance to me."

_Did he just call grandfather, a hindrance?!_

"Anyhow, let's go give these papers to the vice principal for now. We're leaving after that." He pulled the papers out of his bag and started walking out of class. "But what about the student council activities? Aren't we staying after school today?" Akashi looked back at me and replied. "You still haven't fully recovered yet. You should get back home as soon as possible and get a good rest. If you don't, then your fever will come back."_  
><em>

"And, what about you?" I asked.

_Because Akashi usually stays late after school in the student council room until he's done with work._

"Me? I'm staying with you obviously. Didn't you say that we can walk back home together? Besides, it's not like I can leave you alone when you're this sick."

_Akashi is going back early, just for me?_

__... He sounds like he's worried about me. It makes me really happy.__

"Stop wasting time. We're leaving." I nodded my head and followed him.

* * *

><p>After we gave the papers to the vice principal, Akashi and I walked out of school and were now on the way. About 5 minutes after we started walking, Akashi broke the silence. "Onodera, how bad is your eyesight?" He asked. I furrowed my brows at that. "My eyesight? It's really bad I guess. -4.75 for both eyes. Meaning, if I take off my glasses, everything will be too blurry. I can't see properly unless the object is right in front of me." Akashi chuckled.<p>

"You mean, like this?" I gasped when his hand reached up to my eyeglasses, and removed them. "M-My glasses!" I yelled as I desperately tried to take it back from him. "Please give them back. I really can't see properly without them!" Akashi's figure looked really blurry at the moment, but that changed when his face suddenly closed in on mine. "What about now?" My face flushed when his breath brushed against my lips.

_You're too close!_

"I can see you but, I still can't see anything else clearly!" I stuttered. Akashi smirked. "Perfect. I'm the only one you need to see anyway. So there's no need for your glasses anymore."

_What?! _

_Of course I need them! Is he crazy?! _

"Please give me back my glasses!" I protested.

"Relax, it was only a joke." He said while placing the glasses in my hands. I sighed in relief and put them back on. "But the other line wasn't." I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Other line?_

"You only need to see me." He repeated as he leaned in closer to me. "Look at only me, Onodera."

_Akashi ..._

"And If I catch you looking at anyone else, I'll torture you and that person until you both wished you were dead." I gaped when I saw a dark aura surround him. "**Understood?**" I nodded my head instantly. "Understood!"

_That last line wasn't necessary at all. __Akashi is too scary! _

"Good." He said before he continued walking. "Come on, let's get you home already." I nodded and followed suit.

_He didn't have to say it though. _

_From the very start, I was always looking at only him, admiring him from afar. He always felt like he's so out of reach. No matter how hard I kept trying, I could never catch up to him. What's worse, is that I was practically invisible to him. Even when __we were sitting so close to each other, Akashi never knew I existed. _

_But now, things are different. Instead of looking right through me, he looks right at me. He calls my name too. He-_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Akashi sigh loudly. "Oi, Onodera! Will you stop walking behind me?! It's annoying!" He scowled. "Ah! Sorry! I was just ..." Akashi walked back to where I was standing and held a hand out. "Give me your hand."

_My hand?_

"Why?" I asked.

"Are you really that dense?!" Akashi huffed. "Seriously, telling you anything is useless. I'll just do whatever I want then." After he said that, my eyes widened in surprise when I felt Akashi's hand grab hold of mine. "**This** is how lovers walk when they're together" He said.

...

The blush on my face grew deeper as my gaze turned away from him, to our intertwined hands.

_Just now, Akashi said ... lovers. Right?_

* * *

><p>"Akashi-Kaicho" He glanced sideways at me. "What is it?" I gulped and tried to let go of his hand, but failed when he tightened his grip on it. "What do you think you're doing, Onodera?!" I lowered my head and replied. "Because, people are staring. So..." I flinched at his glare.<p>

"Does it look like I care? Anyhow, it saves me the trouble. This way, people will know who you belong to. And no one would dare to approach you." I stared at him with astonishment.

_Akashi is amazing. __He really doesn't care what others think of him._

_Probably the opposite of me._

_Still, when he says it like that, I can't help but feel happy. __  
><em>

"More importantly Onodera." He started. With my eyes still fixed on Akashi, I waited for him to continue. "Starting today, call me by my first name."

_Huh?! _

"_Seijuuro_, say it." I backed away and shook my head.

_I can't, I really can't imagine myself calling him by his first name. It's too sudden!_

"No, Akashi is fine." I shuddered at Akashi's 'threatening' stare. "Are you defying me? If so, then prepare yourself for some horrifying punishment." He let go of my hand, turned around and started looking for something in his bag.

_H-H-Horrifying punishment?! _

_He's definitely looking for another deadly weapon in his bag! _

Knowing that, I reached out to Akashi and wrapped my arms around him from behind to stop him. "S-Seijuuro, Seijuuro, Seijuuro." I repeated his name to make sure he heard it clearly. Feeling embarrassed, I closed my eyes and buried my face into his back.

_Did he hear it? _

_He's not saying anything. _

"Heh, yeah. I heard it loud and clear, _Nori_." My eyes went wide at that.

_..._

_Wait a minute._

"Just now..." Akashi smirked. "Ah. Just now, I called you Nori. Is that a problem?" Still feeling dazed, I slowly shook my head. "Good." Akashi moved my hands out of the way, turned back to face me, and held my hand again. "You should really get home and rest soon. Let's hurry before your fever comes back." I blushed as Akashi pulled me along with him.

_He called me, Nori. _

_Akashi called me Nori. _

_Ah, there it is again. The fluttery feeling in my stomach, my irregular heartbeats, and despite the cold weather, my face keeps heating up unusually. _

_Symptoms of love. That's what Nami called them, right?_

I tightened my grip on Akashi's hand, and smiled to myself.

_I think it's really true. __I think, I really am in love with Akashi._

* * *

><p>"We're here." I said to Akashi when we stood in front of my house. He looked at me, then back at the house. "This is where you live?" I nodded. His eyes scanned through the area several times before he sighed.<p>

_Why is he sighing?_

_Oh ... How could I forget? _

_The place he lives in is completely different from here. Just now, he probably sighed because he was disappointed. _

"It's safe." He whispered. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Safe?" Akashi lifted my chin with the base of his fingers. His heterochromatic eyes stared right into my blue colored eyes before he slowly leaned in and gently pecked my lips.

When Akashi pulled back from the kiss, he grinned. "I really need to teach you how to kiss properly, Nori."

_Am I really that bad at kissing?!_

My eyes widened when I realized that we were standing in front of my house. I was about to panic until Akashi spoke again. "Don't worry. Since this is the area you live in, I checked and made sure that no one was around before I kissed you."

_'Checked that no one was around'?_

_Wait._

_So, when Akashi sighed ... it wasn't because he was disappointed? __And even though he usually doesn't care if there were others around, he-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard an unfamiliar ringtone. Apparently, it was coming from Akashi. I watched him curiously as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and held it to his ear.

_..._

_Why is he quiet? _

_When you pick up the phone, you usually greet the other person by saying 'hello' or something, right?_

"Yes, father."

_Oh, so its Akashi's dad!_

_Is it me or did Akashi's expression just change?_

"Understood, I'll be there soon." Akashi put the phone back in his pocket and sighed.

_He seems troubled. Should I ask him about it? _

"Nori, I'm leaving. Make sure you get a good rest. Alright?" I lowered my eyes to the ground and nodded.

_I should thank him for today. He really helped me a lot. But h__ow should I start? _

_'Thank you for today, you helped me a lot.' _No, that's too formal. Uhhh_,_ then maybe ..._ 'Thanks a lot for today, Aka-err Seijuuro! I'll definitely return the favor.' _No, that doesn't sound right either ... Oh! I think I got it! _'__Thank you, Seijuuro. You helped me a lot today. I'm sorry if I troubled you, but I'll definitely return the favor!' _

_Yeah, that sounds a bit better._

_Okay! I'll say it now!_

I looked back up and was about to reply, but to my surprise, Akashi was already gone.

_Where did he go?_ I frowned. _At least let me thank you before you leave, stupid Akashi! ... __Oh well, he did seem like he was in a hurry. I guess I'll thank him when I see him tomorrow. _

_As for now, please god, let grandfather be in a meeting or something! _

* * *

><p>The second I entered the house, I was greeted by granny. "My Nori-chan, you're back early today!" she spoke with excitement. I nodded with a smile. "I'm home, granny." She grinned. "Welcome home, Nori-chan!"<p>

"Hey, is grandfather here?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head. "Your grandfather left for another meeting just a few minutes ago."

_YES! _

"Now, go get changed and let's have lunch together! I can finally have lunch with my Nori-chan again! I was feeling a bit lonely these past few days. So hurry!" I chuckled at her. "Sorry for making you feel lonely granny. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

With that, I ran up to my room to wash up and change. As soon as I was done, I hurried back to the kitchen and started having lunch with granny.

"So Nori-chan, how's the project going with Nami and Kousuke?" I smiled nervously at that. "It's going great. We make a great team." Granny nodded in agreement. "The three of you make a great team indeed. I simply love those two. Tell them to come visit soon. I haven't seen them in a week!"

"Pfft, okay granny. I'll ask them to come over the day after tomorrow since it'll be a weekend."

"Oh I can't wait! I'll prepare some fancy dinner and sweets for them!" She sighed happily as she spoke, and I grinned at that. "I'm sure they'll be happy when they hear about it."

"Great! So, do you have any homework to take care of before you sleep?" I shook my head. "Not homework. But I need to prepare for next week's quiz." Granny frowned. "You can study for that later. Don't over exert yourself Nori-chan."

"But I'm fine granny. Don't worry, I'll make sure to rest when I'm tired." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Your grandfather really managed to turn you into a study freak, it's unbelievable! You could learn how to rest too! I won't forgive you if you tire your self out, okay?!"

_Wow, then I better make sure she doesn't find out about me fainting in school today._

"Okay granny, relax! I'm going to finish studying early now so I can rest like you told me to, alright?" I said as I stood up. "Okay Nori-chan. I'll make some hot chocolate and take it to your room in a while. Study well!" I nodded. "Thanks for the food!"

With that said, I went upstairs to my room, and started studying.

* * *

><p>Ugh, what's wrong with me? I said I'll study, but I've been trying for hours and I can't focus at all!<p>

_Akashi. _

_I can't stop thinking about him. Because so many things happened today._

_First, Akashi said that we're dating, then senpai somehow found out about it, he saw the 'hickey' too! After that, I fainted in class, and when I woke up ... Akashi was k-kissing me and stuff, then Nori and Kousuke saw me and Akashi in an awkward position, then after school, Akashi and I ... held hands. _

_Oh, there's also that. _I felt a blush creep up my face when I thought about it.

_Akashi called us lovers._

_Because usually, Akashi says things like 'You belong to me' or 'Youre mine'. So I was a bit surprised when he called us lovers._

_Then, Akashi suddenly asked me to call him by his first name. I was really shocked when he said it, but what surprised me the most was when he called me, Nori. Even though Granny, Grandfather, Nami, Kousuke and Senpai, call me by my first name, it felt really different when Akashi said it. I don't know how to explain it but,_ I felt so ... overwhelmed by happiness.__

_And that's because, I'm in love with him. Right?_

_Does falling in love, always feel this good?_

_At first, I didn't want to, but now ... I feel like I really want to tell Akashi about my feelings. But how? I'm not as straightforward as he is. I can't imagine it at all. My heart is pounding like crazy just by thinking about it. Maybe I could ask Nami and Kousuke later?_

_Other than that, I wonder what happened with Akashi? When he answered the phone, he looked so displeased. His mood completely changed. Did he have an argument with his father or something? Would he get mad if I ask him about it? I don't want him to think that I'm prying._

_... Nhn, I'm starting feel a bit dizzy again. I should really get some rest. I don't want to make granny and everyone else worry about me. I'll sleep for now, and do the thinking later._

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhh! I almost forgot! I have to wake up early and prepare a bento for Akashi!<em>_I hope that the bento I make turns out to be at least edible._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel the same way too, Nori. Now let's get done with this and update it for everyone so we can go to sleep. Okay? *Nori slowly nods his head* Good boy! Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 15! Akashi is too adorable in this chapter and its probably creeping everyone out, so I'm sorry! I hope he's not too out of character in this story. I'm doing my best, I promise. Thanks for reading everyone! Its 6 AM over here, so Nori and I are off to sleep! Goodnight!<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: ***Bows down and slams head on the floor* I sincerely apologize to you guys from the bottom of my heart. I'm late, super late. And I deserve to be kicked brutally. I've already mentioned this before, but I really hate being late on updates. I won't do this ever again! College is making me hate everything, I can't even find the time to write anymore. BUT, it's almost over! Just two weeks and a half left until this whole thing is over, and I'll be FREE! Then, on to the preparations for the graduation! And in summer, I can finally write as much as I want! *celebrates mentally* Alright, enough with the delay.

_PS: I hope you guys can tolerate with me until I graduate, I still promise to do my best with updating as soon as I can though!_

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<strong>

I despise him.

That sorry excuse for a father. Everything he says or does, ruins my mood.

Apparently, he invited over some important clients for dinner at our house. When he called, he said that one of the clients wanted to meet me, and that was fine with me. But it turned out that the client had a daughter that had tagged along with him, and it was obvious what father wanted out of this.

He always puts me in these irksome situations. Every once in a while, he would try to set me up with a daughter of a big client, and I end up being forced to attend the date.

As if I'll ever do what he wants. I'll live my life the way I want to. Someday, I'll make him understand.

* * *

><p>When dinner was over, I immediately left to rest in my room. I layed on bed and let out a long sigh out of frustration.<p>

Tch, father really knows how to ruin someone's day. Even though I was enjoying my time with Nori.

**_Nori. _**The opposite of my father. Just the thought of him soothes my mind.

Though I really I don't understand how it all happened.

When did it start? How did I come to think of him this way? When did he become so important to me? Not that I care to know, because I've already decided that he is mine.

But I have to say, I really _was_ taken back when he kissed me. I know I'm the one who asked him to do it, but I thought he would brush it off by acting all awkward again. Well, he didn't last long anyway. So when he tried to pull away from the kiss, I didn't let him. I kept at it until he stopped struggling.

When I leaned down to his neck to give him another kiss mark, I was surprised to find out that the one I gave him on lunch break was covered by a bandage.

It ticked me off.

What was it he said? 'Its showing a lot?' What is he, an idiot? That's the reason I placed it there. I want people to know that this seaweed belongs to me. I won't let anyone touch him, he's mine alone. But no matter, in the end, he removed the bandage.

After a while, I found myself chuckling as I remembered Onodera's kiss. When I told him that his kissing technique was really bad, his expression was amusing. I was really enjoying the moment, until his friends showed up. They said that they had gotten the permission from sensei to visit Nori.

How annoying. How dare they interrupt us?!

But they _did_ look worried about him, so I guess I'll let them off just this once. And so, I left the infirmary room.

As I walked out of the room, I realized that the forms to the trip haven't been taken care of yet. There was no way that Nori would have been able to collect all these papers in his condition. So I went to every classroom and collected the papers as fast as I could, then went back to class after that.

I looked through the forms of our class several times, but I couldn't find his name anywhere. Did he forget to sign the paper? Maybe he forgot the paper at home? Oh, it could be in his bag too. I'll ask him to give it to me when he's back.

* * *

><p>Three hours.<p>

Three hours passed by and there was still no sign of him. I did tell him he should stay until he's completely recovered but, I wonder if he's alright on his own. Is he feeling better now? Maybe I should go and check on him.

Right when I was about to take permission from sensei to head to the infirmary, he showed up. When he entered the room, he seemed to be a bit better than before. But still, he should definitely go home and rest to be able to completely recover.

When the bell rung, I called out to him several times but he wouldn't reply. He looked like he was lost in thoughts ever since he came back. Just what is it that he's thinking about so much that he wouldn't hear me calling his name?

He finally replied, but he seemed to look a bit unsettled. I knew it, he's probably still tired. I should get him home as soon as possible. But before doing that, I asked him about the form.

Grandfather again?

That grandfather of his is starting to get on my nerves. What does he mean by its a waste of time to go to school trips?! School trips are educational as well, does he not know that?! Isn't he pressuring him a bit too much? I can already tell how bothersome that grandfather is going to be.

A hindrance, he definitely sounds like he's going to be a hindrance to me.

What's worse is that, Nori sounded like he'll listen to his grandfather's orders no matter what. He had no intention of lying to him and going to the trip behind his back whatsoever.

Tch, even though he should be listening to my orders only.

But I'll deal with this problem later. For now, we have to give the forms to the Vice Principal and get him home quickly.

* * *

><p>When we walked out of school together, I noticed his eyeglasses.<p>

That's right, it got cracked because of Inagawa. Why didn't he take care of the glasses yet?

Oh, I guess its because right now, he's sick. So there's no way he'd be able to go to the optical shop and get them repaired.

Maybe I should buy him a new pair? Heh, I bet he'll be happy about it. I should ask him about his eyesight power first. When his glasses fell off last time, it seemed like he could barely see what's around him. He only found his glasses when I pointed out where it is. Is it that bad?

-4.74?! Why would anyone let their eyesight go that bad?!

He said that when he doesn't have his glasses on, everything around him is blurry unless the object is right in front of him. To be honest, that sounded convenient to me. What would happen if I took his glasses away? Wouldn't that be better? He'll be able to see nothing but me.

Thats exactly what I want.

He didn't seem to like that idea though, so I gave him back his glasses.

When we continued walking, it bothered me that he was walking a few steps behind me, and seemed to be lost in thoughts again. Why is he acting as if I wasn't here. Shouldn't he be walking beside me, desperately trying to hold my hand?

Thats what normal lovers do, right?

But in his case, it seems hopeless the more I think about it. Will he ever try to take the first step in anything? It feels like he doesn't even realize that we're lovers, and that annoys me more than I thought it would.

I'll show him. I'll make him realize that we're lovers, even if I have to carve it into his head.

First, I'll start with the basics.

_**When walking together side by side, lovers would normally hold hands.**_

I turned around to face him, and held out my hand in front of him. He looked confused even though I just asked him to give me his hand.

Just how dense is this guy?!

He seemed to be quiet after I held his hand. Everything was fine until he suddenly tried to pull his hand away from mine. When I asked about it, he said that it was because people were staring.

I couldn't see where the problem was with that. So what if they were looking? As a matter of fact, I want to make sure that everyone around us sees proof that this guy belongs to me. It makes things a lot easier for me this way.

Anyways, on with the basics.

_**First name basis.**_

I wonder if he'll be able to call me by my first name if I ask him to.

No, I doubt that he would. But i'll give it a try anyway.

Yeah, I knew it. He wouldn't say it until I threatened him. But when he said it, I was a bit surprised. Hearing him call me by my first name felt better than I expected. Although it bothered me because I couldn't see his expression when he said it, but that was fine. That flustered expression he had on his face when I called his name, was good enough for me.

* * *

><p>After a while, we were standing on the doorstep in front of his house.<p>

There was only one more thing to do before I leave. But before doing that, I looked around to make sure that no one was in the area. I don't really care who sees us, but he did seem to over worry about his grandfather and all. It wouldn't hurt to take a look before I do it. Would it?

When I was sure that the area was clear, I turned my attention back to Nori.

...

Is he frowning?

What happened? Did I say something that could have upset him? No, he's probably thinking too much again. I'll make him snap out of it with _this_.

That said, I held his chin in between my thumb and index finger, and forced him to look at me. Then without wasting a second longer, I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Its strange.<p>

Did kissing someone always feel this good? He's not doing anything at all, he doesn't even know how to react properly to a kiss. So why does it feel so good when I kiss him?

I don't know why but, I felt like I really don't want to stop. But we eventually did.

_How cute._

I can't help it, I really like that troubled look on his face. Its amuses me. He seemed really tense though. Its probably because he realized that we had just kissed in front of his house. I wanted to enjoy this more, but I had to put an end to his misery. So I told him that I made sure to check if anyone was around before I kissed him.

He looked relieved, and sort of confused at the same time. Right when I was going to ask him about it, I received a phone call.

* * *

><p>Did this annoying father of mine have to ruin my mood with his pointless phone call? Why do I have to put up with someone like him all the time?<p>

And then there's also Nori's grandfather, how irritating can that old man get? It's bad enough that he doesn't allow his grandson to have a cell phone. Now he thinks that trips are a waste of time too? How idiotic, it's like everyone wants to get in my way. As if I'll let them.

Nevertheless, regarding tomorrow ...

If he's not going to the trip, will he stay home or will he go to school? I'd call his house phone and ask him but he's probably sleeping by now.

If only that seaweed had a cell phone, I would have been able to send him a text message.

Wait.

Should I get him a cell phone too? All he has to do is try his best to keep it a secret from his grandfather, and he won't have to worry about getting caught. Yeah, I think that might work.

Moreover, he'd be happy about it, right? Of course he would.

Heh, I'm actually looking forward to it. What sort of expression will he make when I give him a new pair of glasses and a cell phone? I'm sure it'll be a quite interesting one.

Problem is, I still don't know whether he'll show up tomorrow or not.

Oh well, if he doesn't go to school, I'll just go to his place since I now know where he lives. Yeah, that might actually be better. I'm definitely looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Bows again seven hundred times* Please forgive me for being so late. Like I mentioned before, I won't do it ever again. (T~T) Just until I'm done with college. 2 weeks to go! And if I can manage to update this in the coming week, then I surely will! I'll make sure to take my iPad with me so I can write in the bus on my way to college in the morning! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Oh, and thanks for the support everyone! <em>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I know, I know, you can kick me, punch me, stab me, swear at me all you want, and I'll still be fine with it. I disappeared for so long, yeah? Like I mentioned in my profile, I was stuck in a long depression state that wouldn't leave me be at all, and because of that ... I lost my will to write or even do anything at all. So I'm sorry for taking so long to update this! But I did my best to keep this chapter interesting for you, so I really hope you guys like it!

And I definitely HOPE that no one lost interest in the story ~.~ There are still many events that will be occurring soon in this story. So I'll do my best with updating!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

GAHHH! This is so frustrating! Why is it that making breakfast is so much harder than I thought it is?! Granny makes it seem so easy, its pissing me off! This is the 5th try, why do I keep burning the eggs? And the rice too!

Ugh, this is tiring. I should have asked granny for instructions before I went to sleep last night. It's still 5:10 AM, granny doesn't wake up until 6:30.

I guess I'll just look it up over the internet for now.

...

Right, so _that's_ how they do it. Apparently, my major problem was that I should have lowered the flame on the gas stove. It was too high, that's why the food was getting burned each time.

Okay then, let's try this one more time!

* * *

><p>YES, I did it!<p>

Now, I can finally place them inside the bento box:

1. Onigiri wrapped with dried seaweed. (Rice Balls)

2. Tamagoyaki. (Rolled Omelet)

3. Seaweed Salad on the side.

Granny always tells me that seaweed has so many health benefits, so its good to eat it at least once a day.

Anyways, the bento doesn't look as heavenly as granny's, but it looks ... edible enough maybe?

"Nori-chan?"

"Granny?! Why are you up so early?" She blinked at me then sighed. "I sensed that the house was about to get burned, so I woke up." I sent her a playful glare. "I didn't _burn_ the house, okay? Just the food! But never mind that." I grabbed the bento box and held it on front of her. "LOOK! I made a perfectly fine bento! Not so bad, right?!" She stared at the bento for a while, then broke off the silence with a hysterical laughter.

"Pf-hahahahahahaha!" My jaw dropped at this. "How rude! What are you laughing about?!" I scowled. "Hahah-S-Sorry, the eggs look so- hahahhaha-the rice too!" I put the bento box on the table and huffed. "I get it, I'm the worst when it comes to cooking. So stop laughing!" She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing, but it was a fail. "You're the worst!"

"Oh come on, don't pout at me Nori-chan~ I couldn't help it, okay?" I looked away and ignored her. "Why are you making your own breakfast anyway? Don't I usually do that for you?" I looked at her then shook my head. "Its not for me." She titled her head to the side. "Not for you? Then who is it for?" I gulped at that but answered anyway. "It's for ... a friend."

_If I told her it's for Nami, she'll ask how come I didn't make one for Keisuke, and vice versa. So I'll stick to this for now._

"A friend?" I nodded. She narrowed her eyes. "Hmmmmm~" After a long pause, she spoke again. "Oh I get it! Is it a _girl_?" I blushed when she winked at me. "It's not a _girl_, granny. It's a **friend**!" I could swear that she suddenly had stars in her eyes.

"I'm so proud! My Nori-chan has finally matured enough to **fall in love**~" My face reddened immediately at her words. "Granny! Stop it, you're being so embarrassing! I haven't fallen in l-love with anyone, so stop!"

"You're even preparing a bento for her! Aww~ puppy love is just so cute!"

_Just great. Talking sense into her is useless right now. This is so embarrassing. And why is she laughing again?!_

"What's so funny this time granny?!" She waved her hand at me and continued laughing. "I just really hope you're not planning on impressing her with your cooking skills. I mean ... pff-hahhahaha! Seriously Nori-chan, how did the rolled omelet end up in a triangular shape?! And why does the rice ball look so flat? The salad looks okay, but the vegetables should have been chopped into smaller piec-" I interrupted her with a glare.

"Okay! I get it, the bento looks stupid. I'll just throw it away!" I was about to grab the box but granny stopped me. "No! You shouldn't throw it away! I'm sorry Nori-chan, don't be angry!"

"But you said it looks bad. I'm not giving this bento to anyone if it looks that bad." She shook her head rapidly. "Wrong! You put all your feelings into making this bento, right?" I slowly nodded with a frown. "That's good enough. That friend of yours will be really happy when she sees this heartfelt bento that you prepared for her."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. "I guarantee it!"

_Akashi will be happy? _I can't wait to give it to him! But first ...

"Granny! I told you already, **it's not a girl**!" She chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Whatever you say Nori-chan~"

_This is pointless!_

"I'm leaving granny, I'll see you later!" She nodded. "Have a good day my dear Nori-chan! And good luck with your girlfriend!" A vein popped in my head. "I said its not-ughh, never mind! I won't argue with you anymore!" I picked up my bag, grabbed the bento, and left the house.

_Granny is just so ... I__ don't even know how to describe her!_

_Anyhow, I should hurry up. I can't wait to give this bento to Akashi! I hope that granny's right when she said that he'd be happy about receiving this bento from me even though it looks really bad._

* * *

><p>When I reached school, I immediately went to the student council room. It's still 6:42 AM though, didn't I arrive a bit too early? But, Akashi should be here. Right?<p>

Or not.

The student council room is empty.

No way, I actually arrived to school before Akashi? ... I wonder if he's okay. He's usually always the first to arrive to school no matter what.

Well, at least he'll be impressed when he sees that I reached school before him.

I just hope he shows up soon.

* * *

><p>Its 7:18 already. Why isn't Akashi here yet?<p>

What if he doesn't come to the student council room today? The meeting time for the trip is at 8. Maybe Akashi planned on coming right before 8 so he would go to the trip directly?

Was it meaningless for me to come to school today after all?

I hate this.

It's frustrating. I really want to go to the trip together with everyone else. It's all grandfather's fault, I'll never understand what he's thinking! Why does he always say 'no' to everything?

It's not fair.

I stared at the bento box that was in my hand and sighed loudly. "I guess I should go. It doesn't seem like he'll be showing up today."

"Who's not showing up today?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Akashi's voice. "Akashi-Kaicho!" I sighed in relief. He stepped into the room and walked towards me. "Good morning." I greeted him with a smile. "Yeah, good morning." He replied with a frown. I watched as he made his way towards his desk, and placed 2 bags on the table.

_For some reason, he seems to be in a bad mood. Did something happen? Should I ask him?_

"Akashi-kaicho?"

His frown turned into a glare as he looked at me. "Oi, Nori." I felt my face flush when he called my name. "What did I tell you to call me yesterday?"

_Wait, is that why he's upset? I know he told me to call him by his first name, but still!_

"But ... we're in school. And you're the student council president, so ..." Akashi sighed. "So? Do I look like I care?" I kept quiet. "Tch, fine. If you want to call me that in front of others, then do it. But when we're alone, call me by my first name. Got it?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Anyhow, are you feeling better now?" I watched him closely as he stepped closer, cupped my face in between his hands, and started leaning in closer to my face.

_W-What is he doing?! Don't tell me .. he's planning on kissing me right now?! _

I shut my eyes tightly as my heart started to beat faster. And the blush on my face kept going darker as I felt his face get closer and closer by the second, until our foreheads touched.

...

"Good, the fever is gone."

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes and blinked at Akashi with confusion. "Heh, how cute." He smirked.

_Cute?_

"Just now, did you think I was going to kiss you? That's why you closed your eyes, right?"

_He wasn't going to kiss me?! Then why did he-_

"I was simply checking your temperature. People usually check other's temperature using this method, don't you know that already?" He asked.

_No I don't! What's with this weird method of checking someone's temperature anyway?! I never even heard of it before!_

"More than that, Nori." I eyed him quietly and waited for him to continue. "If you want me to kiss you that badly, then _beg_ for it." I chocked on my own saliva at his words, but I eventually managed to reply. "No, I didn't think you were going to k-kiss me, so ummm ... anyways-" I grabbed the bento box and placed it in his hands. "This is for you." I muttered while blushing. I couldn't see his expression because I was too busy staring at the floor.

"You made it?" I nervously nodded at his question.

_I really hope he likes it. _

_But, what if he makes fun of me? Granny's reaction was clear enough to explain how bad the bento looks. _

"I hope ... you like it." I said as I watched him open the bento box. My heart started beating rapidly when he stared at the bento with no expression whatsoever.

_When someone shows no expression at all when you hand them something, it means that they don't like it, right? So, I guess I failed after all._ I pursed my lips together and frowned at that thought.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt his hand ruffle my hair gently. "Thank you, Nori." My eyes went wide at that.

_Akashi, thanked me? _

_He really ... thanked me._

_Damn it! Onodera Nori, stop blushing at everything like a girl! Will you?! Ugh, I feel so lame. But, now that I know my feelings for him, I really can't help it. It feels so embarrassing just thinking about it. Will I ever be able to tell him that I ..._

"Nori-chaaaan, Sei-chaaan! Good morning~" I flinched at the sudden loud voice that came from behind me. "Tch, what are you doing here Reo?"

_Mibuchi-Senpai? _

_Ah! I didn't want to see him now! I still feel awkward about yesterday's incident. I hope he doesn't say anything about it. _

"How awful! Can't you greet me back normally at least every ONCE in a while?!" Akashi shrugged. "I have no interest in greeting you back normally. I find it pointless." Senpai smirked. "How _nice_ of you, Sei-chan. Well, I don't NEED you to greet me back. I have Nori-chan to do that for me-" Senpai looked at me with a smile and continued. "Right, my cute Nori-chan?" I was about to reply but I stopped when I received a threatening glare from Akashi.

"Hey, don't scare my poor puppy-chan! Stop glaring at him!"

"Who's scaring Chibisuke?! I'll pulverize him!" another loud voice interrupted.

_Guitar-senpai? When did he get here? _

"Yup, we'll pulverize anyone who lays a finger on Chibi-chan!"

_Of course, Tennis-senpai came too._

"Then I'll pulverize all of you retards together along with that midget. Who gives a shit about him? He's not a girl you know. You guys are way too overprotective of him, it's starting to become a pain in the ass. Don't you think so too, Akashi?"

_Ugh, Pervert-senpai! _

"You shut up Akihiko! Stay out of it!" Mibuchi-senpai scowled. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Pervert-Senpai yawned.

"Oh! Akashi~ so cunning! When did get yourself a girlfriend!?" Guitar-senpai snickered.

_Girlfriend?! _

"What?! Akashi has a girlfriend? Who?! "

"What are you idiots talking about?" Akashi spoke with annoyance. "Aw, come on! You don't have to hide it from us! You have a bento box in your hand! Since when do you get bentos with you?! So tell us, who's the girl?!"

_AH! The bento box!_

"Is she the cute type? I really love those!" Asked Tennis-senpai.

"No, she's definitely the beautiful type!" Guitar-senpai said with a grin.

"What are you losers talking about. She should definitely be the super sexy D-cup type! As if someone like Akashi would look at _plain_ girls!"

_..._

_Cute, beautiful, and sexy?_

_I'm not even the plain-type! I'm way below that, let alone the fact that I'm a guy._

"It's none of your business who I go out with. Talk about it one more time, and I'll make sure that you all suffer a horrible death. Understood?!" They all nodded away at Akashi's threat.

In a blink of an eye, the bento box was snatched away from Akashi's hands. I inwardly gasped with horror at that.

Is he crazy?!

"What do you think you're doing, **Reo**?" Akashi asked with a glare. "Huh? Don't worry, I won't eat anything. I'm just taking a look at it!" I felt embarrassed when everyone surrounded him and stared at the bento.

"The hell?! What's with this sorry ass bento?! It looks disgusting."

_I know that pervert-senpai is always rude whenever he says anything. But this time, he's probably right. _

"Don't be mean, the person probably put their all into making this bento! Right Yuichi?" Guitar-senpai said as he looked at Tennis-senpai.

"Yeah, obviously. But more importantly Akashi ..." Tennis-senpai paused. "Does that person know about your hate for seaweeds?"

_Hate ... for seaweeds?_

"Ah, true! The whole bento is made out of seaweed! Ugh, I feel sorry for that person. Even though they worked hard to make this bento, Akashi despises seaweed."

...

"Pfft, how pathetic. Does your girlfriend even like you Akashi? She should at least try to learn more about your likes and dislikes. Seriously-" Pervert-senpai was interrupted when Mibuchi-senpai smacked his head. "Ouch! What the fuck is wrong with you Mibuchi?!"

"I just felt like doing it." He glared at Mibuchi-senpai and grabbed him by the collar. "You stupid little shi-" Everyone stopped moving when they saw Akashi approach them while holding a cutter in his hand.

"O-Oi guys, I think we pissed him off a bit too much." They all glared at Pervert-senpai. "YOU THINK?!" He nervously laughed. "Let's get out of here then, shall we?" He suggested. Without a second thought, everyone nodded and left the room except for Mibuchi-senpai. He walked towards Akashi, and gave him back the bento.

"I find it cute how that person tried their best to prepare a healthy bento for you." Akashi huffed. "I don't care whether you find it cute or not, get out already. Aren't you going to the trip? It's almost 8." Senpai raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, aren't you coming too?"

"No, I have some work to do. I don't have time for the trip." My eyes widened at that.

_Akashi's not going to the trip?!_

"You and your endless paperwork. You'll definitely be the workaholic type in the future. And that's not a compliment! Anyways, don't forget to rest. Alright?" Akashi shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. I don't know why, but I ended up averting my eyes away from him. "Nori-chan~ you're coming to the trip, right?!" I shook my head with a frown. "I can't."

"What do you mean 'you cant'?!" I was about to reply but Akashi spoke before me. "He doesn't have the permission to go to the trip. So stay out of it."

"Permission? Your parents aren't allowing you to go to the trip?!" I nodded. He sighed and ruffled his own hair. "So annoying. And here I thought puppy-chan and I could spend some time together in this trip! How unlucky~"

"Sorry." I muttered.

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about it. We'll hang out together soon, I promise! Cheer up, okay?"

_Mibuchi-senpai is really kind._

"Yeah, I will. Thank you, senpai." I smiled back at him. "Great! I'll see you guys later! Bye-bye~"

And with that, Senpai left the room.

_I feel too embarrassed to even look at Akashi right now. I know the bento looked bad, but I didn't think it looked that horrible. _

Akashi went back to his desk, dragged another chair and placed it next to his, then took a seat. "Nori, come over here." I gulped and walked towards Akashi's desk until I was standing in front of him. "Sit down." He patted on the chair he placed next to him. I hesitantly sat down while still avoiding his eyes.

"Tch, how annoying." He said as he placed the bento box in my hand.

_I knew it, he doesn't want it anymore._

"Feed me." I paused at his words.

"Sorry?"

"I said, feed me. It's an order." My face reddened at his suggestion.

_Feed him?! Why does Akashi want me to- _

"Do it now or I'll stab you countlessly and bury you along with those 4 idiots who just left the room."

_Why does he always have to blurt out scary lines?!_

Without wasting anymore time, I grabbed the Tamagoyaki, and nervously guided it to his mouth. "If your hand keeps shaking like that, it'll fall off." I looked at him to reply, but stopped when he grabbed my wrist and ate the Tamagoyaki that was in my hand.

_He ... ate it. _

_He's not spitting it out? So does that mean that it tastes-_

"You don't have to look at me like that. It tastes good."

...

"What are you waiting for?! Stop staring at me like an idiot. Give me more already." I snapped out of my thoughts and fed him onigiri this time.

_Even though Akashi hates seaweed, he didn't show any hint of disgust in his face while he ate it. It made me ... happy._

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it. He really ate the whole bento. <em>

"What are you smiling about?! I just remembered something annoying. Why did you let Reo touch you?!" He asked while frowning at me.

"Huh? But he didn't hug me."

_At least I don't remember him hugging me today._

"Not a hug. I meant _this_." Akashi lifted his hand, placing it on top of my head, and ruffled my hair lightly. A blush crept on my face at that.

_I'm not sure why, but it feels different when Akashi does it. It feels really good._

"This head of yours, your hair, your face, your eyes, your nose, your lips, your ears, and your whole body ... everything about you, belongs to me. You, belong to me. Got that, Nori?" My eyes widened at his words, while the blush on my face kept growing darker with each second that passed by. I couldn't even react to his words.

_When he says it that way, I can't help but feel speechless. _

"Nori."

I slightly backed away when his face closed in on mine. "Kiss me, its an order." I looked away from him and bit my lips.

_I can't do it. __It's not that I don't want to. I just feel really nervous. _

_But, I feel like I want to do something for him. I ... _

Without a second thought, I closed my eyes, and slowly leaned in towards Akashi until my lips touched his. I pecked his lips, and backed away immediately to hide my embarrassment.

"Heh, I should start giving you kissing lessons. You're really bad at this."

_... Am I really that bad?_

"But, I'll forgive you for now since you made me a bento. So I'll keep the kissing lessons for later. As for now-" He stood up and grabbed the bags that he had placed on his desk earlier. "These are for you." I stared at the bags in his hands with confusion.

_For me? _

"They're nothing much, just some gifts I got for you."

_Gifts? _

_Why would Akashi get me gifts?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, that's about it for chapter 17. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope that no one hates me now for taking so long to update it. I already started working on chapter 18, so I'll upload it as soon as I'm done with it. Thanks for reading, everyone. Have a good day! <em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hello! So chapter 18 is out! I hope you guys like this chapter, but next chapter will be the 'interesting' one. So for now, enjoy reading this one and let me know what you think! I'll make sure to update soon, because I'm depressed no more. Just a bit busy, but not as busy as before, so yaay!

**PS:** Thank you all for your kind reviews that cheered me up! You guys made me smile a lot! So, really ... thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**PSS:** Thank you xPoisonedBlueRose13x for beta-reading! You did me a big favor! You're awesome (^O^)/

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<span>**

_Alright, it's all good to go._

Before going to school this morning, I dropped by the optical shop and bought a new pair of glasses for Nori, and after that, to the electronics shop and bought a phone for him. Of course, the first thing I did was add my phone number to his contact list and that's the **only** number he'll ever have on this phone. That's for sure.

When I reached school, I noticed that I actually arrived pretty late compared to my usual timing. I wonder if Nori had come to school today? I doubt it though. But I'll check the student council room just in case. Right before entering the room, a loud sigh caught my attention. To my surprise, it was Nori. Is it just me or does he seem to be a bit troubled?

"I guess I should go. It doesn't seem like he'll be showing up today.", he muttered with a frown.

_Who is he talking about?_

"Who's not showing up today?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Akashi-Kaicho!"

_Tch! 'Akashi-Kaicho' he says. Didn't I ask him to call me by my first name yesterday? Did he forget about it already or is he just playing stupid?_

I confronted him about it immediately. He can call me whatever he wants to in front of others, but when we're alone, it has to be my first name. But other than that, is he feeling better now? He came to school this early, isn't he still feeling a bit light headed? You can't recover that easily over night can you? I'll check his temperature to make sure. With that, I took a few steps closer to him, cupped his face in between my hands, and leaned my face closer to his.

_Whenever I fell ill back then, mother used to check my temperature using this method. I don't know why but, even though she wasn't doing anything at all, I always ended up feeling as though she was absorbing the pain away. And that made me feel a lot better._

_Huh?_

_What is he doing?_

_..._

_Pffft, he actually closed his eyes?_

_Ah, he's blushing too._

_Could it be that... he thought I was going to..?_

While I was still deep in thought, my forehead lightly brushed against his just enough so I could feel his temperature. "Good, the fever is gone," I sighed in relief at that. Nori on the other hand, looked confused.

_Heh, how cute._

_It's just as I thought: Nori thought that I was going to kiss him. That's why he closed his eyes and blushed from feeling embarrassed. So does that mean that he'll obediently let me kiss him whenever I want to without fighting back at all?_

I swear, this guy is more than amusing; he makes me want to tease him all the time. And right when I started teasing him, he avoided the conversation by handing me a bento box.

_That bento box, it couldn't be... he really prepared a bento for me?_

"I hope... you like it." Those words came out as whisper, but I still heard him. Interested in seeing what he prepared for me, I anxiously opened the bento box.

**Seaweed.**

I unconsciously ended up staring blankly at the box. He actually managed to add seaweed to every recipe he made?

Oh, except for the tamagoyaki.

Well, I can't really blame him. He couldn't have known about my hate for seaweeds. Besides, he tried really hard to prepare this bento for me... _it shows_. In terms of looks, the shapes of the food seems to be messed up. But it's clear how carefully the eggs were made, so that it wouldn't be burned. And it's clear how he tried to chop the vegetables as neatly as possible. As for the rice, I have no words to describe it.

_But still, I felt **happy**._

With a gentle pat on his head, I thanked him, but of course, his face turned bright red the moment I did. And of course, we just _had_ to be interrupted by four bothersome idiots who give me nothing but a headache. They started blabbering nonsense about me having a girlfriend. Turns out, it was because of the bento box that Nori gave me. They even started imagining what type of girl she was. How disturbing. Well, it's not like they'll ever know, so I didn't care about it anyway. But because of the conversation they started, I saw a frown appear on Nori's face, and that pissed me off.

I told them to mind their own business, which they did... until Reo decided to snatch the box away from my hand. 'I'm just taking a look at it' is his excuse and the other three surrounded him.

"The hell?! What's with this sorry ass bento?! It looks disgusting." Akihiko said.

_Disgusting? Who the hell asked for his opinion? It looks good enough to me._

"Don't be mean, the person probably put their all into making this bento! Right Yuichi?" Yuichi said while looking at Jurou.

_Ah, that's right. He did._

"Yeah, obviously. But more importantly Akashi... does that person know about your hate for seaweeds?" Jurou asked.

"Ah, true! The whole bento is made out of seaweed! Ugh, I feel sorry for that person. Even though they worked hard to make this bento, Akashi despises seaweed."

_Tch, did they have to go and say unnecessary things?!_

"Pffft, how pathetic. Does your girlfriend even like you Akashi? She should at least try to learn more about your likes and dislikes. Seriously-" Reo interrupted Akihiko by slapping the back of his head and it's good thing that he did too... Because I was about to stab him. "Ouch! What the fuck is wrong with you Mibuchi?!" I turned my gaze back to Nori and saw him purse his lips together while lowering his head.

_Damn it._ _Those bastards, they said too much._

_That did it._

I grabbed a cutter that was 'conveniently' placed on my desk since it was the closest object available to me for the time being and approached them. At the sight of the weapon, they all ran off. Except for Reo of course. Instead, he walked towards me and gave me back the bento box. "I find it cute how that person tried their best to prepare a healthy bento for you."

_Seriously, don't state the obvious. And don't go calling the person that belongs to me 'cute'!_

When I told him to leave, he asked if I was coming to the trip as well. I told him that I had work to do and because of that, I won't be going on the trip. But that was a lie.

_I already decided it yesterday, since he can't go on the trip; I'm staying with Nori._

A second later, Reo asked if Nori was going on the trip too. Nori replied by saying he couldn't. When Reo nagged him about it, I told him that Nori doesn't have permission to go on the trip, and that he should stay out of it. Why did Nori have to apologize for it? How dare he?! He's even letting Reo pat his head.

**Annoying.**

_Don't go touching what's mine so casually._

Before I could tell him that, Reo left the room.

* * *

><p>When the room was finally quiet, I noticed something.<p>

_Is Nori avoiding looking at me?_

Yeah, it's probably because of what the three idiots had said before leaving- but it's not like it matters.

I walked back to my desk, dragged another chair, then placed it beside mine. I told him to come over and sit next to me. He did as I asked him to, but he still wasn't looking at me. "Tch, how annoying," I muttered while placing the bento box in his hands. "Feed me," I ordered him. He seemed to be confused at first, but when I threatened him, he came around. He took hold of the Tamagoyaki, and guided it to my mouth.

_Hmmm~ His hands are shaking. Is he that nervous about feeding me? Typical Nori._ _Oh well, it can't be helped._

I grabbed his wrist, and guided his hand towards my mouth, then ate the tamagoyaki. I knew it; the shape is weird but it doesn't taste bad at all. Then, my eyes came in contact with his.

_So he's finally decided to look at me again? Pffft, how cute. He probably wants to know what I think about it._

"You don't have to look at me like that. It tastes good."

He looked like he just saw a flying pig. It was hilarious. But after that, I told him to snap out of it and feed me the rest of the bento.

I always hated seaweed, _despised_ it actually. But this time, for once... seaweed didn't taste as disgusting as it usually did. How come? For now, it doesn't matter. When I ate the whole bento, Nori seemed really happy, and for some reason... his expression made me want to kiss him.

**But before that,** something's been pissing me off and I completely forgot about it.

"What are you smiling about?! I just remembered something annoying. Why did you let Reo touch you?!"

_Haven't I told him many times, not to let anyone touch him?_

"But he didn't hug me," he explained.

_A hug?! This stupid seaweed._

"Not a hug. I meant _this_," I placed my hand on top of his head, and ruffled his soft hair lightly. "This head of yours, your hair, your face, your eyes, your nose, your lips, your ears and your whole body... every part of you belongs to me. You, belong to me. Got that Nori?" I continued.

_And I'll make sure you get it through your head no matter how many times I have to say it._

_Ah, I really want to kiss him right now._

Wait, didn't I order him to kiss me at least twice every day? Alright then. "Nori," I leaned my face in and continued, "kiss me, it's an order." He bit his lips and looked away for a moment. Then suddenly, he turned back to me with his eyes shut tight and started leaning his face closer to mine.

_Wait, is he really going to-_

My thoughts were interrupted when Nori's soft lips brushed against mine... and in less than three seconds he backed away from the kiss. I couldn't help but sigh. Seriously, he's extremely bad at kissing. I should really start teaching him how to kiss properly already, but I'll save that for later. Right now, I still haven't given him the things I bought for him. I really want to see what sort of expression he'll have when he sees the gifts.

"These are for you," I said while giving him the bags.

He blinked at the bags in confusion. "They're nothing much, just some gifts I got for you." He still looked confused, and was gaping like an idiot without saying anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

"Stop gaping at me like that, just open them already." I hesitated but took the gifts out of the bag and started unwrapping them.

_I still don't get it, why would he buy me gifts? It's not my birthday or anything._

The first gift is...

_A pair of glasses? Why would Akashi get me a pair of glasses?_

I turned my gaze from the glasses to Akashi, who was now smirking. "Go on, open the second one." I swallowed, and began to unwrap the second gift with anxiousness. When I opened the box, I couldn't believe my eyes.

_That's, A CELL PHONE?!_

_It really is a cell phone!_

"So, do you like them?" Akashi asked with a faint grin.

_How am I even supposed to answer to that?_

I can't accept these gifts. They're too much. Whether it's the pair of glasses or the phone; both are really expensive. There's no way I can accept these from him. "Umm, why did you buy these gifts for me?" I asked. Akashi paused at my question. "_Why_, you ask. Because I felt like it. That's why. Anyway, what's with your reaction? Do you not like the gifts or something?"

_As I thought._

"Nori?"

I stood up and shook my head. "Sorry, I can't accept the gifts." I said while placing the bags on the desk. Akashi's eyes widened at that. "Huh?! What's with that answer?!"  
><em><br>Ah, I think I just angered him._

"Don't just stay quiet, convince me why you're rejecting my gifts!" He scowled. I can't tell him why. It's not like I can say things like 'the gifts are too expensive' or 'there's no reason for you to buy me gifts'. Wouldn't that sound stupid? "I just can't take the gifts. But... thank you, it made me happy" I replied. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and glared at me. "To hell with that. If you don't accept these gifts, I'm throwing them away!"

_Throwing them away?! Why would he do that?!_

"So that's your final answer? You won't take them?" I frowned and shook my head. Akashi sighed and let go of me. "Fine, suit yourself." I watched him closely as he picked the bags off from the desk, and headed towards the window.

_Wait, he's not really going to-_

_HE REALLY IS!_

I stepped to where he was standing as quickly as possible and held his wrist to stop him. "Don't throw them away" I muttered. "Why not? You're not accepting the gifts, so there's no reason for me to keep them."

_Still, you can't just throw them away._

He released his hand from my grip and opened the window. "Fine, I'll take them, I'll take them!" I yelled before he could throw them out. Akashi smirked. "Did I really have to resort to this sort of thing to have you accept the gifts?" I blushed at his words and lowered my head. "Because... it's not my birthday, I don't even understand why you bought these for me" I murmured.

He reached his hand towards my face, and pulled the glasses off. "Wha-" I was interrupted by Akashi just as I was about to speak. "The new glasses, I bought them because the ones you're wearing right now were cracked from last time." He took the new pair out of the bag and carefully helped me put them on. "Just as I thought, it looks good on you." My face flushed at his compliment.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered.

_Wait, I think just now... Akashi smiled._

"The second gift, I bought it for you so I can contact you anytime, anywhere. About your grandfather not allowing you to have a phone, you can hide it well so that he wouldn't find out. Just make sure to keep it on silent mode when you're at home. Also, I already added my number to your contact list."

_Akashi... he really thought about everything before he bought these gifts for me. I feel bad for rejecting them without considering his feelings at all._

"Thank you, Seijuuro. I really like the gifts."

_Huh? What's wrong with him? He's not blinking._

"Seijuu-" My eyes widened with surprise when Akashi took my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug. My heart skipped a beat when I felt Akashi smirk into my ear. "You're really sensitive in the ear. Aren't you,Nori?" I pulled my face away from his and frowned at him. "Of course I am! It's ticklish!" I complained with a pout.

"Heh, do you realize how cute you look right now? You look very... edible." I flinched when I saw him lick his lips.

_EDIBLE?!_

Akashi placed his hand on my cheek and grinned. Before I could say anything at all, I felt Akashi's teeth bite my earlobe. "Ah!" I covered my mouth at the sound I made. The blush on my face grew darker when he licked the same place he bit. "It tastes good," he murmured.

What tastes good?!

"What should I do? I'm still hungry," he sighed as he lowered his head to my neck. "I bet this part tastes really good too. Itadakimasu." I put my hands over his chest and pushed him away. "Stop it! What's wrong with you?! Anyway, d-didn't you just eat?!"

_What is he thinking? What does he mean by 'I bet this part tastes really good'? Is he crazy?! I'm so embarrassed._

_Wha- Is he laughing?!_

"What's so funny?!" I asked while glaring at him. He ruffled my hair and let out a soft laugh. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

_My heart._

_My heart is beating way too fast. I can't help it at all. Seeing Akashi laugh this way when he's with me feels really good. I never imagined that he would even smile at me. Since when did my feelings of my admiration turn into... this?_

_I really do like him. _

_I love him._

_I want to tell him._

"Seijuuro..." He looked at me and waited for me to continue. "I..."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at me. "You?"

"I really..." I shook my head and sighed. "I'm really tired" I lied.

_I can't say it. The words aren't coming out._

"Tired? I knew it, you couldn't have completely recovered that fast. Do you want to go rest in the infirmary? You'll get better after resting," he asked with a worried frown on his face. "No, it's fine. I'll rest on the couch here. You said you have work to do, right? I'll rest while you work. So..." Akashi sighed and nodded his head. "Alright then, go lay down on the couch. If you need anything, let me know." I nodded. "Thank you." I made my way to the couch, and lied down on my side. I watched Akashi as he went back to his desk, pulled out papers from the drawer, and started reading through them.

_Honestly, I never thought it would be that hard... confessing your feelings to the one you like. I felt like my heart was about to burst, it was really hard. I should have asked Nami and Kousuke about it. I'm sure they would know what to do in this sort of situation. I really want to be able to say it to him one day..._

_Seijuuro, I love you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew~ I managed to finish this before falling asleep! I'm glad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The main part was Akashi's P.O.V, but its good that I wrote this much after his P.O.V. Something interesting will happen in the next chapter, so let's look forward to it! i'll make sure to update as soon as I can! Thank you for reading, my cute reviewers! <em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey lovely readers! Chapter 19 is finally here~ *Author-chan starts celebrating with herself like an idiot* So I actually started writing chapter 19 last night and finished it today. I was having so much trouble with the internet because I traveled to another country and I can't get internet all the time. But thankfully, I managed to update this. I'll make sure to write more and update as soon as I can, I'm a bit busy because I'm spending my time with dad whom I haven't seen in a year and half. But I get free time to write at night before sleeping, so yaay for that! Alright, enough talkin err-typing.

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

_What the- its 1:50 PM?! I slept for that long? Why didn't Akashi wake me up?_

I straightened up and scanned the room with my eyes until they landed on his desk.

_Huh? That's weird. Where's Akashi?_

"Seijuuro?" I called out as I got off the couch. When there was no reply, I walked towards his desk and looked for a small note that he might have left before he headed out. But the desk was empty. "Heh- so you guys are now on first name basis? How cute." My eyes went wide when I heard that familiar sarcastic tone.

_Inagawa! What is he doing here? And why did Akashi have to disappear now of all times?_

"First, he let a pitiful looking commoner like you join the student council. Then he gets all emotional when I threaten you. And now _this_?" He paused for a second then smirked. "I'm really itching with curiosity right now. Ne Onodera, what's your relationship with Akashi Seijuuro?"

_My relationship with Akashi? What's with that question anyway? Why would he care about something like that?_

"And it would be lovely if you manage to answer my question today," Inagawa scoffed. I avoided looking at him directly since he kept glaring at me. "He's my president." I explained.

_Its not like I can say anything else. Ugh, I think I just pissed him off again. His glare turned into a murderous look. _

"Huhh? Are you trying to piss me off? Don't fucking give me that. _President_ my ass. Tell me, why does that bastard Akashi always get in my way whenever I want to kick your sorry ass? Why does he bother defending someone like you all the time? What the hell are you to him? That's what I'm asking you." I let out a yelp when Inagawa suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me towards him. "So answer my question properly or I'll break your face."

_Why is he throwing all these questions at me all of a sudden? How should I know why Akashi shows up all the time? Its not like I- eh? Wait, It's true. Ever since the day Akashi took notice of me because of my score, he showed up and saved me whenever I was being threatened or attacked by Inagawa. I'm such an idiot. Did I ever thank him properly for saving me? All I did was make him a bento. He even bought me glasses and a cell phone, I can't afford something like that. But I want to do something for him too. It's bothering me._

"Oi, this is the last warning. Answer my question you fucking shit hole or I'll rip-" My eyes went wide when I felt a hand from the back wrap around my shoulder and pull me away from Inagawa's grip. "The answer is; I simply hate it when people touch my things. And if anyone tries to lay a finger on something that belongs to me, I'll make sure to drag them down to hell with _this_ hand of mine and make them wish they were never born into this world." Akashi threatened in a cold tone while raising his right hand. I shuddered at the cold aura that surrounded him, then brushed it off by shaking my head.

_Again. Akashi is saving me again._

"Heh~ You hate it when people touch your things? Was that some sort of love confession? That's just fucking sick. Oh and that last line pissed me off big fucking time. Did you actually threaten_ me_?" I gulped at that.

_I can't believe it almost slipped my mind that Inagawa is the leader of a Yakuza group! I have to do something to stop them before this gets worse._

"Yes, I believe that I was clearly threatening you. Are you too stupid to know what a threat is? If yes then I'd be more than glad to demonstrate it to you." Akashi smirked at Inagawa's glare. "You son of a bitch. You're fucking dead!" Inagawa snarled and lifted his right fist. I gasped when Akashi pushed me aside and threw me back to the couch. "Stay there." He ordered.

_Stay there?_

_YEAH RIGHT! As if I could just sit here and watch this! __This is bad, no... its the end of the world- The Armageddon! I have to stop them!_

I was about to yell out and ask them to stop, but I became speechless when I saw Inagawa punch Akashi really hard in the jaw. Akashi spit out blood and smirked. "What was that? My little sister punches harder than you. Heh- and you call yourself a Yakuza?" Inagawa glared at first, but then grinned. "You're bleeding quite a lot for a weak punch, aren't you a little too fragile for someone who think's he's so great at everything?"

_T-They're seriously fighting. Akashi started bleeding too! What am I supposed to do?! How do I stop them?! _

"Ah, I'm bleeding? That's weird, I barely felt the punch though." Akashi wiped the blood with his thumb and shrugged his shoulders. I stood up and walked in between them. "A-Akashi-Kaicho, Inagawa-san, please stop fighting. If a teacher co-" I winced in pain when a hand pulled my hair. "You stay the fuck out of this. I'll deal with _you_ right after Akashi, so sit here and watch quietly." He pushed me back hard enough to cause me to lose balance and fall off. I shut my eyes at the impact of the fall and hissed in pain.

_Damn it- that hurt. __Okay, so I failed to stop them. Now what? Maybe I shou- AHHH!_

My eyes widened immensely when I saw Akashi grab Inagawa by the neck while holding a swiss knife against his throat. Akashi had a cold glare in his eyes while Inagawa looked too shocked to even breathe.

_Just when did this happen?! I closed my eyes for like 2 seconds! And where did that knife come from?! Anyways I have to stop Akashi, but he looks too scary! Im worried that if I make a move, Akashi might somehow react to it and k-kill Inagawa. He wouldn't do it. Would he? I don't think I have the answer to that, because Akashi might actually do it._

"Akashi-Kaicho... please stop. If a teacher comes in, you'll both get into trouble. So- let's just leave for now. Okay?" I pleaded. But there was no reaction at all. He didn't even blink. I got up and carefully made my way to Akashi. "Akashi-Kaicho" I called again but there was still no reply. I placed my hand over his hand that was gripping Inagawa's neck. "Seijuu-" I was interrupted when Akashi slapped my hand away.

_He's going too far! _

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away from Inagawa as hard as I can. "I said stop it!" I yelled. Akashi and Inagawa's eyes widened with astonishment. "What are you both trying to do, kill each other?! I don't even understand why you guys are fighting, so stop it!" They both looked dumbfounded. I cleared my throat and continued. "Anyways it's too early for you guys to die, isn't it?! We're still in high school so don't go killing each other now! Akashi-Kaicho, you still have to succeed your father's business and become an important person!" I looked back at Inagawa and pointed at him. "You too Inagawa-san! You have to become the Inagawa-Kai group's 6th boss, right?! So let's just call it a good day, okay?"

_Woah, what am I doing?! I just scolded the two scariest and most powerful students in this school. Did my head finally crack? __But someone had to stop them, right? I- wait a second. ARE THEY LAUGHING?! _I blinked at them with confusion. Inagawa was laughing like a maniac and Akashi was snickering. _Okay now I'm the one who's dumbfounded. Did I miss something?_

"Heh- this guy's a fucking laugh. What was it he said? 'Its too early for you guys to die; we're still in high school' and 'you still have to become the 6th boss'? Pfft-hahaha- that was really good." I looked at him with confusion. He rubbed his neck and sighed. "I'm starting to get why you're keeping this guy Akashi. But aren't you a bit too overprotective? Tch, what are you his long lost mother? You almost killed me." Akashi smirked. "That was the plan." Inagawa huffed at that. "Yeah-Yeah, whatever. I'm off to eat, I'm starving. I'll let this pass because this guy made me laugh." Akashi raised an eyebrow. "You're still saying you'll 'let it pass' when I almost killed you? How generous of you." I watched Inagawa as he waved his hand and simply walked out of the room.

_What just happened? _

"You were **really** brave just now Nori." I looked back at Akashi and smiled. _Akashi's complimenting me!;_ is what I thought, until he decided to finish his sentence. "You pushed me pretty hard that it made me want to stab you instead of Inagawa." I stepped backwards when Akashi started to approach me. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to push you. I was just-ahh" I yelped as I fell back on the couch.

_Is he going to hit me?_

I shut my eyes expecting to be hit or something, but nothing came. Instead, I felt two hands wrap around me and hold me tightly. "Idiot, don't interfere when someone's having a fight next time," he muttered.

_Akashi?_

He let go of me and cupped my face with his hands. "Are you okay? Were you hurt? Tch, I'll get that bastard later." I looked at Akashi who was looking back at me with concern. "I'm... fine, don't worry." I assured him. I placed my hand on his cheek and frowned. "You're the one who's hurt you know." I lightly rubbed over where he was punched earlier. Akashi grinned. "It's a hundred years too early for you to worry about me. Besides, it doesn't hurt at all." I pout my lips and pressed my thumb over his swollen cheek. He hissed in pain and glared at me. "Liar! See? It hurts!" Akashi let out an amused laugh. "Yeah, you got me."

_Akashi looks really different when he's laughing. I suddenly feel like I want to kiss him._

_Y-YEAH RIGHT! What am i saying?! I think I really DID crack my head! Yeah, that must be it!_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Akashi sigh. "What's going on in that crazy head of yours? If you want to kiss me that badly then do it." I gaped and then covered my mouth with my hands.

_He read my mind! _

"No I didn't _read_ your mind. Your face expression says it all, its as simple as that. You're actually more expressive than I originally though, its really cute." My face flushed at his words. "Stop saying embarrassing things," I said. He shook his head, "I won't stop until you kiss me." My jaw dropped.

_What's with him and kissing?! Didn't I already kiss him in the morning?! He's too much!_

I looked away and spoke. "Please get off." He raised an eyebrow at me and replied. "Mhm, and if I don't? What will you do?" I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off lightly. "Anyways we have to leave. Everyone should be back from the trip by now." I kept trying to push him back, but he wasn't budging at all. Then suddenly- "Nghh, it hurts damn it!" I gasped and cupped Akashi's face with my hands. "Does it hurt a lot? Let's go to the infirmary, you have to put something on it before it gets worse!" He nodded. And with that, I held his hand and dragged him to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Alright~ you should be fine now Akashi-kun. Just make sure you keep that ice pack on your face for a while." Akashi nodded his head. "Rest here for a while. Onodera-kun, you can stay here as well if you want to. But please be quiet. Understood?" Kamio-sensei said while closing the curtain. I nodded. "Thank you sensei." I sighed and looked back at Akashi with a frown. "Are you okay now?" Akashi stared at me for a while before he replied. "No, it still hurts quite a lot. All because I was trying to save a specific someone from Inagawa." I lowered my head. "Sorry." I apologized.<p>

_Its true, he's hurt because of me. Why am I so annoyingly weak?! I feel really useless._

"Though I'm sure I'll feel a lot better if you kiss me or something." I looked at him with a flushed face. "W-Would you really feel better if I kiss you?" I asked. "Of course I will. Are you doubting my words?" I shook my head.

_Of course I don't believe you! Who gets better after being kissed? Its not normal._

I stepped closer to Akashi who was sitting on the bed and put my hands over his shoulders. "I'll do it but, don't look!" Akashi furrowed his brows. "Why not?" He asked. "Because it's embarrassing! You stare a lot, its weird." He snickered. "Okay okay, I won't look. Here, I'll close my eyes for you." He smirked while closing his eyes. My face started to heat up when I leaned in closer to Akashi.

_I still feel embarrassed even though he's not looking. Then I'll close my eyes too! _

I closed my eyes, and leaned in until my lips landed on Akashi's cheek. When I pulled back, I asked. "Is it better now?" He huffed. "Nop, not at all. The pain is still there. Maybe you should try to kiss me on a _specific_ spot?" I narrowed my eyes and sighed. "Okay... then close your eyes again!" He nodded. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek again. But this time, on the lower part of his cheek. "What about now?" He shook his head. "It still hurts, but its a little bit better than before."

_A little bit better? Its actually working?! Then maybe I should try kissing a little closer to that spot?_

I leaned in once more, and kissed him on the spot near his lips. "Now?" Akashi nodded. "A bit better than before, try kissing the spot closer to that one." I did as he said and kissed him on- Ahhhh! My face reddened instantly._ I just kissed his lips without realizing it!_ "Hmm~ It feels a lot better now." I looked at him with astonishment. "Really?" He nodded. "The pain is completely gone." I sighed in relief. "Thank god" I looked at the ice pack that sensei left on the desk and grabbed it. "Keep this on your face for a while, it'll get worse if you don't." I said while placing it against his cheek. "Heh, this feels familiar."

_Familiar? _

"Just a few days ago, I was the one holding the ice pack to your cheek and telling you to make sure to keep it there until the swelling is gone. And now the situation is reversed." A faint blush crossed my face when I remembered that day. Its the day when he treated me nicely for the first time. "Oi Nori, come closer." I hesitated but did as he said. "Didn't I say that I'll be giving you kissing lessons? I decided to start the first lesson right now." I shuddered at the thought. "No thank you, I don't need them." He grabbed my wrist when I tried to back away. "Yes, you do. _Trust me_."

_Don't say 'trust me' in this sort of situation!_

"Okay, lesson number one. A peck. A _proper_ one. Not the idiotic ones you give." I glared at him and looked away. "Excuse me for begin an idiot at kissing." Akashi smirked. "Just do as I say. Anyways a peck is the easiest part of kissing. All you have to do is let our lips meet, _without_ quickly backing away. Understood?" I sighed loudly and then nodded. "Good, now let's start with-" Our eyes widened in surprise when someone opened the curtains.

"Alright, let's put an end to your kissing lessons for now. Onodera-kun, you can leave. Akashi-kun will leave after I make sure that his swelling is gone." Kamio-sensei said while eyeing the both of us. My face grew darker from the embarrassment. I bowed my head to sensei and apologized. "S-Sorry sensei, I'll leave now. Thank you." I walked out of the room as fast as I can and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em>This is the worst. Just now, sensei found out. He looked angry, I think. Will he tell the school principle about it? If he does, Akashi will be in trouble. Right? I can't let that happen because of me. I have to talk to sensei. If I ask him nicely not to tell anyone, maybe he'll listen to me? Yeah right. I have to come up with something.<em>

"Onodera-kun?"

_That voice._

I turned around and smiled. "Inoue-chan, good afternoon. Back from the trip?" She smiled back. "Good afternoon! Yeah, we just returned." I nodded. "Ummm... h-how come you didn't go to the trip?" She stuttered. I rubbed the back of my head at her question. "I was pretty sick last night, so my grandmother asked me to avoid the trip this time." I lied. She gasped and frowned. "A-Are you okay now? Is this why you were in the infirmary?" A blush crept on my face when I remembered why I really was at the infirmary. "No, I'm a lot better now. I was just passing by here." She slowly nodded and lowered her head. "So why did you come to school then?" She asked.

_To give the bento box to Akashi. As if I can say that._

"I had some work to do for the student council, that's all." I lied again. "I see." She muttered. I tilted my head to the side at the sight of something. "Inoue-chan, I think you're getting sick too." She blinked at me in confusion. "Eh? B-But I feel completely fine." I raised an eyebrow at her. "But your face is red, are you sure you don't have a fever?" I asked while placing my hand on her forehead. "Ah!" I flinched when she let out a yelp.

"S-Sorry Inoue-chan, did I do something to hurt you?" She shook her head rapidly. "You didn't do anything. I was a bit startled, sorry." I sighed in relief. "Its fine. But if you're feeling tired, make sure to take something before it gets worse. Okay?" Her face reddened even more than before.

_I still think she's getting sick or something._

"Okay. Ummm- Onodera-kun?" I waited for her to continue. "Can we go outside for a while? I want to take some fresh air. Also, I want to talk to you about something." I looked at her with curiosity and nodded. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>When Inoue-chan said she wanted to talk to me about something, I thought that she might have wanted to ask me to help her with math lessons again or anything related to that. I definitely did not expect this, <strong>not one bit<strong>._

"Sorry but, could you repeat that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I- ummm... f-for 2 years now, I have always looked up to you, always watched you, and I've always wanted to be able to walk beside you. To be honest, I was always jealous of Nami-chan, I envied her. She's really cool, she always knows what to say and what to do, and she's been the closest to you ever since day one. I can't match up to her no matter how hard I try. But still, I won't give you up to Nami-chan, or anyone else! T-That's what I decided." I blushed at her words. "W-Wait, what are you saying?" She took a deep breath and replied.

"I like y- no, I'm in love with you Onodera-kun! Please go out with me!"

_Huh?_

_Wait. _

_SHE WHAT?! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shockers! Our Nori-chan is being confessed to for the first time ever! Its supposed to be a good thing, not when you have Akashi Seijuuro though. I actually fear for what Akashi might do to this girl in the future! Hahaha, I just feel like Nori is going crazy in his head right now xD He totally deserves it for being a dense idiot all the time. So what do you guys think of the chapter? Did you like it? I'll be sure to update soon! Have a good daynight! _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Whew so chapter 20 is up faster than I thought! I'm happy~ I managed to update this soon for you guys! A lot happened in the previous and this chapter. Well not 'a lot' but pretty scary stuff here and there. Some cute parts too I guess. x3 I just hope you guys are enjoying all this drama right now as much as I am. Anyhow let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I'm off to sleep now, I actually stayed up until 9AM because all the inspiration for writing came out at 7AM. Wow I'll be sleeping quite a lot. So goodnight for me and others who will be sleeping in a while~

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

"I like y- no, I'm in love with you Onodera-kun! Please go out with me!"

_I'm honestly confused right now. What's going on? Is this really happening? __Inoue-chan is in love with me?! Since when? I never even noticed!_

When I looked at the ground to avoid looking at her, Inoue-chan took hold of my wrist causing me to look back at her. "I don't want to seem like I'm forcing anything but, I'm confident about my feelings for you. I really do love you Onodera-kun. I'll do my best to make you happy. I'll do anything for you. So please, will you consider going out with me?"

_Inoue-chan's voice is shaking; her hand is shaking too. I can tell that she's really serious. I don't even know what to say to her because I was never in this sort of situation before!_

"Onodera-kun?"

_How do I tell her that I; to someone else- no, to Akashi..._

"Inoue-chan." I started. "Y-Yeah?" She stuttered. I pursed my lips and gently pulled my hand away from her grip. "I'm sorry." Inoue-chan frowned and shook her head. "Why? Even though I was never in a relationship before, I promise I'll do my best to become the type of girl you want. And if there's anything you want me to change, I'll-" I interrupted her by covering her mouth. "Don't say that Inoue-chan! You're already perfect now. You don't need to change anything." She pulled my hand away from her mouth and spoke again. "Then why? Y-You don't have a girlfriend or anything. Do you?"

_Ah, how do I say it to her. She's trying really hard, and she looks like she's about to cry. I look like I'm bullying her. This is the worst. But I have to tell her eventually, so here goes nothing._

"There's... someone whom I really like. And I haven't told that person about my feelings yet, but I'm planning to. So," I paused and bowed my head. "I'm really sorry Inoue-chan, I can't return your feelings. But thank you for liking me, it makes me happy. _Sorry_." I apologized repeatedly. After a minute of silence, I heard Inoue-chan let out a soft laugh. I looked back at her and blinked in confusion. "You're really honest and kind Onodera-kun. Thats what I like about you the most." My face reddened at her words. "Honest and kind?" She nodded.

"Normally, if the other person isn't interested in the person who's confessing to them, he would reject them by saying things like 'Im not interested' or 'I don't like you'; they'd even lie to avoid the situation by saying 'Im dating someone else'. But you told me clearly that there's someone else you like and that you're planning to confess to them. I can tell that you're being honest just by looking at your face expression. You even kindly apologized to me, so thank you." She smiled, a sad smile. I nodded and smiled back at her.

_I can't say anything at all. Anything I say now would make it worse._

"Onodera-kun." My eyes focused on her shaking hands. "Yeah?" Inoue-chan lowered her head and bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry for being a bother." I furrowed my brows and shook my head. "You're not a bother at all Inoue-chan! Don't say that, okay?" She looked like she was about to say something but stopped when tears began to trickle down her cheeks. My eyes widened when she began to sob.

_She's crying. I made her cry. What am I supposed to do now?!_

I don't know what came over me but it felt natural for me to just place my hand on her head and pat it repeatedly until she calms down. I didn't expect her to hug me though. I was surprised when she suddenly wrapped her hands around me and buried her face into my chest. Her sobbing didn't stop. I know I shouldn't let her hug me since Akashi would kill me if he found out, but I couldn't just push her away in this situation. Okay?

_It'll be fine. All I have to do is make sure that Akashi doesn't find out about this._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<strong>

I'm going to kill him.

No that would be too nice of me. I'm going to torture him endlessly for eternity until he _begs_ me to kill him. Then I'll murder him ruthlessly!

How dare he? That shameful seaweed. I let him out of my sight for a few minutes, and** this** happens?! Just wait until I get to you, Onodera Nori!

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

When I gave Nori the gifts, I expected him to be happy about it. Instead; he rejected them, and that really pissed me off. 'I cant take the gifts. But thank you, it made me happy'? What the hell is with that answer of his?! Anyways I told him that if he doesn't take the gifts, I'll throw them away. And when I was about to throw them out, he stopped me and said that he'll take them. I can't believe that I had to do this in order to make him keep the gifts, how annoying.

After that, he said that he just didn't understand why I bought these gifts for him and thats why he rejected them. When I was done explaining it to him, his expression changed. He thanked me with a smile that made me speechless for a second. Before I could realize what I was doing, I pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

I felt like teasing him, so I did. when I smirked into his ear, Nori's whole body shuddered. _He sure has sensitive ears_. He blushed all the way up to his ears when I mentioned it to him. At that moment, his red colored ears seemed so edible to me that I couldn't help but take a small bite causing him to let out a soft moan. Okay it's not just his ear anymore. His whole body looked edible to me now, and so I decided to make Nori my 'meal'.

When I was starting to enjoy my time with him, Nori pushed me away. I told him that I was still 'hungry' and he replied by saying 'Didn't you just eat?' Heh- _hilarious_ is all I could say. I knew he was dense but shouldn't there be a limit to how dense he could be? Its too cute.

Then suddenly, he called my name. I was surprised at first, he was acting weird and looked like he really wanted to say something. I guess I was wrong though. He said that he was really tired. I knew it; he was still feeling sick. I told him that I'll take him to the infirmary but he said that he'll rest a bit on the couch and that I should finish the 'work' that I had to do.

Right, he thought that I didn't go to the trip because I had some work to take care of. I was lying when I said that of course, but I'll still let him rest for now. I went back to the desk, took some papers out, and pretended to work.

* * *

><p>Its 1:00 PM. Just how long does this seaweed plan on sleeping for?<p>

Well he _is_ tired after all. So I'll let it pass this time. For the time being, I'll go talk to the swimming coach about the event that we're planning soon. I have to give him the date and talk to him about the details of this event so that he doesn't plan any sort of swimming competitions on that day. Nori seems to be sound asleep, it doesn't look like he'll be waking up anytime soon. I'm sure I'll be back before he's up.

_At least thats what I thought at first._

When I returned, I was completely surprised to see Inagawa grab Nori by the collar of his shirt and threaten him. I didn't know what they were talking about. All I heard was; "So answer my question properly or I'll break your face." That insect of a Yakuza. How many times have a told him to stay away from Nori? And why is Nori standing there like an idiot without doing anything at all. Does he want to get hit that badly?

_Tch, as if I'll let anyone else touch him._

"Oi, this is the last warning. Answer my question you fucking shit hole or I'll rip-" Before he could finish his sentence, I put my arm around Nori from the back and pulled him away from Inagawa's grip. "The answer is; I simply hate it when people touch my things. And if anyone tries to lay a finger on something that belongs to me, I'll make sure to drag them down to hell with _this_ hand of mine and make them wish they were never born into this world."

I don't know how it came to this, but Inagawa and I ended up at each other's throats. He angered me a lot and this whole thing couldn't be avoided. It wasn't that bad though, not until what happened next. When we were both arguing, Nori came in between us out of nowhere. He was obviously trying to stop the fight. Then in a split second, Inagawa grabbed and pulled Nori's hair, then pushed him back really hard causing him to fall off. Nori looked like he was in pain after the fall.

_After that, my mind went blank. _

I only realized what happened when Nori pushed me away from Inagawa and scolded the both of us. We were both surprised at what Nori did, it wasn't _like_ him. But then he started blabbering funny things and ended up changing the mood. I'm not sure what happened, but Inagawa and I both calmed down. With that Inagawa left the room, leaving Nori and I alone.

I looked back at Nori and pointed out how 'brave' he was earlier. His expression says that he thought I was complimenting him. So I mentioned how hard he pushed me just now and threatened him as a joke. I don't think he took it as a joke though. When I approached him, he kept backing away until he fell on the couch. Does he really think that I'm going to hit him? What an idiot. A frown appeared on my face when I remembered how Inagawa hurt him a few minutes ago. It made my heart race with anger and concern. So I leaned in on him and hugged him gently and told him not to interfere in a fight next time.

When I asked if he was okay, he cupped my face in between his cold hands and told me that I'm the one who was hurt. Pfftt, its a hundred years too early for that seaweed to worry about me. I told him that he doesn't have to worry because it doesn't hurt at all. Okay I _lied_. It did hurt a little bit, but it wasn't anything big. Apparently he didn't believe me. He even pressed hard on my cheek to prove that I was lying! He's totally copying what I did to him last time.

Hm?

Heh~ I can't believe it. This is a first. No matter how I look at it, Nori definitely looks like he wants to kiss me right now. I don't even have to read his mind to see it; its too obvious. But its adorable. When I told him that, he asked me to stop saying embarrassing things. And I replied by saying that I won't stop unless he kisses me. But knowing Nori, he would definitely avoid it. And thats exactly what he did. So I pretended to be in pain to change his mind. That said, Nori dragged me to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>When we reached the infirmary, Kamio-sensei put some medicine over my swollen face and gave me an ice pack to use. He asked me to stay until the swelling gets a bit better, and he gave Nori permission to stay with me until I'm done. After that, he closed the curtain and left us alone. Nori looked back at me with concern and asked if I was feeling better now.<p>

_Pfft- so cute. I'll play with him for now._

I told him that I was still in pain all because I was trying to save him from Inagawa. He pouted his lips at what I said and apologized. 'Though I'm sure I'll feel a lot better if you kiss me or something'; is what I suggested. He hesitated at first but decided to do it anyways. Though his next words gave me quite a laugh. 'I'll do it but don't look!' he said. When I asked him why, he said that its embarrassing and that its weird because I stare a lot. I don't even know whether I should call him cute or a dense idiot. Either way, I closed my eyes and he finally kissed me. On my _cheek_ that is.

He asked if it worked but I told him that it still hurts and made him kiss me over and over until his lips landed on mine. Heh, my plan worked. He looked all flustered when he realized that he had kissed me on the lips. But when I told him that I felt a lot better, he was extremely relieved. He then took the ice pack in his hand and held it against my cheek.

_How ironic._

I was doing that to him just a few days ago, and now we're switching places. Yeah, everything seems too interesting whenever I'm with him. In any case, I finally decided to give Nori some kissing lessons starting now. He desperately needs it. Nori didn't like that idea at all but gave in to me in the end. His first lesson is to learn how to give a _proper peck_. Not the hasty kiddish ones he gives. And so we were about to start with the lesson until we were interrupted by Kamio-sensei. I was surprised at first since I completely forgot about him. Nori freaked out a lot. He nervously bowed his head, apologized to that guy and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p><em>Tch, how annoying. So he found out about us, now what?<em>

My gaze turned from the door to sensei who was annoyingly staring at me without saying anything at all. "What do you want? If you have something to say then say it." I said bluntly. He sat on the chair placed next to the bed and sighed. "Nothing really. I'm just surprised, thats all." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who knew that the 'Great' Akashi Seijuuro had that type of interest?" I glared at that. "What are you trying to say?" He shrugged. "Nothing really. Don't glare at me like that. I'm not threatening to tell on you or anything like that. I'm just a bit surprised, okay?" I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"You expect me to believe that? I'm sure you have something annoying to say. There's no way a teacher would keep quiet about something like that. If you want to tell the principle then go ahead, I could care less what anyone says. But if you do anything to hurt Nori, I'll kill the both of you together." He let out a laugh and waved his hands in front of me. "Woah woah, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I already told you I'm not going to tell on you. So don't go blurting out dangerous lines here and there. Calm down already." I furrowed my brows. "Why should I believe you? It does't make any sense." He scratched the back of his head and sighed after a long pause.

"It's because I'm the same." I narrowed my eyes at those words. "Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes and explained. "I'm saying I'm gay. So I get where you're coming from. Besides, its pretty common these days. Just don't go and do things like kissing and other stuff in school, okay?"

_What the hell? Is he insane? I definitely didn't expect him to drop a bomb like that. Even if you're gay, would you normally go out and say it to a random student just like that? This guy's crazier than I thought._

"So are you two dating?" He asked while staring outside the window. "Its none of your business." He looked at me then back to the window. "Mhm~ then its none of my business if I see your lover talking to some other girl, is it?" My eyes widened at that. "What are you talking about?!" He smirked and pointed his thumb at the window. "See for yourself. They actually look pretty cute together." I got off the bed and made my way to the window.

_He's just trying to mess with me. Nori is probably standing outside this room waiting for me. He only left the room a few minutes ago, he can't be out there talking to some gir- _

I cut my own thoughts at what I saw. Nori was standing with that _nuisance_ Inoue, patting her head. "Aww, they really are so cute tog-" I shut him up by throwing the ice pack right at his face and rushed out of the room immediately.

Don't tell me, that_ insect_ decided to confess to him now?! And why was he patting her head? What the hell is going on? Nori, you better not do something that will make me want to slit your throat open.

"Hey hey, did you guys see Inoue-chan just now?!" I stopped and looked back at a group of students standing in the hallway. "Yea you mean Ino-chan and that nerdy douche bag who was with her?" The other guy nodded. "I heard from Karin that she confessed to him!"

_So she really did confess to him_.

"No fucking way! She confessed to THAT guy?! Seriously?! What's happening to the world!?" A third guy said. I felt my eyebrow twitch at that. The fourth guy shrugged. "Yeah, it's true. When I passed by there just a minute ago, I saw them kissing." They all gasped at the same time. "WHAT?! Damn it! Why are all the cute girls in this school being taken away~?" At that moment, my blood had already started to boil with anger.

_What did he just say? __Those two were doing what?_

_**Kissing?!**_

_How dare he?! _

_I'm going to kill him. _

_No that would be too nice of me. I'm going to torture him endlessly for eternity until he begs me to kill him. Then I'll murder him ruthlessly!_

_That shameful seaweed. I let him out of my sight for a few minutes, and** this** happens?! Just wait until I get to you, Onodera Nori!_

* * *

><p>When I finally made it outside, I spotted them immediately. While slowly approaching them, I curled my hand into a fist and scowled. They kissed and now they're hugging? Is he asking for a death wish?<p>

_Fine then, I'll gladly grant him that wish. _

I placed my hand on the backside of his shirt's collar, and pulled him away from Inoue. Both of them looked at me with widened eyes in surprise. I looked at Nori with a cold glare. "A-Akashi-Kaicho. It's not what it-" I cut him off by gripping his wrist tightly and dragged him away from the scene.

We soon reached an empty storage room. I roughly threw him to the floor and locked the door behind me.

"**You low life**. I'm giving you two minutes to explain what just happened. If your explanation isn't convincing enough, I'll destroy you right here; right now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhhh~ Nori-chan's in trouble! Leave the poor guy alone Akashi! He's innocent! <strong>**Okay guys, I'm sorry! I'm ending it here for now! But I updated this faster than ever x3 I was so excited to write this chapter! I'll be sure to update the next chapter as soon as I get the chance to! I hope you enjoyed reading this! See you all soon! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Okay I have no idea what's going on, but I'm literally spending every night of this week, doing nothing but writing and listening to music. I'm just glad I finally have the time to write. Its all thanks to spending summer-time with dad (without all the disturbances that I usually get back where I live) And it feels so great! Oh and I'm way too excited because I'm buying a PS4 today. Its my late birthday gift, and its definitely the best gift ever! Anyhow, on with the story.

**PS:** I'm not good at writing 'love scenes' LOL and this chapter has them, I think. So please don't judge me for writing that part so horribly. That said, have fun reading chapter 21!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

_I knew Akashi would get angry if he knew that I let Inoue-chan hug me, but I didn't think that he would go as far as to do **this**. It wasn't the usual Akashi who simply ignores me or frowns at me if I let anyone hug me, he seemed really 'different' this time. The Akashi I saw earlier; scared me. Its not even close to the time where he held scissors against my throat, it was much worse. _

_Just thinking about what happened at the storage room, makes me shiver down to my spine. _

* * *

><p>"<strong>You low life<strong>. I'm giving you two minutes to explain what just happened. If your explanation isn't convincing enough, I'll destroy you right here; right now."

_Ah, I knew it. He's pissed. I didn't think he'd find out about it that soon. But it's fine, if I explain to him the situation and tell him that nothing happened between us since I rejected her confession, he'll calm down. Right?_

"Start talking, you scum." I felt a stab in my heart at his cold words. I took a deep breath and started explaining. "Nothing happened. Its not what it looked like! It's just that, Inoue-chan... told me she likes me. And-" My eyes went wide when Akashi suddenly kicked the wall while missing my face with a few inches only. "And so you decided to accept her confession? Not only that, you even kissed and hugged her? I never knew you were that type of a person, you cunning slut." I looked at him with complete shock at his words.

_Accept her confession? Kissed her? When did I do that?! And why is he calling me** that**?! I didn't do anything at all!_

"You're wrong, I didn't do any of that! Why are you-" I was interrupted yet again when Akashi grabbed my hair and pulled my face closer to his. "I saw you hugging her with my own eyes and you're denying it? Do you take me for an idiot?!" I lowered my eyes and shook my head. "What you saw isn't what you think. She's the one who suddenly hugged me, but the rest is a lie. I didn't do any of the other things you mentioned, believe me!" Akashi glared at me.

"Believe you? I saw you patting her head when I was at the infirmary, so I decided to go over to you. On my way, I heard a bunch of students saying that they saw you kiss her. Then when I made it outside, I saw you hugging her. And you're still asking me to believe you?" He let go of my hair and smirked. "Looks like no matter how many times I tell you that you belong to me, it won't go through to your head. Fine then," He looked at me with cold eyes that made me shiver with fear. "You're the one who made me resort to this, don't blame anyone but yourself for what I'm about to do."

_His eyes are scaring me. I want to look away, but I can't move at all. What is he going to do?_

My eyes watched him as unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. I looked at him in confusion then backed away a little. I felt like I should be running away, but I knew that it was impossible to escape. The door was already locked and there was nothing but a wall to lean on behind me. I had nowhere to go at all. When he was done, Akashi reached his hands to me and took hold of my shirt. After giving out a cold smirk, he roughly ripped my shirt open causing me to let out a loud gasp.

_What is he doing?!_

Next, he leaned down to my neck and started biting really hard into my skin to the point where I felt some blood coming out. I yelled many times asking him to stop but it was useless. It kept getting worse as he leaned lower down to my chest then started biting, licking, and sucking different spots in that area. "S-Seijuro, it hurts! Please sto-ahhh!" I screamed when he bit even harder than he did before. "Yell all you want, no one can hear you. I'll carve it deep into your skin, until you get the fact that you belong to me into that empty brain of yours. I'll make you learn your place, even if I have to _rape_ you." My eyes widened at his last words.

_Rape?_

I placed my shaking hands on Akashi's shoulders and tried to push him away as hard as I can. But for some reason I was weaker than ever, so I failed. At that, Akashi clicked his tongue and slapped my hands away causing me to flinch. I looked at him so I can ask him to stop but then looked down immediately because his eyes really scared me at the moment.

I winced in pain when Akashi shoved me to the wall causing my head to bump into the wall really hard. The moment I gasped, I felt Akashi's tongue ram into my mouth without warning. His tongue forcefully moved around in my mouth for longer than I could take. When I tried to push him away so I can take breath, Akashi bit my lower lip really hard making me let out an embarrassing moan. "Heh- you sound like you're enjoying your time, filthy slut."

_Stop it. _

I grit my teeth and fought back the tears that were starting to build up in my eyes. "Oi," he stood and pulled me up with him by the collar of my shirt. "Your pants; take them off." I looked at him with panic then shook my head rapidly. "N-No. Stop it already. You're scaring me." I stuttered. He stared into my eyes and hissed. "Are you disobeying my orders?"

_It's scary. His voice, his eyes, his touch, and his kiss; everything about him is different. I don't want this._

After losing patience, Akashi held my wrist and threw me over a desk that was placed on the corner of the room. He pushed me down roughly and started pulling my pants down. I quickly reached my hand out to his in order to stop him from going further, but he pulled them off right before I could reach him. My eyes watched in horror when he began to unzip his pants.

_No, he's really going to-!_

"I told you, didn't I? You're the one who made me do this. Don't go blaming anyone but yourself." After saying that, he held both of my hands in one hand, and pulled down my briefs with the other hand. "Hmm~ not so bad._ This_ part of you is just as cute as your suffering face. I really feel like I want to _break_ you right now. Ah well, thats what I'm about to do anyways. So here I go." I shivered in fear when Akashi suddenly spread my legs open while smirking.

Knowing what was about to come next, the tears I tried to hold back a while ago began to stream down my face. I shut my eyes expecting the pain to come and began to sob uncontrollably.

_I don't want this._

_I don't want this._

_I don't want to see this part of Akashi, I don't want it. He's not the Akashi I love. He's not the one I..._

"Tch, put your clothes on and get the hell out of here." My eyes snapped open to meet his eyes, and I was surprised at what I saw. His eyes weren't scary anymore. Rather than that, Akashi looked sad. I frowned with worry at that and called his name. "Seiju-" but I was interrupted when he straightened up, fixed his clothes, and walked out of the room without saying a single word.

_After crying for about half an hour, I put my clothes back on and headed back home._

* * *

><p>Ever since then, I've been in my room the whole time. Granny kept asking me 'whats wrong' the moment I came into the house, so I locked the door to my room and told her that I wanted to sleep early today. She didn't leave me alone at first, but in the end she gave up.<p>

Anyhow, I opened my bag and took my school shirt that Akashi ripped earlier. I let out a sigh and threw it to the side.

_Thank god I had my P.E. uniform with me, otherwise I would have been stuck in school half naked until now. _

I looked back at the shirt and frowned when I had a flashback of what happened with Akashi at the storage room.

_I'm so glad its the weekend, I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. Honestly, I don't get him at all. I can never understand what he's thinking. First he acts nice and worries about me, then he suddenly turns really cold and hurts me, and then out of nowhere he shows a sad expression. What's going on through his head? Why is he so hard to understand? __  
><em>

_Ugh, my body hurts a lot. Couldn't he be less rough or something? _Never mind, I should just go to sleep for now. Thinking too much never helps.__

* * *

><p>"Ri-chan~"<p>

"Stop being so loud, you'll disturb him."

_Nn, what's with these noises?_

"I'm supposed to disturb him! He shouldn't be sleeping when he has guests over!" A sigh came out from the other person. "Don't say 'guests'. You invited yourself over and dragged me along with you. He has the right to kick us out you know," a familiar voice said.

_Kousuke?_

"What?! Hell no, I'm not leaving! Granny called us here and said that Ri-chan is acting weird. We're here to see if he's okay!" I opened my eyes and quickly sat upon realizing what was going on. "Nami? Kousuke? What are you guys doing here?!" They both turned their attention to me and smiled. "Hey Ri-chan. You're doing better than I thought!" I blinked at her and replied. "Doing better?" She nodded. "Granny called us and said that something's wrong with you, so we came over to check up on you!"

_Granny! Did she have to go and do that?!_

I sighed and ruffled my own hair. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Okay?" Kousuke walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "Hey, are you underestimating our friendship?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?" He rested his hand on my head and continued. "How long have we been friends for you dumbass? Did you really think that we wouldn't notice if something was wrong? Its obvious. You look like you're about to cry." My eyes widened when tears began to fall down my face again, but I wiped them off as soon as they fell. "Ri-chan..." Nami frowned. "Oi, tell us what happened." Kouske muttered. I sniffed and shook my head. "I can't."

_As if I could tell them what happened. There's no way I could say it._

"Ri-chan, didn't we make a promise together that we'll always take care of each other no matter what? You're breaking the promise right now!" I pursed my lips at what she said. "I'm not. I just _can't_ talk about it." Nami pout her lips in disagreement. "I had things I _couldn't_ talk about either, but I always told them to you because of our promise, didn't I? It's not fair, you're being really cruel!" Kousuke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Do you... not trust us or something?" I glared and punched him in the arm. "Of course I do! Are you crazy?!"

Nami huffed. "If you trust us then you should tell us what happened. But Kousuke is right, you don't trust us. If so, our friendship is over!" She turned around and was about to leave, but I stopped her by grabbing her shirt. "Okay, I'll tell you! Just stop being so dramatic. Will you?" She turned back around and crossed her arms. "Start talking," she ordered.

_Against my will, I ended up telling them everything that happened starting from Inoue's confession up until the storage room. Not in details of course. I also told them about the gifts that Akashi brought me since they asked me about my new glasses. Nami was really shocked at first, but ended up swearing at Akashi after snapping out of it. Kousuke on the other hand, worried me._

* * *

><p>"Kousuke?"<p>

_Say something already. I just hope he doesn't snap or something._

"So what now? Did he contact you at all after that?" He asked. I shook my head. "What is that bastard playing at? Who does he think he is?!" Kousuke grit his teeth in anger. "Ri-chan, why are you going along with whatever he does anyway? He always threatens and hurts you! Doesn't he?! I know we said we'd support you no matter who it is you decide to go out with, but its too much! He's the worst kind of person I've ever seen! If you want us to help you with getting rid of him, then say so!"

_Threatens and hurts me? The worst kind of person?_

"You're wrong." Kousuke and Nami both eyed me with confusion. "Sorry?" I frowned. "You're wrong! He's not the worst! He's really nice with me whenever we're together. He takes care of me whenever I'm hurt. He even took care of me when I was sick. Also, he was thoughtful enough to buy me gifts. And earlier today, he saved me from Inagawa. He's not-" I gasped and covered my mouth instantly.

_Oh no! _

"Saved you from Inagawa?" I avoided eye contact with Kousuke and thought of an excuse. "Uhh, yeah. Because... I just accidentally bumped into him and he started yelling at me. But Akashi showed up and saved me. So it's all fine!" I faked a smile. Kousuke threw me a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to belittle our friendship?! Tell me the truth. If you don't, I'll head out to see Inagawa _right now_."

_Damn it all! Why did I have to blurt it out?! I even thought up of a good excuse. Am I really that bad at lying?_

"If I tell you, promise me that you won't do anything." He scowled at me and replied. "Just tell me already." I gulped and told him everything about Inagawa as well. And when I did, I regretted it badly.

Nami and I flinched at the anger that showed at Kousuke's face. Nami was angry too, but she knew that it was a big mistake to tell Kousuke that sort of thing. So she tried to calm him down with me. "Kou-chan, I'm angry too but you can't lose it. Okay? Inagawa is the son of a Yakuza boss, don't do anything rash; _please_. They're not people we want to mess with."

_Please convince him Nami-chan!_

"She's right. Calm down Kousuke. Look, I'm completely fine. He didn't really hurt me or anything. So theres nothing to get angry over." To my surprise, Kousuke's face expression changed. He looked at us with a calm expression and replied. "Don't worry, I won't do anything idiotic like last time. I'm not that stupid. Okay?" Nami and I sighed in relief. "We thought you were about to go all crazy again. Don't scare us like that you dummy! Uwahh, the air was so tense for a while; huh?" The three of us laughed, and the mood was finally better.

_Thank god. I was always scared of him finding out about it. I feel so relieved now. _

"Nori-chan~" We all looked at granny who just walked into the room with a big smile on her face. "You have a guest~" I titled my head in confusion. "A guest?" She nodded. "A handsome guest! He said that he's your friend. So I let him in." The three of us watched her in curiosity as she turned around and called for that _guest_. "You may come in now!"

_A 'handsome' guest. I wonder who it is?_

My eyes went wide open at the appearance of the guest. I wasn't the only one shocked, all three of us were. But Nami was the first to react, she gasped loudly and yelled. "Akashi Seijuuro?!"

_Off all people in the world, this was the last guest I ever expected to see. Why would Akashi be in my house?!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What the hell did I just write. That was exactly my thought while writing this whole chapter xD Shit, I'm worried of what people will think of this chapter. Ugh, I just hope you guys liked it or something. Please let me know what you think of chapter 21. Have a good day! <strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey there, Chapter 22 is out! And I'm not that satisfied with it xD I wanted to be in a super good mood when I'm writing but I wasn't. And I didn't want to take so much time to update this, so I just tried my best and somehow managed. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, I'm off to sleep now (TOT) So sleepy even though its early.

**PS:** I think I got it wrong in the last chapter. It wasn't literally a 'love' scene xD I just didn't wanna mention the word 'rape' too much. It seemed inappropriate (~.~) And if I said it that way then I'd sort of be spoiling the chapter for you, right? Oh god, now I feel like crying about what happened with Nori! Forgive me Nori-chan. Akashi will make up for it in the future, so cheer up!

Enjoy _Reading!_

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

_This is the worst._

_What's with this extremely awkward situation?!_ I mentally cried as I wondered why Kousuke, Nami, Akashi, and I were all sitting together in the same room. We've been sitting like that for almost 10 minutes, its too awkward! I kept my gaze stuck to the floor since I didn't want to see Nami and Kousuke throwing daggers with their eyes at Akashi. And I definitely didn't want to see Akashi's face either.

_Dear god, what have I done wrong to deserve this sort of mental torture?! So much for being thankful that its weekend so I can avoid seeing him for a while._

"So is anyone going to start talking? Because the silence is boring the shit out of me." Nami broke the silence once again. Akashi furrowed his brows, "I'm not here to talk to imbeciles like you. I have something to discuss with _him، s_o get out."

_..._

"Well thats too bad for you, we came here FIRST. So you're the who should leave!" Nami replied with a scowl while poking her index finger at his chest. Akashi glared and shoved her hand away. "Get the hell out or I'll make sure to cut off that disgusting finger of yours," He threatened. Kousuke hissed in anger at Akashi's words. "Say that again and I'll make sure to cut off your head." Akashi looked at Kousuke with a cold stare. "Wanna give it a try and see who cuts off who's head first? I'd be more than happy to do it."

_How rude._

"Get out," I muttered. Nami and Kousuke looked at me with confusion. Akashi narrowed his eyes and spoke, "he's telling you to get out." I stopped staring at the floor and turned my gaze to him. "The one I was talking to is _you_." Akashi's eyes widened for a moment before he replied. "Huh? Are you telling me to get out?" I frowned at him. "You came to my house out of nowhere saying you want to discuss something with me, then you start threatening my friends and even try to kick them out as if you had the right to. I don't like it when someone mistreats my friends that way, it really annoys me."

Akashi looked really taken back by what I said. Nami and Kousuke looked speechless. I clenched my fist and lowered my head before I continued. "Also, I don't really want to see you right now. So..." Before I could finish my sentence, I felt Akashi's hand pat my head. Everyone's eyes widened with surprise when I slapped his hand away really hard, even I was shocked. "S-Sorry, I-" Akashi turned away interrupting my apology, "I get it, I'm leaving." He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

_Akashi._

"Hey hey, did you just kick Akashi Seijuuro out of your house?" Nami asked with a dumbfounded expression; I shrugged my shoulders at her question. Kousuke sighed and looked at me. "Are you sure its okay to do that? Weren't you the one saying how he's 'really nice' and all?" I shook my head. "He was being mean to you guys." I winced in pain when Nami's hand smacked my head. "Yeah right, as if that was the reason! Tell us, why did you _really_ ask him to leave?" I pout my lips and paused before replying.

"I freaked out." Nami raised an eyebrow, "freaked out?" I nodded. "I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I mean, you saw what happened! I suddenly slapped his hand away on impulse. I don't think I'm ready to see him yet." Kousuke patted my back. "Its fine, your reaction is completely normal. But-" I looked at Kousuke and waited for him to continue. "Just now, Akashi really looked like he had something to say to you. He probably wants to talk about what happened, maybe you should give him a chance or something. So when you feel like you're ready to face him again, talk to him. Okay?"

_Is Kousuke actually saying that?_

_But he's right. _

"Wow Kou-chan, I never knew you cared about Akashi that much." Kousuke gave Nami a playful glare. "I don't _care_ about that guy! It's for Nori's sake, thats all." I smiled at Kousuke and nodded. "Thank you Kousuke, I'll definitely talk to him when I'm ready." He ruffled my hair and grinned, "Good."

_I'm really glad I could talk it out with these two, they always know what to say._

My thoughts were interrupted when granny opened the door to the room holding a tray full of brownies in her hands. "Guess what I made?!" She said with a wide grin on her face. Nami gasped and stood up, "GRANNY'S HEAVENLY BROWNIES!" She yelled with excitement.

_Pfft- they really love Granny's brownies; especially Kousuke. It's weird that he didn't react to it though._

I turned my attention to Kousuke and bursted out laughing at his face expression. Kousuke, Nami and Granny all blinked at me. "What's so funny?!" Asked Kousuke. I held back my laugh and replied to him. "Your face just now; you were drooling like a little kid while staring at the brownies!" Granny and Nami laughed when Kousuke scowled at me. "Pfffft-hahahah, so true! Kou-chan is always like a kid when it comes to sweets! It totally ruins his 'coolest-guy-in-school' image! I wonder what people would do if they saw this side of you Kou-chan~?" Kousuke blushed and lightly whacked Nami in the head. "Shut up already, will you?!"

_I just love these two, they really lightened up my mood just now. _

"Oh! By the way Nori-chan, why did that handsome boy leave so early?" I nervously laughed at her question. "He said he had to go somewhere." She raised an eyebrow at me and asked another question, "So why did he come here then?"

_Why is she asking?!_

"He wanted to borrow my notebook," I lied. Granny hummed and nodded her head several times. "Aha, okay." I eyed her with curiosity.

_Why is granny looking at me in a suspicious way?_

"So are you two sleeping over today?" She asked Nami and Kousuke. Nami shook her head, "I really can't sleep over tonight. Mom and Dad are going on a weekend trip in a few hours, so I have to stay with the kids." Granny giggled and pinched Nami's cheeks. "So you've grown up enough to take care of kids now, eh? My cute Na-chan is finally growing up too!" Nami titled her head in confusion. "Too?" Granny nodded away and replied, "My Nori-chan finally grew up and got himself a girlfriend! How could you two meanies not tell me about it, huh?!" She said while pointing at them.

_No! Don't tell me she's-_

Nami and Kousuke looked stupefied but eventually ended up laughing. "What makes you say that?" Granny looked at me with sparkling eyes. "Today, Nori-chan actually prepared a bento for his girlfriend. And he did it all on his own!" I slapped my face at that and looked away to hide my embarrassment. Nami gaped at me, "Nori-chan made a bento for Aka-mmpphhhhhh?!" I sighed in relief when Kousuke covered her mouth with his hand.

_Phew, my heart was about to stop. I can't believe she was about to say Akashi's name out loud._

"Anyhow granny, I already told you I **don't** have a girlfriend. So please stop embarrassing me!" She smiled and covered her ears. "I'm not listening~ I'll leave you three alone so you can get all cute together and talk about Nori-chan's girlfriend~ Goodnight!" She left the room and closed the door behind her.

_Does she ever say anything that makes sense?_

"You seriously made a bento for Akashi?" Nami asked again. I slowly nodded my head and blushed. "And did he like it?!" My face grew darker when I remembered how he thanked me for the bento. "Yeah" Kousuke smirked. "Hm~ are you sure he wasn't poisoned or anything?"

_Poisoned?!_

"What do you mean poisoned?! He ate ALL of it and even said that it tastes good!" I growled. "Right. But the last time you made a bento for the two of us, we ended up staying at home for 3 days because of food poisoning. Remember?" I flinched when I remembered that horrible nightmare. "B-But he seemed fine when he came over now." Nami narrowed her eyes, "If I remember correctly, we felt the pain at night before going to bed. So he still has a chance of getting food poisoned."

_Are they serious?! But what if it really did happen!? What if Akashi gets poisoned because of-_

"Relax you idiot, we're kidding," Kousuke said while rolling his eyes. "Ri-chan always gets worked up about everything, you're so cute!" I sighed with a frown "But what if it really happens? What do I do then?" They both looked at each other and smiled. "If he gets poisoned, then lets just say that he deserved it for what he did. Besides, it'll just hurt for a few days. He's Akashi Seijuuro for god's sake, there's no way someone like him would be in that much pain because of food."

_He deserved it? How could she say that?! Sometimes I feel like Nami is too evil for words._

"Anyways, I have to go back home now. I'll see you guys later!" She said while standing up. "Wait," Kousuke grabbed her wrist and stood up as well. "I'll take you home," he muttered. She raised an eyebrow at him and huffed. "I'm not a kid you know." He smiled at her with a nod, "I know. I want to see the kids too, so let's go together. Okay?" She pout her lips and looked away. "Fine!" Kousuke looked at me and waved his hand. "I'll see you later. And if you need anything, let us know. Got it?" I nodded. "Thanks guys." I watched them with a frown as they exited the room together.

_Kousuke really likes Nami-chan a lot. He's liked ever since the three of us met, it was obvious right from he start. Nami-chan on the other hand- I feel like sighing just by thinking about it. Poor Kousuke, even though he likes her this much; Nami is in love with someone else. They're both stuck in their own one-sided love, its really sad. I wish I could do something about it but its totally useless. Kousuke always tells me to stay out of it since he doesn't want her to find out now. And Nami said that she'll confess whenever she's ready, so Kousuke and I aren't allowed to do anything about it until then. _

_All I could do is wish them happiness. _

_Then there's Akashi. I wonder what he wanted to say to me when he suddenly showed up? I can't believe I told him to get out. Now I really don't know how to face him, I totally made things worse. And I'm still worried about the food poisoning, what if he really did get food poisoned? What should I do? I'm so confused about everything._

Whatever, I'll just go back to sleep. At least I don't have to think about anything when I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up to a nagging Granny begging me to go out with her for grocery shopping at 9 AM! Ugh, why do I have to wake up that early on a weekend. That's human torture! When I got up from the bed I felt my body ache a bit and I'm assuming that its because of what happened with Akashi yesterday. So I went to the bathroom to take a shower and was horrified at what I saw. My body was full of what Senpai called<em> hickeys<em> that start from my neck, all the way down to my waist. They don't look anything like the one he gave me before, I don't even have the words to describe how scary they look!

_More importantly, I don't think I have that many bandages to cover all of them! I'll just cover the ones on my neck, and wear a long sleeve shirt that has a neck collar just in case. Yeah, that'll do it._

"Nori-chan~ are you done changing?" I locked the bathroom's door as fast as I could and yelled back. "Y-Yeah just give me a minute!" I covered the two hickeys that showed the most on my neck and wore the long sleeved shirt quickly, then went down stairs to Granny. "Finally! What took you so long?! And why are you wearing this shirt when its hot outside?" I rubbed my neck and smiled. "I took a cold shower and felt like I was getting a bit sick so I wore this shirt just in case." She gasped and placed a hand on my forehead. "Its true! You have a light fever but you'll be fine if we take care of it soon! Wait let me give you some medicine before we leave."

_Why does she always over react? Pfft- but I really love that side of her._

With that, Granny and I left the house as soon as she gave me the medicine. We went to the usual market that she visits whenever she wants to buy some groceries. And since its only 10 minutes away from the house, we went there walking. Yes, Granny is a lot tougher than she looks.

* * *

><p>"Tomatoes-check, cucumber-check, lettuce-check, mint leaves-check, orange-check, strawberries-check, apple juice-check, cocao powder-check, and sugar-check! There we go, its all in the trolley! Let's hurry to the cashier Nori-chan!" I sighed and followed the ever hyper granny to the cashier.<p>

_This is really depressing. I can't stop thinking about Akashi. I shouldn't have kicked him out of the house like that yesterday, I feel really bad about it now. I thought about it a lot since I couldn't sleep well last night. Its true that what he did to me in the storage room scared me, but I didn't hate it. It's not his touch that I hated, it was the way he was acting. If only I could tell him that._

_And I want him to believe me! I didn't accept Inoue-chan's confession nor did I kiss her! Why would he believe random people but not believe me? It's not fair. Just when did they see me kissing her? And when did they hear me accept her confession? Though I know that its my fault for letting her hug me, but still. It shouldn't have turned out this way._

"All done~ let's go back home Nori-chan!" I nodded and carried the bags. "Thank you for shopping, have a good day!" I smiled back at the lively store clerk who looked like he was about my age and replied, "You too." That said, Granny and I exited the market and started walking back home.

* * *

><p>"Ehhh?" I blinked at Granny who stopped walking all of a sudden and looked like she was staring at something. "What's wrong Granny?" She gasped and pointed at a black car that was on the opposite side of the street. I looked at the car and raised an eyebrow. "A car? Granny, didn't Grandfather ask you to stop your obsession with cars? You're not allowed to drive anymore. Okay? Let's just go back alread-OUCHHH!" I winced in pain when she suddenly pulled my ear.<p>

"Who exactly are you trying to lecture you little rascal?!" She huffed and continued. "Anyways that's not what I was talking about. Look closely, isn't that the handsome boy who came over yesterday?!" I instantly turned my gaze back to the car and stood still with surprise at what I saw.

_Akashi?_

My eyes watched in disbelief as Akashi came out of the car with a girl who was clinging on to his arm with one hand and had her second hand placed against his chest. I pursed my lips when I took a closer look at her; white colored skin with a model's body, golden-colored long wavy hair, and blue eyes that were as blue as the skies. She was probably the definition of beauty. A foreigner maybe?

_Who is she? Why is Akashi with her? Why is she touching him so casually?_

"Nori-chan?"

__Why isn't he pushing her away?__

"Nori-chan, are you okay?" I snapped out of it and looked back at Granny, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back hom-ouchh!" I growled at her when she pulled my ear again, "what did I do this time?!" She walked away while I rubbed my ear to lessen the pain. I was about to yell at her but froze when I saw her approaching Akashi.

_What the-?!_ _Please tell me she's not doing what I think she's doing!_

"Handsome-chan~" She called with a loud voice that caught everyone's attention, including Akashi and the girl with him.

_GRAAAAANNNYYYYY! _

"It's me, Nori-chan's grandmother!" He looked confused at first but then nodded his head and greeted her. "Good morning." She smiled at him and looked back at me. "Nori-chan, come say hi to your friend!" I slapped my face once again and tried to hide my embarrassment.

_Dear Granny: thank you for publicly embarrassing me, because I totally needed it right now. _

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapter 22! It was just weird in some ways, I didn't really like it for some reason but I hope that you guys did! <strong> I know granny is just way too much to handle, she's crazy and I feel sorry for Nori. But she's cute, right? Anyhow, n<strong>ext chapter will be Akashi's P.O.V. along with some continuation of this chapter. So look forward to it and have a good day! Thanks for reading! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey my lovely readers! My bad, chapter 23 took some time because dad finally bought me the ps4 and I ended up playing for 3 days in a row. I totally recommend it by the way, and the game Infamous: Second Son is just too freakin awesome for words! I'm just hopelessly addicted to the game right now so excuse my excitement. As for Akashi's P.O.V. in this chapter, I hope you guys like it! And if there were many mistakes, then forgive me. You'll understand why when you read the note at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<span>**

_Nori. _

_Nori. _

_Nori. _

_You're mine, only mine. __Don't let others look at you. Don't let them smile at you. Don't let them touch you. _

_Your blue eyes, your flustered cheeks, your small lips, your hair that I'm constantly tempted to ruffle, your fragile body, your voice thats become soothing to my ears, your touch, and your sincere smile; all of it belongs to me. Didn't I already tell you that? So why? Why did you pat her head with the hand that belongs to me? Why did you let someone like her touch what's mine? I won't allow it. I won't let anyone take you away from me, Nori._

* * *

><p>My eyes widened with surprise when I snapped out of my thoughts to see a crying Nori laying below me. His eyes were shut tight, his body was filled with more bites than I can count (some were even bleeding), he was biting his lips really hard, and his whole body was quivering in fear.<p>

_Wait. what's going on? When did this happen? What have I done? I can't remember anything at all. After I saw Inoue and Nori together, my mind went blank. When the hell did I do this to him? Why is he that hurt? Why does he look so horrified? What did I just do to him? _

_Damn it._

_Damn it!_

_I never meant to do this. I never wanted to hurt him. _

"Tch, put your clothes on and get the hell out of here."

_That's all I could say to him, because I know that right now he's most probably scared of me. Anything I say or do will scare him away. I need to hurry and get out of here too, I can't stand to see him looking at me like that._

* * *

><p>When I got out of the storage room, I headed back to the student council room to get my things so I can go back home. On my way there, I ran into the person I didn't want to see the most; <em>Inoue<em>. I immediately shot a glare at her since I hated the mere sight of her at the moment, she flinched and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Ummm... Akashi-san, did Onodera-kun leave?" I clicked my tongue in annoyance and passed by her without answering her question. "W-Wait!" I stopped walking but didn't turn around. She sounded like she had something to say but was hesitating for some reason. When it was quiet for a whole minute, I got sick of waiting and decided to continue walking, until she spoke again. "C-Can you please tell Onodera-kun that I'm sorry about earlier?"

_What?_

I glanced back at her and waited for her to continue since it didn't seem like she was done talking. "You already s-saw it, didn't you? Anyone could tell that I... was confessing to Onodera-kun." She stuttered. I turned around to face her with a cold glare.

_Is she asking for a death wish? Because I'm really tempted to stab her right now. _

"Get to the point and stop wasting my time already," I hissed. She shut her eyes and nodded nervously. "Earlier when I confessed to Onodera-kun, he sincerely apologized to me and told me that he can't like me back." She spoke with a dejected tone causing my glare to disappear as soon as she said those words.

_Eh?_

"But you were hugging, it seemed like the confession was successful enough. Some students said that you two even kissed." Her face turned into dark shades of red while she repeatedly shook her head. "N-No way! We didn't k-kiss! So embarrassing, why would they say that?!"

_What the-? Is she the female version of Nori?_

"Then why were you two hugging?" I asked. She frowned and lowered her head enough to hide her face. "Onodera-kun is kind. No, he's _extremely_ kind and gentle. When he saw me crying, he patted my head to make me feel better. But when he treated me so nicely, I ended up unconsciously hugging him. It was obvious that he was nervous about it and wanted to push me away, but he was kind enough that he didn't do it." My eye slightly widened at her words.

**Flashback**

_"What you saw isn't what you think. She's the one who suddenly hugged me, but the rest is a lie. I didn't do any of the other things you mentioned, believe me!" _

_"Believe you? I saw you patting her head when I was at the infirmary, so I decided to go over to you. On my way, I heard a bunch of students saying that they saw you kiss her. Then when I made it outside, I saw you hugging her. And you're still asking me to believe you?"_

_"Looks like no matter how many times I tell you that you belong to me, it won't go through to your head. Fine then, you're the one who made me resort to this, don't blame anyone but yourself for what I'm about to do."_

**Flashback End**

_Nori. _

I snapped out of my thoughts when Inoue suddenly bowed her head. "Please tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hugged him even though he already has someone he likes. And I hope that he could find happiness with that person." I paused at that.

_He what? _

"What did you just say?" She nervously tugged her hair behind her ear and repeated. "I'm sorry that I hugged him even though he already has someone he likes. I hope that Onodera-kun can find happiness with that person; please tell him that." I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Someone he likes?" Inoue slowly nodded. "When he rejected me, he said that he already has someone whom he really likes and that he was planning on confessing to them soon." I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Did he tell you who it is?" She shook her head. "He didn't tell me but... I could tell that he's very fond of that person."

_Fond?_

"How so?" I questioned her. She pursed her lips and replied, "Because when he was talking about that person, his face was extremely flushed. He sounded like he was very in love. I've never seen Onodera-kun look like that, he doesn't usually blush so I could tell immediately that he wasn't lying about it. After all, he's very easy to read."

_Huh?_

_But that can't be right. Nori blushes all the time when he's with me._

_Wait, when he's with me?_

_Does that mean that the one Nori likes is... me?_

Without thinking, I walked away as fast as I can and entered the student council room. I grabbed my bag and headed out of school instantly.

_That idiot. He let her see his blushing face? And what did she mean by 'he sounded like he was very in love'? Just what sort of conversation did they have?_

****Flashback****

_"After all, he's very easy to read."_

**Flashback End**

_Easy to read, huh? I definitely agree to that. Tch, so why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I notice? At any rate I'll have to go and confirm it with him now. I don't want to call him since I want to see his face when he says it. But first, I have to do something about what happened earlier._

_Damn it. I really want to hear it from him now; his confession. _

* * *

><p>Soon, I found myself standing in Nori's bedroom in no time.<p>

"Akashi Seijuuro?!" I cursed my luck as soon as I entered the room. What are those two doing here right now? So annoying, and here I thought I could talk to Nori without being disturbed. I don't know what went wrong with me, but my mood was ruined. On top of that, Nori wasn't even glancing at me. More importantly, his friends were looking at me in a very irritating way. They kept glaring and I probably know the reason now.

_You really do tell your friends everything single thing. Don't you, Nori?_

_I'm sure that he's not looking at me because he's still scared. I know I'm the one at fault, but I came here to apologize. So at least look at me you stupid seaweed._

It didn't take long enough for that silent moment in the room to turn into a disaster. I was really annoyed that Nori wasn't looking at me at all so I sort of took it out on her friends. But I still didn't expect Nori to say something like that.

_"You came to my house out of nowhere saying you want to discuss something with me, then you start threatening my friends and even try to kick them out as if you had the right to. I don't like it when someone mistreats my friends that way, it really annoys me." _He said while glaring at me. _"Also, I don't really want to see you right now. So..."_

_His words hurt more than I thought they would. I could feel my heart beat rapidly with anxiousness right now. 'It'll be fine' I told myself, 'if I just ruffle his hair or something, he'll blush like he always does and act normal again. Right?' _

_Wrong. _

My eyes widened immensely with surprise when my hand was slapped away while I was trying to ruffle Nori's hair.

_I get it, I'll leave. So stop it already. Don't look at me like that, Nori._

* * *

><p>After all that fuss, I left Nori's house and went home right away. I took a shower and went to bed immediately. But of course, I couldn't sleep at all. All I could do was think about everything that had happened today and blame myself for it.<p>

_Why did this have to happen? Now that I think about it, it's all that annoying sensei's fault! If he didn't ask Nori to leave the room, none of this would have happened. I'll kill that bastard later._

_Even though Nori was acting all cute in the morning, even though he got so worried about me when I had a fight with Inagawa, and even though he was kissing my pain away so gently, why did it come to this now?_

I winced when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

_Why does my stomach hurt all of a sudden? I feel like I'm about to-_

I covered my mouth with my hand and went to the bathroom as fast as I could.

_This is bad, I really feel like I'm about to throw up. I don't feel good at all._

"Seijuuro-sama?" I turned my head slightly when I heard a knock on the door. "What is it?" I asked. "You seemed to be in pain before entering the bathroom, is everything okay?" I turned around and opened the door. "Ah, I feel a bit nauseous for some reason. Bring the medicine to my room." The butler nodded his head. "Right away, Seijuuro-sama." I walked back into the room and lied down on my bed.

_Seriously, what's with this day? It's the worst._

"Seijuuro-sama, here is your medicine. Take one pill every 6 hours and you'll feel better in no time." I nodded and took the medicine from him. "Have you been feeling sick since the morning?" I shook my head. "My stomach started hurting now all of a sudden." He furrowed his brows and asked, "May I ask what you had for lunch today?"

_Why is he asking so many annoying questions? Anyways all I had was the bento that Nori prepared for me._

"I didn't have lunch; just breakfa-" I cut my own words and clicked my tongue in annoyance. "That idiot seaweed!" I muttered to myself.

"Seijuuro-sama?"

_Is he trying to kill me?! Damn him, if he was acting normal right now; I would have called him and made sure he has the worst nightmare ever!_

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to my room was opened. The butler and I looked at the door to see my father standing there. "Good evening Akashi-sama," The butler greeted father. "Leave us alone, I need to discuss something with my son." The butler nodded his head with a "yes sir" and walked out of the room.

_Great, just what I needed to make my day perfect._

"I heard that you were feeling sick. Is it bad?" I looked away and shrugged, "Its not that bad, I'm fine." He sighed in relief, "Good."

_And since when do you care?_

"Kitajima and I had a meeting today," he started.

_Kitajima? That big client who came over last time?_

"After the meeting, his daughter joined us." I furrowed my brows and sighed at that. "And she said that she wanted to meet with me?" He nodded. "Its good that you already know. Anyhow, she wants to meet up with you tomorrow. I already told her that you agreed to it, so make sure to meet her at the usual cafe at 10 AM. Understood?" I grit my teeth in anger but nodded anyway. "Yes father." When he placed his hand on my shoulder, I lightly slapped it away. He was about to say something but stopped. He only sighed and left the room quietly.

_How disgusting, don't pretend that you care. I knew something was wrong when he asked how I was feeling. All he wanted to know is if I was feeling good enough to be able to attend tomorrow's date. He makes me sick to my stomach, I hope this medicine works good enough._ I'll just try to sleep for now and hope for this day to end already.

* * *

><p><em>It's no good, I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about Nori.<em>

_I want to see him right now, I want to hear his voice. But more than that; I want to touch him. Maybe I should just call him or something. Since when did I need to think and hesitate this much before calling anyone?! Never mind, I'll just call. _

I grabbed my phone and dialed Nori's number.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

I cancelled the call and put the phone away. I knew that he wouldn't answer. It's almost 5AM and he's probably sleeping. I should try to get some sleep too, I have an annoying date to attend tomorrow.

_Heh, it would've been nice if Nori was the one attending the date with me. He'd make a more interesting date than all those annoying girls that father force me to see every now and then. Maybe I should go see him after I'm done with the date? I'll make sure he listens to me no matter what this time. Then I'll make him confess his feelings to me. Ah, then I'll force him to kiss me as a punishment for poisoning me. Yeah, that should work out perfectly. _

_At least that's what I thought at first. _

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and prepared myself for the date. As soon as I was ready, I went to the cafe that we were supposed to meet in and waited for Kitajima's daughter to show up. She took her time but eventually showed up and apologized for being late.<p>

"Seijuuro-kun?" I faked a smile and answered, "What is it Kitajima?" She pouted her lips and turned her head away. "I won't talk to you unless you call me Kyoko!" I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

_Why do I have to put up with this? I can't believe its still the beginning of the day. Let this date end already!_

"What is Kyoko?" I _corrected_ myself. She smiled in satisfaction and spoke, "Let's get out of here. There's this cafe that I visited once and fell in love with just a few days ago! You should try it too, so lets go!" I was about to disagree but she just grabbed my hand and dragged me to a car, then asked her driver to take us to that location.

_Just when I thought this day couldn't get worse, something unexpected happened. _

When I got out of the car, I reached my hand out to Kitajima to help her come out as well. And when I did, she acted like her annoying self and wrapped her hands around my arm as if it was the normal thing to do. I tried to gently push her hands away but it didn't work.

_I'll just put up with her for now. Damned father, if this client of his wasn't important I would have shoved this date in his face._

Right when we were about to enter the cafe, a loud voice caught everyone's attention. "Handsome-chan~" I turned back when that name and voice sounded way too familiar to me. This old lady, Nori's grandmother? What is she doing here? And why does she keep calling me 'Handsome-chan'?! Its embarrassing, at least remove the 'chan' for god's sake.

"It's me, Nori-chan's grandmother!" I raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded and greeted her anyway, "Good morning." She smiled at me then turned around and waved her hand randomly. "Nori-chan, come say hi to your friend!" My eyes widened at that. I turned my gaze from the grandmother to Nori who currently had his face covered with the palm of his hand.

_Nori?_

_What is he doing here?! _

I watched him as he slowly removed his hand from his face and turned his attention back to me. He avoided my eyes and nervously walked towards us to greet me. "Good morning Akashi-Kaicho." Nori muttered in a low voice. I pursed my lips then replied, "Good morning"

_He's not __looking at me again. _

"Ne, Seijuuro-kun. Let's go already!" I looked at my arm that Kitajima was clinging on to then back to Nori who was now staring at the both of us with a frown on his face.

_Oh._

_This situation... _

_He's definitely misunderstanding. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, a lot happened before I finished writing this chapter. Right when I decided to work on the chapter, my eyes started to fail me. I was super sleepy and so I ended up falling asleep with the IPAD on my lap. I woke up to find that I had accidentally texted a whole paragraph full of this - 'safhjskahfkjshajkahfoyreqw' or something like that xD Any who, I'm so glad that I managed to finish this now. And I really hope that you guys enjoyed Akashi's P.O.V. See? He's not that bad. You guys don't have to kill him anymore, right? x3 You can go and kill off that blondie who's clinging onto him though, I give you the permission to do that! <strong>_

_**PS. You can kill his dad too.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Okay so chapter 24 is here and guess what happened to me for the past few days? Actually, you'll never guess so I'll just go ahead and make you laugh. I got food poisoned. Yeah,_ karma_ *cough* Akashi *cough* got me back... so I ended up staying in bed the whole time. It was funny when I thought that Akashi might have showed up out of nowhere and slipped something into my food causing me to end up this way xD Oh and poor dad got poisoned too, so watch out everyone! Akashi is out for revenge D; Anyhow, on with the story!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

I felt a frown appear on my face as I watched that girl cling on to Akashi's arm as if she was his girlfriend, and he didn't seem to mind it too. But Akashi said that I belong to him, right? Doesn't that mean that he's supposed to be mine too? He even called us lovers last time. So why is he letting her touch him so casually? Why isn't he yelling at her? Or at least pushing her hand away?

"Ne Seijuuro-kun, let's go already!" My eyes slightly widened at this.

_Seijuuro? She's calling him by his first name too? _

"Right, let's go." His turned his gaze from me to granny, "If you'll excuse us, we'll be going now." She grinned, "Yes Handsome-chan, don't let us ruin your _plans._ Have fun dear!" He furrowed his brows and nodded. "Come on Nori-chan, let's get going too!" Akashi and the girl turned the other way and started walking away. I don't know what it was that came over me, but before they could walk away; I reached my hand to Akashi and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He looked back at me with an astonished expression, including the girl and granny.

_Ahh, what did I do?! Why am I an idiot?! Now I have to try and make something up!_

_I just didn't want Akashi to go with her. _

"Uhhh, sorry I just wanted to-" I paused for a second then came up with an excuse, "-ask you about the meeting on Monday. D-Do we meet up at 7?" He knit his eyebrows and replied "Ah, we meet up at 7. Don't be late." I let go of his sleeve while nodding my head and muttered an "Okay." He turned around and continued walking. I sighed in frustration and ruffled my own hair. "Nori-chan?" I turned my gaze to granny who had her arms crossed while she raised an eyebrow at me. "Akashi-**Kaicho, **was it? What's this _meeting_ you were talking about earlier?"

_AHH- why do I keep blurting out things I'm not supposed to say?! I forgot that the student council thing was supposed to be kept a secret from granny and grandfather!_

"Explain it now or I'll hang you up on a tree! And don't you dare lie to me young man!" I rubbed the back of my neck and hesitantly nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you when we get home. So let's go already." She narrowed her eyes and turned away while giving an attitude. "Fine! Let's hurry then!" She said as she started walking in a fast pace. "Wait, granny! Stop walking fast, it's not good for you!" She turned her head around to look at me and stuck her tongue out, "Okay, I'll slow down a little for your sake; _slowpoke._" I felt a vein pop in my head, "Don't call me slowpoke! I'm telling you to slow down for your sake!" She smirked. "Whatever you say Nori-chan~"

_Damn it all! Why do I have to put up with this?!_

* * *

><p>As soon as we got home, I explained to granny that Akashi 'asked' me to join the student council even though very few are chosen to be a part of it and I agreed because I have always wanted to be a part of the student council committee. Instead of being shocked about me going against grandfather's orders, she was extremely happy for me and said: "Yes! Nori-chan is finally doing what he wants for a change! I'm so proud of you." She ruffled my hair and continued, "First you get a girlfriend, and now this! Oh wait- don't tell me, is your girlfriend in the Student council committee as well?!"<p>

_Seriously, I won't even bother to argue with her anymore._

I completely ignored her girlfriend comment and headed straight to my room. When I entered the room, I changed and took out my books to study for next week's quiz. So many things are happening lately and I'm not focusing on my studies. If grandfather finds out, I'll be in trouble. I'll do my best so he wouldn't notice anything.

_Huh? Wait a second, where's grandfather? I haven't seen him in a while. Oh well, I'll ask granny later._

* * *

><p>"Nori-chan~" I looked at granny who suddenly opened the door, "I made some pizza for you!" My stomach growled at that. "Thank you granny!" She chuckled and placed the pizza on my desk. "Don't thank me! Just make sure you don't over exert yourself, okay?" I nodded. "Granny? Where's grandfather? I haven't seen him much lately." I'm not sure why but she seemed nervous for a second then brushed it off with a giggle. "So you <em>do<em> get worried about your grandfather, eh?" I blinked at her, "Of course I do, he's my grandfather! Now answer my question, will you?" Granny sighed, "He's on a business trip for 3 days. It was a sudden business trip and you were sleeping when he left so we didn't want to wake you up."

_Why is it that I feel like I'm being lied to at the moment? _

"Well, I'll leave you in peace so you could study for your quiz! Good luck Nori-chan!" She spoke in a hurry and left the room. I shook my head and continued studying. A few hours later, I was finally done with studying. Right when I was done, I went to the bathroom to take another look at my body. I was mentally crying at the sight of it.

_This is bad, it seriously looks scary. Even a hundred mosquito bites wouldn't manage to do this to me! It's not fair. He treated me this harshly for talking to Inoue-chan, then he goes off with some random girl the next day. But it's probably my fault, he came here yesterday and I kicked him out. He looked really shocked when I told him to get out, and then I slapped his hand away too; Akashi definitely hates me now._

I sighed in depression and went back to the room. While I was putting my books back in the bag, I spotted the phone that Akashi bought for me yesterday. I took it out and felt a blush creep up on my face when I remembered what happened at the student council room. Then I looked back at the phone and frowned.

_When I saved Kousuke and Nami's number on the phone, I saw that his number was already saved on it. He must have added it in there for me when he bought the phone. I really want to call him but, easier said than done. I'm worried that if I call him, he wouldn't pick up. And even if he picked up, he'd be with that girl. Or maybe-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the phone vibrate in my hand. I looked at the phone to check who was calling and gaped.

_Akashi?! No way, why would he be calling? He couldn't have heard my thoughts all the way from there or anything, could he?_

Without wasting another second, I immediately answered the phone and held it to my ear. "Hello?" A blush appeared on my face as soon as Akashi spoke.

**[Nori]** He said my name in a calm voice causing me to feel even more nervous than I already was. It took me almost a minute to reply.

"Akashi-Kaicho, w-what is it?" I stuttered nervously.

**[How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name?!] **

_Eh?_

"Right. Ummm-_ Seijuuro_." I corrected myself. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

**[Listen,]** Akashi paused for a few seconds before he continued.** [About what you saw in the morning, don't think about it too much. It's not what you were thinking. I'll explain it later so...] **

_Huh?_

He clicked his tongue and spoke again, **[Anyways don't think about it too much. I'm on my way to your house now, just wait until I get there. Okay?]** My eyes widened as he spoke.

_On his way to my house?! Akashi is coming here?!_

Before I could say anything, Akashi interrupted me.** [Don't run away. There's something I want to talk to you about. Just stay put and wait until I get there, got it?]**

_Although it seemed as if he was giving an order, his voice made it sound as though he was pleading with me to wait for him. I know it's nothing to be glad about, but it made me really happy._

I pressed my lips together and replied, "Okay." I heard him sigh in relief. **[Good, I'll be there in a few minutes]** He ended the phone call as soon as he said that.

_A few minutes?! Ahh- I have to clean up before he comes!_

I stood up and started cleaning up my room as much as I can. When I was done with the room, I went to the bathroom and put on a red T-shirt then fixed my hair a little since it was a bit messed up. When I was sure that everything looked good enough, I went down stairs and waited for Akashi to show up.

"Nori-chan? Why did you change? Are you going out?" I looked at granny and huffed.

_I completely forgot about her!_

"No, I'm not going out. Akashi-Kaicho will be here in a few minutes, so..." She raised an eyebrow at me. "So why did you change your clothes and fix your hair? It's not like your girlfriend is coming." My face reddened with embarrassment as I gulped, "It's not like that! He's my friend, I have to look proper when a friend comes over. That's all." She looked at me with bored eyes, "And since when do you care about how you look like when a friend comes over? I never see you look like this whenever Na-chan and Kou-chan come over."

_GAHHH! Why is she asking too many questions?!_

"H-He's the student council president and I should be giving him a good impression, that's why! Just go away and stop asking unnecessary questions!" She snickered at me and patted my back. "Okay okay, calm down. I'll go make some brownies since he didn't stay long enough to have them yesterday. Sounds good to you?" I nodded with a blush. She walked into the kitchen while humming a song.

_Granny can be so annoying sometimes. But she's right, I never bother to care about how I look like when Nami and Kousuke come over. Ugh, I'm acting like a girl in love. This is so embarrassing. Anyways, I feel so nervous about Akashi coming over; It feels really weird! I wonder what he wanted to talk about?__  
><em>

I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard the door bell ring. I looked back at the doorway and felt my heart beat faster and faster as I made my way to the door. I placed my hand on the knob and nervously opened the door.

I heard Akashi let out a sigh as soon as I opened the door. "Thank god, you didn't run away." I gazed at him with a flushed face and nodded my head. "Come in," I said while opening the door wide enough to let him in. Before taking him to the room, I told granny that we'll be upstairs. She gave me an annoying look and chuckled for god knows what reason but I ignored her once again.

_My major issue here is Akashi. We were now in the room; sitting on the floor with a small table separating us. It was too quiet again. Akashi looked like he was deeply thinking about something and I feel too embarrassed to actually start a conversation. But he's the one who said he wanted to talk to me about something, right?_

"About yesterday," Akashi started. I lowered my eyes when I understood what he was talking about. My hand shivered as I felt Akashi's hand take hold of mine all of a sudden. He used his other hand to grab my chin and lift my head up so that I was now looking at him. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that his face was only a few inches away. "Don't look away from me, Nori."

_Akashi?_

I gazed at Akashi who was now looking at me with a sad expression on his face. _Just like yesterday_, I thought. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I just came here to talk." He said while he let go of me. I furrowed my brows and waited for him to continue. "As I was saying; about yesterday, I didn't mean to... do what I did. It's just that seeing someone else touch what's mine, touch _you_; pissed me off. And before I knew it, I lost it. I don't usually lose control like that but anyways- I wanted you to know that I won't do it again. So just... stop looking at me like _that_."

__What does he mean by 'stop looking at me like that'? How am I looking at him?__

_But no matter how you look at it, Akashi is trying to apologize. Right? Is that why he's showing that expression? To be honest,__ I don't feel that upset about yesterday anymore. I mean yes I was scared because of the way he was acting but I'm not angry at him anymore. _Rather than that, I feel a bit uneasy about seeing him with that girl today._ Maybe that's how things work when you really like someone? Then again, Akashi looks really bothered about this so-_

I moved over and sat closer to Akashi who was now looking at me with a puzzled expression. He was about to speak but I interrupted him when I suddenly threw my arms around him and hugged him. Akashi seemed to be really shocked to the point where he probably couldn't blink at all. I don't blame him, even I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

_I can't explain it but I just really wanted to hug him right now, so I did it without hesitating. I felt bothered because it's not like him to show this sort of expression, I just want Akashi to be his usual self again. I want things to go back to the way they were before the confession thing with Inoue-chan happened. And that blonde girl who was clinging to Akashi too._

_I really want to tell Akashi how I feel about him. Why is it so hard? I just..._

"I don't care who it is, and I don't care who that girl is, I won't let her or anyone else take you away from me. You're mine, Seijuuro." When I realized what I just said, I gasped at my own words and looked startled at Akashi who looked just as shocked as I was. I backed away with a flushed face, "A-Ah no, I mean-" I was cut off when Akashi suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a deep kiss throwing me off guard. He licked and nibbled on my lips continuously until I was almost out of breath. Soon, Akashi pulled away from the kiss and muttered quietly "Open your mouth, Nori."

The blush on my face grew darker when I felt his warm breath brush against my lips. I clenched Akashi's shirt with my hands that were placed on his chest and nervously opened my mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in. As the kiss deepened even further, a moan escaped my mouth when I felt Akashi's cold hand make its way under my shirt. I immediately grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand out but I was obviously weaker and had no strength at that moment. "W-Wait" I said while pulling away from the kiss. Akashi smirked and ignored me as he leaned in down to my neck and started to lick and kiss different spots causing me to let out a soft moan.

_This is bad. I have to stop him now before granny comes in!_

"S-Seijuuro, sto-nnghh" I covered my mouth with my hand when Akashi gently bit my neck. "You're telling me to stop, but you're so into it." I felt my face heat up insanely at his words. "T-Thats not it. Seriously, we have to stop!" I was taken by surprise when Akashi pushed me down to the floor and pinned me down. "Heh, I don't want to stop. It doesn't feel like you want me to stop either. Look at you," He murmured while he leaned down to my ear. "You look so into it right now, blushing like crazy from head to toe. You're obviously so sensitive to me; especially in the ear. Isn't that right, Nori?" He whispered into my ear making me moan once again against my will.

"Now let's continue from where we left off yesterday, I was still hungry yet you didn't let me finish my meal. I'll make sure to taste every part of you right now. Here I go, itadakimasu~"

_T-Taste every part of what?!_

With that, Akashi lifted my shirt and began to kiss my stomach. The contact of his warm lips caused a shiver to run down my spine. "Seijuuro!" I yelled quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He pretended not to hear me and continued what he was doing.

_What's happening to me? I can't fight back at all, and he's not even helping! I have to stop him before-_

My eyes widened when I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. "G-Get off, granny's coming! She's-" The door was flung open and I could swear that I felt my heart stop for a second. "The brownies are here! Who wants to-" Granny paused when she saw Akashi on top of me and dropped the tray that was in her hand, "EHHHH?! What's going on here?!" Akashi who had no reaction whatsoever pulled back and sat normally. I immediately sat up and tried to come up with an excuse for this situation.

_Yeah right! What sort of excuse would explain what she saw?! I can't think of anything at all! _

_Okay calm down and think. Think Nori, think!_

_Excuse #1: My nose started bleeding all of a sudden, so he told me to lie down since thats what normal people do when they have a nose bleed._

_Excuse #2: I accidentally tripped on my bag and ended up falling pretty hard. Akashi was worried so he was checking if I have any bruises. _

_Excuse #3: My stomach was hurting a lot so Akashi asked me to lie down so that he can check where the source of the pain is located and then he'd probably know what was wrong with me?_

_Ugh, they all seem like stupid excuses! _

I looked at Akashi and pleaded him with my eyes to think of something to say to granny. He smirked and nodded his head to me. I sighed in relief at that and waited for him to talk.

_Thank god. If it's Akashi, he can definitely come up with something more convincing. I'm sure his ideas are better than mine. He seemed pretty confident just now, I wonder what he has in mind? _

"I was making Nori mine, that's all."

...

_Wh-_

_Wha-_

_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!? _

_Oh god, I don't think I'm gonna live to see through this at all! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akashi, you will definitely be the end of Nori. *Sighs while shaking head* Poor Nori was thinking up of many excuses while you just blurted out the obvious! Now let's wait and see how granny is going to react to this. Let me know in the reviews how you guys think she'll be reacting to this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! At least Inoue-chan and blondie-chan aren't in the way anymore. Right? <strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Sorry for taking my time with this chapter! I already mentioned the reason in my profile and I hope that you guys read it. If you didn't, then I explained that I came back from that lovely holiday I was spending with my dad and started working at an advertising agency. My timing is shitty as hell (7 AM until 8-9 PM). I would love to write when I get back home but either there's drama with the family or I'd fall right on the bed the moment I get home. Anyway, this chapter is actually pretty long comparing to the rest. It was supposed to be divided into two chapters, but I kept it this way for whatever reason. I just really hope that you guys like it!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.<strong>**

_I knew it._

Nori really_ did_ misunderstand the situation. It was obvious when he suddenly grabbed on to the sleeve of my shirt when I was about to head into the cafe with Kitajima. I was surprised at what he did. But honestly? I felt relieved. He actually looked extremely jealous, and it only proved Inoue's words to be true.

_Nori likes me._

That thought made me shiver with anxiousness. I was about to lift my hand to ruffle his hair but stopped myself when he uttered an obvious excuse that made me inwardly smirk. He wanted to ask if there was a meeting on monday? Yeah right. Fine then, I'll go along with him for now. I still have to take care of this bothersome woman after all. That said, I excused myself and headed into the cafe along with Kitajima.

* * *

><p>"Then I woke up the next day to find out that Kiko-chan was gone! Can you <em>imagine<em>?! My poor little Kiko. She was probably kidnapped and tortured by a group of disgusting hooligans! I mean, how could anyone hurt a cute innocent puppy?!" I rolled my eyes as she whined.

_How boring._

_Stop blabbering already, you're noisy as hell. Who gives a shit about you and your damned dog. It was kidnapped? Who would believe that? I'm pretty sure it ran away. Tch, I just want this pointless date to end already. I want to hurry up and see Nori._

_That's right, I'm planning to go and see him right after this date is over. Does he think I'll let him go after he showed me that sort of expression earlier? Heh, he better be ready for what's coming to him._

"Seijuuro-kun, are you listening?!" I snapped out of my thoughts and mentally sighed. "Yes, I'm listening. It's unfortunate that your dog has disappeared. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. They probably don't look it but even though they're small; puppies are tougher than you think." She pout her lips and nodded, "You're right! Kiko-chan was always tough! I'll find you for sure my sweet Kiko-chan. Hang in there!"

_Puppies, huh?_

_Pfft, why did an image of Nori just pop into my head right now? He always did look like a frightened little puppy whenever I threatened him. Yet he becomes extremely adorable and blushes from head to toe whenever I pat his head. Ah, he's really cute.__ I want to see him right now._

_My cute little puppy._

* * *

><p><em>Finally, this date is <strong>finally<strong> over._

It was almost 1:30 PM and I told Kitajima that I had to leave since I had basketball practice to attend to. She seemed convinced enough and I left right after dropping her home. And on the way back, I called Nori.

_This time, he answered._

_Akashi-Kaicho? So he still insists on being formal. It irritates me to no end whenever he calls me that. How many times do I have to tell him to call me by my first name? How many times is he going to make me repeat myself? Stubborn seaweed._

In any case, he corrected himself after I mentioned it to him. I sighed over the phone and pursed my lips together at Nori's silence. He seemed really nervous when he answered the phone. I'm sure that he was over thinking about what he saw when Kitajima was with me. I wanted to explain the situation to him but I decided to leave that for later when I reach his house. I simply told him not to think too much about what he saw and that I was now on my way to his house. Though he seemed quite silent after I told him that.

_He's way too quiet. He better not be thinking about running away._

Before he could say anything at all, I told him not to run away because there was something I needed to discuss with him. Thankfully, he gave me an okay. But I was still worried that he might be gone by the time I get there, so I ended the phone call and ordered the driver to speed up.

_Don't run away Nori._

* * *

><p>When I reached his house, I cleared my throat and paused for a moment before ringing the doorbell. And in less than 5 seconds, I heard footsteps approaching the door. I sighed in relief as soon as I saw that it was Nori who was on the other side of the door. When our eyes met, he immediately looked away.<p>

_Heh, someone's being shy._

Interrupting me from my thoughts, Nori opened the door wide enough and asked me to come in. I let myself into the house and followed him to his room.

_I know that I said that I'd be explaining the situation to him, but I really don't know how to start the conversation. Where do I even start? The incident in the storage room, or the incident from this morning? Then again, I guess I should start with the hardest part first; and thats exactly what I did._

I was really pissed off. The moment I started talking, Nori gave me that look again and then shifted his eyes to avoid looking at me. So he's still scared of me after all? I guess I was wrong when I thought that he was just being shy a few minutes ago.

_Idiotic seaweed._

Nori's hand seemed to shiver when I placed my hand over his. I clicked my tongue and used my other hand to grab his chin and lift his head so he would look at me. "Don't look away from me, Nori." His eyes slightly widened at my words as I continued, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I just came here to talk." I let go of him and furrowed my brows.

I've always threatened Nori since day 1, but I never saw him look at me this way. Not even once. Yes he did seem freaked out whenever I threatened him, but this time was different; and I really hate that. It made me feel sick. Tch- my stomach is starting to feel weird again, it's probably because of yesterday's bento. Anyhow, I explained to Nori that I didn't mean to do what I did at the storage room and that I really hated it when someone else touched him; thats why I lost it.

_I just want him stop looking at me as though he's afraid of me._

...

_Why is he quiet again? Is he ignoring me? Even though I'm doing my best to explain things to hi- huh?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Nori move over from where he was sitting and came closer to where I was. I was about to ask what he was doing when Nori suddenly threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I was completely dumbfounded.

_I don't get it. What's going on?_

I thought I was already surprised at what Nori did, but I found myself completely taken back at the words he blurted out next. "I don't care who it is, and I don't care who that girl is, I won't let her or anyone else take you away from me. You're mine, Seijuuro." After saying that, Nori looked at me with a startled expression.

_Even he was surprised by his own words, huh?_

Nori's face turned red immediately as he tried to come up with an excuse for his actions. Without wasting another second, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. I nibbled on his lips over and over until Nori was out of breath. When our lips parted, he desperately gasped for air then grit his teeth. "Open your mouth, Nori."

_I want to kiss you._

I felt his hands clench my shirt as he slowly parted his lips letting me slip my tongue into his mouth. As my tongue continued to explore his mouth, I heard a moan come out from Nori the second I slid my hand under his shirt. He instantly grabbed my wrist and tried to pull my hand out but failed since his struggle was weak. "W-Wait." Nori muttered while he pulled away from the kiss. I smirked at that and ignored his weak struggles as I leaned in down to his neck and started to lick and kiss the spots that I marked yesterday causing him to moan even more."S-Seijuuro, sto-nnghh-" I interrupted him by gently biting his neck giving him a new hickey.

_I want to eat you up._

"You're telling me to stop, but you're so into it." His face reddened when I said those words. "T-Thats not it. Seriously, we have to stop!" I found myself grinning at that.

_Is he out of his mind? He wants me to stop after blurting out a confession like that? He even said that I'm 'his'. Then again, he sounded a lot like me. I think I'm rubbing off on him a bit too much. He's way too cute, does he really think I'll stop? Besides..._

"I don't want to stop. It doesn't feel like you want me to stop either. Look at you," I said while I leaned in to his ear. "You look so into it right now, blushing like crazy from head to toe. You're obviously so sensitive to me; especially in the ear. Isn't that right, Nori?"

_His moaning sounds too cute. I really want to eat him up._

"Now let's continue from where we left off yesterday, I was still hungry yet you didn't let me finish my meal. I'll make sure to taste every part of you right now. Here I go, itadakimasu~" That said, I lifted his shirt and began to place kisses on his stomach. "Seijuuro!"

_I won't stop until I make sure to taste all of you._

While I continued was I was doing, I heard him say that his grandmother was coming into the room. Before I could even react, the door was suddenly flung open and I saw Nori's eyes widen like crazy as his grandmother dropped the tray of brownies that was in her hands. "EHHHH?! What's going on here?!"

_Tch, how troublesome._

I pulled away from Nori and sat back while rubbing the back of my neck. Nori on the other hand quickly sat up and gulped nervously. He seemed to be thinking quite hard, is he trying to come up with an excuse or something? He's so obvious that his grandmother probably noticed it already. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nori turned his gaze to me and looked at me with pleading eyes. I raised an eyebrow at that.

_Is he telling me to come up with an excuse? How bothersome. Something like that isn't necessary at all. In fact, I have something even better in mind._

"I was making Nori mine, that's all."

_I already said that I want everyone to know that Nori belongs to me. And **of course** that includes his family as well. Especially that grandfather of his, I'll make sure that he doesn't get in my way in the future._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

_No, no-no-no! Tell me this isn't happening. I beg you Kami-Sama, let this be some sort of nightmare. Please tell me that Akashi didn't say what I think he just said. I probably heard it wrong. In fact, I'm sure I did. There's no way that he'd just tell granny something like that. It's not normal!_

My thoughts and hopes were shattered right when Granny went down on her knees out of nowhere and bursted out crying like a little kid surprising both of us. I frowned with worry and held my breath for a second before calling out to her, "G-Granny?" She didn't answer and kept sobbing. Akashi raised an eyebrow at me when he saw me approaching granny nervously.

_I knew it, she's really shocked. And she's definitely angry at me. How could Akashi do this to me? How can he say something like that as if its the most normal thing to do? Does he really want me to get killed by my own family?! Anyways I have to try and calm her down for now._

I swallowed my saliva and slowly placed my hand behind her back, "Granny? What's wrong? Why are you cr-" I was interrupted when she suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged me so tightly to the point where I felt like I was being choked to death. "Gra- Granny, I can't breath!" I yelled while trying to push her away so I can manage to breathe again but she wasn't budging at all. Granny kept sobbing and sniffing for about 5 minutes until I finally managed to get her off of me and questioned her again, "Stop crying! Tell me what's wrong already, will you?"

She stopped crying right away and stared at me quietly while wearing a frown on her face. "Because Nori-chan, you-" She didn't even finish her sentence and started to cry again. "It's the end for me, I won't be able to-" Akashi sighed when she cut off her own sentence one more time and continued sobbing childishly while rubbing her eyes with her hands. "You won't be able to what Granny?" I furrowed my brows while waiting for her to answer.

_This isn't how I expected her to react, I thought she'd start yelling at me or throw one hell of a fit. But how come she's crying? I never saw her cry this way except for that one time when I fell really ill and stayed in the hospital for a whole week._

"Please stop crying granny," I pleaded while rubbing her back gently. She stopped sobbing and pouted her lips, "I..." Her hands covered her face while she spoke, "I won't be able to have great grandchildren anymore!"

_Huh?_

_What did she just say?_

_She won't be able to have** what**?!_

She sighed with a dejected face and continued, "I kept day dreaming every single day of my life about the day where my Nori-chan would finally have a child or two who would look so adorably cute like you do! But now you... you're with Handsome-chan! It's all ruined, my dream is gone. Gone out of the window! Oh cute great grandchildren of mine, Granny-chan won't be able to make you those yummy brownies, I'm sorry! But you can go ahead and blame your idiotic 'father' for that! Although don't blame him too much, Handsome-chan is probably worth it. He's too good looking to resist, ne?"

_Dumfounded._

_Right now, I'm completely extremely dumbfounded._

"What are you saying?! 'Great grandchildren'? T-That's why you were crying?!" She simply nodded. "What about the _other thing_? You're not mad at me because of that?!" Granny blinked at me and shook her head, "Why would I be mad at you?" I slapped my face at that.

_Oh I don't know, maybe because I was being pinned down by a guy even though I'm a guy myself?_

"Because it's something that normal people would be mad about?" She scratched the back of her head and shrugged her shoulders. "What would they be mad about?" I sighed loudly and ruffled my own hair.

_I desperately need a translator over here._

"You know why granny. I mean, normal parents would go crazy when they see... you know what i'm talking about!" She rolled her eyes at me and answered, "As if I care about that. You're you, and you're free to love whomever you want. It doesn't matter whether it's a girl or a guy. As long as Nori-chan is happy then thats all I care about," my eyes widened with surprise at her kind words.

_Granny._

"Besides," She clasped her hands together under her chin and continued, "Handsome-chan is really handsome! So he's definitely a _yes_! I'm so proud of you Nori-chan~" My face turned completely red at her words. Akashi smirked when he saw me, "Thank you for your kind words Mrs. Onodera. I assure you, I'll take_ good_ care of Nori."

Don't give me that look! Ugh, this is so embarrassing.

"Oh~ Not only good looking, he's very sweet and reliable as well! I can see why you love him Nori-chan! Good job!" I covered my face with my hands to avoid Akashi's gaze.

_Don't go saying crazy lines out of nowhere granny! Besides, who are you calling sweet? He's a full fledged proud sadist, that's what he is!_

Even when I'm not looking at him, I can feel him staring at me with that confident smirk of his. "Awwww! Nori-chan is extremely adorable, isn't he Handsome-chan?" I heard Akashi snicker at that, "More than you can imagine, Mrs. Onodera." After I've had enough of this crazy conversation, I quickly took hold of granny's wrist and walked her out of the room, "Thanks for the brownies granny. We'll talk _later_!" I hissed while shutting the door.

_I've never felt this embarrassed my whole life. I really want to disappear right now._

"Your grandmother is more interesting than I thought." My face flushed when I looked at him, "W-Why did you tell her that?" Akashi raised an eyebrow at me, "Why would I bother with making up an excuse? I didn't find it to be necessary at all."

_What?!_

"You can't just normally say something like that to people, especially if its my family." Akashi cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Why not? Your grandmother seemed happy about it." He stood up and made his way to where I was standing, "You don't seem to mind it either. No, you actually seem happy about it." I gulped at his words.

_He's right. Granny's words made me really happy. I was shocked at first, but when granny told me that she'd be happy with whoever I choose to be with; I was relieved._

"See? You're not denying it." I pout my lips and replied, "Okay I admit it! I'm happy because of what granny said, but still-" I was interrupted when Akashi leaned in and pecked my lips. "Stop talking, let's continue where we left off. Yeah?" My face reddened insanely at that, "N-No! We're not doing anything here!" Akashi smirked, "Convince me why we should stop and I'll gladly listen to you."

_Convince him? What would I say to convince him? Is there even anyone who could manage to convince someone like Akashi?_

"Granny is here you know. She might come back any second! We can't do stuff like _that_ when-" I was cut off again when Akashi started to take my shirt off causing me to gasp loudly. "What are you doin-ahh!" I felt my face heat up as Akashi bit my earlobe.

_Is he serious?! I'm not ready for something like that yet! I have to think of a way to make him stop!_

"Wait!" I muttered while pushing him away. "I'll do anything." Akashi stopped after I said that, "You'll do _anything_?" I nodded away. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Like what?" I pursed my lips together and swallowed before speaking, "Anything you want. As long as we're alone, I'll do anything you ask me to. So l-let's stop for now." After a moment of silence, Akashi let out a smirk. "Good. You better be ready then. You'll have no right to complain at all, understood?" I slowly nodded my head with a defeated sigh.

_I don't even want to think about what he'll be asking me to do later, but at least I'm safe for now._

"Anyways, let's eat the brownies that granny made. They're really good!" I said while placing the tray on the small round table. We both sat down and started eating quietly.

_Ah, it completely slipped my mind. I didn't ask Akashi about that girl yet. They seemed really close, who was she? I really want to know but, will he get angry if I ask him? We're finally on good terms again, I don't want to ruin it. But its really bothering me._

"Oi Nori!"

"Huh?" Akashi clicked his tongue, "Next time you make me call your name more than once, I'll rape you."

_Ra- He's adding this to his threatening list?!_

"What were you thinking about? And don't tell me it's nothing because you're obviously worried about something," I frowned and lowered my eyes before answering. "This morning..." Before I could even finish my sentence, Akashi spoke. "There's nothing between me and that girl. I'll explain everything to you, so don't frown like that."

_Eh?_

* * *

><p>As Akashi explained everything to me, I felt relieved but at the same time; I felt my heart sink. His dad has been forcing him to go on dates with the daughters of important clients every once in a while because he wants Akashi to get married to someone who would support his father's business in the future. Akashi said that he only agrees to go because he doesn't want to ruin his father's relationship with these clients.<p>

_I completely understand. I know that he's being forced to go but, I really don't like it. Seeing Akashi with that girl was hard enough, I don't think I'll be able to handle it if it happens again._

"You know," I furrowed my brows and waited for him to continue. "I'm already planning to put an end to this whole thing. So don't worry about it, understood?" My face flushed when his hand gently ruffled my hair. "Okay," I muttered in a low voice. The blush on my face grew darker when I saw Akashi smile. I placed my hand on my chest, clenched my shirt and swallowed.

_My heart feels like its about to burst._

_I love him, I love Akashi._

_I don't want him to misunderstand yesterday's situation with Inoue-chan. I have to explain it to him properly._

"Aka- Seijuuro," I corrected myself when I saw him glare at me. "Umm- about yesterday, I really didn't do anything with Inoue-chan!" He looked at me with a startled expression. I cleared my throat and continued, "I don't want you to misunderstand. There's no way I would go out with her. It would never cross my mind to begin with, because the one I like is-" I cut my own words when I realized what I was about to say. Akashi moved a bit closer and placed his hand above mine. "Who is it? Who's the one you like?" I bit my lips and shut my eyes.

"The one I like _isn't_ Inoue-chan. That's what I was sayi-" I stopped talking when Akashi placed his other hand on my cheek and started to lean in slowly until our lips met. I felt my whole body shiver at the gentleness of the kiss. My heart was beating so loud that I was sure Akashi could hear it. When our lips parted, Akashi smirked against my lips. "Liar, I already know who you like. So tell me, because its useless to avoid it."

_Eh? He knows how I feel about him?! B-But how? I never said anything!_

"Your expressions tell me everything. I told you before, didn't I? You're too obvious Nori." I bit my lower lip and looked away. "Don't make me wait. Say it now or I'll force it out of you."

_Don't ask me to say as if its the easiest thing to do! But anyways I'll have to say it or god knows what he might end up doing to me if I don't. _

I nervously gulped, attempting to gather all the courage I could before speaking. "I.."

_Come on, say it. _

He stared into my eyes causing me to blush more than ever. "I'm waiting," He murmured. After a minute of silence passed by, I took a deep breath before speaking and shut my eyes to avoid his gaze.

"I love you, I really love you... Seijuuro."

_Huh? _

_No way._

_I said it... I finally said it._

When I opened my eyes to look at him I was surprised to see a faint blush appear on Akashi's cheek. He suddenly huffed and looked away, "Say that sort of thing while looking at me you stupid seaweed." I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. This was the first time I see Akashi's face turn this red.

_What would he do if I told him that? Should I give it a try? _

"Seijuuro, you're blushing."

_It was too late before I realized that I just made a big mistake. _

Akashi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked back at me, "Someone's getting confident." Before I could back away, Akashi pushed me backwards and pinned me down to the floor again causing me to gasp. He held my wrists with his hands and slowly leaned in closer to my face. I shut my eyes and pressed my lips together.

_..._

_Eh? What is he doing?_

I opened one eye to check what Akashi was doing and felt my cheeks flush when I saw that he was only staring at me with a faint grin on his face. "Don't worry, I already said that I won't do anything here. In exchange, you'll be doing a lot later when we're alone. Isn't that right Nori?" He said as he let go of my hands and lifted himself off of me.

_T-Then don't do something like that when you don't plan on doing anything, I feel so embarrassed!_

"My bad, were you expecting something? Even though it was you who said that we shouldn't do anything here." I sat up and turned away from him to hide my embarrassed face. "I wasn't expecting anything!" I muttered while pouting my lips. My heart skipped a beat when I felt Akashi hug me from the back. "How cute," I felt my body tremble when his breath brushed against the nape of my neck.

_So warm. _

Soon, Akashi ruffled my hair and stood up. "Nori, I'll be taking my leave now. Okay?" I nervously got up and nodded with a frown.

_Already? I don't want him to leave._

"I have to go to father's company to submit important documents for him. I'll call you later, okay?" I nodded my head again. "Take care." Akashi eyed me silently for a few seconds before he spoke again, "Give me a kiss." I blushed at that and lowered my eyes.

I still can't do it as easily as he does. Every time he asks me to kiss him, I feel even more embarrassed than before!

That said, I slowly lifted myself up and awkwardly pecked his lips while closing my eyes to avoid his gaze. "Heh, I didn't say the kiss had to be on the lips. But I'm not complaining about it." I gaped and glared at him when he snickered.

_Who would believe that?! He always makes me kiss him on the lips! Its only natural that I thought he was asking me to kiss him there!_

"Don't glare like that, I was only kidding." I furrowed my brows at that. "I really have to go. I'll see you later. Okay?" he said while patting my head. I blushed, "Ah, I'll walk you outside." He nodded and made his way to the door. "Let's go then."

When we left the room and reached downstairs, granny appeared out of nowhere and gasped loudly. "Handsome-chan! You're leaving already?!" He nodded politely and answered, "I have a few things to take care of." A long sigh escaped her mouth, "Even though I left you two alone to get all lovey dovey together~"

_SHE WHAT?!_

Akashi chuckled at her words and turned his gaze to me. "Well I tried my best, but someone was being too shy and decided to wait until we're all_ alone_," he muttered quietly but loud enough for me to hear. "Make sure to visit soon, okay Handsome-chan?!" Akashi nodded again and replied, "I will. Also, thank you for the brownies, they were good." She grinned widely and suddenly hugged him leaving me completely stupefied.

"You're welcome, my dear handsome future-son-in-law-chan!"

_Huh?! F-Future what?! _

_Don't go changing his embarrassing nickname to an even more embarrassing one!_

Akashi was surprised at first but didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, he was giving that overconfident smirk of his. Before anything crazier could possibly happen, I grabbed Akashi by his wrist and dragged him out of the house immediately.

* * *

><p>"Interesting grandmother you have there. She's surprisingly too straightforward, unlike <em>someone<em> over here." I looked away with a frown on my face, "Excuse me for not being straightforward." Akashi raised an eyebrow at me and sighed, "I never said I wanted you to be straightforward. I prefer you the way you are." My face turned red at his words.

_Don't say something so awkward!_

"Nori, I'm going. I'll be late if I don't leave now." I nodded my head. "Make sure to answer your phone when I call you," he continued. "I will. Take care on your way there," I answered. He placed his hands on my head and ruffled my hair one last time before he started walking away. When Akashi was out of my sight, I went back into the house and let out a loud sigh while covering my flushed face with my hands.

_I can't believe that I finally told Akashi how I feel about him. I don't even know if I'll manage to say it again anytime soon. But still, I'm really glad that I was able to convey my feelings to him._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooof, I can't believe its finally done. This was way too long for a normal chapter. I can't see in front of me anymore. I literally spent my whole day trying to come up with a proper way to write this chapter. Im just hoping for forgiveness since I made you guys wait a while, sorry! And at least we got to see Nori and Akashi being all adorable together, ne?! More than that, Nori finally confessed! Omg it took him 25 chapters, I bet everyone is thanking god right now. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see ya!<em>**

**_PS. I'm sorry if I won't be able to update every few days like I did the last month. But I promise to do my best to update as soon as I get the chance to! If I ever get some free time at work, I'll make sure to write as much as I can. Wish me luck!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I needed** a lot** of time to think about this chapter. I seriously had to think A LOT to decide things about nori's parents, and let's not forget his grandfather. I was actually going to upload a chapter last weekend, but I ended up re-writing the whole chapter since I changed my mind about it. But let's forget about that now, chapter 26 is finally here! This chapter and the next one will focus on Nori's family, I feel like I got way too dramatic while writing this chapter though. I just hope that you guys like it.

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

_"I love you, I really love you... Seijuuro."_

_I'm really glad that I was finally able to convey my feelings to him. It feels as though a heavy weight has been lifted off of my chest. I never knew that liking someone and telling them how you feel about them, would feel this good. I've never felt this way before. I wonder if Akashi feels the same way too?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of a door bell ring.

_Who could it be?_

_Maybe Akashi forgot something here?_

I found myself inwardly grinning at the thought of seeing Akashi for a little while longer. Since I was still standing by the doorway, I turned around and opened the door with a smile on my face.

Eh?

My smile slowly turned into a frown when I realized that the one standing in front of me was none other than-

"Grandfather..." I lowered my head when he stared at me without saying anything at all. "W-Welcome back," I stuttered. He walked in and passed by me quietly. My eyes followed his movements as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat on the peg by the door.

_I'm nervous because he's being too quiet. Even if he's in a bad mood, he usually always greets me back no matter what. I have a bad feeling about this._

"Oh, Shin-chan! You're back already?! Weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?" Grandfather ignored her and walked into the living room. But before that; he glanced back at me and spoke, "Follow me." I looked at granny who looked back at me with a worried frown on her face. That said, I followed grandfather into the living room.

_What's going on? Now I'm really getting worried. Did I do something that could have angered him? Oh no, what if he found out about me joining the student council committee?_

Grandfather sat down on the couch and cleared his throat before speaking. "I saw something that bothered me quite a lot before coming into the house just now," he started. I immediately tried to think of what he was referring to but nothing came to my mind. "And I've been meaning to ask you," I gulped while I waited for him to continue. "What business did Akashi Seijuuro have in this house?" My eyes widened with surprise the second I realized that grandfather had probably seen me standing with Akashi earlier, and it scared me as I tried to remember if we did something that could have revealed our relationship.

_No, there was nothing. Right? Akashi only patted my head, that's all. But I still have to explain why Akashi was here. What do I tell him? I can't think properly at all. Even worse, I have to sound convincing otherwise grandfather will definitely find out that I'm not telling the truth. He was always able to tell whenever I lied to him, so I have to be careful._

_Come on Nori, what sort of reason would be good enough to convince grandfather?_

_Oh, I know! Maybe I could say that we're working on a science project together? Yeah, that actually sounds convincing enough. Okay, now all I have to do is take a deep breath and speak calmly so that he wouldn't notice._

"Akashi was-" Before I could finish my line, I was interrupted by granny who came out of nowhere._  
><em>

"Oh no you don't! I will never allow it. I won't let you or anyone else ruin Nori-chan's happiness! He's been doing everything you ask him to do with no complaints whatsoever, but this will be the one thing that I will not allow you to interfere with." Grandfather raised an eyebrow and questioned her, "Nori's happiness?"

She nodded her head and continued, "My Nori-chan is free to love whomever he wants! And just so you know, Nori-chan and Seijuuro-chan are completely in love with each other. So you either support them happily or stay out of their way! Do I make myself clear, Tanaka Shin?!" Grandfather and I looked at her with widened eyes. And in the next second, my face had started to turn pale when I realized what granny had blurted out.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_What did she just do?_

_Is she insane?! Grandfather will-_

My thoughts were interrupted when grandfather suddenly stood up and looked at me with cold eyes then slowly turned his gaze towards granny, "What did you just say?" He asked in a threatening voice startling the both of us. "Nori's happiness? Love? Nori and Akashi Seijuuro are in_ love_ with each other? Are you out of your damned mind?! Do you even understand what sort of_ nonsense_ you're speaking?!" I lowered my head to avoid his cold gaze while he continued yelling, "Leaving aside the fact that they're both guys, do you really think that someone with a high status like Akashi Seijuuro would bother with someone like Nori? Someone that his family would define as a _lowly_ commoner?" I felt my heart sink as he spoke.

_No, you're wrong._

"_Either support them or stay out of their way, _you say? Do you have any idea who that boy's father is? Or what he could do to Nori if he finds out about this?! That man is the worst of a kind, he's despicable and would do whatever it takes to get what he wants, and you _dare_ to tell me not to interfere?!" I flinched when he suddenly gripped my wrist hard. "Never speak to that boy again. Make sure you stay away from him, _understood_?"

_No._

I pursed my lips and slowly shook my head. "...No," I muttered quietly.

_I don't understand._

_What's going on? Why is he speaking as if he knows Akashi's father so well? Why does he look so angry? And why is granny being quiet now of all times? I don't care what grandfather says, I won't do anything he tells me to._

_Aka- no, **Seijuuro** isn't like that. He treats me nicely, touches me gently, and although he barely smiles, he smiled at me more than once now. Moreover, he saved me from Inagawa and took care of me several times. I know he can be a bit harsh sometimes, but it doesn't change the fact that he's been nice to me all this time. Right? There's no way I can stop seeing Akashi, because I can't even imagine spending a day without talking to him. And I was finally able to tell him that I love him._

_I don't care what grandfather does to me, I won't listen to him this time!_

"Are you disobeying me, Nori?!" I shut my eyes when grandfather tightened his grip on my hand. "Seijuuro isn't like that! He's really nice to me, he really likes me! I won't stop talking to him for no reason, it's not fair. You're not being fair at all!" Grandfather looked at me with widened eyes but snapped out of it in no time, "Not fair? What's not fair? Who's not being fair? I'm_ protecting_ you from people like him. If you keep this on, the one who will get hurt in the end is** you**! Stop seeing him or-" I curled my hands into fists at that and interrupted him right away. "No! No, no, no, no! I don't care what you do to me anymore, I won't stop seeing Seijuu-" I was interrupted when grandfather suddenly slapped my face forcefully causing the silent granny to suddenly gasp loudly. "SHIN!" She yelled.

I bit my lips and slowly placed my hand on my now swollen cheek. Grandfather turned around and spoke, "Go to your room _now_." Without wasting a second, I wiped the tears that were threatening to fall and quickly ran up to my room.

As soon as I reached my room, I threw my body on to bed and cried for hours until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ngh.<em>

I hissed the second I opened my eyes. They were burning a little since I cried quite a lot before falling asleep. I lazily sat up and looked at the window. "It's still dark outside," I muttered under my breath. I looked at the time and sighed.

_It's still 10:45pm? Why did I wake up now? I don't feel sleepy anymore._

_I feel thirsty, I'll go get some water from the kitchen and watch TV. Granny and grandfather should be asleep by now, so its fine. Maybe I should make some hot chocolate too, it always makes me relax._

With that in mind, I left the room and quietly headed downstairs.

_Huh? Someone's in the kitchen. I hope it's just granny._

I made my way there and hid near the kitchen's entrance to check who it was. A second later, I heard a loud sigh come out from granny. "Have you finally calmed down Shin?" She asked while placing warm tea on the table. Grandfather cleared his throat before answering her, "I've been calm the whole time." Granny rolled her eyes and huffed, "_Calm_, he says. You slapped my Nori-chan! How dare you lay a hand on him?!" I furrowed my brows when I saw grandfather frown, "You know well that I didn't mean to do that. I was just surprised when he suddenly yelled back at me like that, it wasn't my intention to slap him."

_That's true. This was the first time that I ever yell back at him. So grandfather slapping me is a first as well. Still, he didn't have to hit me that hard. It's swollen like crazy you know!_

"I know it wasn't your intention, but still..." Grandfather shook his head. "How can you act this way? How can you act like Nori's Relationship with Akashi is normal?! Do you know what sort of things he would have to go through if people find out that he's in a relationship with another man? Did you think about how the world would look at him and treat him if they know about this? I don't care if he ends up hating me for this, at least I know that I'm protecting him; protecting his future!"

_Huh?_

"Then, what about Nori-chan's happiness? Do you think that if you do this, Nori-chan will be happy? Did you think about his feelings for a second? I know you care about Nori's future, and I know well that you want to protect him. I felt the same way too at first, but seeing the way Nori-chan looks at Seijuuro-chan, and seeing how much Seijuuro-chan adores Nori-chan, made me want to cheer them on. That boy promised me to take good care of our Nori, and he seemed very trustworthy when he said it. Don't you think that they deserve a chance?"

_Granny..._

I felt amazed at how speechless grandfather was. Granny placed her hand on top of his and smiled, "Remember how my parents were so against our relationship? You were one heck of a troublesome guy back then." Grandfather looked away and seemed to be slightly nervous for some reason, "Getting in to fights, skipping school, staying out late every night with your crazy friends, and let's not forget that time when you got suspended for 3 weeks for hitting Honda-sensei!" Grandfather furrowed his brows and looked at granny, "But he was looking at you in a creepy way, that pervert deserved it!"

_W-What?!_

Granny snickered and nodded, "I know, I know! But in the end, we got my parents to accept our relationship. It took us so much time to convince them and even though we went through hard times because of that, we still never gave up. So don't do the same thing that my parents did, let's not give those two a hard time. Okay? They have the right to be happy too, is that so wrong?" Grandfather hesitated before shaking his head.

_I'm really speechless at the moment. I heard about grandfather being a delinquent back when he was young, but this was the first time that I know these things about him and granny. I didn't know that they went through a lot to be together. But more than that, I was surprised at how grandfather was acting right now. He's so different from the way he usually is with me. It's most probably granny's doing, she's amazing._

"So then you promise to discuss things with Nori-chan calmly tomorrow?" He shook his head again, "I still don't feel good about this. That boy's father is non other than Akashi Keiichi! What if he finds out about this? Do you really think that he'll happily cheer them on?"

_So I was right, grandfather knows Seijuuro's father._

"I know how much you dislike that man, but do you really think that Seijuuro-chan will let his father hurt Nori-chan? I'm sure he can take care of it, so stop worrying already!" Grandfather huffed at that and replied, "Fine! Do whatever you want you stubborn old woman!" She chuckled, "Look who's talking." Grandfather rolled his eyes at her and lightly chuckled.

_I really want to know why grandfather hates Seijuuro's father this much, but I can keep that for later. Im just so glad right now, does this mean that grandfather accepts my relationship with Seijuuro?_

I quietly sighed in relief and smiled.

_I'll go back to my room for now. I can talk to grandfather first thing in the morning and apologize to him. I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm so excited!_

I was about to head upstairs but stopped when granny's next sentence caught my attention. "So? What did the doctors say? Is there any progress yet?" I narrowed my eyes at her words.

_Doctors? __Progress?_

Grandfather sighed and nodded, "It's not much, but there's progress alright. In fact..." Grandfather paused before he continued, "There's a very high chance that he might wake up very soon, that's what the doctor said." Granny's eyes widened like crazy at this, she placed her hands over her mouth as tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes.

_He?_

_Who are they talking about?_

_And why is granny crying?_

Grandfather held granny's hand and smiled, "I told you to believe in him, Kimiko. He's a strong-willed man." Granny sniffed and nodded her head, "Hey Shin-chan, we'll finally be able to see him again. Shiro is coming back to us." Grandfather slowly nodded his head.

_Eh?!_

_Did she just say-_

"Nori-chan will finally be able to see his father."

My eyes widened immensely while I tried to comprehend what I just heard.

_Shiro._

_Father._

I could suddenly feel the air around me thicken as my heart began to beat hard in my chest. And before I knew it, I was breathing hard and heavy catching the attention of my grandparents who came rushing to me in no time.

"Nori-chan!" Granny grabbed me from my wrist and carefully led me to the couch. She started to rub my back and was telling grandfather to get me water. He hurried to the kitchen while granny continued to rub my back repeatedly and told me to breath slowly.

_I can't believe it._

I watched as grandfather hurried back to me while holding a glass of water and held it in front of me. "Nori, have this medicine and some water. It'll calm you down." I grit my teeth and clenched my fist.

_How could they?_

"Nori-chan, please drink it. You'll feel better in no time." I pursed my lips and slapped grandfather's hand away causing the glass of water to fall off and break. Both of them looked at me with surprise.

_My father was alive this whole time, but they never told me?_

"N-Nori-chan, what's wrong?" She stuttered.

"...to me," I muttered quietly. Granny nervously spoke again, "Nori?" I looked at them with a frown and yelled, "How could you do this to me? How could you hide him from me all this time?! Why would you lie to me and tell me that my father is dead when he's alive?!"

Granny covered her face with her shaking hands while she began to cry. "Nori, it's not what you think. We just-" I stood up and interrupted grandfather. "It's not what I think? Do you really want to know what I think right now?" Grandfather waited for me to continue, "Everything you told me was a lie. Protect me? Protect my future? Do you even have the right to say something like that?" I grit my teeth really hard. "Nori-chan, stop."

Ignoring her helpless plea, I glared at grandfather and continued, "You always force me to study and disregard the things that I really want to do in life, you never let me go to trips with my friends, you never let me go out and have fun with my friends like normal people do, and even after I work so hard and get a high score... you never bothered to smile at me once and tell me that I did a great job." Grandfather looked at me with widened eyes and said nothing at all.

"You said that the one who will get hurt in the end is me, right?" He avoided my gaze and stayed quiet. "For your information, the only one who kept hurting me all this time was you! You're the worst, I _hate_ you." Without looking at him, I stood up and started walking towards the doorway. "N-Nori-chan? Where are you going?" I took a deep breath before speaking, "Where is it?" Granny nervously made her way to me with a frown on her face, "Eh?" I looked back at her and spoke again, "The hospital that my father is staying at, where is it?"

After a few minutes of silence, grandfather walked towards the peg by the door and pulled out a paper from his coat. "Takeda Hospital, here's the address and room number," he muttered while giving me the paper. As soon as I took it from him, I turned around and was about to leave the house but stopped when grandfather suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Visiting hours are from 7am until 4pm, you can leave the house tomorrow morning." Granny nodded her head and desperately begged, "It's getting really late, _please_ leave in the morning Nori-chan."

_Fine, I'll leave in the morning._

I pulled my wrist away from grandfather's grip and hurried back to my room.

* * *

><p>It's been hours since I lied down on bed but sleep wasn't coming to me at all. All I could do was gaze at the ceiling and think about what happened earlier.<p>

_It feels like a dream._

_My Father is alive._

I looked at the paper that grandfather gave me, and then looked back at the photo that was in my other hand; the only photo I had of mother and father.

_I just can't understand why they had to lie to me about this._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a light knock on the door. "Nori-chan?" When I didn't answer, granny nervously opened the door and entered the room wearing a frown on her face. I watched her as she slowly made her way to me and sat on the side of the bed while clasping her shaking hands together.

"I know you're upset, you have the right to be upset. And I know that it was wrong to hide something like this from you. But before you decided to judge and direct your hatred towards your grandfather, would you please listen to his story? I'll tell you everything about your parents, about the accident, and about your grandfather. So listen well and decide what you want to do after that."

* * *

><p><em>As I quietly listened to the story, I had a lot of different emotions pile up in my heart.<em>

_And by the time the story had reached its end, I felt regretful. Without understanding anything about him, without understanding the burden that grandfather shouldered all this time, I threw harsh words at him._

_For 12 years, even though it wasn't his fault, grandfather has been blaming himself for my parents' accident. _

"So please, don't blame your grandfather. He holds you dear to his heart more than you think. After all, you're Akane's son. The son of his beloved daughter."

_Grandfather..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, I'm sorry if you guys were weirded out by the dramatic event in this chapter. But everyone wanted to know what happened with Nori-chan's parents, right?! Well, you'll definitely find out more about them in the next chapter. And we can finally know why grandpa was being a stingy old guy all the time. <strong>_

_**But most of all, aren't you happy that at least one of Nori's parents is alive? I am! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon so lets look forward to our Nori-chan's parents' past, ne? For now, please let me know what you think of this chapter in the review section! Ja ne~**_

**_PS. _**_Now we know the whole family's names!_****

**_Grandfather: _**_Tanaka Shin_

_**Grandmother:** Nomura Kimiko_

_**Father:** Onodera Shiro_

_**Mother:** Tanaka Akane_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** 'Sighs happily' YES! This chapter is finally done! With this, you guys will finally know everything about Nori's parents including the grandfather's guilt. I took my time to write this carefully so I hope that you guys like it. It's a pretty long chapter so I guess you guys will feel content to finally know about what happened on that day. I'm practically a walking zombie these past few weeks so excuse me for any mistakes!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

_My Father is alive._

I looked at the paper that grandfather gave me, and then looked back at the photo that was in my other hand; the only photo I had of mother and father.

_I just can't understand why they had to lie to me about this._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a light knock on the door. "Nori-chan?" When I didn't answer, granny nervously opened the door and entered the room wearing a frown on her face. I watched her as she slowly made her way to me and sat on the side of the bed while clasping her shaking hands together.

"I know you're upset, you have the right to be upset. And I know that it was wrong to hide something like this from you. But before you decided to judge and direct your hatred towards your grandfather, would you please listen to his story? I'll tell you everything about your parents, about the accident, and about your grandfather. So listen well and decide what you want to do after that."

I turned my gaze from granny to the picture and waited for her to start speaking.

"It was summer back then, and in every summer that passes by, your father and mother come by to stay with your grandfather and I for a few weeks. But for the 2 years that passed by before that summer, your parents couldn't make it because of work. And on that day when they finally showed up, they surprised us when they brought a beautiful child along with them." I pursed my lips as I watched Granny speak with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** This part will be a flash back that granny has while telling the story to Nori. _No one's p.o.v._)

"EHH?! W-When did this happen?!" Kimiko stuttered in shock. Akane smiled softly and tightened her grip on her child's tiny hand, "3 years ago. This little one came to us and made our lives beautiful only 3 years ago." Shiro chuckled as he ruffled his child's dark colored soft hair. "Yup, he sure did!"

Kimiko and Shin struggled to react because of their excitement. "What's with you two? At least show me some sort of reaction. You're both grandparents now!" Akane said while grinning. A second later, Kimiko ran up to her daughter and slowly pulled the little boy from Akane's arms into hers. She lightly pinched the baby's cheeks and kissed his forehead gently. "He's so tiny and cute! I want to eat him up right now!"

A sweat drop appeared on Akane's head. "Please keep your appetite to yourself mom, we need him you know." The old lady snickered then stopped after noticing something. "Hey, isn't he too small for a 3 years old kid?"

Shiro nodded his head, "He's 2 years and 6 months old. He was small and fragile ever since he was born, so it'll take him some time to grow. But right now, he's an adorable baby that is considered to be the picture of health. At least that's what the doctor said!" Kimiko sighed in relief and smiled at the little one she held in her arms. Shin cleared his throat and spoke, "You haven't told us his name yet."

Akane and Shiro sent glances to each other and smiled, "Nori. We decided to name him Nori." Shin blinked a few times in confusion before speaking, "Seaweed?" Akane, Shiro and Kimiko burst out laughing at the old man's reaction. He frowned and tried to hide his flushed face with the palm of his hand. "Stop laughing! At any rate, who in their right minds would name their kid after a seaweed?!" Akane walked up to her father and hugged him tightly, "Because I know how much my daddy loves seaweed. And guess what?! Our Nori started eating seaweed a few weeks ago, and he totally loved it! Just like his grandfather!"

Shiro nodded his head in agreement, "Whenever I'm eating seaweed, he starts attacking me and tries to steal the seaweed away from me. He's tiny and cute but I'm telling you that looks can be deceiving! This guy here is practically a baby monster. So be careful with him!" The old man chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair. "So he's taking after his grandfather eh? Then I assure you, Nori is going to turn into a handsome guy in no time." Shin spoke with confidence.

"There we go _again_. Shin-chan you're being a narcissist again. I hope Nori-chan doesn't take after that part of you because it's creepy." Shin blushed at his wife's remark and sent her a glare. "Anyways give me Nori. You held him for too long so now it's my turn!" He approached his wife and pulled away Nori from her arms a little bit roughly startling the small one. "Hey, be careful with him!" Shin sighed and turned away from Kimiko, "I **am** being careful, you don't need to tell me!"

A second later, Nori's cries echoed in the room.

"See? I told you to be careful with him. You scared him!" Shin didn't know how to react and tried to think of a way to make Nori stop crying. When he finally found a way, Shin held Nori up against his shoulder and gently started rocking backwards and forward several times to try and calm him down.

Unfortunately, the cries only got worse. Akane sighed and approached her father. "Here, I'll take Nori back. Don't worry about it dad, he'll calm down soon." Shin frowned and nodded his head while he placed Nori in his daughter's arms. Kimiko chuckled and patted the little one's head, "I know Shin-chan is scary as hell at first glance but he's really nice when you get to know him! So please go easy on him Nori-chan!" Shin sent his wife a playful glare.

"I'm not scary! Tch, kids are always like that. They never like me even if I try to be nice with them." Everyone went quiet when they noticed a hint of sadness in his tone. Only a moment later, everyone watched in surprise as a small hand slowly extended itself and reached out to the old man's face. "Guu-guu!" Nori mumbled.

After a whole minute of silence filled the room, Akane suddenly gasped loudly. "My cute little Nori-rin is trying to cheer his grandfather up! Kyaaaaaaaaaa-" She squealed and hugged her baby tightly. Shiro laughed and ruffled his wife's hair, "Stop squishing him. He'll suffocate if you keep it up you big dummy." Akane pout her lips then stuck her tongue out. "He won't. And don't call me a dummy you idiot!" Kimiko smiled at the couple then looked back at her husband.

"Awww- see? Nori-chan likes you Shin-chan!" Shin who seemed staggered, nodded his head in disbelief and smiled. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you're a scary looking man," she added. He frowned at her and huffed, "Heh- you say that now but you're the one who fell in love with me and confessed to me _desperately_ even though I'm a 'scary-looking-man'."

She cleared her throat and turned her attention to her daughter. "I'm going to make lunch and brownies, go to the room and come back to the kitchen after you guys are done." Akane nodded her head and made her way to her old bedroom with Shiro and Nori.

* * *

><p>A week passed by with the whole family spending time together in laughter and happiness. And they could all tell that the center of their happiness at that time was none other than Nori. Every day seemed beautiful to them, having a child around the house really did make the house seem more lively. Life was certainly beautiful in every way back then, it really did.<p>

Until _that_ day came.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Akane called out to her mother who was busy making food in the kitchen, "Yes beautiful? What is it?" Kimiko answered while she watched her daughter run up to her in excitement. "Guess what? Guess what?!" She raised an eyebrow at her daughter and asked, "What's got you so excited all of a sudden in the morning?" Akane grinned widely and flashed two tickets in front of Kimiko while jumping.<p>

"Tickets! Maiko-chan sent me free tickets to _Rangetsu Ryokan_! (**A/N:** A luxurious 4-star hotel in Kyoto. It has a Japanese style which makes it beautiful, and is famous for its hot springs.)

"Ehhh? Really?!" Akane nodded her head and squealed. "How nice of her! You've always nagged about how much you wanted to go there with Shiro-chan." The girl stared at the tickets and sighed happily, "I know! I always dreamt about going there with Shiro, I felt so speechless when I received the tickets! I owe this girl big time!"

Kimiko laughed, "Yes you do. Maiko-chan always did her best to make sure you and Shiro end up together no matter what. She even kicked one of his fan girls when she saw that she was clinging on to him. Pfft- what a loyal best friend you have." Akane smiled as she had flashbacks of all the fun days she spent together with her best friend.

"Yeah, she's super loyal. Maiko-chan is the best. Too bad she lives in America now. I really wanted to meet her when I came here!" Kimiko pinched her daughter's cheeks and smiled. "Did you thank her for the tickets?" Akane pout her lips and frowned at her mom, "Are you seriously asking me this? Of course I did! We were video calling each other on Skype and she saw that I tripped on my own foot and fell flat on my face from excitement!"

Kimiko nodded and asked, "So when is this ticket due for?" Akane frowned and sighed, "T-Today afternoon, the ticket says it's for 3 days." Kimiko gasped, "You're leaving today?!" Akane was about to reply but was interrupted when her father came in, "Who's leaving today? What's going on?"

Kimiko and and her daughter glanced at each other and sighed. "Uhhh, you see..."

Akane cleared her throat before she explained the situation to her father.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving today?!" She laughed nervously at Shin's reaction. "You know how much I always wanted to go to that place, and we got free tickets you know! Shiro and I are always busy with work so we barely get time to go on trips together. Besides, <em>Rangetsu Ryokan <em>is like 3 hours away from here. So..." The awkward silence worried Akane.

_Dad must be really angry right now. What do I do?_ She thought.

"B-But I can totally stay if that bothers you! I'll find another chance to go there again, so it's fine!" Shin sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Are you out of your mind? Do you think I would ruin my daughter's happiness? What kind of a father would do that?!" Akane and Kimiko stared at the old man with surprise.

He placed his hand on top of his daughter's head and smiled. "Go and have fun with Shiro, we can take care of Nori until you're back." Akane's eyes widened at that, "Y-You're really okay with this? Are you sure?!" After Shin nodded his head, Akane wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him as tightly as possible. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best dad EVER!"

The old man blushed at this and looked away when his wife winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Anyways, I have to tell Shiro about this! I'll see you guys in a while!" Akane ran up stairs and hurried to the room to tell her husband the good news.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Akane and Shiro along with Nori showed up at the living room where the old couple were sitting. "So are you guys ready?" Akane nodded her head to her mom then frowned. "Hm? What's wrong?" Asked the father. Shiro sighed, "Going somewhere without Nori is a first. We're a bit worried."<p>

Shin quietly stood up from the couch and stepped in front of his daughter then gently pulled Nori away from her. "I know it's hard to go somewhere without him. But you're only going for 3 days and in these 3 days, Nori will be here under your mother and father's care. He's a lot safer if he's with us anyway. Trust me, we know how to take care of a kid more than you two ever will. So like I said, have fun and leave Nori to us." Kimiko smiled at them and nodded. "Please do. Nori-chan will definitely be spoiled to no end with us, I guarantee it!"

Their words washed away the couple's worries in no time. Shiro bowed his head to them, "Thank you. We really appreciate it." Shin felt flustered because of that, "Why are you idiots thanking us for something like this. Just go away you stupid lovey dove couple. I want to enjoy my time with my grandson."

Akane grinned and gave her parents a group hug, "You guys really are the best! Thank you for being the best mom and dad ever!" They smiled at her and hugged her back. "How mean, why am I the only one left out of this group hug?!" Akane giggled and pulled him into the group hug while Nori suddenly yelled 'Gugaahh' making everyone laugh.

"Someone's feeling squished," Akane said while kissing Nori's cheek. "I'll miss you my beautiful baby. I'll be back in a few days, okay?" Nori gently grabbed his mother's hair and smiled. "Guu?" She smile back at her son, "Yes, I promise you baby monster. Make sure to eat LOTS of seaweed when I'm gone, okay?!" Kimiko snickered, "Don't worry. I'm sure his grandfather will stuff him with seaweed everyday."

Shiro sighed while leaning down to his son and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you my Nori. Don't steal your grandfather's seaweed, make sure to eat only yours! If you do then I'll start giving you half of my share from now on. So what do you say?" Nori reached out his hands to his father's head and hugged it. "Guu-guu-guu!" Akane and her parents bursted out laughing at that, "So cute! I think he just agreed on that deal!"

Akane looked at her family with a satisfied smile on her face. "Mom... Dad," She called for them. They looked at her and waited for her to continued. "I know I'm such a worrywart and all, but I wanted to tell you something before leaving." Shin raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it now?"

"Just listen and don't say anything until I'm done. The thing is, I really always thank god that he gave me parents like you two. And I was thinking that I wanted to let you know that before I leave, just in case anything happens and I never get to tell you. For always taking care of me, for always supporting me no matter what, for making sure I grow up healthy and happy and for loving me with all your heart; thank you."

Akane smiled and took a deep breath before she continued. "Also, I'll be leaving my cute little Nori-rin in your hands for a few days. But I need to say this just in case, okay? If anything ever happens to me or Shiro, I feel completely relieved that I have you two to take care of our Nori. I know that he'll a perfect life while he's staying with you, so thank you for everything. I love you both from the bottom of my heart." Shin and Kimiko listened to their daughter's words in disbelief and seemed to be completely flustered at what she said.

Shiro held his wife's hand and kissed her cheek, "And you can leave your beautiful daughter to me. I'll take care of her until we're back." She blushed and smacked his head, "Idiot! Don't do embarrassing things in front of mom and dad!" He laughed and started to drag her out of the house. "Come on, they look too dumbfounded to notice anything anyways. Let's go already!" Akane looked back at her parents one last time and waved her hand, "I'll see you guys later. Bye!" She yelled with a grin.

_Thank you, Kami-sama. Thank you for giving me the most loving and caring parents that anyone could ever ask for. I really have nothing to complain about._ Akane thought with a content smile on her face.

* * *

><p>3 days later, Kimiko walked around the house in circles and sighed. "Where are they? Why is everyone late today? Don't you think so too Nori?!" Nori titled his head and mumbled words that she couldn't understand. Kimiko sighed again and sat on the couch. "Shin-chan isn't answering the phone. Akane-chan and Shiro-chan's phones are off for some reason. And they were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!"<p>

As a few more hours of worry passed by, Kimiko stood up and huffed. "Forget it, I'll go make some sweets until they come!" Just when she was about to enter the kitchen, she heard the sound of the main door open. Kimiko immediately stomped her way to the door and yelled, "FINALLY! Where were you guys? I was so worried you know! You better have a good exp-"

_Shin-chan?_ She thought while she furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko slowly made her way to her husband who looked extremely shaken up at the moment. His face was pale, his eyes were red, and his who body was shaking. "Shin-chan?" She muttered while she grabbed hold of his cold hand. She immediately dragged him to the couch and covered him with a blanket. When he wouldn't say anything at all, she cupped his cheeks with her hand and asked. "Shin-chan! I'm getting worried! Tell me what's wrong already?"

More silence filled the room before the old man could manage to speak.

"Aka..." He mumbled quietly. Kimiko couldn't hear him properly, so she asked again. "Aka?" He started shaking more as he repeated his words, "Akane... our Akane is-" Shin was interrupted as he choked on his own words. Without having to wait for him to finish his line, Kimiko had already understood what was happening.

Akane.

Her beautiful daughter Akane, was gone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

As I listened to granny's words, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Her voice was shaking, and she looked like she was trying really hard not to cry while she spoke.

"And that was when I first heard about Akane and Shiro's accident. Apparently, a young driver lost control over his car when he was over speeding and hit their car. His car hit the side where Akane was sitting. It was powerful enough to cause the car to flip over." She placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed it.

"Anyways that night, your grandfather and I couldn't talk at all. On the next day, we were called to the hospital and the doctor told us about your father's condition. Akane took much more damage causing her to..." She paused before she continued.

"Shiro took a lot of damage too but thankfully his heart was still beating. That time, the doctor said that he would take a while to recover from his unconscious state but not for this long. And all we could do was to hope everyday that he would regain consciousness and return to us. Aside from that; with each day that passed by, your grandfather's condition kept getting worse."

I frowned at that and waited for her to continue.

"He would finish work at 7 pm every day then go drinking for a few hours, and in the end he comes back home completely drunk. I couldn't understand what he was thinking back then, not until I started to hear him mumble words in his sleep. '_Its all my fault_' he kept saying this every night. When I finally asked him about it, he started talking."

Granny sighed and seemed to be in deep thoughts while she spoke, "And these are the exact words he said to me: _If it wasn't for me insisting on letting them go, if only I told her to stay with us on that day, then my Akane would still be here. I'm the one who sent Akane to her death, and I'm the one who put Shiro in this state. Everything is my fault. The one who took away Nori's parents is me._"

My eyes widened at this, Granny looked at me with a frown and smiled. "Why is he blaming himself when it's obviously not his fault? You're thinking the same thing, right?" I slowly nodded. "I told him that. I kept telling him over and over that it's not his fault but he still insists that it is. He said that he won't forgive himself for this."

Granny moved closer to me and held my hand gently. "But as the years passed by, things started to get better. Your grandfather did his best to make sure you grew up healthily. And no matter how sad we were, our life was still more than good enough because you were in it. Just having you with us made our life worth living. When your grandfather understood that, he vowed to devote his whole life to you. Although he had different ways of showing his love to you, he really has been doing his best to take care of you all this time. So please, don't blame your grandfather. He holds you dear to his heart more than you think. After all, you're Akane's son. The son of his beloved daughter."

I felt granny's other hand caress my cheek when tears began to trickle down my face, "Sorry granny. I didn't mean to say what I said. I-" She wrapped her arms around me and patted my back. "Don't apologize. You didn't know anything, it's our fault for not telling you. Your grandfather was too afraid to tell you because he thought that you would blame him for everything. But I always knew that you were better than that." I sniffed and hugged her back.

"And hey look at the bright side, we have good news today! Shiro-chan will be waking up soon, so you can finally meet your father. Isn't that wonderful?!" I backed away and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "Is dad really coming back?" She smiled at me and nodded, "If what the doctors were saying is right, then your father should be regaining consciousness within the coming days." I held the picture in my hand and smiled.

Granny looked at the picture with widened eyes, "Eh? This picture is with you?!" I nodded my head, "You kept telling me you don't have pictures of them but I found one in grandfather's drawer and took it when you two weren't around." She sighed, "And here I thought we lost it. Sneaky little brat," She said while pinching my nose. "It's your fault for not giving me their picture!" I said while I gazed at the picture again.

_It feels good to finally hear about mom and dad. I've always felt as though I was looking at strangers whenever I looked at this picture. But now it's different, I finally know about them. _

"She's really beautiful, my mom." I muttered. Granny looked at me with widened eyes then replied, "Yeah; she is. You definitely have her beautiful big blue eyes, that's for sure." I blushed at that and cleared my throat. "Dad is really handsome too, I bet he still is!" She giggled and ruffled my hair. "Whether your dad is still handsome or not, you can go see it for yourself tomorrow."

I grinned at that thought, "Let's go see him together." She seemed a bit surprised at that but nodded anyway. "Sure, we'll leave in the morning. So make sure to get some rest for tonight. Okay?" I hugged her before replying, "Okay. Thanks a lot for everything granny. I'll talk to grandfather tomorrow and apologize." I let go of her and lied back on the bed.

She covered me with the blanket and pursed her lips. "Good boy. I know he'll feel a lot better after you talk to him. Sweet dreams my Nori-chan." I waved my hand as she walked away and wished her a good night as well. "Sweet dreams granny."

_I didn't know that they were both suffering this much. ___I didn't know how sad grandfather was. For 12 years, he kept blaming himself even though he had nothing to do with the accident. And when I thought that he was simply being annoyingly strict for no reason, it was because he was trying to keep the promise that he made for mom. He wanted me to live life healthily in every way. __

__Then I had to go and throw harsh words at him like an idiot. I really have to ___apologize to him tomorrow, I have to let him know that there's no way I would blame him for what happened. __And then we could finally go to see dad together._

_I really can't wait to finally be able to meet you dad._

With that in mind, I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nori-chan."<p>

_Nghh._

I slowly opened my eyes to see granny in front of me. "Granny?" She sighed, "I've been trying to wake you up for 2 hours now you sleepy head!" I rubbed my eyes and straightened my body up. "Why are you waking me up so early?" I asked in a sleepy tone. She smacked my head and huffed, "It's 10AM Already. Who was so excited to go and see his father last night?!"

_EH!?_

I opened my eyes widely and looked at the time. "W-We're late!" I got up from the bed, picked my clothes from the closet and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed my teeth before I got dressed up. As soon as I was done, I hurried downstairs and saw granny and grandfather standing at the doorway.

_Ah, grandfather._

I slowed the pace while I approached them and looked away when I felt awkward. "Good morning," I muttered. I heard them both greet me back. It was silent until granny decided to change that, "I knew you two would be annoyingly awkward and make it hard for me so I told your grandfather everything that we talked about last night Nori-chan."

I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, "B-But I told you I was the one who was going to talk and apologize to him!" She snickered, "You look too stiff. Go ahead and apologize Nori-chan." I blushed and looked at grandfather with a frown before apologizing, "S-Sorry grandfather. I didn't mean to say that to you, I was really surprised... that's all."

_Why is it so awkward?!_

"Aren't you angry at me?" He asked nervously.

_Angry at him? _

"For what?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes and answered, "About Akane and Shiro..."

_Huh? Don't tell me-_

_He's still on about that?! Didn't granny tell him that I don't blame him for anything?_

Without wasting more time, I approached grandfather and hugged him. He flinched in surprised at what I did. "I'm sure you didn't listen when granny told you so listen well because I won't repeat myself again, there's no way I would ever blame you for something that had nothing to do with you. You only wanted mom and dad to have fun on that trip, that's why you told them to go. Right?" He slowly nodded his head.

"What happened was simply fate. Why don't you... look at the _bright side_ of this whole thing?" Both granny and grandfather looked at me in confusion. "Bright side?" I nodded, "Based on what I understood; it was grandfather who told mom to let me stay here until they return. If you hadn't done that then who knows what could have happened to me, right? What I'm saying is; if it wasn't for you grandfather, I wouldn't be here right now. So thank you for taking care of me all this time."

Grandfather gazed at me with widened eyes while granny on the other hand smiled softly. "My Nori-chan has completely matured. You really know what to say. Even I couldn't manage to say something convincing as you did." She patted my grandfather's back and smiled at him, "See? Didn't I tell you that it wasn't your fault Shin-chan?"

_For the first time in my life, I saw my grandfather cry. Whether it was tears of frustration or tears of happiness, I didn't know. All I know is that the burden that grandfather lived with for the past 12 years, was finally starting to be lifted off._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when grandfather's phone suddenly rang. He cleared his throat before answering the phone, "Hello?"

_Who could be calling him this early in the morning?_

"Yes, this is Tanaka Shin."

Granny and I looked at grandfather with worry when we saw his eyes widen as he dropped the phone from his hand. "Shin-chan? What's wrong?" Grandfather turned his gaze from granny to me. I watched him as he slowly approached me and was surprised when he suddenly pulled me into a hug. "Grandfather?"

_What's wrong with him?_

"He's awake." He muttered in a low voice. Granny's eyes widened as much as mine did, "S-Shin-chan, what did you just say?" Grandfather used the other arm to pull granny into the hug and laughed with tears in his eyes while he held the two of us tightly, "He's awake. Shiro's awake!"

_Dad? _

_Dad is awake?!_

Grandfather released us from the hug and grinned, "Let's go see him right now. Your father is waiting for us, Nori."

That said, the three of us left the house and headed to the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived, we hurried to dad's 'room' as fast we could but before we enter; grandfather stopped me. He told me that I should wait so that they could talk to him before he sees me. Grandfather said that he's been unconscious for too long, and that the last time dad saw me, I was only 3 years old. So they wanted to make sure he knows what's going on before he sees me.<p>

I was a little annoyed since I was too excited to see him, but it's fine. I always wanted to meet dad, it won't kill me to wait for a few more minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, it's been 30 minutes. Isn't this taking too long? <em>_My heart feels like its about to burst from excitement, please hurry up and let me see him already._

I stood in front of the door and was about to knock but stopped when granny opened the door surprising me. "G-Granny?" I frowned and asked, "Can I come in already?" She smiled and nodded her head, "Your father is waiting for you." I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I slowly entered the room. I was so nervous that I could only stare at the floor as I walked in, and when I was finally standing in front of the bed, I slowly turned my gaze from the floor to my father.

_No way._

I gulped and pressed my lips into a thin line when I saw him.

_He looks exactly the same way he did in the picture, only a little older. But it's really him, it's really.._.

"D-Dad," I muttered quietly.

_Why isn't he saying anything. Don't tell me he doesn't recognize me?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Dad suddenly laughed lightly, "He's exactly like you two described him." I blinked at him in confusion. "Right?! Isn't he so cute?" Granny said with a grin. Grandfather cleared his throat. "And _very_ smart as well," he added. I blushed and looked away to hide my embarrassment.

"Nori," dad called my name causing me to look at him. He extended his arms towards me and grinned. "Give your dad a hug, will you?" Without wasting a second, I jumped right into dad's arms and hugged him.

"Sorry for making you wait this long, Nori." I shook my head at that, "Thank your for waking up. I... always wanted to meet you dad." He released me from the hug and ruffled my hair, "You've really grown since the last time I saw you, eh?" I pursed my lips and nodded. "Y-You look the same as you did in the picture." He chuckled at that, "Nah, I'm an old man now." I shook my head rapidly, "Dad is really handsome."

_Huh?_

Everyone in the room laughed at that. Granny laughed the most though, "You should know from now Nori-chan, your father had a stampede of fan-girls back in high school. He was constantly attacked by his fan girls that it was too funny to watch." I laughed nervously at that.

_A stampede of fan girls? Sounds scary as hell. _

"Hey, don't listen to them Nori! Stop giving him unnecessary information about me." I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Dad rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "So anyways, how's my Nori doing in school? Do you have a girlfriend or something? I'm sure girls are all over you in school! You're smart, good-looking, and kind. Perfect in every way!"

_G-Girlfriend?_

I nervously looked away when I thought of Seijuuro. Grandfather sighed and looked at me, "Yeah. Nori has one hell of a _girlfriend_ alright. You should meet her one day." Granny laughed at Grandfather's words and nodded. "Nori's lover is the sweetest, you should definitely meet that kid sometime soon. Right Nori-chan?" I felt my face redden as I shook my head.

_Are you two out of your minds?! Dad will freak out if he finds out! _

"No way! I'm so proud of you Nori! I'd be happy to meet her! Especially since your grandparents complimented her this much. Why don't you call her up and ask her to come by today?"

_W-What? Call Seijuuro here?! _

"You should also meet Nori-chan's best friends. He has the greatest friends anyone could ask for. They love him more than you can imagine!" Granny interrupted. I sighed in relief at that.

_Thank god she changed the subject. It's true though, I can't wait to tell Nami and Kousuke about dad. I can't wait to tell them to come by so that they can meet him._

Dad smiled gently at that. "I'm really glad," he mumbled quietly. We all looked at him with confusion. He looked at granny and grandfather and slightly bowed his head. "Shin, Kimiko; thank you for taking care of our Nori all this time. Akane was right, leaving Nori in your hands was the best choice we ever made."

Their eyes widened immensely at his words. I could see the tears well up in their eyes when he mentioned mom, but they didn't cry. They smiled and nodded their heads to him. I couldn't help but smile at them.

_It still feels like a dream. I really do wish that mom could have been here with us too, but I'm more than happy right now. Thank you Kami-sama. Thank you for giving dad back to me. I honestly have nothing to complain about._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy shit, this is definitely the longest chapter I've written so far. To be honest, I felt really good while writing this chapter. I really wanted to let you guys know more about his parents before the accident happened and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this. <strong>**I made myself cry though, it's depressing. Now I feel guilty for killing Nori's mom. Gomen ne Akane-chan! ****I hope you guys enjoyed the story of Nori's parents.**_

_**PS. Akashi will finally be back in the game in the next chapter! And yes he will meet the father sooner than you think. So for now, please let me know what you think of this chapter in the review section and have a good night! **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 28 to my lovely readers. So we finally have Akashi back in business and that's definitely something we were all looking forward to, ne? I added some cuteness here and there so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And oh, you are going to _love_ Nori's dad in this chapter.

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<span>**

_Oh god, I'm in trouble. _What do I do?! Seijiuuro is going to murder me! __I mentally cried as I sat on my bed and nervously ran through the messages that Seijuuro had sent me last night.

_When did all of this happen?! _

* * *

><p>When visiting hours were over at noon today, I went back home along with granny and grandfather. The doctors said that we can visit dad again tonight at 8:30pm. With that in mind, I went back to my room and decided to rest until then since I didn't get enough sleep last night. I woke up a few hours later and looked at the time - 7:30 pm.<p>

_I have to get up and change in a few minutes. Granny told grandfather that he should stay home tonight because he's completely exhausted himself and that __she's staying with him to make sure he gets better for the night. So I'm going to see dad alone, not that I mind it at all. I really can't wait to see him again. __Ah, forget it. I'll get up and change now since I'm too excited anyways!_

Just when I was about to get up, I felt something vibrate under my pillow. I slipped my hand under it and grabbed the phone that Seijuuro had given me a few days ago. I gasped loudly at what I saw.

**[13 missed calls, 8 messages]**

I started freaking out without checking who the identity of the caller was because I already knew that it was from Seijuuro. I completely forgot about him because of last night's event. I pursed my lips and swallowed hard before opening the first message.

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (2/10/2014 Sat) 9:23pm

- Nori, answer your phone.

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (2/10/2014 Sat) 9:29pm

- Didn't I tell you to make sure you answer the phone when I call you?!

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (2/10/2014 Sat) 9:34pm

- This is getting annoying.

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (2/10/2014 Sat) 9:40pm

- Are you asking for a death wish?

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (2/10/2014 Sat) 9:47pm

- I'll seriously kill you if you don't answer this time.

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (2/10/2014 Sat) 9:54pm

- This is your last warning Onodera.

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (2/10/2014 Sat) 11:21pm

You're dead.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really going to die! T-There's even one more message!<em>

I hesitated but opened the last message anyway since I had no other choice.

**Sender**: Akashi Seijuuro (3/10/2014 Sun) 7:36pm

- I'm coming over to your place right now. You better be ready for what's coming to you.

_What? He's coming over right now?! He can't, grandfather's here! Is he crazy?! _

I shook my head and replied immediately.

**Sender**: Onodera Nori (3/10/2014 Sun) 7:40pm

- Meet me at Takeda Hospital, room 304.

_I really hope that this wasn't a bad idea. Anything is better than having him come here right now. At least if I see him at the hospital, I can talk to him and explain the situation to him. Maybe he could also meet dad? But I don't know why I have a bad feeling about this. Anyways I have to hurry._

Without wasting another second, I got up and changed my clothes then went downstairs to see granny before leaving the house. "Ah, Nori-chan! Leaving already?" I smiled at her and nodded my head. She pinched my cheeks and grinned, "Someone's excited to see his dad." I blushed and furrowed my brows, "Of course I am. I still have a lot of things to tell him! You guys even wasted 30 minutes before letting me in to see him."

She snickered then ruffled my hair, "Okay okay, I was kidding! Just let Shiro know that we're sorry we couldn't make it now. Tell him we'll be seeing him tomorrow morning, okay?" I nodded my head, "Sure. I'll see you later granny. Take good care of grandfather!" She waved her hand back at me and answered, "I will. You take care too!"

With that, I left the house and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>As soon as I reached the hospital, I made my way to room 304;<em> Dad's room<em>. I lightly knocked the door before entering the room. "Come in," a husky voice said. A smile grew on my face as I opened the door. "Dad!" I yelled. He grinned and waved his hand, "You're finally here." I made my way to him and gave him a hug, "Of course I am." He ruffled my hair and asked, "Where are Kimiko and Shin?"

_Ah, I forgot to tell him._

"Grandfather was a bit tired so granny stayed behind to take care of him. She said they'll see you tomorrow morning." He smiled and nodded his head, "That's good to know. So? Tell me what've you been up to all this time? I've been out of the world for a bit too long so I'm really looking forward to hearing about my little Nori's adventures and all." I frowned and pressed my lips together when he laughed. "Hm? What's wrong?"

_Don't joke and laugh about something like that. It's obvious how sad you are because of what happened._

I shook my head, "Nothing. S-So what do you exactly want to know?" I stuttered. He grinned widely and answered, "Your girlfriend! You have to tell me about her. What does she look like? How did you meet? Did she confess to you first? Or was it you? If so, how did you fall in love with her? Tell me all the details already!"

_Of all things, that's what he wanted to ask?! There's no way I could ever tell him about Seijuuro, at least not now. Besides, even I don't understand how I ended falling in love with Seijuuro. And it's not like he confessed to me, he said that I 'belong' to him. Maybe thats his own way of saying that he loves me back? Ahh, I really can't tell dad anything yet! _

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard dad sigh loudly, "So that's how it is. You tell your grandparents everything but you keep it a secret from your poor father? Unforgivable!" I lowered my eyes and pout my lips, "I-It's not like that dad. I'll tell you later so..."

_It's not like I can simply tell him about it. He'll probably faint if he finds out that the girlfriend he's so looking forward to meet is... a guy._

I flinched when dad suddenly laughed out loudly and hugged me. "Ah my little Nori, you're so cute when you frown so innocently! I was only teasing you a little. you can tell me about it whenever you want to!" I felt my face redden at that.

"So what about your friends? Your grandmother mentioned that you have good friends." I smiled when I thought about _them_. "Nami and Kousuke, you have to meet them soon. We've always been together and they're extremely fun to be around! I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have them."

_I can't wait to tell them about dad._

"That's great! Bring them over when you visit me tomorrow. I'd be more than glad to meet them." I grinned and nodded my head, "Sure!"

_I really don't know how to start telling them about everything that happened though._

"And what about school? How are your studies?" I rubbed the back of my neck and answered, "Second place." I blinked when I saw dad gape widely at me, "Second place?! Are you serious?!" I felt a sweat drop appear on the back of my head, "Yes."

_Why does he seem so surprised?_

"Pfffft- I was always in the last place back when I was in school."

_What?!_

"No way!" He chuckled at my reaction. "Yup! I wasn't really the type who cared much about his studies. But hey, you took after your mother. Isn't that great?" I awkwardly smiled and nodded. "Heh- you even have her eyes," he muttered quietly. My eyes widened slightly when I noticed his forced smile.

_Dad._

I felt his hand gently pat my head before he spoke, "Sorry for making you wait this long Nori." I pursed my lips and shook my head at that, "Don't say that. Don't apologize to me, I've always…"

_I've always wanted to meet you. It's good enough that you're here with me right now. I finally have a dad, I couldn't ask for more. _

I was about to tell him that but was interrupted when all of a sudden the door was slammed open. My eyes grew wide with surprise when I saw who it was.

_Ah, Seijuuro! __He's here already?_

_Wait,__ why does he look so angry?_

"You," Seijuuro hissed while he walked towards me. "Huh? Is that your friend Nori?" I looked at dad who still had his hand placed on my head and blushed, "He's-" I cut off my own words when Seijuuro slapped dad's hand away really hard and pushed him backwards roughly. "Take your _filthy_ hands off of him, old man."

_Eh?_

"S-Seijuuro! What are you doing?!" He turned his gaze from dad to me and narrowed his eyes, "What am I doing? What the hell do **you** think you're doing?"

_What's wrong with him?! What did I do to him this time? I know I didn't answer his phone calls but isn't this a bit too much?_

"You didn't answer my calls or reply to any of my messages at all, then when you reply the next day you ask me to meet you at a hospital without any proper explanation. And just when I arrive, I see you flirting with an old man. And you're asking me what I'm doing?!"

_Wha-?_

_Did he just say 'flirting'__?_

"Wait a minute," Seijuuro and I turned our attention to dad who awkwardly scratched the back of his head and continued, "Don't tell me; you're the interesting _girlfriend_ that Shin and Kimiko mentioned earlier?"

_H-H-He already found out?!_

I nervously looked back at Seijuuro who clicked his tongue in annoyance and grabbed me from the wrist. "Certainly," he said, "This guy belongs to me." I gasped when out of nowhere, Seijuuro pulled me towards him and slammed his lips against mine. I stood there in shock not able to move or react at all. I felt my face heat up instantly when dad cleared his throat before speaking. "Geez, I get it already; so stop kissing my son in front of me. This is getting too awkward, alright?!"

Seijuuro's eyes widened as he quickly pulled away from the kiss. I placed my hand over my lips and looked away while my face flushed with embarrassment. Just then, Seijuuro glared at dad. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked and turned his gaze back to me, "Didn't you tell me that your parents passed away when you were a kid?!" I frowned and slowly nodded my head. "T-That's why I wanted to talk to you." He raised an eyebrow at me, "What?" I grabbed his hand and looked at dad, "Umm- I'll come back in a while dad." He smiled and nodded his, "Take your time."

I quietly walked out of the room with Seijuuro who seemed to be really confused at the moment. We made our way to the rooftop since it was the best place to go to for the time being. As soon as we reached there, I started to explain to him everything that happened with me after he left yesterday.

* * *

><p>It's been 5 minutes since I explained everything to him and he's been quiet ever since. I clasped my hands together and gulped before breaking the silence, "Seijuuro?" He sighed and turned his gaze to me, "Foolish seaweed." I titled my head to the side when I noticed his furrowed brows, "Hm?" I was about to ask if he was okay but was interrupted when he pulled me into a hug catching me off guard. I felt my face turn red when he gently ruffled my hair while hugging me, "Don't ever make me worry this much you reckless seaweed."<p>

_Seijuuro?_

"I thought something happened to you. I thought that the one admitted to the hospital was you. You should have explained it properly if you wanted to send this sort of message." My heart started to beat faster and faster when I realized that he was worried about me. I slowly lifted my arms and hugged him back tightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."

_I know this might sound a little stupid but, just knowing how worried he was about me; made me feel like I'm someone special to him. __Ah, I really..._

"I love you Seijuuro," I muttered.

_I really do love him. I'm glad that granny convinced grandfather about me and Seijuuro being together. I honestly thought that if grandfather found out, it would be the end of me. I'm so relieved that things worked out in the end. Dad's reaction was a lot better than I expected too, he didn't seem to mind it earlier. Now I feel like I want to hurry and go back to dad so I can properly introduce Seijuuro to him, I'm sure they'll get along!_

I was about to tell Seijuuro that but was interrupted when he slightly pulled away from the hug and slowly leaned in towards me and placed his lips softly over mine. My eyes slightly opened when I was taken back by the gentleness of his kiss. Soon, I closed my eyes and clenched the back of Seujuuro's jacket with my hands as he deepened the kiss further. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as he slid his tongue into my mouth. He began to stoke his tongue in my mouth continuously causing my whole body to shiver.

_I can't breathe. Although I can't breathe, I feel like I don't want him to stop._

When Seijuuro slowly parted his lips letting his tongue slip out, I unconsciously pushed my tongue into his mouth and tried to kiss him the way he always kisses me. I didn't know how he usually did it, but I really wanted to make him feel the same way I feel when he kisses me.

__What's going on with me? _I don't know what I'm doing anymore._

_ I wonder if he likes the kiss?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Seijuuro cupped my face with his hands and pulled away from the kiss, "Heh- how sneaky of you, Nori. When did you learn how to kiss like that?" Though it was getting dark, I was pretty sure that my face was bright red at the moment.

He muttered something in a low voice that I could't hear. "Eh?" Seijuuro leaned down to my ear while grinning, "I said you're really cute." I shut my eyes when his breath brushed against my ear. "S-Stop it," I stuttered. He smirked into my ear and bit my earlobe causing me to moan, "Seijuuro!" I tried to pull away from him but was helpless when he placed an arm behind my back and pulled me closer towards him. "You're not getting away this time. Didn't you say that you'll do anything I want when we're alone?" I nodded my head nervously, "I did but..." He furrowed his brows, "But what?!" I bit my lips before answering, "I want to introduce you to dad first. Can we go back to see him together?"

_I hope I didn't make him angry._

He let out a long sigh and let go of me, "Fine. Let's go." My lips curled into a smile at that, "I'm sure he'll love you!" He shrugged his shoulders and turned away. "Anyways let's just go."

I nodded and followed him back to dad's room.

* * *

><p>When we reached the room, dad seemed to be reading a book. He closed the book and placed it next to his pillow the moment he saw us. "You're back," he said with a smile. I blushed and nodded my head, "Ummm- this is Sei- I mean, Akashi Seijuuro. He's..." I stopped and felt my face redden further when dad laughed.<p>

_This is so embarrassing! I was planning it inside my head over and over on the way back here, why can't I say it properly now?_

I looked at dad and swallowed, "He's..."

_Say it already!_

"I'm his lover," I felt my face heat up when Seijuuro finished my sentence. He held my hand and slightly bowed his head to my father surprising the both of us, "Please forgive my earlier behavior. I... _misunderstood_ the situation."

_No way. Seijuuro apologized? _

I looked back at dad and frowned when I saw that he had a serious expression on his face. I tightened my grip on Seijuuro's hand and lowered my eyes to the ground in worry.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe dad wasn't okay about it? What do I do then?_

Dad's sudden loud chuckle interrupted my thoughts. Seijuuro and I blinked at him in confusion and glanced at each other before looking back at dad. After he stopped laughing and took a breath, he finally spoke. "Sorry about that, I just found it cute how you mistook my relationship with Nori for something else. It brought back good memories."

_Good memories? Ah, I wonder if he's talking about mom?_

"Anyways-" he cut himself off and patted both of our heads while nodding his head, "I, Onodera Shiro, totally approve of this relationship! You two make sure to be happy together. That's an order from your respected elder, understood?!" I could feel my face flush because of dad's words. "Thank you dad," I muttered with a smile. A gasp escape my mouth when dad suddenly pulled me in for a hug and ruffled my hair until it turned into a mess, "Ahhh my cute little Nori!"

_Dad, you're embarrassing me._

A second later, dad stopped ruffling my hair and turned his gaze to Seijuuro. I couldn't see him because my face was currently squished in dad's chest. Dad smirked and tightened his hug before speaking, "Heh- someone seems to be jealous over there."

_Huh?_

"Sorry Seijuuro but, Nori is all mine for the time being!" I managed to pull my face back a little so I can see what was going on. Dad was sticking his tongue out and Seijuuro was glaring at him.

_What are these two doing?! _

Soon, I let out a yelp when I felt Seijuuro's arm wrap around my stomach as he pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly. "This guy is mine and mine alone. Make sure you and everyone else get that into your heads."

_S-Seijuuro?_

"We'll see about that," Dad said as he smirked again and looked at me, "Come over to your dad, will you?" I nodded my head and tried to step towards him but stopped when I realized that Seijuuro had tightly wrapped his arms around me. "Don't you dare move from here, Nori." My face reddened deeper when I felt Seijuuro's breath brush against my neck as he spoke.

_Hey, seriously... what on earth is going on?!_

I was about to ask them to stop but paused when we heard loud voices coming from the door.

"..op it!" A voice that sounded familiar growled, "You idiots, we'll be discovered if you don't keep quiet!" Another familiar voice said. "You're the one being loud you smart ass. Move over, I can't hear a damn thing!" A third voice yelled.

I looked at Seijuuro with furrowed brows when I heard him sigh. He clicked his tongue and made his way to the door and muttered something under his breath.

"Shut up all of you right now! Puppy-chan will notice if you-ahhhhh" four people fell in front of Seijuuro's feet as he opened the door. He crossed his arms while glaring at the four that were lying beneath him. Everyone was quiet when they noticed a dark aura surround the room, and it was certainly coming from Seijuuro.

Just a moment later, one of them broke the silence. "Oh, hey Sei-chan! Uhhh- You see, we weren't really trying to follow you or anything like that. I-In fact, there's a _very_ good reason as to why we're here. Ha-ha," my eyes still blinked in confusion as I stared at them in disbelief.

_Tennis-senpai, guitar-senpai, pervert-senpai and Mibuchi-senpai?! _

_What are they all doing here?!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, cliffhanger. I hope I don't get hated for this. It's not that big of a deal though. Yes the senpais finally appeared, we all missed them after all! Everyone's going to meet Shiro, including Kousuke and Nami of course! More importantly, I'm sure everyone loved to see Shiro making Akashi all jealous when it comes to Nori. Don't you think that he's an awesome dad?! I'll update as soon as I can, so have a good day everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 29 everyone! Okay so lately I've had my mind stuck in a few things and I realized that the story is finally starting to come to an end. Not now, there are still a few more chapters to write before it ends. The thing is, I'm having a hard time at finding a proper way to end it as I did have a hard time trying to end my Aomine x Rei story as well.

It feels depressing to end a story that you came to enjoy writing, but I also noticed that this story turned out to be much longer than I expected it to. I don't want some of you to think how 'boring' this story is starting to get, so that's why I have to end it. But after that, I'll be writing the side stories for the oc characters, so yay?! I mean, who doesn't want to know how Inagawa and Kousuke will end up together? Right? Same for the others.

So I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me all this time, you've all been a great help throughout this story. I'll work hard to write a good ending in the up coming chapters, so wish me luck and thank you for everything! \(^v^)/

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V<strong>

_I'm going to** kill** him. __No, I'm going to torture him painfully and endlessly and I won't stop no matter how much he begs me._

_How dare he? How dare he not answer my phone calls?! Even though I told him to make sure he answers the phone when I call him. I even gave him warnings through messages, yet he still did not bother to reply._

_So be it, i'll show you hell tomorrow. Just you wait you imbecilic seaweed. You better be ready for whats coming to you._

At least thats what I had in mind, until I finally received a reply from him a few minutes ago. My eyes grew wide as I stared at my phone in confusion.

_Whats going on? Hospital? Why would he tell me to meet him there?! I was with him just yesterday, he seemed completely fine. What the hell is with this message? At least give a proper explanation you damned seaweed!_

I wanted to call him and tell him that but before I knew it, I rushed out of the house and ran all the way to the hospital as fast as I could. I felt thankful that the hospital wasn't that far from my house.

_I've never felt this bothered about anything before. I feel anxious, worried, and I feel sick to my stomach. It's bothering me, what could have possibly happened to him? Did he get sick? Did he hurt himself? Is he okay?_

_Damn it, when will I get to the hospital?!_

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief as soon as I reached the hospital.<p>

_At last, I made it. Now- __Room 304, that's what he said._

_You better be fine Nori, or else I really will torture you._

As I approached the door, I took a deep breath. I wanted to place my hand on the door knob and open the door but it was already slightly open. Right when I was about to enter the room, I heard a laughter from a voice that didn't sound familiar at all. I placed my hand on the door knob and opened the door a little more so I can see what was going on.

_Isn't this supposed to be the room that Nori mentioned? It doesn't seem like its the right roo-_

My eyes widened with surprise when I spotted Nori in the room.

_Huh? What the hell is going on?_

I watched in disbelief when I saw Nori being held by an old man who appeared to be the one hospitalized. Nori didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, he looked very comfortable in the older man's arms. I felt rage build up in me instantly at the sight of this.

_Here_ I was getting worried and freaked out like a fool thinking that something might have happened to him, while he was flirting with a damned old man?__

I furrowed my brows and grit my teeth in anger as I saw the man pat Nori's head in the gentlest way possible.

_Who is he? Why is Nori showing him a smile that he's never shown to me before? Why is he looking at him this way? And why is that man touching Nori so gently?_

I couldn't hear their conversation properly, but I could hear Nori mutter something while frowning. I listened carefully and heard him speak in a soft voice, "Don't say that. Don't apologize to me. I've always..."

_What?_

_Always? __You've always 'what' exactly?_

_Tch, I've had enough of this._

When my rage had finally built up properly, I slammed the door open and barged into the room with a scowl on my face grabbing both of their attention. Nori looked surprised at my appearance while the old man looked confused and asked if I was a 'friend'. When I noticed that his hand was still placed on Nori's head, I immediately slapped his hand away then pushed him backwards to make sure he's far enough from Nori. "Take your filthy hands off of him _old man_," I hissed.

_Don't go touching him as if he belongs to you._

To make things worse, Nori yelled and asked what I was doing as if he had the right to.

"You didn't answer my calls or reply to any of my messages at all, then when you reply the next day you ask me to meet you at a hospital without any proper explanation. And just when I arrive, I see you flirting with an old man. And you're asking me what I'm doing?!"

He looked as if he was completely astonished for some reason. I was about to ask him about that but stopped when the old man spoke. "Wait a minute," he said. "Don't tell me, you're the interesting _girlfriend_ that Shin and Kimiko mentioned earlier?" I furrowed my brows at this.

_Interesting 'girlfriend'? Shin and Kimiko? What is he talking about?_

I turned my gaze back to Nori who was looking at me with a flushed face, then I looked back at the old man and clicked my tongue.

_How troublesome._

_I don't know anything about the 'girlfriend' thing, but-_

"Certainly," I muttered to myself while I took hold of Nori's wrist, "This guy belongs to me." With that said, I pulled him towards me and slammed my lips against his. Nori's eyes opened widely when I deepened the kiss a little more. I felt myself inwardly smirk when the blush on his face kept growing darker by the second because of the kiss. Just then, the man cleared his throat before speaking. "Geez, I get it already. So stop kissing my son in front of me. This is getting too awkward, alright?!"

My eyes widened with surprise at his words. I quickly pulled away from the kiss and tried to comprehend what I just heard since it did not make any sense at all.

_Son? What is he talking about? Nori told me that his parents had passed away. Lying about something like this, does he take me for an ignorant fool?! I'll torture this man ruthlessly with my bare hands. But before that, I'll see what the seaweed has to say to this._

"Didn't you tell me that your parents passed away when you were a kid?" When I asked him that, Nori frowned and nodded his head. "T-That's why I wanted to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I looked at him with confusion when he suddenly grabbed my hand and turned to the old man, "Umm- I'll come back in a while dad." The man smiled and nodded his head, "Take your time."

_He's really calling him 'dad'. Fine, I guess I'll put up with this and listen to what he has to say for now._

* * *

><p>When we arrived to the rooftop, Nori began explaining what happened last night with his grandparents. It was quite shocking to listen to. His parents' accident, the father being alive for all these years while his grandparents kept it a secret, and his father suddenly gaining consciousness after all these years. Nori went through a lot yesterday, I could tell from his puffy red eyes that he cried for hours last night, that he probably couldn't get any sleep. <strong>And it really bothered me.<strong>

_I'm glad that at least his father is still alive. At least this way, Nori's happiness could increase. But still-_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nori call my name. He looked really nervous and worried, it was really cute. This stupid seaweed, does he know how worried I was? I honestly thought that...

Without realizing what I was doing, I pulled Nori into a hug and held him tightly. "Don't ever make me worry this much you reckless seaweed." I really thought that something had happened to him, and it didn't feel good at all. Soon, a faint smile grew on my face as I felt Nori slowly lift his arms and return the hug.

_I wonder, since when did small things like a 'hug' make me feel this content? More than that, when did Nori become this important to me? Its strange, I feel like I-_

"I love you Seijuuro," Nori muttered.

I could feel my face heat up a little at his words. My heart was beating a little faster than it should, and my smile grew wider than before. I was glad that Nori wasn't able to see me like this right now. **As if** I would ever let him see me this way.

_I really want to kiss him, _I thought.

And that, I did. I pulled away from the hug while slowly leaning in towards Nori and kissed him softly. He seemed to be slightly taken back by the kiss. I took advantage of that and deepened the kiss further. Nori's hands clenched the back of my jacket as I slid my tongue into his mouth and stroked his tongue over and over causing his whole body to tremble.

_I'm really enjoying this but, Nori seems to be running out of breath. I guess I'll have to stop. _

I slowly parted my lips from his and slipped my tongue out to let him breath. But to my surprise, Nori suddenly pushed his tongue back into my mouth and tried to stroke my tongue the way I did to him.

_How cunning. __  
><em>

I cupped his face with my hands and pulled away from the kiss, "Heh- how sneaky of you, Nori. When did you learn how to kiss like that?" I couldn't help but smirk at his flushed face. His cheeks were bright red even though it was getting dark outside.

_You're way too cute, Nori. _

"Eh?" I leaned down to his ear and grinned while repeating myself, "I said you're really cute." I felt his body shiver when my breath brushed against his sensitive ear. "S-Stop it," he murmured softly. I smirked and bit his earlobe causing him to let out a moan, "Seijuuro!" He tried to pull away from me but I placed my arm behind his back and pulled him even closer towards me.

_Like I'm letting you get away. _

"You're not getting away this time. Didn't you say that you'll do anything I want when we're alone?" Nori nervously nodded his head and replied, "I did but-" I furrowed my brows, "But what?!" He looked away and bit his lips before answering, "I want to introduce you to dad first. Can we go back to see him together?"

_Troublesome indeed._

I sighed and let go of him, "Fine. Let's go." I felt my face heat up a little when I saw Nori's soft smile, "I'm sure he'll love you!" He said with excitement.

_His father, eh? I still have to apologize for that 'misunderstanding' that happened earlier. Tch, it's not my fault though._

I shrugged my shoulders and turned away, "Anyways let's just go." He nodded and followed suit.

* * *

><p>When we reached the room, Nori's father was reading a book. As soon as he noticed our presence, he placed the book next to his pillow and turned his attention to us. "You're back," he said with a smile. Nori blushed and nodded his head before speaking, "Ummm- this is Sei- I mean, Akashi Seijuuro. He's-" I raised an eyebrow at Nori when he cut his own sentence.<p>

_Heh- too nervous to introduce me?_

Nori looked at his father and swallowed, "He's..."

_I find this to be extremely amusing but, I guess I should put him out of his misery._

"I'm his lover," I said in a stern voice. I held Nori's hand and slightly bowed my head to his father surprising them both, "Please forgive my earlier behavior. I... _misunderstood_ the situation," I explained. There was a short silence for a while and that seemed to worry Nori who had tightened his grip on my hand and frowned as he lowered his eyes to the ground. I pursed my lips while my gaze focused on his hand that was shaking with nervousness.

_Don't worry, I won't let anyone get in our way._

My thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden, the old man broke the silence with a loud chuckle. I blinked in confusion and glanced at Nori who didn't seem to understand what was going on either.

_What's with this old man? Does he really find this funny?_

After he stopped laughing and took a deep breath, he finally spoke. "Sorry about that, I just found it cute how you mistook my relationship with Nori for something else. It brought back good memories."

_Good memories? And what exactly is 'cute' about this whole situation. It's shameful. _

"Anyways-" he cut himself off and patted both of our heads while nodding his head, "I, Onodera Shiro, totally approve of this relationship! You two make sure to be happy together. That's an order from your respected elder, understood?!" My eyes slightly grew wide at this.

Soon, my eyes softened as I saw Nori smile with content, "Thank you dad."

_A warm family, eh?_ I muttered to myself with a smile.

_His dad is a great man. Honest and kind, I can see where Nori's personality comes from. __In fact, now that I take a closer look, Nori resembles his father quite a lot. The dark short hair, his pale skin and the face as well, it's all the same; except for the eyes. Unlike Nori, the old man had hazel colored slanted eyes._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nori gasp loudly. I turned my gaze to Nori who was suddenly pulled into a hug. The old man ruffled Nori's hair and grinned, "Ahh my cute little Nori!" I stared at the two and narrowed my eyes. For some reason, this pissed me off.

A moment later, Nori's father stopped ruffling his hair and turned his attention back to me while smirking in a _very_ annoying way. He tightened the hug and spoke, "Heh- someone seems to be_ jealous_ over there." I narrowed my eyes as he continued, "Sorry Seijuuro but, Nori is all mine for the time being!"

_This bastard, now I know why I was feeling irritated when he hugged Nori. A great man? Honest and Kind? I take it back right now. Despicable imbecile, as if I'll lose to someone like him._

With that in mind, I wrapped my arm around Nori's stomach and pulled him towards me then hugged him tightly from the back. "This guy is mine and mine alone. Make sure you and everyone else get that into your heads," I stated. He eyed me quietly before speaking. "We'll see about that," the old man said as he smirked again and looked at Nori, "Come over to your dad, will you?" Nori immediately nodded his head and tried to get out of my grip and step towards his father but I stopped him by tightly wrapping both of my hands around him.

"Don't you dare move from here, Nori."

_I'll never let anyone claim you as theirs. You're mine._

Just when I was about to speak, I was interrupted by several voices that came from the door. "..op it!" A voice that sounded familiar growled, "You idiots, we'll be discovered if you don't keep quiet!" Another familiar voice said. "You're the one being loud you smart ass. Move over, I can't hear a damn thing!" A third voice yelled.

_Those bothersome idiots, what are they doing here? They better not be doing what I think they're doing._

I sighed and clicked my tongue as I made me way towards the door. '_I'll kill them if they are,_' I muttered to myself.

"Shut up all of you right now! Puppy-chan will notice if you-ahhhhh" the four idiots fell in front of my feet as soon as I opened the door. I crossed my arms while glaring at them.

_They better have a good explanation for this otherwise I'll make sure they don't live to see tomorrow._

I raised an eyebrow when Reo laughed nervously and spoke, "Oh- hey Sei-chan! Uhhh- You see, we weren't really trying to _follow_ you or anything like that. I-In fact, there's a _very_ good reason as to why we're here. Ha-ha!" I furrowed my brows at this, "That _good reason_ of yours better be convincing or else I'll-" I was cut off by Nori who covered my mouth with his hand and laughed awkwardly, "I-It's fine, I'm sure they have a good reason." He looked away from me and turned his gaze to Reo, "Right Mibuchi-senpai?"

_What is this seaweed doing?_

Reo frowned and sighed loudly, "Ahh forget it. I can't tell a lie when Nori-chan looks at me this way! My cute puppy-chan," I cocked an eyebrow when he suddenly held his arms out in front of Nori and looked like he was about to give him a hug. I was about to make a move but stopped when Nori avoided Reo quickly and stood behind me. A smirk escaped my mouth at this.

_So he's finally learned his lesson? _

A loud growl interrupted my thoughts, "Fuck! Why do I have to be stuck in this situation because of your stupid curiosity Ikeda (**A/N:** Tennis-senpai)?! I was in the middle of being confessed to by Sara-chan!" I turned my attention to Akihiko (**A/N:** Pervert-senpai) who was yelling his lungs off while trying to stand up. "Huh? Sara-chan? Is that even her name? Don't go blaming me for interrupting that sorry assed 'confession' or whatever you want to call it. You were staring at her boobs the whole time, it's not healthy you know!"

_Why are these shameless fools always at each other's necks? They irritate me to no end._

"Will you guys stop it already?! I'm the one suffering the most here. All three of you fell on top of me, I can't feel my back anymore! At least help me stand up you douche bags!" A frustrated Yuichi (**A/N:** Guitar-Senpai) yelled. Reo chuckled softly as he approached Yuichi and helped him up, "Sorry about that Yu-chan, up you go!" Yuichi blushed and cleared his throat, "Uhh- you weren't included when I said douche bags, okay?" Reo smiled, "Thanks for not calling me a douche bag then." Yuichi looked away and nodded.

_Disgusting. _

"Your friends are quite interesting Nori," said the old man after snickering lightly. Nori laughed nervously and nodded his head. Reo turned towards Nori's father and eyed him curiously. Nori noticed that, "Umm- this is my father," he stuttered as he looked back at the man. "Dad, meet my senpais." He pointed at the four standing behind him as they introduced themselves to him while bowing their heads respectfully.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for taking care of my son," he said with a smile. I couldn't really understand why they were blushing with embarrassment after the old man thanked them, so I ignored it. A loud sigh escaped my mouth grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now that we're done with all the unnecessary introductions, start explaining why the four of you were 'not following me or anything like that'", I said in a stern voice. They all glanced at each other before Reo spoke, "You see..." He scratched the back of his head as he started talking.

"The four of us were hanging out at the usual Cafe' to work on a few things for the upcoming event and all that. Then while we were in the middle of discussing that, Yuichi (**A/N:** Guitar-senpai) pointed outside the window. When we looked to where he was pointing, we saw you."

He glanced away and sighed while he continued, "Sei-chan was running like crazy and seemed to be in a hurry. It was the first time that we ever saw you like that and we got _really_ worried, so we decided to... _follow_ you." He lowered his voice at the end. "Then we saw you rush into the hospital, so we became really curious and wanted to check if you were okay." I sent him a glare and clicked my tongue.

_So they **were** following me after all._

"You can't blame us! We were just worried about you!" I sighed again and was about to talk but stopped when I took notice of Nori who was frowning. "What is it?" I asked. He pressed his lips into a thin line and was going to reply when we were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a nurse who looked stunned at the moment; probably by the amount of visitors in one room.

"Wow. That's a lot of visitors you got there Onodera-san," she said while gaping. He grinned and ruffled Nori's hair, "Yup! My little Nori and his friends! Don't they seem so lively?" She nodded, "They do. You seem to be lively yourself, if I may say so."

_That's true, isn't he too lively for someone who was out for about 12 years?_

"That's because my little Nori is here! Isn't he adorable?!" He said while pinching Nori's cheeks. She nodded her head in agreement and smiled. I felt a vain pop in my head at that.

_Does this man want to die?!_

A minute later, the nurse cleared her throat and frowned. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your fun but I came here to tell you that visiting hours are over. Please make sure to head back home in 5 minutes." She bowed her head before exiting the room.

"Aww, don't pout like that Nori! You have to head home and sleep early anyways. You can come and visit me tomorrow after school, okay?" Nori's cheeks turned red when his father pulled him in for another hug. "Okay," he quietly muttered.

_Tch, it felt less annoying when Reo was hugging Nori. What an irksome man._

I grabbed Nori's hand and pulled him away from the hug. I felt an eyebrow twitch when his father snickered disturbingly.

_Ignore him. _

"We're leaving," I hissed as I glared at Nori who in return flinched. He nodded his head and waved a hand to his father. "I'll see you tomorrow dad," He said with a smile. The old man waved back and grinned, "See you!"

Before exiting the room, I glared at the four who were standing by the door and signaled for them to get out. They nodded before they bowed their heads to the old man and left the room. Just a moment later, Nori and I left the room as well.

* * *

><p>After leaving the room, the six of us stood near by the hospital's gate.<p>

"So, do you mind if I ask what happened to your dad?" Asked Reo in an awkward tone. I turned my gaze to Nori who lowered his eyes at the question. The other three who also seemed interested in knowing, eyed Nori patiently. He bit his lips and gulped before speaking, "Ummm..."

_Seriously, it's plain obvious how nervous he is._

"We'll discuss this later. Go back home and make sure to show up for the meeting at 7AM tomorrow, understood?" Reo sighed, "But I want to make sure that puppy-chan is okay!" Nori shook his head and nervously replied, "I'm okay senpai! Don't worry about me."

_It's none of your business anyways._

Reo smiled and stepped closer to Nori, "Ahh you're so cute Nori-chan. Please let me hug you!" Nori backed away a little, "Ummm..." he looked to the side and blushed. Yuichi (**A/N:** Guitar-senpai) and Jurou (**A/N:** Tennis-senpai) grinned and approached Nori as well, "Hey give us one too! It's not fair that Reo gets all the hugs!" I felt an eyebrow twitch at that.

_Annoying pests. It's about time I took care of them too. _

Without warning, I grabbed Nori by the wrist, turned him around to face me and smirked before pulling him in for a kiss catching all of them by surprise. As I kissed him, I turned my gaze from Nori to the four who looked completely dumfounded and glared at them.

_Make sure you idiots stay away now that you've clearly understood that this seaweed belongs to me. _

I slowly pulled away from the kiss and buried Nori's head into my chest while still eyeing them. They glanced at each other awkwardly and stayed quiet. Reo on the other hand sighed loudly, "So stingy! Fine, we'll go home." He said and took a step closer towards Nori. "Take care puppy-chan, okay?" I sent Reo a glare when he ruffled Nori's hair. "You too senpai," he replied in a muffled voice.

The four finally started to walk away leaving the both of us alone. The second I released Nori from my grip, he backed away and avoided my gaze. A small frown appeared on my face as I leaned forward so that my face was only a few inches away from his reddened face, "What are you blushing for? Is it because Reo ruffled your hair just now?!" Nori's cheeks grew darker when he looked at me and shook his head, "I-It's not like that!" He said while knitting his brows, "It's because..." His voice trailed off as our eyes met.

"It's because what?" I asked. Nori turned his gaze from my eyes to the ground and replied, "K-Kissing in front of the senpais." His voice was low but I heard him clearly. I could feel a small grin form on my face because of this but I held it and furrowed my brows at him, "And what of it?" He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and shook his head.

_Heh, aren't you a shy one? _

I moved even closer and pecked Nori's soft lips, "I did it on purpose to make sure they don't get in my way in the future, _especially _Reo." Nori covered his mouth with his hand and turned around. I smirked as I started walking while holding his hand.

"Let's go, I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>"We're here," I announced the second we stood by Nori's front door. Nori who was flustered, slowly nodded his head. "Thank you," he murmured quietly. I leaned in once again to kiss him but stopped when I heard a loud gasp come from behind me. "Ehhh? If it isn't Handsome-chan!" I turned around to see Nori's grandmother who out of nowhere held her arms out in front of me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're here!"<p>

_What is this woman thinking?!_

I looked at Nori who seemed too dumbfounded to even blink.

_Don't just stand there, do something about her you stupid seaweed._

"G-Granny?" He stuttered. The old woman finally let go of me and grinned at Nori, "You two came in time! I prepared dinner just a while ago so it's still warm." Nori nodded his head and smiled at her, "Thank you gra-" He was interrupted when she grabbed both of our hands and started to walk into the house, "Come in and have dinner with us too Handsome-chan!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm so glad that you've joined us for dinner today dear handsome-chan," she said while clasping her hands together. I rolled my eyes at that.<p>

_Did I even have a choice? You already dragged me into the kitchen before I could say something about it. _

"What's wrong Nori-chan?" The grandmother asked. I turned my attention to Nori who looked extremely worried for some reason. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, "Grandfather's here, right?"

_Oh, so that's what he's worried about._

His grandmother nodded her head, "Yes but don't worry about him! He's completely out of it and he'll stay that way until tomorrow! I'm 100% sure of it." Nori sighed in relief and started eating the chicken noodles that his grandmother had prepared for dinner. "That's why, since it's getting late and all," She smiled and continued. "Why not sleep here for today Handsome-chan?!" Nori who was still eating choked on the food and started coughing. His grandmother stood up and started patting his back gently, "How many times do I have to tell you to eat slowly Nori-chan?"

Nori stopped coughing and blushed, "It's because you were suddenly telling Seijuuro to s-sleep over!" She crossed her arms and huffed, "So what if I am? I'm serious you know!" Nori glanced at me and then looked away when our eyes met. I placed my elbow on the table and rested my chin in the palm of my hand while smirking, "Sure. I don't mind." They both paused and look at me, "Eh?" Nori blinked in confusion.

_It'll be amusing to see your sleeping face again. _

"I said I don't mind sleeping over," I repeated myself. Nori's eyes widened while his grandmother started to jump in joy. "That's great! I'll go prepare the extra futon and place it in your room Nori-chan!" The smirk didn't leave my face as I watched her exit the room leaving me and Nori alone in the kitchen. He looked like he was thinking a bit too hard.

"Heh, did you not want me to sleep over?" Nori shook his head and replied quietly while looking away, "I do." I held back a chuckle when he grabbed his chopsticks and started eating fast again to hide his embarrassment.

_This is really bad, his reactions are seriously cute._

I smiled to myself when I spotted some sauce on the corner of his lips, he didn't seem aware of it though. "That's why I keep saying you're cute," I lowly muttered to myself. He stopped eating and looked at me with a stuffed mouth, "Hm?" I leaned in towards him and grinned before I licked the corner of his mouth to wipe the sauce away.

A grin grew on my face as I saw his cheeks turn into different shades of red. He swallowed the food that was still in his mouth and backed away quickly, "W-What are you doing?" I sighed and pointed at the corner of my upper lip, "You had something here, so I simply cleaned it off." He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and turned around. "It's no use wiping it away now, I already _licked_ it clean."

He turned back to face me and was going to say something but stopped when his grandmother came back in, "It's all done! I placed the futon right beside Nori's bed and-" She interrupted herself with a gasp. "Actually~ I just remembered that the futon needed to be washed! I'm sorry Handsome-chan, you and Nori-chan will have to sleep on the same bed tonight!"

_Hm? That's what I was going to do anyways._

"Nori-chan, make sure you give him the blue pajamas that your grandfather bought for you last month. That's the only thing you have that wouldn't look too small on him, okay?" He nodded his head and held my wrist then walked up to the kitchen's entrance, "Good night granny." She smiled and replied, "Good night you two~" She winked. I slightly bowed my head, "Thank you for dinner. Have a goodnight."

Once we were done, Nori and I headed upstairs to his room. He quietly gave me the clothes that his grandmother asked him to give me, and then rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind him claiming that he was going to take a shower.

_I guess I'll change my clothes then._

As soon as I was done, I lied down on Nori's bed and waited for him to get done with his shower. In the mean time, I was observing his room and realized that it was quite small. A small bed with blue sheets, a white wooden desk, and a blue closet; that's all his room has. Hmm, is blue his favorite color?

I snapped out of my thoughts when Nori entered the room with a flushed face. He was wearing a long sleeved baggy red colored shirt, and red baggy pants as well. I watched him as he turned off the lights then slowly made his way to the bed while looking away. It wasn't too dark, so I could still see his face clear enough. Nori nervously climbed on to the bed and lied down as close to the side of the bed as possible. He was facing the other way so I could only see his back.

_Does he have to be this nervous?_

_Idiot, you'll fall off if you stay too close to the side._

"Turn around Nori," I ordered. He flinched at my voice but then shook his head. I sighed and moved closer to him, "Stubborn seaweed." I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards me, still facing his back. I smiled when the tip of my nose brushed against Nori's soft hair.

_His hair smells good. It smells like... strawberry? _

_Heh, it's not like I'm not enjoying this but I still want him to __turn around. _

I smirked against his neck before I kissed and nibbled on it causing the quiet Nori to suddenly moan. He pulled my hand away from his waist and turned to me with a flustered face. "S-Stop, we have school tomo-" I cut him off with a kiss interrupting him. His eyes grew wider as I bit his lower lip and slid my tongue into his mouth. He shut his eyes and clenched my shirt with both of his hands.

_Done being stubborn? _

"S-Seijuuro," he stuttered with his eyes still closed. I slowly pulled away from the kiss and asked, "What is it? If you're going to say 'stop' then-" I paused when he shook his head. "What is it then?" I was taken back when he buried his head into my chest and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you," he murmured. I felt my eyes soften as I heard those words.

_Seriously, I don't think I can hold back anymore. I really want to eat all of him right now. _

With that in mind, I pushed Nori backwards so that he was lying on his back with me on top of him. He furrowed his brows at me, "Seijuuro?" Without holding back, I leaned down to his neck and gently started to suck on his smooth pale skin. As I continued to kiss and suck on his neck, I slipped a hand under his shirt and started to lift it off slowly. Soon, I began to trail kisses down Nori's neck until I reached his chest. I stared at his bare chest with a smirk and continued to trail soft kisses further down his chest. My hand that was caressing Noris' waist, traveled downwards until it reached his thigh.

_Someone's being too obedient today. _

Taking advantage this, I slipped my hand in between his legs and brushed against his inner thigh causing him to moan. I grinned at that and moved closer to his ear, "Not fighting back this time... Nori?" Another moan escaped Nori's lips as I nipped on his earlobe.

"Hn..."

_His moans are dangerously cute. _

"Sei..," I raised an eyebrow at that.

_Sei?_

I pulled away to look at Nori and sighed in frustration at what I saw.

_Sleeping? He was sleeping soundly through the whole thing?! _

_Despicable seaweed, how dare he insult me?_

I felt my eyes soften as I gazed at his sleeping form quietly. His dark hair which wasn't fully dried from the shower he took a while ago sprawled messily across his forehead. I reached up and swept it away carefully so that he wouldn't wake up. His eyes were framed by long thick eyelashes which brushed against his cheeks with them being closed. I moved my hand down to his tiny nose and continued downward until I reached his small soft pink lips and brushed my thumb against them.

_So soft. _

I cupped his cheek with one hand and slowly closed in until my lips landed on his. I gently bit and licked his upper lip making him moan again in his sleep. I could't help but smile to myself as he moaned my name. I pulled him into my arms while covering the both of us with the blanket, and pecked his lips one more time.

_And sweet._

"I guess I'll over look it this time since you've had it rough for the past few days," I muttered to myself while I began to drift off to sleep.

_But the next time I plan on making your body mine, I'll make sure that you stay wide awake through every second of it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My<strong> helpless little Nori, you're mine and mine alone for eternity. _

* * *

><p><em><strong> And that's all for today? I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that it was fluffy enough for some of you! On the next chapter, we'll get to see what Nori has in mind as he wakes up and watches a specific red head who happens to be sleeping soundly in his bed. See you guys soon! <strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Here goes chapter 30! I know I've taken my time with this one but I've had the 2 longest weeks of my life. Sorry about that! Though I made it up for you by writing a super long chapter! I think it's a lot, I mean its 12,000 words. I just hope you enjoy the cuteness in this chapter!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V<strong>

The random appearance of Mibuchi-senpai and the others at the hospital really took me by surprise. Seijuuro was just as confused as I was to see them. Apparently, they saw him rush to the hospital when they were at a cafe or something and got really worried; thus they followed him.

_I really am an idiot. I can't believe I made Seijuuro that worried. I should have explained it to him more clearly in that message. I feel guilty. _

In any case, we didn't stay too long after that since the nurse came in a few minutes later and told us that visiting hours were over. It annoyed me that I couldn't spend more time with dad but I'm just glad I could visit him whenever I want to. He told me I could visit him tomorrow after school, and that's definitely what I'll be doing.

Right after leaving the hospital, Mibuchi-senpai asked me about dad. It's not that I didn't want to tell them anything, I just didn't know where to start. I sort of got tongue tied and was too nervous to say anything. Thankfully, Seijuuro saved me. He told them to go back home and show up for the meeting tomorrow.

"But I want to make sure that puppy-chan is okay!" Mibuchi-senpai said with a frown. I shook my head and replied, "I'm okay senpai! Don't worry about me."

_Why do I keep making everyone worry about me?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when senpai stepped closer to me, "Ahh you're so cute Nori-chan. Please let me hug you!" I gasped and backed away a little, "Ummm..." I glanced to the right for a second but turned my attention back to Guitar-senpai and Tennis-senpai who grinned and approached me as well, "Hey give us one too! It's not fair that Reo gets all the hugs!"

_Ahh, please stop it! Seijuuro will kill me if you get any closer!_

Then out of nowhere, my wrist was grabbed by Seijuuro who turned me around to face him and smirked before pulling me towards him then unexpectedly kissed me. My eyes widened when I realized what he did.

_Eh?_

_What-_

_What is he doing?! Mibuchi-senpai and the others are still here!_

Before I could react, Seijuuro had slowly pulled away from the kiss while placing a hand behind my neck then buried my head into his chest.

_I really don't know what's going on but, I'm actually glad that I wasn't facing the senpai right now. I wouldn't even be able to glance their way if I was! Why did he have to do something so embarrassing in front of them? They must be really shocked at the moment!_

A loud sigh caught my attention, "So stingy! Fine, we'll go home." It was Mibuchi-senpai, "Take care puppy-chan, okay?" he said while ruffling my hair. I felt my face heat up even more because of the embarrassment. "You too senpai," I managed to reply. A moment later, the senpai walked away leaving the both of us alone. As soon as they left, Seijuuro released me from his grip. I slightly backed away and avoided his gaze.

_I can't believe he did that in front of them. I feel so embarrassed. I don't think I have the guts to face them again._

I was startled when Akashi leaned in forward so that his face was only an inch away from mine. "What are you blushing for? Is it because Reo ruffled your hair just now?!" My blush grew darker as I turned my gaze back to him while shaking my head, "I-It's not like that!" I said while knitting my brows. "It's because..." My voice trailed off when my eyes met with his.

"It's because what?" He asked. I gulped before I turned my attention back to the ground and replied, "K-Kissing in front of the senpai." He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again, "And what of it?"

_It's embarrassing!_

I was about to tell him that but shook my head again and stayed quiet.

_I don't even think he knows what the definition of 'embarrassment' is. _

My eyes widened when he leaned in even closer and pecked my lips, "I did it on purpose to make sure they don't get in my way in the future, _especially _Reo." I covered my mouth with my hand and turned around.

_G-Get in the way?! What does that even mean? And what did Mibuchi-senpai do? _

I heard Seijuuro smirk before he held my hand and started walking.

"Let's go. I'll walk you home," he said.

* * *

><p>The walk back home was awkwardly quiet. I was too flustered to say a word and Seijuuro would only send me glances while smirking every now and then. When we reached home, he broke the silence. "We're here," Seijuuro announced. I slowly nodded my head at that and muttered a 'thank you'. My cheeks reddened when Seijuuro started to lean in again.<p>

_Is he going to kiss me again? At least no one's watching this time._ I thought while closing my eyes.

I jumped in surprise when granny's voice came out of nowhere. "Ehhh? If it isn't Handsome-chan!" We both turned towards her nervously.

_What is she doing out here?!_

I was about to speak but paused when she jumped in front of Seijuuro and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"G-Granny?" I called. She looked back at me and grinned, "You two came in time! I prepared dinner just a while ago so it's still warm." I nodded my head and smiled at her, "Thank you gra-" I was cut off when she grabbed both of our hands and walked into the house, "Come in and have dinner with us too Handsome-chan!"

_What?! Is she crazy? What about grandfather?! I don't think it's a good idea to let the both of them meet right now!_

Before I could protest or say anything at all, we were both dragged in to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm so glad that you've joined us for dinner today dear handsome-chan," she said while clasping her hands together. I gulped and glanced towards the kitchen's entrance.<p>

_This is bad. Even worse, its horrible! What if grandfather comes in? I'm not really looking forward to see how he's going to react once he sees Seijuuro. _

"What's wrong Nori-chan?" Granny asked. I looked back at her and rubbed the nape of my neck before speaking, "Grandfather's here, right?"

_I know she sort of convinced him about us yesterday but I don't think he'll be so 'happy' to meet him yet. _

She nodded her head, "Yes but don't worry about him! He's completely out of it and he'll stay that way until tomorrow! I'm 100% sure of it."

_Oh, so that's why she invited Seijuuro in for dinner so easily. Thank god!_

I sighed in relief and started eating the chicken noodles which was actually one of my favorite dishes that granny makes. "That's why, since it's getting late and all," She smiled and continued. "Why not sleep here for today Handsome-chan?!" Since my mouth was still full, I instantly choked on the food and started coughing.

_W-Who's going to sleep where for today?_

Granny gasped while standing up then started patting my back gently, "How many times do I have to tell you to eat slowly Nori-chan?" I stopped coughing and blushed, "It's because you were suddenly telling Seijuuro to s-sleep over!" She crossed her arms and huffed, "So what if I am? I'm serious you know!"

_It's not that I don't like the idea of Seijuuro sleeping over but... is she crazy?! Anyways I don't think that he would want to sleep in a place like this. I mean this is Akashi Seijuuro we're talking about, right?_

I nervously glanced at Seijuuro then quickly looked away when our eyes met. A few seconds of silence passed by before he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand while smirking, "Sure. I don't mind." I looked back at him and blinked in confusion, "Eh?"

"I said I don't mind sleeping over," he repeated. My eyes widened while granny started to jump around randomly, "That's great! I'll go prepare the extra futon and place it in your room Nori-chan!" She said before exiting the kitchen. I blinked a few more times trying to process what just happened.

_He's really sleeping over?! But-! _

"Heh, did you not want me to sleep over?" I shook my head and replied quietly while looking away, "I do." My face flushed when I noticed his grin. _This is too embarrassing_, I thought before I grabbed my chopsticks and continued eating to avoid any more awkward moments.

_Please come back soon granny._

I stopped eating when I heard Seijuuro mutter something. "Hm?" I raised an eyebrow while my mouth was still stuffed with food. I paused as he leaned in towards me with a smirk before he licked the corner of my mouth.

_Wha-?!_

My cheeks had turned into different shades of red at that. I carefully swallowed the food that was still in my mouth and backed away quickly, "W-What are you doing?" He sighed and pointed to the corner of his upper lip, "You had something here, so I simply cleaned it off." I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt and turned around.

"It's no use wiping it away now, I already _licked_ it clean."

_Stop making it sound more embarrassing! _

Before I could tell him anything, granny suddenly came back in, "It's all done! I placed the futon right beside Nori's bed and-" She interrupted herself with a fake gasp. "Actually~ I just remembered that the futon needed to be washed! I'm sorry Handsome-chan, you and Nori-chan will have to sleep on the same bed tonight!"

_GRANNY! _

I mentally slapped myself at her words.

_If you want to lie, don't make it so obvious!_

"Nori-chan, make sure you give him the blue pajamas that your grandfather bought for you last month. That's the only thing you have that wouldn't look too small on him, okay?" I sighed and nodded my head before grabbing Seijuuro's hand. "Good night granny," I said while walking up to the kitchen's entrance. She smiled and replied with a wink, "Good night you two~" Seijuuro slightly bowed his head, "Thank you for dinner. Have a goodnight." My lips slowly curved into a smile at that.

_He's really polite with elders._

Once we were done, we both headed upstairs to my room. I grabbed the clothes that granny mentioned earlier and gave it to him. "Umm, I'm going to take a shower so... make yourself at home?" With that said, I rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

_Ugh, I can't believe this is happening. Are we really going to sleep on the same bed? I mean... ahh, I just feel really nervous! What if I have some weird sleeping habits? He'll definitely think I'm weird! And what if I accidentally kick him in my sleep? Or maybe snore? Do I snore?! Damn it, why didn't it ever occur to me to ask granny about these things?! _

I sighed and ruffled my own hair. "Never mind. I'll just take a shower and go to sleep, I feel too exhausted to think anymore."

_In fact, I feel as though I'll faint the second I go to bed._

* * *

><p>As soon as I was done with the shower, I changed into my pajamas and entered the room. The second I spotted Seijuuro lying down on my bed, I felt my face heat up like crazy. I glanced away from him and turned off the lights then slowly made my way to the bed.<p>

_Even with the lights off, it's not dark enough. I'm looking away but I can still feel him staring! _

I cleared my throat before I nervously climbed on to the bed and lied down as close to the side of the bed as possible. I was facing the other way since I can't even bring myself to look at him right now.

_Sleep Nori, sleep! You're tired anyways so just close your eyes and-_

"Turn around Nori," Seijuuro ordered. I flinched at his voice but then shook my head.

_As if I can do that!_

My heart started to beat faster as he moved closer to me while sighing, "Stubborn seaweed." I gasped when I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me towards him. I pressed my lips into a thin line as the tip of his nose brushed gently against my hair, which for a fact, felt good.

_It really does feel good but... my eyes are starting to feel heavy._

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, a loud gasp escaped my mouth when Seijuuro suddenly kissed and nibbled on my neck. I immediately pulled his hand away from my waist and turned to him with a flushed face. "S-Stop, we have school tomo-" I was cut off with a kiss. My eyes grew wider when Seijuuro bit my lower lip and slid his tongue into my mouth. I shut my eyes and clenched his shirt with both of my hands as he started to stroke my tongue.

_Why? Why does it feel so good when he kisses me? I can't push him away at all. Rather than that, I want more. I want Seijuuro to kiss me more. Ahh- I can't believe I'm thinking that way! It's all his fault. But even so, I really..._

"S-Seijuuro," I stuttered with my eyes still closed. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and asked, "What is it? If you're going to say 'stop' then-" I shook my head at that. "What is it then?" My cheeks grew darker as I buried my head into his chest and wrapped an arm around him before speaking.

"I love you," I murmured.

_I really love him. I want to hear him say it too. I want Seijuuro to say that he loves me._

_Hn... eh? I feel drowsy again. Can't open my eyes anymore. Maybe I'll ask him to say it tomorrow? I don't think I can stay awake for another second. I want to... sleep._

My eyelids slowly grew heavier until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Nhn, so tired. Is it morning already? <em>

My eyes fluttered open slowly as it took moments to adjust to the sun's brightness.

_Ugh, so sunny. I forgot to close the curtains last night. Everything is so blurry. _

_Glasses, I need my glasses._

I was about to turn around and grab my glasses from the desk but stopped when I realized that I was currently being bound by something. I blinked in confusion and shook my head before looking at the figure in front of me. As the vision became clear enough, I gasped and felt my face heat up instantly when I noticed that Seijuuro's face was only 2 inches away from mine.

_Seijuuro?! What is he-?_

_Oh, right. Granny asked him to sleep over. And then after we went to bed he-_

My eyes widened slightly as I saw flashbacks of last night.

_Ahhh! Don't tell me that we- _

I turned my gaze from Seijuuro's face down to his chest and sighed in relief when I saw that we were both wearing our clothes.

_I guess it was just a dream then. I can't believe that I actually had_**_ that_**_ type of a dream! _My cheeks reddened while thinking about it. _He was kissing... and touching me everywhere, it was a lot more embarrassing than usual! _

_On second thought, it didn't feel like a dream at all! _

_Huh? But when did I fall asleep?_

I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips while trying to remember. "Hn..." I snapped out of my thoughts and flinched when Seijuuro suddenly moaned in his sleep.

_Phew, that sure surprised me._

I focused on Seijuuro's face and felt my heart beat faster when I realized that this was probably the first time that I see his sleeping face up close. The last time I saw his sleeping face was when I found him resting in the student council room. A smile formed on my face as I began to study him closely.

He looks really peaceful in his sleep, pretty much the opposite of how he usually is when he's awake. His eyebrows were relaxed, and his mouth was slightly open. I turned my gaze to his short spiky red hair and lightly chuckled when I noticed that it was a bit messy.

_Its nice to see that _**_the_**_ Akashi Seijuuro gets bed hair too. Pfft, maybe I should take a pictu- never mind. I'll be brutally killed for sure. _

Next, I lowered my eyes down to his forehead and paused when I saw that he suddenly frowned in his sleep. I felt my heart sting a little at that.

_Is he having a bad dream? Ah, m-maybe I should kiss his forehead like granny used to do for me when I had nightmares? It always worked whenever she did it. I hope it works on him too._

With that thought in mind, I nervously reached up to his forehead and gently kissed the space between his eyebrows. When I pulled away, I sighed in disappointment and pout my lips.

_He's still frowning. Why didn't it- huh? _

I gasped as soon as I noticed that Seijuuro's brows were relaxed again.

_No way! It worked? It really worked!_

I couldn't help but smile at that. Soon, my gaze left his forehead and moved down to his pale pink lips; _Seijuuro's lips_. Without realizing what I was doing, I unconsciously leaned up a little closer to him so that our lips were now only an inch apart.

_I really want to kiss him. But what if he wakes up? I would probably faint from embarrassment! Though I really want to do it._

_He won't feel it if I gave him a quick one, right? _

_Okay then, here I go._

I closed my eyes and started leaning even closer towards his lips. _Just a small peck_, I thought. And that's what I did, I carefully placed a quick and soft peck on Seijuuro's lips. Right when I was about to retreat, I let out a yelp and literally felt my heart stop beating for a second when Seijuuro suddenly tightened his grip on me.

_Oh no, is he awake?! Please god, please let him be asleep! _

I carefully opened my eyes to check if he was asleep and sighed in relief when I saw that he was. "Thank you Kami-sama," I muttered quietly. I furrowed my brows and buried my head into his chest.

_Uwah, that was really close. It's not fair though, I was barely able to kiss him. _My face grew red with embarrassment as I leisurely sniffed at Seijuuro's chest. _Even though he's wearing my clothes, I can smell it; Seijuuro's scent. It smells so good._

_Is it okay to kiss him again? I'll be more careful this time, just one more time and i'll stay still until he wakes up._

I nodded to myself before I pulled my head away from his chest and raised my head up to look at him. My eyes softened as I stared at Seijuuro's sleeping face, it was peacefully beautiful. I bit my lower lip and shut my eyes again before closing the distance between our lips. This time, the kiss lasted a few seconds longer than the previous one. Fortunately for me, Seijuuro was still asleep. I smiled to myself and snuggled my face against his warm neck.

_I want to stay this way a little longer. _

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud sigh, "Are you done already?" said a husky voice. I shot my head up and looked at Seijuuro with a dumbfounded expression, "Y-You're awake?!" A smirk formed on the corner of his lips as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head while he rolled on top of me. Seijuuro slightly sat up with his face extremely close to mine, "I never knew you could be so **bold** Nori." I blushed and averted my eyes away from him, "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

_Don't tell me he was awake the whole time!_

"Yes, I've been awake the whole time. In fact, I woke up 30 minutes ago. I wanted to know how you'll react when you wake up, so I pretended to be asleep. But who would have thought that you would be so bold as to kiss me a few times? I'm impressed." I gaped in disbelief at his words and shut my eyes tightly as I turned my face away from his.

_Please let me bury myself into a hole. _

"Heh, are you embarrassed? And here I was thinking of doing even more embarrassing _things_ to you." I looked back at him and shook my head at that. "I don't like being embarrassed," I protested. He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

_What do you mean 'why not'?! _

"Because it's embarrassing," I explained. He paused for a second then chuckled softly, "Do you know how cute that explanation of yours sounded?" I pursed my lips at the word 'cute'.

_He keeps saying that but, does he really think I'm cute? I don't understand it at all. What part of me is cute? It doesn't make sense._

"So cute that it makes me want to eat you up right now." I froze at that. He smiled, and I assure you that it was an _evil_ smile. I swallowed when Seijuuro leaned down to my ear and licked it, "But I decided to keep that for another day. I'm going to make your body mine sooner than you think, you better be prepared for it Nori." I blinked a few times before my face had started to turn into a tomato. Seijuuro smirked while releasing me from his grip and got off of me. I covered my face with my hands.

_H-H-How can he say something like that so easily and act like it was nothing?!_

"Now let's get ready for school, it's 6:20 AM already. I'll head to the bathroom to wash up first." He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. The moment he stepped outside of the room, I got up and started to change into my school uniform. When I was done, I realized something.

_Uniform? _

_AH! Seijuuro doesn't have his school uniform with him!_

Just then, Seijuuro came into the room and raised an eyebrow at me. "What is it?" I scratched the back of my head before replying, "Your school uniform, you don't have it." He made his way to the desk and grabbed his clothes that he was wearing yesterday, "I have an extra uniform at school. I'll change into them when we get there." I sighed in relief at that, "Okay. Um, you can get ready while I check up on granny downstairs. She's probably preparing our bentos." He nodded his head. I walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom to wash up before going to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Good morning my sweet Nori-chan!" greeted a hyper granny while preparing the bentos. "Good morning beautiful granny," I greeted her back with a smile. "So did the two of you sleep well last night?" I glared when she winked at me, "Stop doing that! You were obviously lying about the futon thing last night!" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about. The futon is currently being washed, want to see it for yourself?" I sighed and shook my head, "Never mind. So umm, are you done with the bentos?" She grinned, "Almost! Just finished yours, now I'm working on Handsome-chan's bento!"<p>

_Oh, I just remembered! _

"Hey uhh- don't add seaweed to Seijuuro's bento," I said. She turned back to me and raised an eyebrow curiously, "Why not? It's healthy!" I chuckled, "I know granny. But he really doesn't like seaweed so-" Granny interrupted me with a huff, "Fine! Picky future son in law."

_Pffft, picky huh? That might be true._

"What are you smiling to yourself for?" I blushed as I felt Seijuuro's hand ruffle my hair. "Handsome-chaaaan~ Good morning sweety!" Seijuuro nodded and greeted her back, "Good morning."

As soon as she was done with the bentos, granny wrapped them in a bag and handed it to Seijuuro. "Here you go, I made sure to make the food extra yummy this time! Handsome-chan's bento is seaweed-less so make sure to eat all of it, okay?!" I snickered when I glanced at Seijuuro and noticed his cheeks flush a little. "Thank you," he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

_Even he can be embarrassed!_

I stopped chuckling when I realized that Seijuuro was glaring at me. "We have to go granny, we'll see you later today. Okay?" Granny nodded her head, "I'll be going to the hospital with your grandfather to check up on Shiro-chan in a while, alright?" A smile grew on my face at that, "Tell dad I'll see him tonight." She nodded again, "Take care on your way to school!" She turned her gaze from me to Seijuuro and continued, "and you make sure to take_ extra_ good care of your Nori-chan." My face heat up when Seijuuro smirked. Before those two could join forces in embarrassing me even further, I held Seijuuro's hand and rushed out of the house.

_Note to self - Never put these two together in one room!_

* * *

><p>When we reached school, Seijuuro and I headed to the student council room immediately. The second we entered the room, he pulled his extra school uniform out from the bottom drawer of his desk. I sat on the couch and yawned since I was still feeling a little sleepy. I closed my eyes and started to rub them with my hands in order to keep them open.<p>

_But I really want to keep them closed, too sleepy._

A minute later, I noticed that it was too silent so I decided to open my eyes to check what Seijuuro was doing. He was being too quiet after all. I opened them and gasped immediately at what I saw. "What are you doing?!" I asked as I covered my eyes with my hands. "Huh? I'm obviously changing," he replied. I felt my face heat up when I peeked through the gaps in between my fingers. He had already changed into the school's pants but the zipper was still open, and he was topless!

_Can't you change somewhere else?! _

When I thought that this couldn't get more awkward, Seijuuro's eyes met with mine causing me to flinch in surprise. I quickly closed the gaps in between my fingers and gulped when I heard footsteps approaching me.

_Please tell me he didn't notice that! I didn't mean to-_

I cut my own thoughts when Seijuuro suddenly grabbed my wrists and moved my hands away from my face. He pinned them to the back of the couch and smirked, "You're more sly than I thought Nori." The blush on my cheeks grew darker at his words, "I didn't do anything." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Hmm~ even though I caught you peeking?"

_But I really didn't mean to peek! _

"I'll have to punish you for that," he said as he let go of one hand and held my chin up with his thumb then leaned in closer. "Seijuu-?" I gasped softly when Seijuuro suddenly nibbled on a bit of skin just below my jaw. My whole body shivered as he started to trail wet kisses from the curve of my jaw down to my neck. "I might as well... eat you up now... since you're being punished," he said in between the kisses.

_W-What? Not now! Mibuchi-senpai and the others will be here soon! _

Once I came to that realization, I used my free hand to gently push Seijuuro off of me and shook my head. He glared and grabbed my wrist again, "The one being punished does not have a say in this." He smirked again before he started kissing the other side of my neck causing me to whimper. "Seijuuro," I murmured quietly.

_But if we don't stop now then-!_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I looked towards the door and noticed four figures standing there. I gasped and started to mentally freak out when I saw them looking our way with widened eyes. Seijuuro apparently noticed them since he let go of my wrists and sighed before standing up. He quietly walked towards his desk and put his shirt on. I covered my face with my hand and turned around so that the senpai wouldn't be able to see me.

_Please god, please let me bury myself in to a hole! I really mean it from the bottom of my heart this time!_

_It's way too silent, someone say something please!_

"NORI-CHAAAN~" I yelped when I felt two arms wrap around me from the back, "I missed you!" I turned my head to look at him and blushed at the closeness of our faces, "M-Mibuchi-senpai!" I nervously yelled as I tried to release myself from his hug. When I tried to move his hands away, I took a quick glance at Seijuuro and freaked out when I saw that he was angry.

_It's really not my fault! It's not like I want you to kill me! _

"Hey Reo, let us hug puppy-chan too!" Mibuchi-senpai chuckled and tightened his hug, "Nope, Nori-chan is **my** puppy. He's all **mine**!" I tried to release myself from his grip again but when I finally gave up, I looked back at senpai and pout my lips in frustration, "P-Please let me go senpai." He seemed a bit taken back for some reason. Senpai looked like he was about to say something but stopped when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt from the back and pulled away from me.

_Seijuuro! _

I watched in horror as Seijuuro held a pair of scissors against senpai's neck. "Who and what is **yours** exactly?" he asked in a cold tone. Even though the senpai and I were freaking out, Mibuchi-senpai didn't seem to flinch at all. Instead, he was smiling! "It was only a joke Sei-chan, relax. I'm already well aware of who Nori-chan belongs to." Seijuuro cocked an eyebrow at him. "Then make sure you keep that in mind,** understood**?" Senpai slowly sighed at him, "Yes I understand Sei-chan. Will you please stop trying to kill me now?" At that, Seijuuro let go of senpai's shirt and put the scissors away.

"Now that I made myself clear, let's begin with the meeting."

* * *

><p>In the meeting, I was handed the task of hanging the event posters that the senpai had worked on for the past week, around the school. Seijuuro said that I could work on that after school today and tomorrow. After the meeting was over, each of us went back to our own classes. Seijuuro said he had something to take care of and asked me to go to class first, so I did. As soon as I entered class, I met up with Nami and Kousuke. I was a bit nervous since I had to explain to them the situation with dad but I decided to keep that for lunch break because class was about to start in a few minutes.<p>

_I bet they're going to freak out when they hear the news._

* * *

><p>"What? Your dad is what?!" asked Nami with disbelief. Even the cool headed Kousuke jumped from his place in shock, but he stayed quiet.<p>

_See? I knew they would freak out._

I nodded my head, "He's alive." I already explained to them everything that happened before I found out about dad. I started explaining from the part where I saw Seijuuro with that girl when granny and I were on the way back home, until the part where I over heard granny and grandfather talking about dad including the things that happened afterwards.

"So did you see him yet?" I grinned at Kousuke and replied, "Yeah, I went with my grandparents to meet him first thing the next morning." A moment of silence passed as I had flashbacks of yesterday before Nami decided to smack my head. "Ouch! What was that for?!" She crossed her arms and glared at me, "Don't just stay quiet you idiot, tell us more! How was your dad like? What does he look like?! All the details, NOW!" I rubbed the spot where she hit and chuckled, "Okay-okay, just calm down." I took a deep breath and started telling them about yesterday, including the part where Seijuuro and the senpai showed up. But not the part where Seijuuro slept over. There's no way I'd ever mention that to them, Nami would embarrass me about it for the rest of my life!

"Ahhhh, now I'm dying to meet your dad! I can't wait to see him! Hey, let's go see him today! Okay?!" Kousuke nodded his head at Nami and looked at me, "When are visiting hours open at the hospital?" I looked back at Kousuke and answered, "8:30 pm. I have after school activities today, so I'll meet up with you guys at the hospital at 8:30, o...kay?" My voice trailed off when Nami and Kousuke suddenly hugged me. I blinked a few times in confusion, "Guys?"

_What's wrong? _

"You big idiot. I'm so happy for you," Nami said in a soft voice. She sounded like she was about to cry, I couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you," I said while lifting my arms to hug the both of them back. "Thank you for always being there for me."

_It's true. Whenever I felt lonely, Nami and Kousuke would make that feeling disappear in a second. They're my family. _

"We don't thank each other Nori, remember?" I laughed at Kousuke's reply and nodded, "Yeah!" After another minute passed by, Nami let go and sighed loudly. "Okay, enough mushiness for today. The mood became super weird." Kousuke smirked, "You're the one who started it." She lightly punched his arm and slid her tongue out, "You followed!"

_Pffft- I really love those two._

"And what are you laughing about you little _love-bird_?!" My face turned red at the last word, "Love-bird?!" She smirked and Kousuke laughed. "You and that Akashi sure are getting it on, eh? Jeez, he even met your dad before we did!" I covered my face in embarrassment, "We're not getting anything on, stop making fun of me!"

_See? Nami always makes fun of me!_

"Aha, sure you aren't. Where's your boyfriend anyway? Shouldn't he be following you with some sort of extra sharp object in his hand in order to threaten anyone who comes close to you?" I scowled at Nami's sarcasm. Kousuke ruffled Nami's hair, "Stop teasing the poor guy." I looked at him with admiration for defending me. "But she's right you know, it's weird that he didn't come after you for lunch break. He even seemed to be extremely lost in thoughts in class today, did anything happen?" I frowned.

_That's true. After we were done with the meeting today, he started acting weird. Then he told me to go to class first. And when lunch break started, he left the classroom without even looking at me. I wonder if he's okay? Did something happen? Is he angry at me for letting senpai hug me earlier? I really didn't know he was going to hug me, I have to explain it to him. I don't like it when Seijuuro ignores me, it hurts when he does. _

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the ringing of the bell; lunch break was over. "Hey, let's head back to class." I nodded to Kousuke.

_I guess I'll talk to Seijuuro after school. _

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>I was currently siting in class, worrying my head off. 37 minutes had passed by, and Seijuuro still didn't show up to class. Where is he? What is he doing? Why is he late? Did something happen to him? All these thoughts were eating up my brain right now, and I couldn't focus at what the teacher is saying at all.<p>

_Please come back to class already Seijuuro! _

"Onodera-kun, pay attention!" I gasped and turned my attention to the teacher, "S-Sorry sensei." He huffed and walked up to me, "If you're not feeling well then you may head to the infirmary. It's not like you to lose focus in class, are you feeling ill?" I was about to shake my head but paused.

_Wait, this is my chance. I could go and look for him!_

Just when I was going to stand up, the classroom's door opened revealing Seijuuro. The teacher raised an eyebrow at him, "Where were you until now Akashi-kun? The class is almost over." I watched with worry as Seijuuro quietly made his way to his seat, "I was taking care of an important business as the student council president. Is there a _problem_?" The teacher flinched at his threatening tone. "Well it can't be helped if it's a student council business since the principal allows it. Anyhow," I gulped when the teacher looked back at me, "You didn't answer my question, are you feeling ill? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" I blushed when I saw Seijuuro glance at me, "N-No! I'm completely fine, sorry for the bother. I promise I'll pay attention." Sensei furrowed his brows and shrugged, "If you say so. Then on with the lesson."

_Phew, thank god I didn't get another detention. _

I glanced at Seijuuro and felt relieved now that he's back.

_So he was busy working for the event. I'm glad he's not mad at me or anything, I was worried he would be angry at me like last time. I really don't want anything like that to happen again._

_Anyways for now, I have to pay attention in class. I don't want to be scolded by sensei again._

* * *

><p>Classes were over, and everyone had started to exit the classroom. Nami and Kousuke approached me, "Ri-chan! We'll see you tonight, okay?" I nodded, "Yeah. I'll call you guys as soon as I get there, see you later!" They waved with a smile, "See you!" I watched them as they exited the room, then turned my gaze back to Seijuuro who was sitting quietly and seemed to be lost in thoughts. I frowned at that and pursed my lips.<p>

_I guess I was wrong, he probably is mad at me. I mean, he hasn't looked at me or even talked to me ever since he came back to class. Even in between classes, he only stayed quiet the whole time. I have to say something! _

I got up from my seat and took a few steps until I was standing in front of him. "Seijuuro?" I knit my eyebrows when he didn't reply. I cleared my throat and called him again in a louder voice yet there was still no answer. I blinked in confusion and reached a hand out to shake his shoulder a little, "Seijuuro?" He finally looked at me and seemed to be taken back for some reason.

_I feel really bothered now. Seriously, what's wrong with him?_

"Nori," he muttered. I let go of his shoulder and frowned again, "Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow at me, "Yeah. Why are you asking?"

_Only because you disappeared right after lunch break, then showed up late for class. And you haven't even looked at me or talked to me the entire day after the meeting! Is it because you're pissed at me? If you were, then I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to let senpai hug me, I swear! I just don't want you to ignore me anymore. Now how can I say that to him properly?_

"Umm, nothing. Just checking!" I felt like slapping myself for saying nothing. He sighed while standing up, "What about you? The teacher mentioned something about you going to the infirmary, are you feeling sick?" I felt my face flush for a second at the thought of him worrying about me, "I'm fine! I was sort of caught not paying attention in class by sensei and he thought I was feeling sick." Seijuuro titled his head to the side, "Why weren't you paying attention?" I grinned and ruffled the back of my head, "I just spaced out for a few seconds. That's all!"

_Why can't I just tell him that I was worried about him when he didn't show up in class?! _

"That's good then. Make sure to pay attention in class, your grades will drop if you lose focus." I faked a laugh, "R-Right. I will!"

_Look who's talking. Aren't you the one not paying attention in class today?! _

"So... I'm going to start hanging the posters now. Are you going home?" Seijuuro shook his head, "I have something to take care of. I'll meet up with you after I'm done." I found myself smiling at that. "Okay, I'll see you in a while then!" He nodded and walked out of the class room.

_If he wants to see me after he's done then he's not angry at me! Now that my worries are gone, I can go work in peace!_

I made my way to the student council room, collected the posters and headed to the school's gym to start from there.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhh, this is never ending! Even though I hung posters in a lot of places, there's still so much more to do! I've already added about 6 posters around the gym, 2 inside the gym, 9 posters around the cafeteria, 4 inside the cafeteria, 11 posters in the 1st year classroom's hallway, 1 in the bathroom, 2 in the teacher's room and right now I have to hang 10 posters around the playground. <em>

I sighed loudly and rubbed the nape of my neck, "When will this be over?" I bent down to grab a poster from the desk and stopped when I saw a figure standing on my right side. "Onodera-kun," a soft voice called. I stood straight and blushed when I realized who it was, "Inoue-chan." She smiled, it seemed like a sad smile to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded away, "Y-Yeah! What about you?"

_Why am I stuttering?! I just feel awkward for some reason!_

"I'm good. Uhh- I was just passing by when I... noticed you. You seemed a bit troubled." I shook my head at her, "I'm fine really. I was just hanging these posters up for the upcoming event, that's all." She turned her gaze from me to the posters then back to me, "Do you mind... if I help you with the posters?" I blinked a few times before answering, "But it's a lot of work. No I mean- thank you very much for the offer but I'm fine! Ugh, that sounded rude. I meant, thank you for your kindness Inoue-chan... you already had a long day at school, I don't want to make it longer for... you?" I titled my head in confusion when she started laughing softly.

_I knew it, I sounded weird. That's why she's laughing. _

"Don't worry about me Onodera-kun, I would't offer to help if I couldn't handle it. Besides, it's a favor for you so..." Her voice trailed off as the blush on her face grew darker. I noticed it and ended up blushing myself, "Thank you. Let's start then?" I asked nervously. She nodded while picking up the scotch tape, "I'll cut off the tape and place it on the posters, then you hang them up. Okay?" I smiled in agreement, "Okay!"

_Inoue-chan is really nice. She's kind, honest and thoughtful of others. If I hadn't fallen in love with Seijuuro, then maybe to her I would have... AHH! What am I thinking?! Am I asking for a death wish?! But honestly, She deserves to be happy. I hope she finds someone who can make her happy. _

"Here you go," she said as she finished adding the tape on the back of the poster. I took it from her and carefully placed it on the wall. "Great, 9 more to go!" She grinned, "Mhm! We'll finish this much faster together, let's get done with the rest so we can get back home!" I snickered at her words, "That's true. Together, we'll get done with this in no time!"

With that said, we continued hanging up the rest of the posters until we finally had only one poster left.

"There you go! All done!" Inoue-chan announced with excitement. I gave her a thumbs up and smiled, "Thanks to you!" She looked away with a flushed face and swallowed, "I'm glad to help anytime." I scratched the back of my head and smiled again.

_Awkward, I feel really awkward._

"Onodera-kun, can I ask you something? It's really fine if you don't want to answer though!" I eyed her curiously and replied, "No it's fine. What do you want to ask?" She bit her lips and intertwined her fingers together before speaking, "You mentioned that there was someone you really... liked, and that you were planning on confessing soon, right?" My eyes widened slightly before I slowly nodded my head. "So did you... confess to that person yet?" She asked nervously. I lowered my eyes when I felt my cheeks heat up a little at her question, but I managed to nod. "Mm... I did." I was still staring at the ground so I didn't really see her reaction. "I hope that person takes good care of you Onodera-kun."

_Ah, I really don't know what to say to her. I just don't want to say anything that will make her feel sad._

"Thank you," I muttered. When it started to get too quiet, she broke the silence right away. "I should head back home, dad and mom will get worried if I get back late." I turned my attention back to her then held my hand in front of her to shake her hand, "Thanks again for helping me. You really saved me Inoue-chan." Her eyes softened as she smiled, "Don't mention it!" She reached her hand out to shake mine but stopped when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Inoue-chan.

"You sure have been busy while I was gone," said a familiar stern voice. I gasped and turned my gaze to Seijuuro who looked extremely irritated. "H-Hello Akashi-san," he ignored her and glared at me. I flinched at that and lowered my eyes.

_I have to say something, anything. He's misunderstanding again, just like last time. Will he act the same way as that time? I... don't want to see him that way again, it's scary. What should I say to make him calm down? _

"W-We, we weren't doing anything. I finished hanging the posters so..." I muttered quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I glanced at him to check if he still looked angry then looked away again when I saw that he was still glaring at me. I pressed my lips into a thin line and frowned. I was about to say something but stopped when Seijuuro spoke, "Let's go. We're leaving." He clicked his tongue and started heading towards the school's gates while still holding my wrist. "Wait, my bag-" I was interrupted when he held his other hand up revealing my bag. Before I could be completely dragged away, I glanced back at Inoue-chan who was waving her hand at me. I wanted to wave back but stopped myself when Seijuuro tightened his grip on my wrist.

_I really have to find a way to calm him down. But first, where is he taking me?_

"Seijuuro? Where are we going?" He stopped walking and a black car parked in front of us. "Get in," he ordered. I hesitated but decided listen to him since I didn't want to make him angrier than he already was. He got in after me and signaled for the driver to start driving.

_Okay seriously, where are we going? I hope its not some private place for him to torture me or anything. He's not saying anything at all and I'm starting to get worried. Should I ask him again?_

Just as I was about to ask, Seijuuro spoke. "Amusement park," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Sorry?" He huffed and turned his gaze from the window to me, "We're going to the amusement park." I blinked several times in disbelief.

_Amusement park?! Why would we go there? Don't tell me, he's going to torture me there?!_

"Why?" I nervously asked. My face reddened when I looked at Seijuuro and noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. "Because its a date." My eyes slowly widened as I tried to comprehend with what he said.

_Eh?_

_What did he just say? Amusement park?_

_A date?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Seijuuro sighed loudly, "Could you not react like someone who had just witnessed a flying pig?!" I was gaping in disbelief. "Sorry," I looked away and covered my face with my hand. "Its just that..."

_I'm happy. I never thought that Seijuuro would think of things like that._

"Where did you think I was taking you?!" he asked in an irritated tone. I gulped at the question and nervously laughed. "B-Because you were angry so I just... didn't expect you to..." Seijuuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Nori." I looked at him and furrowed my brows when I noticed his frown. "Are you still afraid of me?"

_Afraid of him?_

_No, he's wrong. Its not that I'm scared of him. I just didn't want him to ignore me, I didn't want him to be angry at me. I don't like it when we're not on good terms, it doesn't feel good at all. I have to explain it to him. I don't want him to misunderstand._

_Huh? The car stopped._

"We have arrived sir," announced the driver. Seijuuro nodded and stepped out of the car then held his hand out to me, "Come on." I took his hand and stepped out as well, "Thank you." We walked towards the entrance and I could feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

_He's still holding my hand. People are looking._

I tried to slip my hand out from Seijuuro's hand but failed when he held it tighter and glanced towards me, "I was just... because people were staring." He sighed and let go of my hand.

_I feel like hitting myself for saying that, I really do like holding his hand. I just don't want others to look at Seijuuro in a weird way._

I watched as he took his wallet out and pulled the entrance tickets out then gave it to the man standing by the gate.

_When did he buy the entrance tickets?_

"Didn't I tell you last time?" Seijuuro started as he held my hand again, "I don't care what anyone thinks. This only shows them that you belong to me, and it saves me the trouble of proving it to them. So stop trying to let go of my hand whenever I hold it, understood?" My eyes didn't leave Seijuuro as he spoke. I felt my heart flutter with happiness at his words. I nodded my head and tightened my grip on his hand, "Understood."

"Good. Now lets start with the roller coaster, shall we?"

_R-Roller coaster?_

"Hm? What's wrong?" I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered my first and last experience I ever had with the roller coaster. It was horrible. I threw up two times and had nightmares about it for a whole week! There's no way I would ride it again!

"Nori? Are you okay?" I shook my head, "I'm fine. I just..."

_Do I tell him about it? But what if he wants to ride it? I don't want him to think I'm annoying._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder. "Nori-chan!" I looked to the side and gaped, "Senpai?!" Mibuchi-senpai chuckled and ruffled my hair, "What a lovely surprise. I didn't expect to see puppy here!" I faked a laugh and looked at Seijuuro. "What are you doing here Reo?" He asked in a stern voice. Senpai let go of me and walked up to Seijuuro then hugged him, "Sei-chan!" A frown formed on my face at that.

_This is the first time I see senpai hugging Seijuuro. Did he do that regularly before? Because Seijuuro doesn't seem to mind it at all._

"This time I can confidently say, we weren't following you around." Seijuuro raised an eyebrow, "**we?**" Senpai nodded to him and pointed to the ice-cream kiosk, "Yuichi said he had 2 free tickets to the amusement park and asked me to go with him since he didn't want to waste them." I looked to my right side and saw Guitar-senpai approaching us with two cones of ice-cream in his hands.

"Here you go Reo..." He said while giving him the ice-cream. Senpai smiled at him as muttered a thank you. "Hey Nori-chan, Akashi." I smiled at guitar-senpai and greeted him back. "So what are you guys up to?" Mibuchi-senpai asked while licking his vanilla ice-cream. "That's none of your business," said Seijuuro. Senpai frowned, "But I thought that the four of us could hang out together since we all met up anyways." He turned to me and sighed, "Don't you think so too Nori-chan?" I stepped backwards a little when his face got too close and then looked away.

_As I thought, there's no way I could actually say that Seijuuro and I are on a date. Also, I feel that it's too rude to say 'no' to him when he's asking so nicely. Right? _

"Y-Yeah," I said quietly. Senpai grinned and wrapped his arms around me, "I knew puppy-chan would agree with me! Ahh~ you're so cute!" I gasped and gently pushed him away.

_He keeps hugging me without warning! Seijuuro will get extremely pissed off if-_

_Eh?_

I looked at Seijuuro and knit my eyebrows when he turned around and started walking away, "Do whatever you want." Senpai sighed and started walking after him, "Don't go ahead of us Sei-chan!" He turned back to us and grinned, "Let's go! There are a lot of rides that I want to try." Guitar-Senpai and I nodded our heads then followed after them.

_That's weird, I thought Seijuuro would be angry or at least glare at me when senpai hugged me. I hope he's not mad at me for saying its okay to let Mibuchi-senpai and guitar-senpai hang out with us. I'm sure he won't mind it since they're his friends._

* * *

><p>It's been two hours since we decided to try almost all the rides in the amusement park. And right now, I had finally managed to get off the roller coaster. This is the worst, I don't feel good at all. Not just because of the horrible nauseousness feeling I have in my stomach thanks to the roller coaster, but because Seijuuro hasn't said anything but '<em>Do what you want<em>' and '_I don't care_' the entire time! What's worse is that he didn't join us in any of the rides. He kept saying he wasn't in the mood to try anything.

_What do I do? He's acting weird. I'm being completely ignored right now. Ugh, and I feel like I'm about to throw up. _

"Nori-chan, are you okay? You look really pale." I covered my mouth with my hand and nodded, "I'm okay. Just feeling a little nauseous because of the ride. I'll feel better soon." Mibuchi-senpai furrowed his brow in worry and patted my back, "Do you want me to get you some water?" I smiled, "I'll go get it myself. I'll be back in a few minutes." I glanced at Seijuuro and frowned when I saw him scroll through his phone.

_He looks really bored. Even though I wanted him to be the one worrying about me. _

"Alright then, we'll be waiting for you." I nodded to senpai and made my way to the small cafeteria which was about 5 minutes away from the bench we were currently sitting at.

When I reached the cafeteria and was waiting in line, my nauseousness started to get a lot worse. I looked around for the closest bathroom and ran there as fast as I could.

_Please let me make it to the bathroom in time! I don't want to throw up in front of everyone, that would be a horrible experience._

After a few more minutes of running around, I finally made it to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A long sigh escaped my mouth as I exited the bathroom.<p>

_That was the worst. But at least I feel a lot better now. Ah, I have to go back to Seijuuro and the senpai. It's already been about 30 minutes, they've probably gotten bored while waiting for me, especially Seijuuro. He already looked bored enough the whole time, I don't want to make his day even worse. _

_Still, he was so mean earlier. Couldn't he have at least shown a little bit of concern for me? _

As I made my way back to the bench, my wrist was grabbed out of nowhere. I turned around to check who it was and was surprised to see Seijuuro. He was sweating a little and panting. "Seijuuro?" He clicked his tongue and scowled at me, "Where the hell where you this whole time?! Weren't you just going to get water?" I awkwardly rubbed the nape of my neck and nodded, "My nauseousness got a little worse so I rushed to the bathroom." He furrowed his brows at that, "And? How are you feeling now?" I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I'm better. I already threw up so the nauseousness is gone." Seijuuro sighed in relief and let go of my wrist, "Good. Wait for a second, I'm going to make a phone call." I did as he asked and waited for him to get done with his phone call.

_Uwah, I didn't expect him to show up now. Where are Mibuchi-senpai and guitar-senpai?_

"Alright, let's go." I raised an eyebrow at Seijuuro and asked, "What about Mibuchi-senpai and Ogawa-senpai (**A/N:** Yuichi's last name)?" He placed his phone in his pocket and shrugged, "They're heading back home." I nodded. "Do you want to rest a little? There's an empty bench over there," Seijuuro said while pointing to the left. I shook my head, "I'm fine."

_I don't want to be a bother to him. _

Seijuuro clicked his tongue and held my hand, "Don't tell me you're fine when you're obviously not. Stubborn fool." I blinked in confusion as he dragged me to the bench. "Now sit and don't move an inch from here, I'm going to get you some water." I eyed him with astonishment as he turned around and made his way to the market. A faint blush crept on my face as I watched Seijuuro's back.

_Maybe he was a little worried about me after all? Thank god, he doesn't seem to be angry anymore. _

_When Seijuuro told me that we were coming here because it's a date, I was really happy. But then he suddenly changed when Mibuchi-senpai showed up. Is it my fault? Did I do something to ruin his mood? I should confront him about it, I'll even tell him that nothing happened with me and Inoue-chan. I really don't want him to keep misunderstanding. _

"Here you go," I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Seijuuro's voice. I took the water from him and thanked him. He sat down next to me and rested his back on the bench while sighing, "You're more troublesome that I thought." I slowly gulped down some water and wiped my mouth when I was done, "Sorry." I glanced to the right and looked away when I saw that he was staring at me. "You sure enjoyed your time with Reo and Yuichi today."

_So he really was bothered about it! _

"I-It's not that I wanted to hang out with them. Senpai asked nicely and I couldn't say no so... I didn't mean to ruin your mood, sorry." When he didn't say anything, I turned my gaze to him and saw him look away as if he was staring at something.

_What is he looking at? _

Before I could ask him that, Seijuuro took my hand and stood up. "Can you handle one more ride?" I hesitated but nodded anyway, "As long as its not the roller coaster." He smirked and started walking, "I knew you had a problem with the roller coaster. Is the ferris wheel fine for you?" I gasped, "Really?! Can we really ride on the ferris wheel?" He turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you seem so surprised?" I nervously chuckled at that, "Most people would think it's a lame ride. Especially when we're both guys, I thought you would think it's stupid or pointless." He lightly snickered, "Not really. Rather than stupid or pointless, I think its romantic. Don't you think so too?" The blush on my face grew darker at his words.

_Romantic?_

* * *

><p><em>Romantic.<em>

_That's what he said earlier but, he hasn't said a word since we got on the ferris wheel. I really don't know what he's thinking, it's frustrating. I mean, he's not even sitting next to me. I'm sitting on one side, and Seijuuro was sitting on the opposite side. _

I sighed and stared outside the window since he was doing the same thing too. The view was pretty amazing but I couldn't really focus when I was worrying about what was going on in Seijuuro's mind right now. I turned my attention back to him and pursed my lips, "Sei-" I was interrupted immediately, "About what you said earlier," he started as he turned his gaze from the window to me.

_Earlier?_

"It wasn't you who ruined my mood. I already know that it's not your fault, so you don't have to apologize." It took me a few seconds to react but I couldn't help but sigh in relief at his words.

_Oh, that's what he was talking about. So he's not angry at me, I'm glad. _

I eyed Seijuuro as he got up from his seat and sat close next to me. "Though it really irks me to no end when you let Reo touch you so casually. Then there's that _Inoue-chan_ of yours." I gulped and shook my head, "N-Nothing happened with Inoue-chan, I'm serious! She only offered to help me with the posters. And about senpai, I always do my best to avoid him when he wants to hug me. Please believe me!" I felt my face redden when he suddenly intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Really? And why was she all flustered while talking to you before I appeared?" I gulped and lowered my eyes before answering, "That's because she...ah!" I covered my mouth with my hand when Seijuuro bit my earlobe. "Because she what?" My cheeks heat up as I continued, "She asked if I... confessed to the person I like." He paused for a second then spoke, "Hmm~ And? What did you tell her?" I looked away with a frown and replied in a low voice, "You already know the answer to that." Seijuuro placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look at him, "I want to hear it again. That's an order."

_An order, he says. I'm the one who wants to hear it from him. That's right, I decided last night that I was going to ask him to say it today._

I pout my lips and shook my head, "No. I won't say it." I gulped when I saw his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "Are you disobeying my order?" When I didn't reply, he placed a hand behind my neck and showed that devious smile of his again. "I'm starting to think that you actually want me to punish you," I gasped. "N-No, I just want you to tell me how you feel about me too!" The blush on my face grew even darker than before when I saw his eyes widen.

_Why does he look so surprised? I feel like I said something weird. Don't stay quiet, say something!_

_Maybe if I explain it to him more properly, he'll be able to say it? I guess I'll give it a try._

"I already told you this before but... I always admired you. Even though it was hard, I kept doing my best to catch up to you just to get you to acknowledge me. And when I finally managed to get you to notice me, you said that I was a disappointment. It really bothered me because I was being hated by the person I admire the most. But then I started to get to know you more and more, I couldn't understand why you did things like saving me from Inagawa, or treat me gently even though you hated me." I stopped to take a deep breath then continued.

"I... don't really understand how it happened but my head is always filled with thoughts of you. Whether I'm at home or at school or anywhere else, all I think about is you. Whenever you touch me, my heart feels like its about to explode. It's different with others, I don't feel that way at all when someone else touches me. I realized that it's because I'm in love with you, right? I love you Seijuuro. And it's just that... all I hear you say is 'you belong to me' or 'youre mine', so I've been wondering why you won't say that you... love me too."

_Was that okay? Will he say it now that I confronted him about it? I really want to hear him say it too._

I gulped and tightened my grip on his hand. _He's still not saying anything._ I slowly turned my gaze to him while waiting for his reply. _Even though I'm trying my best, he still won't say anything._ Then before I could even realize what was going on, Seijuuro slammed his lips against mine and started kissing me with our hands still intertwined. I placed my other hand against his chest and clenched his shirt tightly. A gasp escaped my mouth when he nibbled hard on my lower lip, "Sei-" I was interrupted when he slipped his tongue into my mouth and started stroking my tongue gently.

_Is he avoiding it? If he's kissing me for that reason then I don't want this._

I tried to push him back as hard as I can but I failed when he grabbed my hand with his other hand and moved it away. I slipped my hand away from his but he grabbed it again and tightened his grip this time.

_I don't get it. Why doesn't he want to say it? It's not fair. _

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I held them back. "Stop," I said in between the kiss. I didn't expect it to work but it actually did as he pulled away from the kiss and cupped my face with his hands. "Nori," Seijuuro said softly. I sniffed before placing my hands on top of his that were still cupping my cheeks and fixed my gaze on his heterochromatic eyes.

"I love you Nori."

My eyes grew wide at his words. My cheeks had probably never been this red and warm before, and my heart was beating faster than ever. Tears rolled down my face as I blinked a few times while wondering if heard him correctly. I sniffed again while I watched Seijuuro reach a hand to my glasses removing them and placing them on the side. I unconsciously closed my eyes when he leaned in towards me. Seijuuro wiped my tears with both of his thumbs and gently kissed my right eye, then my left eye. "I love you," he muttered. I opened my eyes and sniffed one more time.

_Seijuuro said it._

_He really said it._

"Stop crying. I'll say it as much as you want," his breath brushed against my cheek causing me to shudder a little. "I love you Nori," he repeated while planting a kiss on my nose. "I love you."

_Seijuuro._

I pulled away a little, then wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. "Me too," I replied in a muffled voice. "I love you too." Seijuuro gently patted my back with one hand, and ruffled my hair with the other one.

_What was the line that Nami mentioned to me before?_

**_The best feeling in the world is to be loved by the one you love most in this world. _**

_She was right. I never knew how great it feels when the person you love tell you that they love you back. I didn't expect that hearing Seijuuro say these words would make me this happy. My heart feels like it's about to explode any second now from beating a lot faster than it should. I feel so happy I could actually die._

* * *

><p><em>I love you Seijuuro. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 30 stops here! Seriously, I just let out the longest sigh in the history of all sighs around the world. Writing a long chapter was harder than I expected but I somehow managed to pull it off, thank god! So what did you guys think of the whole confession thing? I hope it wasn't too lame (x_x) I was writing the confession part while I was sick in bed so I pray it didn't effect my writing skills xD Oh well, I just hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter. Please share your thoughts in the review section *Hugs everyone* I love you all!<em>**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update again but I have an announcement to make so let me make the announcement before I get my ass kicked. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story! Yes, _the end_. Again, I feel happy and sad about ending a long story since I got used to writing it. But anyway I wanted to let you mentally prepare yourselves for it (^v^) I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story so far, and from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for every single one of you for supporting me with your kind reviews as well as the favs and follows. Ahem- anyhow, on with the story!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V<strong>

A long sigh escaped my mouth the moment I entered my house. I looked around and made my way to the staircase when I saw that there was no sign of anyone in the living room. Just as I was about to head to my room, the sound of footsteps approaching me from behind caught my attention. I turned around raising an eyebrow when I saw that it was the butler. "Good evening Seijuuro-sama," he bowed his head. "Good evening," I greeted back. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, "Your father wants to see you." I frowned at that, "What does _he_ want? I already told him that I won't do it." The butler nodded, "I understand but, he made it very clear to me that he wants you to go speak to him the moment you return. Please go see him Seijuuro-sama." I turned the other way with a scowl on my face and started heading to my father's office which was on the opposite side of his bedroom.

_Tch, when will that bastard of an old man leave me alone? I don't care what he does, I'll never do what he wants. If my words didn't sound clear enough on the phone earlier, then I'll make sure to carve my words into his brain this time!_

When I reached his office, I took a deep breath before entering the room. Father who seemed to be working on his computer had stopped typing and turned his attention towards me. "So you're finally back Seijuuro," he said with an irritating grin. "What do you want father?" I asked since I felt uncomfortable about being in the same room with him at the moment.

A frown grew on my face when he smirked. "My my, don't be in such a hurry Seijuuro. You're not acting like yourself you know. Aren't you usually more calm and collected?" I clicked my tongue at that.

_Damn you. Calm and collected? How do you expect me to be that way when you're making a face that says you have something disturbing planned out?!_

"Just get to the point already," I hissed. Before I realized it, his eyes had suddenly changed. "Always in such a hurry," he muttered. Father slowly turned his gaze from me to a folder placed on his desk, then back to me as he grabbed it. I raised an eyebrow when he pulled out several papers from inside.

_Great, what is he planning this time?_

"You know Seijuuro, I've actually discovered something _very_ interesting about you today," he started while flipping through the papers in his hand. I furrowed my brows as he continued, "And I really didn't want to resort to using this sort of method with you but you gave me no choice."

_What is he talking about?_

Father placed the papers on the desk and narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm talking about this." I turned my gaze away from him and looked at the papers- no, photos he was pointing at. My eyes widened immensely as I stared at the photos with disbelief.

_When?!_

_When did he manage to-_

"That's why I said you weren't yourself Seijuuro. Even though you've _always_ managed to take notice of the spies I hired to follow you around every now and then, you failed to notice it this time. Were you actually so consumed with this boy to the point where you forgot your surroundings? Your place? Your position? I'm very disappointed in you Seijuuro, I expected more of you." My eyes were still widened with surprise, I could hear his words but I couldn't comprehend anything.

_How did this happen? How was I not able to notice that bastard he hired?!_

"Now, that you've understood; you will do exactly as I say." As soon as I came back to my senses, I glared at his words and grit my teeth. "No, _never_. I won't marry Kitajima Kyoko!" I yelled with frustration.

_I won't do it. I definitely won't do it._

Father's gaze turned cold as he picked up a pen and clicked the tip. "It seems that trying to reason with you is pointless. Very well then, you leave me no other choice." My eyes grew wide when he forcefully smashed the pen into one of the photos. It was a close up photo of Nori. "Now that you've made your decision, I've made mine." I felt a stab in my heart as I stared at Nori's photo.

_Nori._

"Onodera Nori, I'm going to make him disappear from your life." I grit my teeth even harder and slammed my hands on the desk, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you if you touch him!" My father looked at me with surprise for a second but then let out a sigh, "Calm down, I won't hurt him. I'll only make sure he doesn't see you again. And I'm pretty sure you know well what I'm capable of Seijuuro." He stood up and grabbed another photo; it was a photo of Nori and I, _holding hands_. He glanced towards me and crumpled the photo in his hand then tossed it to the bin which was placed on his right. "Then again, this whole thing wouldn't necessarily have to happen if you would just agree to my condition and marry Kitajima's daughter."

_Damn it, damn it! Even though I'd hate to admit it, I know exactly what father is capable of doing. If he says that he's going to make Nori disappear, then he'll really do it._

_What do I do now? There's no way in hell I'll ever marry Kitajima's daughter. But if I don't then father will..._

I shut my eyes and clenched my fist tightly, "Give me some time to think." That was the only thing I could come up with for now to buy myself some time. I was worried with the long silence but that was gone as soon as he spoke, "2 days. Make your decision by then, and it better be the right one." I frowned as I took another glance at Nori's photos. I was about to turn around and leave but stopped when father spoke again, "I don't understand why you're so attached to this boy. You know well that nothing will ever come out of this so called _relationship_, it's meaningless and outrageous. What do you think people will say if they find out about this? Do you honestly want to ruin everything we've worked on all these years because of someone like _him_?!"

_Someone like him?_

I slowly walked over to the bin and picked up the photo my father threw away just now. I opened the crumpled photo and muttered, "Happiness." Father raised an eyebrow at me, "What?" I stared at the photo and inwardly smiled, "It's something I haven't felt since mother passed away. I always thought I had lost sight of it, I believed I'd never experience that feeling ever again, I even gave up on it by telling myself that I don't need something like that at all. But then Nori came along and changed that. He made me happy. Someone like _him_, gave me happiness." I turned my gaze from the photo to my father and continued.

"Then again, there's no point in telling you this. Someone like _you_ would never understand. You're the type of man who preferred to spend 95% of his time at work than with his family. Even when mom was suffering with her illness at the hospital for years, you spent more time working than taking care of her."

_I loath him. He never deserved mother's love, he's the worst._

I furrowed my brows when I noticed his frown. He turned around and spoke, "Don't speak as if you know everything. About your mother, I've _always_- no, never mind. Go back to your room. Give me your decision in 2 days, that's all for tonight." I walked out of the office and slammed the door behind me. With the photo still in my hand, I made my way to my room.

* * *

><p><em>Nori.<em>

_Nori._

_Nori._

I sighed in frustration and ruffled my own hair, "No matter what, I can only choose Nori!" I lied back down on my bed and gazed at the photo.

_What exactly am I supposed to do? I've been thinking about this for hours and I can't decide at all. Marry Kitajima's daughter to protect Nori? Or stay with Nori with the risk of father doing something to him? No, there's no way I could get married to her or anyone else. The only one I want is Nori, he's the only one. But I don't want him to disappear. So what do I do? Tch, even though this day started off so well, how did it end up this way?_

_Now that I think about it, Nori was so adorable today. If only I could go back to that part of today..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

When I woke up in the morning, Nori had his head buried in my chest while his arm was wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help but smile at this. I placed a hand on his cheek and gently pulled his face backwards so I could see him properly. Something about his sleeping face and the sound of his steady breathing made me feel warm. I softly brushed his cheek with my thumb then slowly leaned in to peck his lips.

_His lips are so sweet. It really makes me want to eat him all up. Idiotic seaweed, did he have to go and fall asleep last night? Oh well, the time will come when I make every part of him mine._

"Nhn," I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Nori's moan.

_Is he waking up already? Tch, even though I wanted to do more things to him. Hm? Actually, I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up? I'll pretend to be asleep for now. With that in mind, I put an arm around him then shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep._

xxx

Seriously, he's the cutest. I thought Nori would run away as soon as he woke up, but I can't believe he actually kissed me a few times. At first, he seemed to have forgotten about me sleeping over. I could tell from the way he reacted the moment he woke up. He was too quiet that it annoyed me. But I was surprised when he suddenly kissed my forehead. And only a minute after that, he leaned in closer to my face until his lips brushed against mine.

_So sweet. I want more._

I subconsciously tightened my grip on him causing him to gasp and back away.

_Damn you Akashi Seijuuro, aren't you supposed to pretend to be asleep?!_

I stopped moving completely and faked sleeping again. After a while, I heard him let out a sigh of relief. Nori muttered "Thank you Kami-sama," then buried his head into my chest and lightly sniffed at my shirt. I inwardly chuckled at that, _cute indeed_.

_Maybe I should stop pretending to be asleep now?_

I was about to open my eyes but stopped when I felt Nori's lips on mine one more time. This time though, the kiss lasted longer. Once he pulled away from the kiss, Nori snuggled his face against my neck.

_Hmm~ when did Nori become so bold?_

I purposely sighed loudly to grab Nori's attention. "Are you done already?" I asked. He shot his head up the second he heard my voice, "Y-You're awake?!" A smirk formed on the corner of my lips as I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head while I rolled on top of him. I slightly sat up and leaned in so that my face was extremely close to his, "I never knew you could be so bold Nori." He blushed and averted his eyes away from me, "What do you mean?" Nori asked nervously.

_Look at that, he's probably thinking 'don't tell me he was awake the whole time' or something like that._

_So obvious._

"Yes, I've been awake the whole time. In fact, I woke up 30 minutes ago. I wanted to know how you'll react when you wake up, so I pretended to be asleep. But who would have thought that you would be so bold as to kiss me a few times? I'm impressed." He gaped at me in disbelief and shut his eyes tightly as he turned his face the other way.

_'Please let me bury myself into a hole'? I can hear your thoughts loud and clear my little Nori. I'm not letting you go anywhere._

"Heh, are you embarrassed? And here I was thinking of doing even more embarrassing _things_ to you." He looked back at me and shook his head rapidly. "I don't like being embarrassed," he protested. I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing," he aswered. I paused for a second then chuckled softly, "Do you know how cute that explanation of yours sounded?"

_So cute to the point that embarrassing you is starting to become my amusement._

"So cute that it makes me want to eat you up right now." He froze and I felt a grin grow on my face at that. I leaned down to his ear and licked it, "But I decided to keep that for another day. I'm going to make your body mine sooner than you think, you better be prepared for it Nori." He blinked a few times before his face flushed. I smirked as I let him go and got off of him. "Now let's get ready for school, it's 6:20 AM already. I'll head to the bathroom to wash up first."

That said, I headed to the bathroom to wash up. When I returned to the room, Nori looked like he was worried about something. When I asked him about it, he said that I didn't have my uniform with me. I explained that I had an extra pair at school. He sighed in relief and said that he'll be going downstairs to check up on his grandmother and in the mean time, I could get ready. I rubbed the nape of my neck as I watched him leave the room.

_I feel strange. I don't know what it is but my heart feels... I'm not even sure I can describe it. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. Waking up to Nori's sleeping face felt really good. Not just that, I feel this way whenever he's around me. Even when he's away, it feels like I want him to be by my side every second of the day._

I sighed and started changing, "I'll kill this seaweed for making me think more than I should."

xxx

As soon as I was done changing, I headed downstairs to meet up with Nori and his grandmother. Before entering the kitchen, I heard Nori telling his grandmother not to add seaweed to the bento she's preparing for me. It made me feel relieved since I didn't want to be forced to eat seaweed again, but It pissed me off how she called me 'picky future son in law'._ Who exactly are you calling picky?!_ When I glanced at Nori, I noticed that he was smiling.

_What is he so happy about? Never mind that, his smile looks so..._

I walked into the kitchen and ruffled Nori's hair, "What are you smiling to yourself for?" His cheeks slightly turned red. "Handsome-chaaaan~ Good morning sweety!" I turned my gaze to her and nodded, "Good morning."

_This old lady's nicknames are starting to freak me out._

She grabbed the bag of bentos from the table and held them in front of me. "Here you go, I made sure to make the food extra yummy this time! Handsome-chan's bento is seaweed-less so make sure to eat all of it, okay?!" I looked away and cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment. "Thank you," I replied.

_How embarrassing._

_Just now, she kind of sounded like mother._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nori chuckling. He flinched the moment I threw him a glare, "W-We have to go granny, we'll see you later today. Okay?" His grandmother nodded her head, "I'll be going to the hospital with your grandfather to check up on Shiro-chan in a while, alright?" Nori smiled, "Tell dad I'll see him tonight." She nodded again, "Take care on your way to school!" She turned her gaze to me and continued, "And you make sure to take_ extra_ good care of your Nori-chan." I smirked at her words and was about to reply but was interrupted when Nori grabbed my hand and rushed out of the house.

_Tcheh, he didn't have to pull me away. I was only going to tell her that I already am taking good care of him._

xxx

When we reached school, we headed to the student council room immediately. The second we entered the room, I pulled my school uniform out from the bottom drawer of my desk. Nori seemed to be dozing off as he sat on the couch and yawned several times. In the mean time, I started changing into my pants.

_Even though you slept a lot more than I did, sleepy head._

I glanced back at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed.

_Look at this idiot, looking as defenseless as ever. Maybe I should take him right now? I did warn him that I'll be eating him up soon. It's his fault for ignoring it._

I took one step closer towards him and stopped when Nori opened his eyes then gasped, "What are you doing?!" he asked as he quickly covered his eyes with his hands. Probably because I wasn't wearing my shirt yet and I was barely done wearing my pants. Still, what's with his reaction? He couldn't have known that I was attempting to do_ that_ to him now, could he? Unless he's reacting this way because I'm shirtless? What, he's never seen shirtless guys before?

"Huh? I'm obviously changing," I lied. Soon, a smirk escaped my mouth as my eyes met with his. Nori immediately closed the gaps in between his fingers and gulped as I started to approach him.

_Does he think I can't see him looking through the gaps in between his fingers? What a cute reaction._

I took hold of his wrists and moved his hands away from his face then pinned them to the back of the couch. "You're more sly than I thought Nori," I said with a smirk. The flush on his face grew darker as he nervously managed to reply, "I didn't do anything." I raised an eyebrow at that, "Hmm~ even though I caught you peeking?"

_What an adorable liar. Really, it makes me want to..._

"I'll have to punish you for that," I muttered as I let go of one hand and held his chin up with my thumb. "Seijuu-?" Before he could speak, I leaned in towards him and nibbled on a bit of skin just below his jawline. I felt his body shiver to my touch as I began to trail wet kisses from the curve of his jaw down to his neck. "I might as well... eat you up now... since you're being punished," I muttered in between the kisses. He seemed a little startled at first but he ended up lightly pushing me backwards and shook his head.

_Huh? Does he think I'll actually stop with this?_

I glared at him and grabbed his wrist again, "The one being punished does not have a say in this." A grin grew on the corner of my mouth before I started kissing the other side of his neck causing him to whimper. "Seijuuro," he murmured quietly.

_This is really bad, I'll do you for real if you keep this up Nori. I don't think I can hold back any-_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed the presence of four idiots in the room. Nori gasped and looked like he was mentally freaking out as he stared at them with widened eyes.

_Well, they seem to be mentally shocked as well. Bothersome pricks, always ruining my fun. Why do people keep getting in my way?_

I turned my gaze from them to Nori and let go of his wrists. I sighed and got up, then walked over to my desk to put my shirt on. After I was done, I looked back at Nori to see that he had covered his face with his hands and had turned the other way to avoid looking at the four idiots.

_Ah, he's too embarrassed this time. Maybe I went a bit overboard? Its fine for me though, this just proves to these idiots that he's mine. At least that's what I thought, until Reo decided to ruin my mood._

"NORI-CHAAAN~" Nori yelped as two arms wrapped around him from the back, "I missed you!" He turned his head to look at Reo and blushed for god knows what reason, "M-Mibuchi-senpai!" I felt a vein pop in my brain at that.

_This lowly bastard, who's _**_belonging_**_ does he think he's touching?! And this shameless seaweed, why is he blushing again?!_

The next second, Nori flinched when our eyes met. He looked away and shut his eyes.

_Tsk, shut up seaweed. I know you didn't let him hug you this time, it's not your fault. Reo on the other hand..._

"Hey Reo, let us hug puppy-chan too!" He snickered and tightened his hug on Nori, "Nope, Nori-chan is **my** puppy. He's all **mine**!" My eye twitched at his words. I reached a hand to my desk and grabbed the pair of scissors. I started approaching them and eyed Nori as he turned to look at Reo while pouting his lips, "P-Please let me go senpai." Right before Reo could reply, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt from the back and pulled him away from Nori with force.

_Yours?_

_Who are you talking about?_

I pressed the scissors against Reo's neck a little hard and asked, "Who and what is **yours** exactly?" Reo's eyes widened for a second but that was immediately replaced with a disturbing smile as he replied, "It was only a joke Sei-chan, relax. I'm already well aware of who Nori-chan belongs to." I cocked an eyebrow at that,"Then make sure you keep that in mind,** understood**?" Reo sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Yes I understand Sei-chan. Will you please stop trying to kill me now?" With that confirmed, I let go of his shirt and put the scissors away.

_Since he said he knows who Nori belongs to then I'll let it pass this time._

"Now that I've made myself clear, let's begin with the meeting."

xxx

20 minutes after we started the meeting, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled the phone out and furrowed my brows as I stared at the caller's name, 'Father'. _What does he want? He doesn't usually try to contact me when I'm in school. Anyways it can wait for later, I'll call him after the meeting._ I rejected the phone call and turned off the cell phone.

_He better not be calling me to tell me he prepared another date with one of his partners' daughters or something. How annoying, just receiving his phone calls ruin my mood._

"A-Akashi-Kaicho?" I turned my attention from the phone to Nori and raised an eyebrow.

_He's still going to call me that in front of them?_

"What is it?" I asked. He bit his lips before speaking, "Are you okay?" I cleared my throat and nodded, "I'm fine, let's continue with the meeting."

xxx

After the meeting was over, I told Nori and the others to go ahead of me because I had something to take care of. I didn't really want to mention to Nori about my father, the idiot would probably over-think things again and jump into his own conclusions. The second they all left the room, I turned my phone on and dialed father's number.

_This better be important old man._

**[Seijuuro,]** a stern voice called. I stood up and slowly made my way towards the window while holding the phone to my ear then sat by the border. "Yes father," I answered.

**[I'm well aware that you're at school and your class is about to start, so I'll make this quick. Make sure to come back home immediately after school today, there's something important we need to discuss.]** I narrowed my eyes at this.

_Something important?_

"If it's about work, we can discuss it later. I have plans after school."

**[I said it's important, don't make me repeat myself.]**

_How irritatingly persistent._

I raised my left hand a little and glanced at my watch. "There's about 15 minutes until class starts, if it's that important then we can discuss it over the phone. So tell me, what this urgent matter about?" After a few seconds of silence passed by, I heard him sigh.

**[I had a dinner meeting with Kitajima last night,]** he started.

_I knew it, this is about Kitajima's daughter._

"If you want me to go on another date with his daughter then forget it, I'm not-" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

**[You're getting married to Kitajima Kyoko,]** he said in a calm voice. My eyes grew wide as I realized what he said.

_What? I'm what? Did he just say... married?_

**[Kitajima said that his daughter spoke very fondly of you a after the date. And after thinking about it for a few days, she decided that she would be proud to have a man like you for a husband. She also mentioned how this could be a great business deal for both of our companies. You know how important this is, don't you? Anyhow I arranged the marriage meeting for you in the next-]** I interrupted him.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. It's not going to happen," I muttered in a cold tone.

**[Not going to happen? Do you know what you're saying Seijuuro?!]** I grit my teeth in anger, "I know well what I'm saying. Do you know what _your'e_ saying? What makes you think you can simply decide who I get married to?! You even agreed on my behalf! What gives you the right to do that?! I'm telling you this now and make sure you hear it well, I'm not going to get married to Kitajima's daughter. Call the meeting off. That's my final answer."

**[Seijuuro-]** I cut him off once more. "Also, I'm done with all the dates you set up for me. I'll gladly help you with the company but that's all, nothing more. Don't bother setting me up with some business partners' daughter anymore. I'm going to class, we'll talk later." I ended the call and shut the phone off.

_Damn him! Marriage? What was he thinking?! Has he finally gone mad?! I hope my words got through to him, he better not mention that again._

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "Nori must never find out about this," I muttered to myself as I made my way to the door.

_I don't even want to imagine what kind of face he'd make if he hears about it._

_Ah, it's almost 8. I can still make it to class before the teacher gets there._

xxx

_I can't believe it. Just when I thought things couldn't get more annoying in the morning, this had to happen._

As I made my way to class, I bumped into Inagawa. When I saw him, I decided to ignore him and walk past him. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with someone like him right now. So I continued walking and was about to get by him until he spoke, that is. "Eh~ someone sure looks like happy," he scoffed. I stopped walking and glared at him. "What's wrong? Did you have a fight with that _girlfriend _of yours?" He smirked and started cracking his fingers loudly one by one, "How's he doing by the way? I haven't seen much of him lately. And my hand is getting pretty rusty. Ah! Maybe I should go look for him at lunch break today?"

Before I could realize what I was doing, I grabbed Inagawa by the collar of his shirt and pushed him backwards. "Listen you filthy trash, if you so much as touch a hair on Nori's head, I'll put an end to you once and for all._ Literally_," I threatened. Inagawa's eyes grew wide with surprise for a few seconds but it turned to a glare as he grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip on it. He was about to speak but was interrupted when the principal suddenly appeared, "Inagawa Masaru, Akashi Seijuuro, what is the meaning of this?!" I turned my gaze from Inagawa to the principal as I let go of his shirt.

_Great. Just great._

"Heh~ if it isn't the principal," Inagawa spoke with an irritating tone as he approached the principal and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "You don't have to mind us you know, we simply had a _small_ misunderstanding, that's all. We were just talking it out, right Akashi~?" He glanced back at me when he mentioned my name. The principal frowned and scratched the back of his head nervously, "A-Ah, is that so? That's fine then. Please attend your classes, it's already 5 minutes past 8."

_That coward. Getting scared so easily, you're the ones giving Inagawa more confidence and freedom to do whatever he pleases to do._

I started walking towards class and made sure to send Inagawa a sharp glare before walking past him and the principal. "You better stay away from him," I muttered quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Inagawa smirked, and that smirk was followed by a short twisted laughter.

_Tch, I can't leave him be. He's definitely planning on approaching Nori at lunch break. As if I'll let him! I'll get him before he could get Nori. I'll make sure to put an end to him for good. I'll go to him as soon as lunch break starts. For now, I have to get to class. I'm already late._

xxx

When I reached class, I felt relieved as I saw Nori's face. First father and then Inagawa, I can't let those two do whatever they want. I'm not letting anyone hurt Nori, I'll kill them if I have to. Nori is mine, I'm not letting anyone take him away.

Time passed by in class and I couldn't focus at what the teacher was saying because I kept thinking about what Inagawa and father might do to Nori the second I let him out of my sight. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists.

_But first, I have to take care of Inagawa. He's a bigger threat than father at the moment since he plans to attack Nori at lunch break. I'll take care of him first._

Another hour passed by and it was finally lunch break. I got off the seat immediately and rushed out of the classroom to look for Inagawa before he could approach Nori. He's either at the cafeteria or the Yakuza room. _I'll check the cafeteria first._ I headed downstairs and made my way to the cafeteria as quickly as possible. When I got there, I studied the room carefully with my eyes back and forth.

_He's not here. Then he's definitely in that room._

With that, I turned around and went back upstairs to head to the yakuza room. On my way there, I saw Nori walking with his friends. They looked like they were going to the rooftop. I sighed in relief and continued walking.

_Good, at least he's safe with them. But I still have to take care of Inagawa._

A few minutes later, I was standing inside the yakuza room. It was exactly as I expected, Inagawa was there. But he wasn't alone, there were three others with him. I was currently standing by the door glaring at Inagawa, he did the same too. When it became too silent, he stood up and signaled for the three who were with him to get out. "B-But Masaru-aniki!" Inagawa sighed, "Just leave. Go get yourselves something to eat, I'll follow you when I'm done." The shorter guy nodded his head and exited the room with the other two.

_I'm glad he took care of them before I did. Now..._

"I expected you to come here you know," he started. I stepped towards him while still eyeing him, "How scary. Does Onodera really mean that much to you? I never knew you were the type to get so attached, it's amusing to watch. The calm and fearsome Akashi Seijuuro acting up on his emotions," he smirked.

_Calm? Who are you calling calm?_

I stopped walking when his smirk turned into a frown, "I don't understand what's so fucking special about that_ disgusting coward_. Whether it's you or Kousuke, Onodera this and Onodera that. It makes me want to beat the shit out of him every damn time I see him. Fucking Kousuke, what's so good about being around someone so weak?!"

_What is he blabbering about? Kousuke? Isn't that Nori's friend? Anyways-_

"I'm _warning_ you Inagawa, end whatever problem you have with Nori. End it or I'll make sure to put an end to you," I threatened. He sent me a sharp glare, "End me? Oi Akashi, I don't think you realize who your'e talking to. Did Onodera make you lose your senses? Ahh this is getting fucking annoying, maybe I should just kick Onodera in the gut over and over until he stops breathing." My eyes raged with anger as I clenched my fist as hard as I can and punched Inagawa in the face before he could react. The impact was strong enough to make him fall backwards.

_I'll kill you before you could lay another finger on him._

Inagawa wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth and glared at me, "You fucker! You're really asking to be killed! If my grandfather finds out that you did this, he'll send over his men to kill you!" He stood up and clicked his tongue then muttered something I couldn't hear to himself, "How the fuck am I going to explain this? Shit!"

I took another step towards him and he took a step backwards, "Screw off Akashi. My problem with Onodera is non of your fucking business. I'll do whatever I want with him and no one will stop me. And don't go trying to throw another punch at me, I don't want that crazy old man of mine interfering with-" Inagawa was interrupted when I grabbed his neck with my hand and gripped it hard enough to make him choke.

"I'll say this once so listen well, I don't care who you are and I definitely don't give two shits about who your family is or what they can do. If I so much as see you standing 2 meters away from Nori, consider yourself dead. Even if it kills me, I'll go after you and torture you until you beg me to stop. Then when you start begging, that's when I'll kill you. The one who will stop breathing is **you**." My grip was still tightened on his neck and his hands were trying to shove mine away but it was pointless since he could barely breathe at the moment.

"So stay away from Nori **permanently**, do I make myself clear?" My gaze focused on his widened eyes as he desperately tried to gasp for air. Just when it looked like he was about to lose consciousness, I let go of his neck. Inagawa fell down on his knees while placing a hand on his neck and coughed violently for a whole minute. When he stopped coughing, silence filled the room. I turned around and started walking towards the door.

_I guess that did it._

_Now that I'm done with him, there's one last problem in my way. Father better not try anything else. I don't care who it is, anyone who gets in my way will be punished._

I walked out of the room and started making my way back to the classroom.

Tch, I'm late again. Lunch break already ended a while ago.

As soon as I entered the class room, the teacher confronted me. "Where were you until now Akashi-kun? The class is almost over." I glanced towards Nori and noticed his frown as I made my way to my seat, "I was taking care of an important business as the student council president. Is there a _problem_?" The teacher flinched at my threatening tone. "Well it can't be helped if it's a student council business since the principal allows it. Anyhow," the teacher glanced back at Nori and furrowed his brows. "You didn't answer my question, are you feeling ill? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" I looked at Nori with and raised an eyebrow.

Ill? Infirmary? Did something happen in lunch break?

"N-No! I'm completely fine, sorry for the bother. I promise I'll pay attention." The teacher furrowed his brows and shrugged, "If you say so. Then on with the lesson." I took one last glance at Nori before turning my attention back to the teacher.

_Inagawa was taken care of so at least Nori's safe on that side. But did he get sick or something? He seemed fine in the morning. I'll ask him after we're done with classes._

xxx

Finally, this tiresome day is over. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as everyone started exiting the classroom. I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and furrowed my brows.

_I couldn't stop thinking about the phone call with father. Even though I told him to call the meeting off, I'm sure he won't do it. Knowing him, there's no way he'd let it end easily. He'd probably look for a way to make me submit to him. No, I won't let him-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised to see Nori standing in front of me. When did he get here? "Nori," I muttered. He let go of my shoulder and frowned, "Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah. Why are you asking?"

_Weren't you the one not feeling okay?_

"Umm, nothing. Just checking!" I sighed while standing up, "What about you? The teacher mentioned something about you going to the infirmary, are you feeling sick?" His face flushed before he answered, "I'm fine! I was sort of caught not paying attention in class by sensei and he thought I was feeling sick." I looked at him with confusion, "Why weren't you paying attention?" He grinned and ruffled the back of his head, "I just spaced out for a few seconds. That's all!"

_Good, then he's not sick._

"That's good then. Make sure to pay attention in class, your grades will drop if you lose focus." he chuckled awkwardly, "R-Right. I will!"

_Huh? What's with him?_

"So... I'm going to start hanging the posters now. Are you going home?" I shook my head, "I have something to take care of. I'll meet up with you after I'm done." Nori smiled and nodded his head.

_As if I'll go back home and leave you alone, idiot._

"Okay, I'll see you in a while then!" I nodded and walked out of the class room.

_I'll just look around one last time to make sure that Inagawa won't bother him again._

xxx

As I walked around the school making sure Inagawa isn't anywhere in sight, I noticed the posters that Nori hung up. I smiled at that, "Someone's working hard." This usually takes Yuichi and Reo a lot of time, he's pretty fast at it.

_Maybe I should give him a reward after this. I wonder if he likes the amusement park? Heh, he'll probably jump with happiness when I tell him about it._

[5 minutes later]

I felt a vein pop in my head as I stumbled onto a scene I didn't really expect to see right now. I tightened my grip on Nori's bag and glared at the sight in front of me. That Inoue girl looked all flustered and was smiling at Nori.

_Here I was worrying my head off about this idiot, then I see him flirting with that girl again?! You ungrateful seaweed, I even ran 3 laps around the school to make sure you stay safe!_

I slowly walked towards them and interrupted their conversation by grabbing Nori's wrist and pulling him away from her, "You sure have been busy while I was gone." Nori gasped and turned his gaze to me. "H-Hello Akashi-san," Inoue stuttered. I ignored her and glared at Nori. He flinched and lowered his eyes.

_Too ashamed to look at me, eh? I was even thinking about rewarding you for your hard work._

"W-We, we weren't doing anything. I finished hanging the posters so..." he muttered in a low voice but I managed to hear him. Nori glanced from the ground to me then looked away again. He pressed his lips into a thin line then bit his lower lip. I raised an eyebrow at that.

_Wait, even if I'm pissed at him. Isn't his reaction a bit too much? His hands are shaking. He's even sweating. This is just like..._

_Don't tell me, he's thinking about that time when I saw him with Inoue?_

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just when he was about to try to talk again, I cut him off, "Let's go. We're leaving." I started heading towards the school's gates while holding his wrist. "Wait, my bag-" I lifted my other hand to show him that I already got his bag. With that, I continued walking towards the gates. Just then, I noticed Nori turn his head a little to the side and glance at Inoue. He was about to lift his other hand to wave at her, but I tightened my grip on his wrist to stop him.

_Don't go getting attached to anyone else. You're mine._

"Seijuuro? Where are we going?" I stopped walking and a black car parked in front of us. The driver was finally here. "Get in," I ordered. Nori looked as if he hesitated at first but he got in the car anyway and I followed suit. As the driver started the car, I silently watch Nori.

_He looks like he's freaking out. Just what kind of thoughts are going in his head? Never mind, I'll tell him where we're going before his head explodes with the crazy thoughts he's having._

"Amusement park," I muttered while staring at the window. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Sorry?" I huffed and turned my gaze from the window to him, "We're going to the amusement park." He blinked several times in confusion.

_Why does he look so dumbfounded?! His expressions are starting to annoy me. Ah, there! That expression, he looks like he's thinking about something scary. Who would show that expression when you tell them you're taking them to the amusement part?!_

"Why?" he nervously asked.

_What do you mean 'why'? Isn't it obvious?!_

I felt a faint blush grow on my cheeks, "Because its a date." His eyes slowly widened at my words. I cocked an eyebrow as I watched his reaction.

_Again with that reaction. It's starting to make me lose my patience._

I sighed loudly and furrowed my brows, "Could you not react like someone who had just witnessed a flying pig?!" He gasped then cleared his throat. "Sorry," he looked away and covered his face with his hand. "Its just that..."

_It's just that what?_

"Where did you think I was taking you?!" I asked. Nori gulped at the question and nervously laughed. "B-Because you were angry so I just... didn't expect you to..."

_I knew it, I was right._

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Nori." He looked at me and furrowed his brows. I pursed my lips and frowned before asking, "Are you still afraid of me?"

_The way he reacted when we were standing with Inoue, was because he was scared. Right? His hands were shaking, and if I'm not wrong... he was probably thinking that I was going to do the same thing I did to him back in that storage room a few days ago. That's right, just because I told him I won't hurt him anymore, doesn't mean he'll believe me right away. What I did was cruel, it's only natural that he's still scared of me._

"We have arrived sir," announced the driver. I nodded and stepped out of the car then held my hand out to Nori, "Come on." He took my hand and stepped out as well, "Thank you." As we walked towards the entrance, I took notice of Nori's flustered face.

_So cute, he's embarrassed._

_I guess for now, I'll have to prove to him that I won't hurt him again. If I do that, he won't react this way again._

I turned my attention to Nori when I noticed that he was trying to slip his hand out of my grip. I held it tighter and glanced towards him, "I was just... because people were staring." I sighed and let go of his hand since I wanted to pull the entrance tickets out from my wallet. I gave the tickets to the man standing by the gates, then looked back at Nori.

"Didn't I tell you last time?" I muttered as I held his hand again, "I don't care what anyone thinks. This only shows them that you belong to me, and it saves me the trouble of proving it to them. So stop trying to let go of my hand whenever I hold it, understood?" His eyes didn't leave my gaze as I spoke. When he came to his senses, Nori nodded his head and tightened his grip on my hand, "Understood."

_Heh, it looks like he really did understand._

"Good. Now lets start with the roller coaster, shall we?" He paused and looked nervous all of a sudden. "Hm? What's wrong?" I asked.

_Does he not like the roller coaster or something?_

Nori looked as if he was lost in thoughts for some reason. "Nori? Are you okay?" He snapped out of it and shook his head, "I'm fine. I just..." He was about to speak but was interrupted when a hand suddenly wrapped around his shoulder, "Nori-chan!" I felt anger build up as I stared at the person clinging to Nori.

Of all places, what is this bastard doing here?

Nori looked at Reo and gaped, "Senpai?! Rep chuckled and ruffled his hair, "What a lovely surprise. I didn't expect to see puppy here!" Nori faked a laugh and looked back at me with nervousness. "What are you doing here Reo?" I asked in a stern voice. Reo let go of Nori and walked up to me then wrapped his arms around me, "Sei-chan!"

_Tch, disgusting. Why is he getting clingy all of a sudden? It's not like it's the first time, but no matter how many times I told him to stop doing it, he never listens._

"This time I can confidently say, we weren't following you around." I raised an eyebrow, "**we?**" Reo nodded and pointed to the ice-cream kiosk, "Yuichi said he had 2 free tickets to the amusement park and asked me to go with him since he didn't want to waste them." I looked to my right side and saw Yuichi approaching us with two cones of ice-cream in his hands.

_He had 2 free tickets and didn't want to waste them? How dense can this idiot get? I'm starting to pity Yuichi for falling in love with someone like him._

"Here you go Reo..." He said while giving him the ice-cream. Reo smiled at him as muttered a thank you. "Hey Nori-chan, Akashi." I nodded my head to him. "So what are you guys up to?" Reo asked while licking his ice-cream. "That's none of your business," I replied. Reo faked a frown, "But I thought that the four of us could hang out together since we all met up anyways." He turned to Nori and sighed, "Don't you think so too Nori-chan?" Nori stepped backwards a little then looked away.

_Don't you dare agree on it Nori. Isn't this supposed to be a date?_

"Y-Yeah," he said quietly. Reo grinned and wrapped his arms around Nori, "I knew puppy-chan would agree with me! Ahh~ you're so cute!" Nori gasped and gently pushed him away. I clicked my tongue as I turned around and started walking away.

_Damned cockroaches, they keep appearing one after another. First father, then Inagawa, then Inoue and now them! Just how bad could this day get?!_

"Do whatever you want," I muttered. Reo sighed and started walking after me, "Don't go ahead of us Sei-chan!" He turned back to Nori and Yuichi, "Let's go! There are a lot of rides that I want to try."

_I hope this day ends soon. I don't want to put up with this anymore, it's becoming a headache._

xxx

It's been two hours since the idiots started trying every ride available in the park. I didn't join them of course, like hell I would spend time with these idiots after they ruined my day. Right now, I was waiting for them to come out of the roller coaster as I sat by the bench. A few minutes later, they all came out and Nori looked like he was suffering.

_Serves you right, that's what you get for letting them get in the way of our date._

"Nori-chan, are you okay? You look really pale." I glanced sideways at Nori then looked away and knit my brows. He covered his mouth with his hand and nodded, "I'm okay. Just feeling a little nauseous because of the ride. I'll feel better soon." I pulled my phone out from my pocket and turned it on. I took another quick glance at Nori and saw Reo pat his back, "Do you want me to get you some water?" Nori smiled, "I'll go get it myself. I'll be back in a few minutes." I pursed my lips and scrolled through my phone.

_Tch, stop exaggerating. He looks fine!_

"Alright then, we'll be waiting for you." I turned my attention away from my phone and gazed at Nori's back as he walked away. Reo sighed and sat next to me, "Aren't you being too mean to him Sei-chan? At least show him a little concern, he looked really pale you know!" I glared at him.

_Who's fault do you think it is?! Ruining my mood like this. Besides, it's just a little nauseousness. You don't have to over react._

"Sheesh okay calm down! Anyways Yu-chan and I will leave after Nori-chan comes back. So you can spend the rest of the day with him," he said with a smile. I looked away and shrugged my shoulders, "Just hurry up and leave already." Reo gasped and looked at Yuichi, "Ne Yu-chan~ Sei-chan is being mean again!" Yuichi cleared his throat and rubbed the nape of his neck, "We _did_ interrupt their date after all."

_At least _**_someone_**_ understands._

Reo glared at Yuichi, "Tcheh! So useless, you were supposed to defend me. Excuse me for wanting the four of us to spend time together and have fun." Yuichi sighed and looked away, "Never mind."

_This is getting annoying, why is that seaweed taking so much time?!_

20 minutes passed by and Nori had still not returned. The three of us had separated to search for Nori. His bag was with us so even the phone wasn't with him.

_Where did he go? Wasn't he just going to get some water?! Did he get lost? It's not possible, all he had to do was walk a straight path from the bench to the cafeteria for a few minutes then return the same way._

10 more minutes passed by and there was still no sight of Nori. I've looked almost everywhere and I couldn't find him. There's only one more thing to do, I'll go back to the bench. He might have returned there.

xxx

_He's not here, damn it. Was I a bit too harsh on him like Reo said? Maybe he got upset and decided to go back home? Still, he could have at least informed us about it! Does this seaweed always have to make me worry my head off ab-_

I cut my own thoughts when I saw Nori's back. I rushed towards him and grabbed his wrist then turned him around to face me. "Seijuuro?" I clicked my tongue and scowled at him, "Where the hell where you this whole time?! Weren't you just going to get water?" He nervously rubbed the nape of his neck and nodded, "But my nauseousness got a little worse so I rushed to the bathroom." I furrowed my brows at that, "And? How are you feeling now?" Nori shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I'm better. I already threw up so the nauseousness is gone." I sighed in relief and let go of his wrist, "Good. Wait for a second, I'm going to make a phone call."

_Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone! He really meant it when he said he was feeling sick. Anyways I have to call Reo and Yuichi to let them know that I found him._

I dialed Reo's number and he answered right away,** [Did you find Nori-chan?!]** I cleared my throat before speaking, "Yeah. He said he ended up feeling really sick so he went to the bathroom to throw up. I found him back at the bench just now." Reo sighed in relief.

**[That's good to know. Tell Nori-chan that Yu-chan and I will be heading back home. I'll let you enjoy the rest of your date now Sei-chan! So make sure to be gentle with Nori-chan, ne?]** I felt my eye twitch at that. I ended the call without a word then turned around and walked back to Nori.

_Just die already._

"Alright, let's go." He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "What about Mibuchi-senpai and Ogawa-senpai (**A/N:** Yuichi's last name)?" He placed his phone in his pocket and shrugged, "They're heading back home." He nodded silently. "Do you want to rest a little? There's an empty bench over there," I said while pointing to the left. Nori shook his head, "I'm fine."

_You're fine?! How could you be fine after throwing up several times?!_

I huffed then held his hand, "Don't tell me you're fine when you're obviously not. Stubborn fool." He blinked in confusion as I dragged him to the bench. "Now sit and don't move an inch from here, I'm going to get you some water." He stared at me with astonishment as I turned around and made my way to the cafeteria.

_Why does he look so surprised? It's pissing me off. Of course I'd be worried about him. I was just a little angry at everyone for getting in my way today, then he had to go and agree with Reo when that idiot kept insisting on hanging out with us for the rest of the day. But still, that doesn't mean that I'm angry at Nori. I know that it wasn't his fault. Besides, I kind of feel responsible for what happened to him now. I shouldn't have let them drag him to the roller coaster when I knew he disliked it._

After I bought a bottle of water, I went back to Nori and gave it to him. "Here you go," He took the water from me and thanked me. I sat down beside him and rested my back on the bench while sighing, "You're more troublesome that I thought." I glanced to the side and saw him slowly gulp down some water then wipe his mouth when he was done, "Sorry." Nori's eyes met with mine when he glanced my way, but he looked away immediately when he met my gaze. "You sure enjoyed your time with Reo and Yuichi today," I muttered.

_Laughing and enjoying your time with them even though this was supposed to be our date._

"I-It's not that I wanted to hang out with them. Senpai asked nicely and I couldn't say no so... I didn't mean to ruin your mood, sorry." I lowered my eyes at his words.

_Don't make a face like that, you're not the one who ruined my mood you foolish seaweed. I just feel bothered about a few things, but mostly... when I thought of taking Nori to a date at the amusement part, I imagined he'd be extremely happy about it. I imagined he'd show me a smile or something. I guess what happened with Inoue and the fact that he was still afraid of me ruined the mood._

_Ruined the mood, eh?_

I turned my gaze to the sky and let out a sigh.

_I guess the day won't end the way I want it to. Oh well, there's nothing I could-_

My thoughts were interrupted when my eyes caught sight of the ferris wheel on the other side of the park.

_That's right, there's one last thing I could try. I didn't really get the chance to ride anything with him, would he be happy if I took him to the ferris wheel?_

With that thought in mind; I took Nori's hand and stood up, "Can you handle one more ride?" He hesitated but nodded anyway, "As long as its not the roller coaster." I smirked and started walking, "I knew you had a problem with the roller coaster. Is the ferris wheel fine for you?" His loud gasp caught my attention, "Really?! Can we really ride on the ferris wheel?" I turned to him raising an eyebrow, "Why do you seem so surprised?" He nervously chuckled at that, "Most people would think it's a lame ride. Especially when we're both guys, I thought you would think it's stupid or pointless." I looked at him with astonishment for a moment.

_He was worried about me thinking that it's pointless and stupid? Does that mean that he already thought of riding it with me?_

_Ah, there it is again. The feeling I had in the morning when I woke up next to Nori. It makes me want to kiss him right now._

I lightly chuckled before replying, "Not really. Rather than stupid or pointless, I think its romantic. Don't you think so too?" The blush on Nori's face grew darker at my words.

_Since we'll be riding the ferris wheel, I'll talk to him about today. I don't want him to be afraid of me anymore, I'll find a way to convince him. I don't want Nori to be afraid of me anymore._

_xxx_

_That's what I said but, why am I being too quiet?! It's been 5 minutes since we got on the ferris wheel and I just don't know how to start. How do I convince him that he doesn't have to be afraid of me? It's not like he'll believe me if I simply tell him about it._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nori sigh. I glanced at him and saw him stare outside the window, he's frowning. Even though the purpose of bringing him here was to make him smile, I guess I'm really bad at this.

_Oh, I almost forgot. I have to tell him that he wasn't the one who ruined my mood, I don't want him to misunderstand._

"Sei-" I interrupted him before he could speak. "About what you said earlier," I started as I turned my gaze from the window to him. "It wasn't you who ruined my mood. I already know that it's not your fault, so you don't have to apologize." He was silent at first but that was soon replaced with a sigh of relief.

_Was he really that worried about it?_

I got up from my seat and sat close next to him, "Though it really irks me to no end when you let Reo touch you so casually. Then there's that _Inoue-chan_ of yours." He gulped and shook his head, "N-Nothing happened with Inoue-chan, I'm serious! She only offered to help me with the posters. And about senpai, I always do my best to avoid him when he wants to hug me. Please believe me!" Nori's face reddened when I suddenly intertwined my fingers with his.

_So cute, I do believe you. But still-_

"Really? And why was Inoue all flustered while talking to you before I appeared?" He swallowed and lowered his eyes before answering, "That's because she...ah!" I interrupted him as I leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe, "Because she what?" His cheeks heat up as he continued, "She asked if I... confessed to the person I like." I paused for a moment at that, "Hmm~ And? What did you tell her?" He looked away with a frown and replied in a low voice, "You already know the answer to that." My lips curved into a faint smile as I placed a hand on Nori's cheek and forced him to look at me, "I want to hear it again. That's an order."

He pout his lips and shook his head, "No. I won't say it." I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance at this, "Are you disobeying my order?" When he didn't reply, I placed a hand behind his neck and smirked. "I'm starting to think that you actually want me to punish you," he gasped and pushed me backwards a little. "N-No, I just want you to tell me how you feel about me too!" My eyes grew wide with surprise at his words.

_Eh?_

_How I... feel about him?_

I wanted to speak but for some reason, my mind was blank. Nori pressed his lips into a thin line and lowered his eyes before speaking, "I already told you this before but... I always admired you. Even though it was hard, I kept doing my best to catch up to you just to get you to acknowledge me. And when I finally managed to get you to notice me, you said that I was a disappointment. It really bothered me because I was being hated by the person I admire the most. But then I started to get to know you more and more, I couldn't understand why you did things like saving me from Inagawa, or treat me gently even though you hated me." He stopped to take a deep breath then continued.

"I... don't really understand how it happened but my head is always filled with thoughts of you. Whether I'm at home or at school or anywhere else, all I think about is you. Whenever you touch me, my heart feels like its about to explode. It's different with others, I don't feel that way at all when someone else touches me. I realized that it's because I'm in love with you, right? I love you Seijuuro. And it's just that... all I hear you say is 'you belong to me' or 'youre mine', so I've been wondering why you won't say that you... love me too." I pursed my lips and felt my face heat up as his words sank into my mind.

_What's with this cute confession? Is he trying to kill me? The one who's heart feels like its about to explode is me. I'm sorry Nori, I never knew that you were this anxious about knowing how I feel towards you. I'm really sorry, because I don't think I can hold back anymore. I want to kiss you. No, I_**_ need_**_ to kiss you._

With that, I slammed my lips against his and started kissing him while our hands were still intertwined. I felt Nori place his other hand against my chest and clench my shirt tightly. A gasp escaped his mouth when I nibbled hard on his lower lip, "Sei-" he was interrupted again when I slipped my tongue into his mouth and started stroking his tongue gently.

_I really love the taste of his lips, I want more._

I was a little taken back when Nori tried to push me back as hard as he could but I stopped him by grabbing his hand with my other hand and moved it away. Then, he managed to slip his hand away from mine but I grabbed it again and tightened my grip on it this time.

_What's wrong? Why is he trying to push me away?_

I took notice of the tears that had started to well up in Nori's eyes. "Stop," he said in between the kiss. At that, I slowly pulled away from the kiss and cupped his face with my hands, "Nori." He sniffed before he placed his hands on top of mine and let his eyes meet with mine.

_Sorry for not saying it until now._

"I love you Nori," I muttered softly.

His eyes slowly grew wide as he stared at me with disbelief. His whole face was heating up like crazy with each second. I could feel my face heat up as well as I saw Nori's tears stream down his face. My eyes softened at this; because right now, Nori looked so innocently adorable.

_Everything about him is so pure._

Nori sniffed again as I reached a hand to his glasses removing and placing them on the side. Nori shut his eyes as I started to lean in towards him. I wiped his tears with both of my thumbs and gently kissed his right eye, then the left one. "I love you," I murmured. Nori opened his eyes and sniffed one more time.

_You adorable seaweed._

"Stop crying. I'll say it as much as you want," my breath brushed against his cheek causing him to shudder. "I love you Nori," I repeated while planting a soft kiss on his nose. "I love you."

_So please don't cry. Because what I really want to see, is your smile._

Nori pulled away a little, then wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my chest. "Me too," he replied in a muffled voice. "I love you too." I couldn't help but smile as I gently patted his back with one hand, and ruffled his hair with the other one.

_I think I finally realize what this feeling is. It's happiness, isn't it?_

_Mother, I think I finally understand the words you said to me back then._

**_Seijuuro, when the time comes, you'll find your own happiness too. You'll find someone who's existence itself is your happiness, then you'll be able to understand. To me, you and your father are the happiness that I'll always treasure in my heart. So when you find that person, make sure to treasure them too. Okay?_**

_Ah, I'll treasure him well mother. Because I don't think I can live without him anymore._

xxx

The ferris wheel ride was over only a few minutes after what happened. When we came out of the ride, both Nori and I didn't know what to say. The silence continued as we made our way towards the park's gates.

_Why is he being quiet? I can't really think of anything to say either. I can't believe I feel embarrassed because of the conversation we had in the ferris wheel. Tch, is Nori's embarrassment contagious or something?!_

"Umm- Seijuuro?" I eyed him as we walked and waited for him to continue, "I'm going to meet up with Nami and Kousuke at the hospital in a while; they wanted to meet dad. So if you're free... can you come with me too?" His face turned red at the last part.

_Oi, what's with the cute way of blushing and avoiding my gaze while asking me to come along._

I sighed and shook my head. "Unfortunately, I can't." Nori frowned, "Why not?" I furrowed my brows and looked away, "There's something I need to discuss with father regarding the company." He pout his lips and grabbed the sleeve of my shirt.

_Nori?_

"I-It's not another set up date with your his partners' daughters, is it?" My eyes widened at that. I turned my head the other way so that he wouldn't notice my expression, I didn't want him to find out that what he said is true.

_Although it's a marriage set up, not a date._

"No, it's just business." I lied. "Don't worry about it," I assured him as I turned back to him and patted his head. He sighed in relief and blushed, "S-Sorry! I didn't want to sound annoying. I was just... worried."

_Annoying?_

I pinched his cheeks with my finger and smirked, "Who said it's annoying? Don't decide that on your own." Nori blushed and pulled my hand away from his face, "I just don't want anyone to take you away from me. You're mine, aren't you?" I looked at him with astonishment then chuckled as I ruffled his hair.

_You're right._

"Yeah, I'm all yours Nori. And so are you." I leaned in towards him and kissed his right cheek, "Come on, I'll drop you to the hospital." He gasped and looked around while freaking out, "T-There's still people around! They-" I interrupted him as I held his hand and continued walking, "No one saw anything, calm down."

_That was a lie. About 7 people saw us. I don't really care though. Nori's all mine, I can do whatever I want to him wherever I want to._

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p><em>After that, I dropped him to the hospital and returned home. I wasn't planning on confronting father though, it's the opposite. I didn't go with Nori because I expected to get back home earlier than father. That way I can pretend to be asleep when he's back home. Then this happened. What a lowly old man he turned out to be, the worst.<em>

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate. I sat up and grabbed the phone from the night stand near my bed and sighed.

_Who's calling me at this time?_

My eyes slightly widened when I read the name of the caller, "Nori."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, that's it for chapter 31. Wow, I can't believe I've started writing the final chapter already! I'm so excited yet nervous about it, ending the chapter is always tricky. I will do my best to make it interesting all the way till the end so you guys could smile each time you remember this story! x3 I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, look forward to the next one! Please favor, follow and review. Thanks! <em>**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know its been a while 'while' and I'll really sorry for that but I've a lot of things going on these few months like for example; my laptop went nuts and decided to die on me so I took it for repairs. Thankfully though, I was able to write quite a lot every now and then. I did mention it was going to be a super long chapter and it has quite the events going on in there so there you have it. I hope you're ready, the story ends with this~

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V<strong>

_After we left the amusement park, I dropped Nori to the hospital and returned home. I wasn't planning on confronting father though, it's the opposite. I didn't go with Nori because I expected to get back home earlier than father. That way I can pretend to be asleep when he's back home; then _**_this_**_ happened. What a lowly old man he turned out to be, the worst._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate. I sat up and grabbed the phone from the night stand near my bed and sighed.

_Who's calling me at this time?_

My eyes slightly widened when I read the name of the caller, "Nori." I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

**[Seijuuro?]**

I felt my heart beat faster the second I heard his voice. "Heh, so you're back home already?"

**[Yeah, I came back a few minutes ago. Are you at home too?]**

I slowly laid back on bed and held back a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm in bed," I replied.

Nori was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again, **[Dad said he's looking forward to seeing you again soon! So let's visit him together tomorrow, okay?]**

I stared at the ceiling and pressed my lips into a thin line.

_I really don't want him to find out about this whole marriage thing. But isn't it better if I tell him about it than having him accidentally find out about it? I don't want him to misunderstand, I won't let anyone get in our way and that's for sure. So should I tell him?_

**[Seijuuro?]**

I snapped out of my thoughts and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow."

**[Umm- are you okay?]**

I furrowed my brows at that.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?" He was quiet again.

_Did I sound weird?_

**[I don't know. It's just that, is there anything bothering you? If there's anything you want to talk about, you can tell me you know. I may not be useful but I'll do my best to help you!]**

I bit my lower lip and sighed.

_No, what was I thinking? There's no way I can tell him. I haven't even decided on what to do about it yet. If I tell him what happened with father, Nori will end up crying all night and he won't be able to sleep at all. So all I can do now is..._

"I love you," I muttered loud enough for Nori to hear it.

_Silent again huh? Heh- so cute. I can see his reaction all the way from here._

"What? You don't love me too? How mean, and here I was-" Nori interrupted me with a loud reply.

**[I love you! I really love you more than anything else Seijuuro. And hearing you say it today made me so happy that I felt as though my heart would stop any second,]** He chuckled softly after the last sentence.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

**[To be honest, I wanted you to come with me to the hospital today.]**

I raised an eyebrow, "Why so? Weren't you going there to introduce your friends to your father?"

He paused then let out a sigh,** [Yeah but that's not what I meant.]**

I waited for him to continue as I shifted my body to the right.

**[I wanted to spend more time with you. And I thought that after leaving the hospital, we could... have dinner somewhere together or something?]**

I was astonished by what I heard that I was almost gaping; though I couldn't help but smirk at his words.

"Do you realize that you just asked me out on a date?"

He gasped and stuttered,** [I-It's not...]**

_'It's not like that' is what he's probably going to say. Can't he be more honest for once?_

"It's not what?" I let out a sigh when he took too long to reply but he caught my attention when he spoke again.

**[I am.]**

_What?_

**[I'm saying yes, I _am_ asking you out on a date. S-So let's go together after school tomorrow!]**

I blinked a few times with astonishment but I brushed it off with a snicker before replying, "You're quite bold today Nori. First the kisses in the morning, then your confession at the ferris wheel and now this."

_I take that back, he's been more than honest today._

"Okay then, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow. It'll be interesting to see how you'll be taking the_ lead_," I said with a grin.

**[Lead?!]**

I held back a laugh and replied, "Yeah. Aren't you the one who invited me for dinner? Ah, I wonder what kind of place you'll pick. You know I'm quite _picky_ when it comes to food so I hope you choose well."

_I won't really mind it if he took me anywhere, it's just so amusing to tease him. I can't wait to see his frustrated expression tomorrow._

"Hm? Nori?"

**[O-Of course! Don't worry about that, I'll be sure to pick a good place! I know a lot of restaurants that make good food! You're in for a surprise!]**

I held another chuckle in.

_He's so obvious._

"Really now? I'll be looking forward to that surprise then. Oh but let me tell you this," my lips curved into a sly smile before I continued.

"I'm the type that won't tolerate ones who give me high expectations only to disappoint me. Disappoint me and I'll_ punish_ you, understood?"

Nori gulped and replied in a soft quiet voice, **[Understood.]**

_This is bad. His reactions are way too cute._

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh and there's no meeting at 7 so you can rest a little longer tomorrow, okay?"

**[Okay, umm- goodnight.]**

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Goodnight my little seaweed." With that, I ended the phone call and tightened my grip on the phone.

_Seriously, it was only a few minutes ago that I felt like I wanted to kill someone. How can he change my mood so easily?_

I was about to place my phone on the nightstand but stopped when the phone vibrated in my hand, _a message_. I looked at the phone and opened the message.

**Sender:** Onodera Nori (4/10/2014) 10:30pm

- You closed before I could say it but umm anyways... I love you. See you tomorrow, good night Seijuuro.

My lips curved into a smile as I closed the message, "You even stutter when you write a message?"

_He's so adorable I just feel like I want to tease him even more. I wonder what kind of thoughts he'll have if I didn't reply. He'll probably be really anxious. Well, he kind of deserves it. I've been frustrated with thoughts of him lately. A little teasing won't hurt him._

I placed my phone on the nightstand and laid back on bed.

_More importantly, what do I do about father? There's no way I'm giving up Nori, so what do I do?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Onodera Nori's P.O.V.<strong>

_Why did he close the phone so quickly? I didn't get the chance to tell him I love him before we close. I mean, yes I said it while we were talking but I really wanted to say it again, 'sweet dreams, I love you.' Something like that. I was worried that he'd be bothered if I called him again just for that so I sent him a message. And yet..._

I frowned and sighed as I stared at the phone while I laid down on bed.

"It's been 2 hours already, why hasn't he replied?!"

I sent the message only a minute after we closed the phone, there's no way he could have fallen asleep that fast. Maybe he was too tired? Yeah, that must be it! Another sigh escaped my mouth as I snuggled my head into the pillow.

_I guess I'll sleep for now._

I was about to doze off but a gasp escaped my mouth the second I recalled the rest of the conversation I had with Seijuuro on the phone.

_THE DATE, I almost forgot about that! Where am I supposed to take him?! 'I know a lot of restaurants that make good food! You're in for a surprise!' Where in god's name did that come from?! The only restaurants I know are the fast food restaurants, as if I'd ever take him to those kind of places! But what am I supposed to do? The restaurants that Seijuuro goes to are too fancy. And since I'm the one who asked him out, I have to pay for the both of us. How much money do I even have?_

I got out of bed and pulled my wallet out of my bag. I took a deep breath and inwardly prayed as I opened the wallet. My jaw dropped the second I saw the amount of money I had.

_3000 YEN?! That's barely enough to buy us cheap food from the fast food restaurant! No way, I definitely won't take him there. I'll ask granny for money, I'm sure she can lend me some if I ask her to, right?_

* * *

><p>"15,000 YEN?! What do you want to do with all that money?!"<p>

I lowered my head and frowned as granny crossed her arms and scolded me.

"W-We're going on a field trip," I lied.

Granny sighed loudly and pinched my cheek a little too hard, "Ouch! It hurts!"

"That's for lying to your own grandmother! Now tell me, what do you want to do with that money?" I pouted my lips at her.

_It's too embarrassing to say that it's for my date with Seijuuro! But if I tell her, she might give me the money without arguing. She does like Seijuuro quite a lot so-_

"Umm- date," I muttered.

"Speak louder Nori-chan; I can't hear you," she said raising an eyebrow.

I blushed and explained to her what happened in the phone call.

xxx

When I was done explaining, she grinned widely. "So you're going on a date with handsome-chan?! Why didn't you just say so?!"

She rushed out of the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with her wallet in her hand. She took the money out and placed it in my hand, "Be sure to make my future handsome grandson in law happy! Okay?"

I felt my face heat up at her words, "S-Stop it granny!"

I glanced at the money in my hand and furrowed my brows.

_I feel bad for taking this much from her._

"Thank you granny. I'll give you back the money I borrowed soon," I said, smiling softly at her. Huffing, she affectionately ruffled my hair and pinched my cheeks.

"You don't need to! Just be sure to make handsome-chan happy! Got it?"

Slightly exasperated, my mouth twitched as I nodded. "I'm off to school now, I'll see you tonight at the hospital. You'll be there to visit dad, right?"

"Yup! Of course I'm visiting Shiro-chan! I'll see you there with your grandfather! So just make sure you have a good time!"

It was about time to leave, I noted.

"See you granny!"

She grinned and waved back cheerfully, "Take care Nori-chan! And be good in school!"

I grabbed my bag and started heading to school.

_Thank god, at least the money issue is solved. As for the place, I really don't know what kind of place to choose! I've never been to fancy places before, I wonder if Kousuke or Nami would know any good places? After all, they do come from upper class families like everyone else in this school. I'll ask them when I see them in a while._

* * *

><p>When I reached school, it was still a little too early for classes. I went to the student council room and sat on the couch.<p>

**6:25AM.**

I couldn't really sleep all night since I was over thinking about many things that happened yesterday like in the morning when I woke up next to Seijuuro, then Mibuchi-senpai and the others saw me when Seijuuro was doing embarrassing things to me! Then later the date at the amusement part, I really didn't expect Seijuuro to tell me that he loves me when I told him how I felt about him. It was super embarrassing but I was really happy. Last but not least, my lack of sleep mostly came from getting worried about the date. I just hope everything works out today.

_Anyways since I arrived too early, I'll finish hanging the posters now so I can spend some time with Seijuuro at lunch break and we can go to our date right after school instead of wasting time hanging the posters. Perfect!_

And so, I got off the couch and grabbed the posters that were placed on the table then left the room to start hanging them around other parts of the school. I started from the 3rd years hallway then continued to the 2nd years hallway. I felt shivers run down my spine as I hung up the last poster on the 2nd years hallway. This poster is placed near the old photography clubs' classroom; meaning, _the yakuza room_.

I shook my head rapidly and focused on hanging the poster, "There's no one here right now. It's still to early for_ him_ to show up," I muttered to myself.

"Ahh? It's too early for who to show up?" I held my breath at the husky voice that suddenly came from behind me.

_No way, he's here?!_

I flinched causing the poster to drop when he slammed his hand on the wall near my face, "It's been a while Onodera."

I was still facing the wall so I couldn't see him.

_Why is Inagawa here so early?!_

"Oi, turn around."

Gulping nervously, I slowly turned around against my will. I just simply didn't want him to attack me, the school is empty right now so there's no one here to stop him. Although I was facing him, I avoided looking at him.

"Tch! You really piss me off. No matter how I think about it, I hate your fucking guts to no end. Why does Kousuke insist on hanging around with trash like you?! Even though I keep asking him to be mine already, he always brushes me off like I'm some sort of fucking insect! What's so damned special about you?!"

_Eh? Did he just say 'mine'? He means as his underling, right?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Inagawa grabbed me from the collar of my shirt and grit his teeth before speaking.

"Give me Kousuke, he doesn't belong with a pitiful weakling like you. Someone like him belongs with me, the 8th successor of the Inagawa-kai group. I won't accept anyone but him as my personal bodyguard so give me Kousuke!" I furrowed my brows and looked away.

_What does he mean by 'give me Kousuke'? I can never understand what this guy is thinking. Besides..._

"Even if you say so... Kousuke is the one who decides that. I can't do anything about it."

He clicked his tongue and glared at me.

"Then fucking convince him! It pisses me off but he always listens to you, right?! Do something about it!" I flinched again at his loud voice.

_Why is he being so desperate?! I mean, I get that Kousuke is really strong but still! Also, I would never want Kousuke to be involved with the yakuza._

"Why does it have to be Kousuke? There are a lot of strong guys around, right? I'm sure you can find any other guy to be your-" I was interrupted when he pushed me backwards roughly.

"What the fuck would someone like you know?! Don't talk as if you understand anything! It has to be Kousuke. The one I want is-"

My eyes grew wide when Inagawa was interrupted by a punch on his face. The impact was so strong that he ended up falling backwards. Completely baffled, I turned my attention to the person who punched him and gasped.

"K-Kousuke?"

_What is he doing here?! Why is everyone showing up early today?! No, more importantly- this is bad! His eyes are just like that time!_

He walked past me and bent down on one knee then grabbed Inagawa by his shirt.

"How dare you?" Kousuke muttered in a cold tone.

"All this time, you've been hurting Nori behind my back. Even though he never did anything to you, you just kept bullying someone weaker than you. How pathetic."

The gaze full of loathing Kousuke sent to Inagawa made me shudder with fear, and I was uncomfortably reminded of the time when Nami was attacked by those guys.

_I have to stop him before he loses it._

Just when I was about to stop him, Kousuke let go of Inagawa's shirt and stood up while still glaring at him.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever even consider the thought of 'joining' you so stop trying. Just the sight of you **disgusts** me; trash," he hissed in anger. My eyes widened slightly as I glanced at Inagawa.

_Eh?_

Kousuke took hold of my wrist and started heading towards the staircase. Before walking away, he glanced sideways at Inagawa who was still on the floor.

"If you ever come near Nori again, you won't get away with just a punch."

He clicked his tongue and stalked off with me in tow. Before leaving, I took one last glance at Inagawa's face and frowned when I saw his expression.

_That's odd. __For some reason, Inagawa looks as if he's about to... cry?_

* * *

><p>Kousuke ended up taking me to the classroom. And right now, I was getting scolded by him.<p>

"What were you thinking?!"

I laughed awkwardly at Kousuke who was yelling his lungs out.

"It's not funny! What were you doing near that room?! You know well that Inagawa and his friends hang out there all the time!"

"I was hanging up the posters for the movie event," I explained.

Kousuke frowned, "Are you out of your mind? What would have happened if I didn't show up?"

I rubbed the nape of my neck and looked away.

"Well he didn't really attack me. In fact, he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me." Kousuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Yet _you mean; he didn't attack you _yet._ He was obviously threatening you." I shook my head at that.

"Whenever Inagawa attempts to hit me, I could feel it the moment he shows up. But today, it felt different. He was irritated but he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me. So..."

Kousuke sighed, "Can you just try to be more careful next time?"

I nodded with a smile, "Don't worry Kousuke. I'll be more careful next time."

_I'm really surprised though._

"What is it?" He asked.

"For a moment, I thought you would lose it again like last time."

A faint smile grew on his face as he ruffled my hair, "I made a promise to you and Nami that I wouldn't do anything like that again didn't I?" I smiled back at him and nodded.

_Honestly though? It wasn't Kousuke's scary face that surprised me, it was Inagawa. For a second, it seemed as if there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. But I'm probably just seeing things, right? This is Inagawa Masaru we're talking about._

"Are you done with the posters?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Ah! But there's still the one that fell when Inagawa showed up."

Kousuke sighed and stood up, "I'll take care of it. You just stay here and rest for now, you look like you didn't get enough sleep last night."

I blinked at him in confusion as he left the classroom.

_How did he know? But he's right, I should rest a little before everyone shows up to class._

With that said, I placed both of my hands on the desk then rested my head on them. Slowly shutting my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nori," a familiar voice called.<p>

"Nori," the voice called again.

My eyes slowly fluttered open to meet a pair of heterochromatic eyes, "Wake up lazy head; class is about to start."

With my eyes snapped open, my head shot up as soon as I realized that I was in class.

"S-Seijuuro!"

A smirk formed on the corner of his mouth as he brushed my lower lip with his thumb, "You're drooling."

My cheeks reddened in a split second as I pushed his hand away and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Thank you," I muttered quietly.

_Just how long did I sleep that I actually ended up drooling?! Ugh, I feel so embarrassed. Huh? But wait, the class is still empty._

"What time is it?"

Seijuuro glanced at his watch and replied, "Almost 7:40. When did you reach here?"

_Oh, thats why the class is empty. But what do I tell him? I don't have to mention anything about Inagawa, do I? I don't want to worry him when nothing really happened._

"I got here at 6:30. Also, I had a lot of time so I hung up all the posters!"

Seijuuro furrowed his brows at me, "Didn't I tell you that you didn't have to show up early today?!"

"I know but I woke up super early and didn't want to lie around in bed doing nothing. Besides, this way we can spend more time together today so..."

Seijuuro raised an eyebrow, "Spend more time together?"

My blush grew darker at that, "I mean I don't have to hang up posters in lunch break or after school today now that I'm done."

His eyes slightly widened for a second but that disappeared when he started snickering.

_What's with his reaction? It's making me feel more awkward!_

"You really love me that much, eh?"

Still blushing, I looked away and pouted my lips.

"Stop making fun of me," I mumbled.

I turned my attention back to Seijuuro when he leaned down towards me with an amused smile on his face.

"You're so cute Nori. Won't you let me eat you up already?"

My eyes widened as my face turned into different hues of red and I could swear I could hear my rapid beats at the sudden seductive tone that he used. I was about to speak but stopped when several students entered the classroom. Seijuuro probably noticed this before they entered which is why he stood up properly then went over to his desk.

_Phew, that was close. He really surprised me, his tone was really different from before! I can still hear my heart beats even now._

I glanced sideways at him and frowned when I noticed that he seemed to be lost in thoughts already; just like yesterday.

"Sei-"

I was interrupted by a loud Nami, "Ri-chan~ Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully.

Waving a hand at her, I greeted Nami back with a smile. "Mornin'!"

She made her way to where I was sitting and spoke, "Hey guess what!"

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Right before she could finish her sentence, Kousuke appeared.

"Ah, Kou-chan! You came in time too! I was just about to tell Nori-chan about it then tell you later since I thought you'd be late!"

_Okay, now I'm curious. What is she so excited about?_

"Remember the senpai I told you about before, Sato-senpai?"

I nervously gulped when I noticed Kousuke's eyebrow cock at the name of that senpai.

I looked back at her and asked, "What about him?"

She leaned in closed toward me and Kousuke then whispered, "I confessed to him just now!"

My eyes widened but not as wide Kousuke's eyes did.

_Don't tell me... her happy reaction means that-_

"And he said yes! Senpai said he likes me too! So starting today, I'm going out with Sato-senpai! I'm so happy I could actually die!"

I was desperately praying for someone to break up the conversation right now because I could feel a scary aura coming from Kousuke!

"Eh? What's with you guys? Aren't you happy for me?"

I shook my head and smiled, "We are, of course we are! Ne Kousuke?" I looked at him and started to freak out when he said nothing at all.

_Come on Kousuke, snap out of it for now!_

"Kousuke?" Nami called.

I was about to make up an excuse and get Kousuke out of the classroom but paused when he lifted his head and smiled.

"Of course we're happy for you. Congratulations Nami, you finally did it."

She grinned as he ruffled her hair, "You guys are the best! Don't worry, I'll always love you guys no matter what! The two of you are special to me after all!"

Still faking a smile, Kousuke slowly nodded his head.

"Anyways lets get back to our seats before the teacher comes in!" Nami said before she walked back to her seat while humming her favorite game's song.

I turned my gaze from her to Kousuke who was standing still.

_Kousuke._

"Good for her," he muttered before he made his way to his desk.

I frowned as I watched his back, "This is the worst."

_I can't believe this is happening. I just don't understand, Kousuke loved Nami for a long time. Why didn't he ever tell her how he felt about her all this time?_

A loud sigh escaped my mouth at this. Just when I thought things were bad enough, I took another glance at Seijuuro and clenched my fist when I saw that he still seemed to be lost in thoughts.

_After he took me to the amusement park yesterday, I thought things were fine again. But he's been like that since yesterday too, what is going on with him?!_

"Good morning my wonderful students. Please open your books to page 212 so we can start today's lesson," the teacher said. I grabbed my book from the bag and opened it to that page.

_All I can do is wait for lunch break, I hope he answers me properly when I ask him about it. Ah, but then there's Nami and Kousuke. I was going to ask them about a place for the date! But there's no way I can ask them in a situation like this! This is hopeless. I should just focus in class for now.  
><em>

xxx

When class ended, I didn't realize it until Nami had called for me. I couldn't concentrate much at the end of the class because I was worried about Kousuke, Seijuuro and the date! But first, I have to know what's wrong with Seijuuro. I turned my head around to call for Seijuuro but stopped when I realized that he wasn't there.

_When did he leave the classroom?! He disappeared again just like yesterday! Even though I finished the posters in the morning so I could spend more time with him. I'm not letting him get away this time, I'll go look for him._

I grabbed both of our bentos that granny had prepared for us this morning and headed outside.

* * *

><p><em>What is this?<em>

My eyes watched in disbelief as I saw a girl wrap her hands around Seijuuro. She wasn't wearing the school uniform, she was wearing an elegant dress. I felt my hand shiver as I took a closer look at her as she let go of Seijuuro and noticed that she was that same girl from last time, the one with the golden hair.

_What's... going on?_

They were standing near the school gates and I was hiding behind a wall. Seijuuro was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying at all, I pursed my lips before I took a few steps closer towards them and stopped when I was close enough to make out a few words of their conversation.

"What's wrong Seijuuro-kun?" She asked.

He sighed and knit his eyebrows, "Don't just pop out of nowhere and act so casual with me, It's bothersome."

I couldn't help but smile with relief when he said that.

"Heh~? But what's wrong with embracing the person who's going to be my husband soon? Besides, I'm already considered your fiancee' since the marriage date has already been set."

My eyes widened immensely at this. Her words hit me hard enough that I felt as though the air was being sucked out of me.

_What? __Marriage? __Fiancee? __Husband? __Who- no, what is she talking about?_

Without me realizing it, I had accidentally dropped the bento boxes catching the attention of the two who were now looking at me. Seijuuro's eyes widened with surprise when he saw me.

The girl turned her gaze from me back to Seijuuro and raised an eyebrow, "Seijuuro-kun?"

_I have to get out of here. I have to, but my legs aren't moving at all._

The girl held Seijuuro's hand causing him to look back at her, "Seijuuro-kun?"

_Don't touch him or call his name so casually. Seijuuro is mine._

"Hey, let's go somewhere else. I don't want people interrupting our conversation."

I pursed my lips when I felt tears threatening to fall from the corners of my eyes. Seijuuro looked back at me and frowned.

_Move Nori, get out of here already. I have to go before-_

Seijuuro's eyes grew wider when tears began to trickle down my cheeks, the girl seemed surprised too.

"EH?! Why is he crying all of a sudden?!"

I bit my lower lip and immediately wiped my tears away with my wrist.

_GO!_

When I finally gained control over my legs, I turned around to run the opposite way as fast as I could. Just as I thought I could finally run away from here, a firm hand grabbed my wrist to stop me. I turned around and sniffed when I saw that it was Seijuuro. He took me back to where they were standing while still holding my hand.

"Seijuuro-kun?! What's going on?!"

Seijuuro clicked his tongue before he pulled me in front of him then placed a hand on one cheek and wiped my tears away.

"I don't think words will get through to you Kyoko, so I'll put it to you this way."

She blinked in confusion at him, "Eh? What are you saying?"

Just then, my eyes grew wide as Seijuuro leaned towards me and slammed his lips against mine causing me to gasp in shock.

_Seijuuro?!_

I stood helpless as he bit my lower lip then slipped his tongue into my mouth and kissed me for what lasted for a whole minute. I couldn't react at all as I was shocked by the sudden kiss but I'm a hundred percent sure that the girl was a lot more dumbfounded than I am right now. When Seijuuro pulled away from the kiss, he lifted my hand that he was still holding and gripped it tightly.

"I'm in love with him. Recently he's all I think about, and when father told me that he had arranged an omiai (**A/N:** Arranged marriage, a marriage date.), I lost it. He said that if I get married to you, then he won't hurt Nori. And that if I decide to stay with Nori, he'll find a way to get rid of him. All I could think about was how I could find a way to convince father to stop this nonsense, to stop him from hurting the only person I care about. I couldn't sleep the night because I had to come up with a decision. The decision was either you or him."

_What is he talking about? __When? __When did all of this happen?_

"By this morning, you were my final decision. Since I couldn't risk hurting Nori at all, I would get married to you; at least that's what I thought."

I felt my heart sink at his words as Seijuuro stopped to take a short breath before he continued.

"When Nori cried just now, I came to realize that even if I get married to you I would end up hurting him; and I couldn't stand the thought of it. That's why, I won't get married to you; I choose Nori. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with is him. So if it's possible, can you please cancel the date?"

Both the girl and I were taken back when Seijuuro bowed his head.

_Seijuuro._

I pressed my lips together and tightened my grip on Seijuuro's hand then bowed the same way he did.

"Please... I want to be with Seijuuro. Don't take him away from me," I mumbled.

The awkward silence lasted for a while before she let out a loud sigh, "Just lift your heads already. This is getting annoyingly embarrassing!"

Seijuuro and I did as she said and waited for her to continue. She lowered her eyes and clenched her dress on both sides with her hands gently before speaking.

"Is it really okay to go against your father?"

Seijuuro knit his eyebrows and nodded, "Even if he's my father, I won't let him interfere with my personal life anymore. And I definitely won't let him hurt Nori, I'll simply protect him even if it kills me."

_Kill him?! That's going too far!_

My thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke again, "So it's really okay to fight for the one you love? Even if it's against dad?"

Seijuuro sighed, "I already told you that-" He cut his own words and raised an eyebrow at her.

_Wait, she's talking about herself?_

Seijuuro cleared his throat and spoke again, "Yeah. It's okay to fight for the one you love, no matter who it is."

All of a sudden, the girl had the biggest smile I've ever seen. The smile caught both Seijuuro and I off guard. A few seconds later, I felt a sweat drop form on the back of my head as she started to take off her heels.

_What is she trying to do? Ahh- don't tell me!_

I let go of Seijuuro's hand and stood in front of him to protect him, "Y-You can't hurt him! If you really want to hit someone then you can do whatever you want to me!" She paused for a moment then bursted out laughing the next second.

"Right, so I can do whatever I want to you as long as I don't hurt Seijuuro-kun?" I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Alright then! Give me your hands."

I nervously gulped and held my hands out in front of her while closing my eyes.

_What is she going to do? Anyways its fine as long as she doesn't hurt Seijuuro._

_..._

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion when I noticed that the heels were strapped to my wrists.

"There, take care of my heels for now. I'll come and get them back later."

Seijuuro sighed and shook his head, "And just where are you running off to while you're barefoot?"

She grinned and turned around, "To tell a certain idiot that I love him!"

Seijuuro looked at her with astonishment as she started running off. My face reddened at the embarrassment.

_I can't believe I thought she was going to hurt Seijuuro with her shoes, I feel really embarrassed of myself right now. __Anyhow, so even she has someone she's in love with. But still, taking off her shoes so she can run to that person and tell him she loves him? I never expected her to do that since she doesn't look like the type who would do something crazy. Looks can be deceiving._

"Heh, looks can be deceiving indeed."

I turned to look at Seijuuro and blushed, "How did you know what I was thinking?!"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "I told you you're obvious."

I looked away to hide my embarrassment. With a teasing smirk, Seijuuro leaned down to my ear.

"Thank you for protecting me _Mr. you can do anything to me as long as you don't hurt Seijuuro._" I gaped at him when he started laughing.

_He's making fun of me again!_

When he finally stopped laughing, Seijuuro patted my head gently and smiled.

"Sorry," he said softly.

I pressed my lips together as Seijuuro wrapped his arms around me, "Thank you Nori."

I could feel my face heat up as I hugged him back.

"Oi, can you guys flirt somewhere else? It's pissing me off." I gasped and let go of Seijuuro when I heard a very disturbing familiar voice.

_Pervert-senpai!_

"Tch, I can't believe you Akashi! You just let a beauty go for this boring midget!"

_Who are you calling 'Midget'?! Ugh, I still dislike him!_

Seijuuro who seemed unfazed by Senpai's appearance, held my hand and started walking.

"Let's go before class starts Nori."

Senpai growled, "Don't ignore your senpai when he's talking to you!"

Seijuuro stopped dead in his tracks and turned around while glaring at him, "Are you telling me what to do Akihiko?!"

_He just hates it when people order him around, doesn't he?_

Senpai gulped then laughed awkwardly, "I was kidding! Sheesh can't you be less scarier when someone's talking to you?!" I glared at him.

_Can't you be less offensive when you're talking to someone?! Stupid senpai!_

"Don't glare at me midget!" I flinched at his loud voice.

Seijuuro rolled his eyes, "What do you want Akihiko? And what are you doing here exactly?"

Senpai sighed depressingly and covered his face with his hand.

"I saw this beauty standing at the gates right before lunch break started and fell in love with her at first sight. So I ended up running towards her in no time! But then I saw Nori hiding behind a wall while you were talking to her, so it seemed really fishy. Then I went closer and ended up seeing the whole thing."

_He was here the whole time?! Wait, he fell in love with her at first sight? I don't usually believe in this but maybe it's true?_

"So I was actually routing for you two because I wanted her to fall in love with me! But it turned out she had someone she's in love with," he said in a solemn voice.

"Ha~ there goes another one," he continued. I frowned in worry at this.

_Another one? Did senpai have someone he loved before? S-Should I say something to cheer him up? I mean, senpai is good looking. I'm sure he can find someone easily._

"There goes those beautiful D-cups of hers, how I wanted to feel their softness right now. Such a shame." I felt shivers run down my spine at his words.

_That PERVERT! I can't believe I felt sorry for him for a second!_

"Pffft- hopeless case, isn't he?" Another familiar voice said.

_Ah, tennis-senpai!_

He placed a hand on top of pervert-senpai's head and grinned, "Hey there chibusuke, Akashi!"

_Ugh, I have a feeling I should blame Mibuchi-senpai for my endless nicknames!_

"Who the hell are you calling hopeless case you stupid fuck?! And don't pat my head like that, it's annoying!"

Tennis-senpai laughed as if he wasn't offended at all, "Don't be rude to someone who's trying to comfort your broken heart Aki-chan~"

"Just how exactly were you trying to comfort my heart?! And for the hundredth time, stop calling me by that shitty name!"

"That's because I didn't comfort you yet. Here, you can have my first kiss Aki-chan~"

Pervert-senpai punched him in the stomach and stormed off with an angry scowl on his face, "Who the fuck would want to kiss a lunatic like you?!"

Senpai chuckled while rubbing his stomach, "Isn't he adorable?" I felt a sweat drop form on the back of my head.

Still holding my hand, Seijuuro sighed and started heading towards the school's building.

"Let's go back Nori."

_Am I the only one dumbfounded here? And who in their right minds would call the person who punched them 'adorable'?! Never mind, I'm better off just ignoring these crazy senpais of mine. I have more important things to worry about, like the date! I still don't know what place to decide! There's also Kousuke too, I wonder if he's going to be okay? Even though he never said anything to me, it was obvious how special Nami is to him. I just hope things go well for him. I'll talk to him after school._

* * *

><p>In between class, I decided to ask Nami if she knew any good restaurants that were classy but not too expensive. In the end, she figured out that I was going on a date with Seijuuro so she teased me about it but ended up telling me about a specific restaurant that is suitable to what I was looking for.<p>

_Thank god, at least I'm done worrying about the place. Apparently it's not too far from here, but we still need transportation to get there. If it was just me I wouldn't mind taking the bus, but would Seijuuro be okay with it? I mean, he's always been dropped to places by luxurious cars. Ah, now I have to worry about transportation too?! But I can't do anything about it anyways, there's only the bus._

_Please god, just let this date go well!_

Classes ended and everyone had already left the classroom except for Seijuuro and I. I was planning to talk to Kousuke now but he was the first to walk out of the room as soon as the bell rung.

_He's in a bad mood after all._

"Oi, who are you thinking about while making that face?!"

I turned my gaze from Kousuke's desk to Seijuuro and blinked in confusion, "Kousuke. And what face are you talking about?"

Seijuuro's eyebrow twitched as he replied, "Heh~? So you're thinking about another man even though you have a date with me right now?" I paused.

_The date!_

"You seem pretty confident about it. I wonder where you'll be taking me? Somehow, I'm expecting a lot from you. I just hope I don't get disappointed. If you disappoint me, be prepared for the worst punishment you could ever imagine."

_Expecting a lot? Punishment?! Did he have to add even more pressure?! Ahh- don't lose to him Nori!_

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed! In fact, you'll be extremely awed that you'll have the widest smile on your face by the end of the day!" I said confidently.

When I realized what I had blurted out, I quickly covered my face with my hands to cover my blush. Seijuuro who seemed a little taken back by my words, started snickering without even trying to hold back. Before turning the other way, I sent him a glare.

"I told you to stop making fun of me!"

As Seijuuro finally stopped laughing, he let out a long sigh.

"Heh, I'll have the widest smile on my face at the end of the day?" He said as he stepped behind me and leaned in to my right ear. "I'm looking forward to it, my little Nori~"

My face flushed when I felt his breath brush against my ear.

_It tickles!_

Grabbing both of our bags, Seijuuro made his way towards the door.

"Let's go."

_God, I really am nervous! Please Kami-sama, just let me get through this date without ruining anything!_

* * *

><p>We were now standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. I glanced sideways at Seijuuro who has been quiet since we walked out of the school.<p>

_Maybe he really doesn't like taking the bus? Did I already disappoint him?_

"Umm- if you don't want to take the bus-" before I could finish my sentence, Seijuuro stepped towards the bus that had stopped in front of us.

_Huh? When did the bus get here?_

A soft gasp escaped my mouth when Seijuuro took my hand in his and gently pulled me into the bus. As we made our way to the back seats, I felt my cheeks heat up when I noticed people stare at our hands. Seijuuro who didn't seem to care about our surrounding, tightened his grip on my hand as the both of us sat down.

_Why is Seijuuro still holding my hand anyways? He can let go now! I want to pull my hand away but I feel that if I do, he'll get upset. This is so embarrassing. Do people have to stare so much?!_

"So? What are your plans for today's date after the restaurant?"

I paused at that.

"After the restaurant?" I asked nervously.

Seijuuro turned his gaze from the window to me raising an eyebrow, "Yes. When two people go out on a date, they obviously spend the whole day together doing various things."

_What? Really?! But I didn't know that, I only thought of a restaurant for some reason since our conversation yesterday turned into this!_

"What is it? Don't tell me you were actually planning on spending 4 to 5 hours at a restaurant?"

I faked a smile and waved a hand at him, "Of course not! I have lots of things planned for us today! You'll see!"

_What do I mean by `you'll see`?! When will I have time to plan what to do after dinner?! Besides, I'm not sure if the money will be enough since the restaurant we're going to is kind of expensive. Damn it, I can't believe I'm already failing at this._

"Hm~ It's amazing how confident you are. I wonder if you've taken someone on a date before?"

I instantly shook my head at his words, "N-Never! It's only you!"

_Otherwise I wouldn't be suffering and trying so hard for this date!_

_Ah, he's laughing again. That's strange, Seijuuro's been smiling and laughing a lot today. I'm not used to it but it feels really good to see this side of him. I'm not sure if my heart can handle it though. I don't care, it just feels so good._

"What are you staring at? Is my face so attractive that you can't help but stare and blush like a girl in love?"

I immediately looked away from him to hide my flushed face the moment he finished his sentence.

_How mean! No, it's more embarrassing than mean! Also, I may not be a 'girl' in love but I'm definitely in love. So when the person I love laughs or smiles at me like that, of course I'd end up staring._

"So cute," he muttered in low toned voice causing me to blush even more than I already was.

I was about to reply but stopped when I noticed that we arrived to the bus stop near the restaurant.

"We're here," I noted as I stood up and let go of Seijuuro's hand.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Seijuuro's lips before standing up.

"Lead on. Let's see what you have planned out for the date," he said in a teasing tone.

_Is it just me or does he seem like he's enjoying seeing me freak out?_

At that, Seijuuro and I got off the bus and walked over to that restaurant.

"Hm? Alforno?" Seijuuro asked raising an eyebrow at me as we entered the restaurant.

"Yeah. It's an Italian cuisine, their pastas are exceptionally tasty!"

_Not like I know how it tastes but Nami told me to pretend as if I've been here before._

"Hm~ I never knew you go to these types of restaurants," he eyed me suspiciously.

_Did I already get caught?!_

"Anyways let's look at the menu! W-Waiter," I called nervously to the waiter who was standing near the counter.

The waiter approached us with a smile and gave each of us a menu.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Odaga and I will be your waiter for today. Here are your menus," he said while placing a menu in front of me then in front of Seijuuro.

"If you'd like to try our special dish of the day, you'll find it on a separate page inside the menu. Call for me when you've decided your orders."

The waiter left to attend other customers as soon as he was done speaking. I slowly opened the menu and glanced at Seijuuro who happened to be staring at me with a scary smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to open the menu?" I asked trying to avoid his gaze.

"No. I've decided to let you pick for me," he answered.

_What?!_

"Why?"

Still staring at me, he shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"You're the one who asked me out on a date, so you have to do what I tell you obviously. Now pick my food, let me see how well you know my taste."

_Know your taste? All I know is that you don't like seaweed! Fine, I'll order something that doesn't have seaweed. Ugh, why is he making this so hard?!_

I opened the pasta section of the menu and went through the page about 3 times.

"Umm- is this one fine?" I pointed at the first option on the menu while looking at Seijuuro.

"I don't know, you're the one making the order. Besides, haven't you already been here before? I'm sure you know what's good."

_He's still smiling evilly! I knew it, he's enjoying this!_

I sighed and called for the waiter. As soon as the waiter came, I gave him the order.

"We'll have two _Baked Pasta with Tomato, cream and five cheese. _As for the drinks, two sprite with grenadine and a slice of lemon please?"

_Sprite with grenadine and sliced lemon is my favorite drink, but granny usually makes it for me at home. I hope Seijuuro likes it. As for the pasta, I just pray that it tastes as good as Nami said it would._

"As you wish. I'll be back with your orders as soon as they're ready. Thank you," the waiter bowed his head and walked back to the counter. I bit my lips as I could still feel Seijuuro's gaze stuck on me.

It's not that I don't like it, I just end up feeling nervous whenever he stares for long. It's like he can always see right through me and tell what I'm thinking, I'm sure anyone would feel nervous in this case.

"So? Not planning to tell me where we're going after the restaurant?"

I looked at him and gulped, "Um-"

_Where do people usually go for dates? I'm not sure! I've watched a few romantic movies before but for some reason I can't remember much about the dates. If I remember correctly, something like... a park? But what would we do there? Wouldn't he get bored? Then an Aquarium? That would bore him to death too! Damn it, why can't I think of- AHH! Movies! I'm such an idiot, how did it not come to my mind? We could go for a movie!_

"What exactly is going on in that head of yours right now? That pause was too long. Did you really have something planned or was it a lie? "

I shook my head at his words, "I did! I was just thinking whether I should tell you or keep it a surprise."

_Nice save!_

"Right, so are you going to tell me or not?"

I slowly nodded and replied, "I was thinking that we could go to the movies?"

A sigh escaped Seijuuro's mouth as he turned his gaze to the window, "And here I thought it was going to be an interesting surprise."

_He doesn't like the movies? Oh no, he's disappointed! What do I do?! Think of something Nori, think!_

"J-Joke!" I stuttered.

Seijuuro turned his gaze back to me raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"It was a joke. I'm keeping it a surprise so I lied, sorry."

Seijuuro eyed me quietly before smirking, "Heh~ and here I was starting to think what a disappointment that surprise of yours was. So you have something up your sleeve, eh?"

_Ah, I knew it! He was disappointed!_

"Do you dislike watching movies?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I just don't find it that appropriate for a date. If I'm on a date with someone, I'd rather spend my time staring at the person I'm with instead of a movie. Don't you think so too?" Flustered by his words, I looked away elsewhere to hide my embarrassment.

_So cunning, his words made my heart skip a beat. But he's right, why did I think of a movie? Stupid me! Still, where could we go? I really don't know where couples to when they're on a date. I should've asked Nami about that._

_Oh! Why didn't I think of that? I'll text her!_

Seijuuro looked at me in confusion when I stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon!"

I headed to the bathroom as fast as possible and took out my phone to send Nami a message.

**Sender:** Onodera Nori (5/10/2014) 4:32pm

- Nami~ Help! Please don't make fun of me but... where do couples usually go to on dates? Seijuuro asked what plans I had after the restaurant and I told him its a surprise. Then when I said something about watching movies, he was super disappointed! So movies is out of the question! So...?

_I hope she doesn't make fun of me._

Only a minute later, Nami replied immediately and I didn't hesitate to open the message.

**Sender:** Akiyama Nami (5/10/2014) 4:33pm

- Pfft-hahaha! You're so freaking cute Ri-chan! You're seriously the best! Ah I wish I could just hug you right now! Ahem- anyhow, man he's so stingy! Normal couples enjoy going to the movies, why would anyone be disappointed? But oh well, there are other places for dates of course! I'll list some down for you and you choose wisely!

1. Inokashira Park.

2. TR Bowling centre.

3. Chiharu Karaoke.

PS. I totally recommend the park since you two can have a romantic walk in that beautiful park and gaze at the sunset together~ It's a famous place for dates so just go there! Besides, you won't have to pay for anything but ice-cream if you go there! Good luck Ri-chan! Don't forget to kiss him with all your might!

I blushed at the last part of the message.

_She's totally enjoying this! Anyways, Inokashira Park? It sounds really nice. I heard a lot about it before. I just hope he doesn't get disappointed. Now let me get back to Seijuuro before he gets suspicious._

I walked out of the bathroom and nervously made my way to our table. Seijuuro eyed me as I took a seat and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Oi, why are you blushing even though you came out of the bathroom?"

_I AM?!_

"I'm not!"

He clicked his tongue, "You totally are."

_It's all Nami's fault! The last bit of that message was so... ugh NAMI!_

"Give me your phone."

I was a little taken back by his stern voice.

"W-Why?"

He knit his eyebrows and reached his hand out in front of me, "Give me the phone **now**."

_Why does he want my phone? Did he find out that I was texting Nami? No way! I can't give it to him, he'll find out about me lying about the date plan thing! I have to figure something out._

"I was just texting Nami about something. It's a private conversation because it has her secret in it, so I... can't show it to you."

_That's the only thing I could think of but its a good plan, right?_

Seijuuro's sharp glare made me flinch. He was about to say something but was interrupted when the waiter came by with our dishes.

"Here are your orders gentlemen, I hope you enjoy the meal. If there's anything else you need, call me."

I nodded my head to the waiter and thanked him before he walked away. I turned my attention back to Seijuuro and frowned.

_Did I make him angry? I didn't mean to, but I can't let him see the message, right? It'll ruin everything. So what can I say to lighten up the mood?_

I watched as Seijuuro picked up his fork and quietly ate his food. Not knowing what else to say or do at the moment, I also started eating.

_It's fine, his mood will lighten up soon._

* * *

><p><em>At least that's what I hoped for, but we're done with lunch and he still hasn't said a word at all. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to tell him that I was texting Nami to ask her about dating spots, he'll be disappointed. I just hope his mood gets better by the time we reach the park.<em>

"Done with your meals gentlemen?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded to the waiter. I looked back at Seijuuro as the waiter started to clean up the table.

"Would you like to have some dessert? I recommend the choco-" the waiter was interrupted by Seijuuro who suddenly placed money on the table.

"You may keep the change, we're leaving."

My eyes widened at that, even the waiter was taken back by his action.

_Even if he doesn't want to have desserts, interrupting the guy just now was rude. And what's with 'You may keep the change, we're leaving'?! Did he forget that I'm the one who asked him out?_

I took the money that was placed on the table and gave it back to Seijuuro.

"What are you doing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you Odaga-san, I'll pay at the counter in a minute."

The waiter nodded his head and walked to the counter. I took my bag and stepped towards the counter but stopped when I felt Seijuuro grab my wrist.

"I asked you a question," he muttered.

"Please let me pay, I'm the one who asked you out today so..."

His eyes slightly widened for a second before he released my hand, "Fine. I'll be waiting outside."

I sighed in relief and continued making my way to the counter to pay.

_Still, why did he suddenly decide that we're leaving? Does he not like dessert? No, I don't think that's the issue. His mood has gotten worse. I still don't know what to do to get his mood back to how it was earlier. Is it only because I didn't give him the phone? Does he have to be this annoyed for something so trivial?_

Once I was done paying, I walked out of the restaurant and saw Seijuuro scrolling through his phone the same way he did yesterday at the amusement park when he was in a bad mood. I pursed my lips at that thought before I called out to him.

"Seijuuro."

"What do you want?" He answered while still looking at his phone.

_It's fine, I'm sure it'll all be fine when we go to the park._

"N-Next location, let's go?"

Seijuuro put his phone back in his pocket and sighed, "No. I don't feel like it anymore, I'm going home. I'll see you later."

_What?_

I blinked in confusion at Seijuuro who started walking the opposite way without even glancing at me.

_Why? What did I do? The message thing wasn't really a big deal, was it? Then why? What happened? I just wanted this date to work. I wanted to do something for Seijuuro, I wanted to make him smile. So why did it turn out this way?_

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I grit my teeth and turned around to catch up with Seijuuro. When I caught up to him, he continued walking silently and didn't even glance at me. I couldn't help but frown at the silent treatment I received from him. Pressing my lips together, I turned my gaze from his face down to his hand.

_Will his mood change if I hold his hand? Even though it's embarrassing because we're in public, it always made me happy whenever Seijuuro held mine. Then... if I hold his hand, will Seijuuro be happy too?_

I cut my own thoughts when I noticed that Seijuuro had finally decided to look at me; well technically it was a glance but it still made me happy. My lips curved into a soft smile before slowly reaching out my hand to hold his.

_I'm glad, he finally looked at me. So its fine if I hold his hand. I have a feeling this will-_

My eyes grew wide when my hand that held Seijuuro's hand was immediately shoved away. I stood still with an _unsettled_ feeling in the pit of my stomach as Seijuuro clicked his tongue in irritation and continued walking.

_Wait, d__on't go._

I could feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes as I ran after Seijuuro and stopped him by wrapping my arms around him from the back.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

_Trying to stop you._

"Tch, what are you crying for you idiotic seaweed?"

_Because you're being mean._

"I'm sorry, I lied."

He turned his head a little and furrowed his brows, "Lied?" I answered with a silent nod.

"About what?"

_About everything._

"I don't know anything," I started. "I don't know anything about dates. That Italian restaurant, I've never been there before. I didn't know any good restaurants that you would like so I asked Nami since she knows a lot of good restaurants. I pretended that I've been to that place before because I wanted to impress you. Then when I went to the bathroom, I texted Nami to ask her about dating spots because you were disappointed when I mentioned the movies. And I didn't want to show you the phone because I was worried you would be disappointed when you find out that I lied about everything. I only did this because I wanted to see you smile so... please don't be angry."

_I just don't want this day to be ruined because of my stupidity._

After a whole minute filled with silence, Seijuuro let out a loud sigh then moved my hands away and turned around to face me. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and wiped away my tears making me feel all flustered at the gentleness of his touch.

"Are you really an idiot?" He asked while looking at me.

"What?"

Another sigh escaped his mouth before he pulled me into a hug, "I already knew everything. It was so obvious that you've never been to that restaurant before, and it's as clear as the night and day that you have no experience whatsoever when it comes to dating. As if I would fall for that horrible act of yours."

_He knew everything?!_

"Then why?" I asked in a muffled voice.

_Why was he so angry?_

Seijuuro released me from the hug and placed his hands on my shoulders before replying.

"Its because you came out of the bathroom blushing like that and then said that you were texting that bothersome friend of yours. You're not allowed to look like that unless its because of me, understood?!"

_Huh?! But-_

"But that was only because she said not to forget to kiss you!"

_..._

_AH! What did I just say?!_

"Hm~ so that's why you were blushing. Heh, I'm starting to change my mind about your friend. I actually like the way she thinks."

_Why do I feel like he has something evil planned behind that smirk of his right now?_

"So? Aren't you going to kiss me my little seaweed?"

I felt my face heat up like crazy when I realized that his face was a few inches away from mine.

"H-Here?!" I stuttered while looking around nervously.

_There are people everywhere and they're already staring!_

Seijuuro chuckled while ruffling my hair, "Pffft- so cute, that's enough teasing you for now. But you're still giving me that kiss today." My cheeks reddened even more at his soft laughter.

_I feel all weird whenever I see him smile or laugh like that, but I really like that weird feeling._

"So where are you taking me next?"

_Thank god, we can go on with the date. I wonder what he thinks about the park?_

"Umm- Inokashira Park. But if you don't like it then we'll go somewhere else!"

I shut my eyes and prayed that he won't mind going to the park. After all, I really wanted to watch the sunset with him.

"Let's go then," he said as he took hold of my hand. I opened my eyes to meet with his, "And... sorry about earlier. You can hold my hand whenever you want to. I won't slap it away anymore, okay?"

I turned my attention to our intertwined hands and nodded with a satisfied smile, "Okay."

My face flushed with embarrassment when Seijuuro smiled back.

"Good. Now let's go to-" Seijuuro was interrupted by the phone. "Tch, who's calling now?"

Seijuuro's expression darkened the moment he saw the caller's name. He seemed to hesitate before answering the phone.

_Could it be that the one calling is his father?_

"What do you want?"

**[You ungrateful fool, how dare you? I agreed to give you time to decide and this is the choice you make?!]**

"Ah, I'm assuming you were contacted by Kitajima? Then he saved me the trouble of explaining things to you."

_Who's Kitajima? Are they talking about work?_

**[You, you can't be serious!]**

_Wow, I can't really hear what his father is saying clearly but he sounds really angry._

"Yes, I've already made my decision. I chose to be with Nori, that's my decision."

_Eh? Wait, Kitajima as in Kyoko? Then..._

**[I see, so that's how it is.]**

"Yes, that's how it is."

**[Well now that you've made your decision, I've made mine Seijuuro. Don't come begging to me when that boy you claim to love disappears from your sight for good, I've already warned you. Say your goodbyes to him since this is the last time you'll ever see him.]**

Seijuuro's eyes widened for a moment before he tightened his grip on the phone and smashed it on to the ground causing me to gasp in shock.

"S-Seijuuro? What's wrong?"

He grit his teeth so hard I thought his jaw would break any second. I frowned when I saw his eyes, they were so dark that it scared me. I've never seen him this angry before, even Kousuke's eyes weren't that scary back when Nami was hurt. Not knowing what else to do to calm him down, I cupped his cheeks with both of my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Seijuuro?"

To my surprise, his eyes actually softened the second they met with mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked still frowning.

There was no reply.

"Seijuuro?" I called again.

No reply again.

I was about to speak but stopped when Seijuuro placed a hand over my right hand that was still cupping his cheek and held it tightly.

"I won't let him."

_'Won't let him?' What is he talking about?_

"Let's go," he muttered, still holding my hand.

"Go where?" I asked in confusion as Seijuuro started walking in a fast pace.

"To put an end to my father," he hissed.

_EH? Wait!_

"Seijuuro!"

_who's going to put an end to him?!_

"Seijuuro!" I called again desperately. I mentally cried when he pretended not to hear me.

_I don't want to meet your father, he's too scary!_

* * *

><p><em>T-Too scary indeed!<em>

Seijuuro and I stood in silence as his father who's currently sitting behind the desk was sending us what I would truly define as a 'death glare'. The aura surrounding us is too much for me to handle to the point where I could feel my whole body shaking like a leaf.

_I don't know how much time passed by since we've been standing this way but it feels like we've been like this for hours. Will someone speak before I break down? The air feels so heavy that I can barely breathe._

"Did you come here to say that you've changed your decision? If not then take your trash with you and leave immediately."

I stiffened at his cold words.

_Trash? Is he referring to me?_

Seijuuro who was still glaring at his father, tightened his grip on my hand and stepped closer towards the desk.

"Father, I came here to make something clear to you."

The older man raised an eyebrow at his son and smirked, "And what exactly is it that you want to make clear?"

I was too scared to even look at his father so I was only glancing sideways at Seijuuro's face the whole time. His heterochromatic eyes softened as he focused on a family picture that was placed on the desk.

It was a beautiful family picture with three people in it. A man with red hair that was slightly darker and longer than Seijuuro's with slanted hazel coloured eyes. Next to him is a woman with long honey colored wavy hair that reaches down to her waist with wide red-coloured eyes that looked exactly like Seijuuro's right eye. In between the two was a little boy about 4 years old. He had short red hair and eyes that matched his mother's.

_The man in the picture is Seijuuro's father, I'm assuming the lady beside him is his mother. Then the little boy in the picture is... Seijuuro? When did Seijuuro's eye color change? More importantly, they all looked really happy in this picture._

I turned my gaze away from the picture towards Seijuuro's eyes. Frowning, he grabbed the frame with his other hand and threw it towards the wall with all of his strength causing it to break. Both his father and I looked at him with widened eyes at his sudden action.

"You, what do you think you're-"

"Don't pretend like you care, it makes me sick to my stomach. Wether its mother or me, you threw us away a long time go. You chose your work, your _company _over mother and I. The only reason I've been putting up with everything you forced me to do so far is because I made a promise to mother before she died."

_Seijuuro's mother?_

"But I can't keep that promise anymore, I'm sick of this. I'll never understand what she saw in a man like you, she never deserved to live this way."

Seijuuro's father grit his teeth and stood from his chair with anger in his eyes.

"I told you not to speak as if you understand anything Seijuuro, know your place!"

Compared to his father's angry face, Seijuuro's face was scary-calm. His silence was soon replaced with a mocking smirk, "My place? Ah, about that... I don't want to be part of this family anymore, you can disown me if you like. Let one of those useless relatives of yours take over your company."

_What? What is he saying?!_

"Oi, what are you talking about?! Do you know what you're saying?!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying. And I'll say this once so listen well my so-called_ father_. This house, your company, your money, I don't need any of it. I don't need you either, so stay out of my life."

_No._

"Also, you don't have to try so hard to make Nori disappear anymore because I'll disappear from your life along with him; not that you care anyway. Now that I'm not the one taking over your business, you won't have to worry about the company's reputation anymore. My eldest cousin Kai has a pretty good reputation, he won't disappoint you; I recommend him as the new heir."

_No, that's not right._

The old man looked at Seijuuro like he couldn't believe a word he was hearing. Seijuuro breathed in and out before turning to me.

"Let's go Nori, it's over."

_No. Where exactly do you want to go? I don't like this._

I slowly glanced at Seijuuro's father then back at Seijuuro and frowned.

_I don't like this at all._

"Nori, I said let's go."

When Seijuuro tried to pull me along with him, I stood still.

"Nori!" I flinched at his loud voice.

"I don't want to! Because... both of you look really sad, I don't want things to end this way!"

_Even though his father looked angry at first, it feels like he's really sad on the inside. I'm saying this because no matter how you look at it, Seijuuro and his father are exactly the same._

Both of them looked at me with astonishment.

"What?" Seijuuro muttered in a low voice.

_Ah, I have to say something before this gets worse._

"Umm- I'm not really in a place where I could say this but... Seijuuro, your father is your only family right now. No matter what sort of misunderstanding happens, you shouldn't say things like you don't need your family. Your parents gave birth to you and they both raised you together. Do you think that your mother would have wanted to see the both of you this way? I think that family is something everyone should treasure. No matter what happens between you two, you can't cut ties with each other. That's because you're connected by blood. Right?"

I swallowed with nervousness when they said nothing at all.

_I'm too scared to continue but I have to! If I don't say anything, things won't end good. I don't want Seijuuro to let go of his only family member that's left, it's not right at all._

I turned my gaze to Seijuuro's father and gulped again before speaking.

"And A-Akashi-san, I know that I'm probably not the most suitable person to stand by Seijuuro's side. I'm a guy, I'm not from an upper family but I'm not that poor either and my family members consist of my grandfather, grandmother and father who recently woke up from a 12 year coma. The only thing I can really be proud of is my academic standards, even though Seijuuro has already beaten me with... that. Eh? Wait, that means I'm completely useless!"

The old man raised an eyebrow as I blinked a few times to realize what I just said.

_AHHH! Where exactly was I even going with all of this?!_

"W-What I'm trying to say is... Seijuuro is amazing. He's more amazing than you can imagine! At school, everyone admires him and looks up to him. They all respect him. But more than anyone else, I've always admired him; always wanting to catch up to him. Then when I was finally able to walk beside him, I realized how important he is to me."

_That's right. I..._

"I love Seijuuro. I love Seijuuro more than anyone else can and I'm confident that I can make Seijuuro happier than any other woman could so please give me a chance to prove it to you!"

I covered my mouth with my hand when I realized what I just blurted out. My face was burning up with embarrassment as I noticed the expressions on Seijuuro and his father's faces.

_Kami-sama, please save me from this embarrassment!_

I turned around to avoid seeing their dumbfounded expressions but only a second later, I heard Seijuuro smirk.

"Heh~ so you'll love me and make me happier than any other woman could? I'm surprised by how straightforward you've been recently Nori."

I felt my face heat up even more when he placed a hand over my head and ruffled my hair gently. I turned to Seijuuro to say something but stopped when I saw him stare into his father's eyes.

"You probably don't know about this but... Mother once told me that you were the happiness in her life that she always treasured."

"What?" Asked the father in confusion.

"I never understood how she could call the man who always chose work over her, happiness. She said; _when you find your own happiness you'll understand, so make sure you treasure it well_. To me, Nori is that happiness that mother always told me about and now that I found him, I'll treasure him no matter what. I definitely won't let anyone lay a finger on the person I care about the most."

_Seijuuro's happiness? Me?_

I subconsciously smiled at this.

_To me, Seijuuro is my happiness too. If he's not there, I don't know what I would do._

"Whether its excelling at everything or succeeding the company, I always did what you wanted me to do without complaining about it. I never asked you for anything," he paused and shifted his gaze to me for a moment then back to his father.

"Just this one time, I'll never ask for anything else. I'll succeed your company and make it grow into something much bigger than it already is. I'll become an heir you can be proud of no matter what, so please accept my relationship with Nori."

He bowed his head sincerely as he tightened his grip on my hand. I couldn't help but frown at his shaking hand.

_He bowed his head this way to Kyoko-san earlier, and now he's doing it again... just for me. I want to do something for him too._

With that in mind, I let go of his hand and bowed down on both knees.

"Oi, Nori!"

I ignored Seijuuro and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Even though I'm not that useful now, I'll study a lot harder to surpass Seijuuro. I'll become someone who can walk beside him on equal terms. I won't get in the way of his work and succeeding your company. Like I said, I'm confident when it comes to my academic standards. Rather than getting in the way, I'll work harder and help Seijuuro with succeeding the company. So please let me stay beside him!"

I clenched my fists before I continued, "And if I fail to accomplish that, then I'll disappear myself."

_Uwah, that was so hard to say. I hope it got through to his father, this was my last resort. I'm too nervous to even look up at him right now._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Seijuuro's hand lift me up so that I was standing again. He smiled at me before looking back at his father.

"Father?"

The silence right now is even more tense than it was when we first got here! I can't even tell what sort of face his father is making right now. His eyes were covered by his long bangs so I can't tell what he's thinking at all.

After what felt like forever, a long sigh escaped the old man's mouth. He lifted his head and looked at us with a calm face that actually took me by surprise.

"Do whatever you want," he muttered in a low voice but loud enough for the both of us to hear.

Seijuuro's eyes widened but that was soon replaced with a sigh of relief as he looked back at me. His father stepped towards the door to exit the room. Before leaving, he glanced back at us with furrowed brows.

"But that doesn't mean that I accept this relationship, you still have a long way to go before convincing me."

I blinked in confusion as I still did not understand what just happened. Seijuuro nodded to his father before he exited the room leaving the both of us alone.

_So we did it? We really did it? No one is trying to separate us anymore?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt warm lips brush against mine.

"S-Seijuuro?!" I stuttered at the sudden kiss.

"Heh, yeah. No one will try to get in our way anymore."

"Don't read my thoug-ah! W-What are you doing?!" My cheeks grew darker as he leaned down to my neck and started licking a specific area.

_Is he crazy?! His father might come in any second!_

"S-Stop it, what if someone comes in?! We're in your father's office!"

To my surprise, Seijuuro actually stopped. He pulled away then looked at me silently before smirking.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you don't mind continuing if it's somewhere more _private_?"

I gasped and instantly shook my head.

"That's not what I meant!" I desperately explained with a flustered face.

He leaned in and whispered to my ear, "Say it; _I want you to eat me up Seijuuro~_"

My face flushed like crazy at this. I pushed him backwards and turned the other way.

"Don't make a pervert out of me!" I nervously yelled trying to defend myself.

_I can't believe he said that! As if I would ever utter such words, so embarrassing! He's really too crazy!_

"Hey, let's go."

I glanced at Seijuuro and was about to ask him 'go where' but was interrupted when he took my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

_Where is he taking me? Anyways I just hope that we don't run into his father again, I don't want to have to face him; its too scary!_

* * *

><p>"We're here," Seijuuro said as we entered a room. He let go of my hand and made his way towards a closet.<p>

_'Here' where exactly?_

"Look around and you'll know."

_Can he really read my thoughts?!_

"No, you're just too easy to read."

_I'm not!_

Ignoring his words, I turned around and gazed at the room with awe. The colours consisted of different shades of red, bringing out an intimidating feel to it. Not only that but everything was kingsized; his desk, his wardrobe, even his walls were intimidating as they let off a dangerous glow. My eyes glanced around the room some more before finally landing on the largest thing in the room, his bed. It was enormous, the covers were crimson just like Akashi's eyes and hair. My face became bright red matching the room as I noticed that I was currently standing in Seijuuro's bedroom.

"Why are you extremely nervous all of a sudden?"

When I looked back at Seijuuro, the blush on my face grew even darker with embarrassment as my eyes focused on his bare chest.

_When did he take off his shirt?!_

"Nori?"

Swallowing down the sudden nervousness I felt, I averted my eyes when he started approaching me.

_Last time Seijuuro approached me shirtless, he ended up doing 'that' to me. Its not that I dislike it or anything, I just feel really really nervous whenever he touches me! And my heart starts beating like crazy too, then it feels like its so hard to breathe. I don't like feeling this way because it feels like I don't understand what's happening to me!_

"Hmm~ hey Nori, you started having dirty thoughts when you saw me shirtless just now didn't you?"

"Eh?! No!" Flapping my hands in the air, I shook my head rapidly and stepped backwards as he started getting closer to where I was standing.

"But you're blushing while staring at my chest. Are you perhaps fantasizing about the time I kissed you 'here and there' in the student council room yesterday?"

_Here and there?! Wait- isn't he getting super close?!_

Seijuuro kept getting closer and closer forcing me to keep stepping backwards. It felt as though a lion was getting ready to attack it's prey.

_Why is he approaching me with a scary look in his eyes?! I'm really getting worried, what's going on in his mind?!_

A yelp escaped my mouth when my body fell back on to the bed. I held on to Seijuuro to stop my self from falling but ended up pulling him with me instead and I shut my eyes at the impact.

_Heavy!_

"Who are you calling heavy you impudent little seaweed?"

"I didn't say anything!" I lied.

"Aside from that," he said bringing his face closer until his lips were a few inches away from mine, "I can't believe how daring you've been lately. Are you tempting me on purpose?"

"No, I'm not doing that!"

"Heh, lying to me now are we? Someone's asking for a punishment."

_Punishment?_

"Its time to finally eat you up, I'll make sure to taste _every_ little part of you tonight."

_Eat and taste... I'm not your food!_

"Umm I think I have to go home," I replied nervously while averting my eyes away from him.

_Otherwise my heart will stop beating!_

"Who's going to go home? You're sleeping over tonight and that's an order."

I looked back at Seijuuro with a puzzled expression, "Sleep over?"

"Yes, sleep over. It's an order," he repeated.

"But... granny will get worried about me."

A long sigh escaped Seijuuro's mouth and I shivered when his breath grazed my lips.

"Nori Nori Nori, please don't talk about your grandmother. It's such a turn off."

_Turn... off?_

My face flushed in an instant when I realized what he actually meant.

"You're sleeping over. I won't repeat myself because my orders are **absolute,**" he said before closing the gap between us.

My lips trembled at the warmth of Seijuuro's mouth against mine and I shut my eyes tightly when he bit my upper lip a little too hard. Clenching my teeth, I swallowed nervously as he started to nibble on my lower lip repeatedly.

"Open your mouth Nori," Seijuuro murmured into the kiss.

_God, please help me._

I let out a soft whimper as I parted my lips giving him entrance. Seijuuro smirked before he slid his tongue past my lips and into my mouth.

_What's happening to me?_

I couldn't help but moan when I felt Seijuuro's hand move down to my waist while the other hand cupped my cheek as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth dominantly.

_I want him to stop but at the same time I..._

I could feel my whole body heat up like crazy as he deepened the kiss even further.

"Nori," Seijuuro muttered as he pulled away from the kiss. I opened my eyes to meet with mismatched ones and was taken back when I noticed his flushed face.

_Seijuuro?_

"Ah!" I yelped when he suddenly slipped a hand under my shirt catching me off guard.

_His hand... cold._

"I won't stop," he murmured.

_Eh?_

"I won't stop no matter what," he repeated.

_Wont... stop?_

_Ah, b-but if__ he does any more I'll probably die from embarrassment. I have to get out of here!_

With that thought in mind, I pushed his hand away and turned my whole body around then got on all fours and tried to crawl away from Seijuuro. But of course, it was a failed attempt. I was immediately stopped when a ticked off Seijuuro grabbed my right leg and let out a loud sigh before pulling me back beneath him causing me to fall flat on my stomach.

"I've already decided that today will be the day you become **mine**. So don't even think you'll be able to runaway because I won't allow it."

Before I could protest or say anything at all, Seijuuro leaned down to my neck and kissed it softly making me shiver at the gentleness of his kiss. I clenched the duvet and buried my face into it as he started kissing different spots on the nape of my neck.

"So good," he muttered to himself.

"A-Ah," I covered my mouth with my hand when he softly bit down into my neck.

_Making weird noises... I feel so embarrassed. I'm not sure I can-_

_Huh?_

My head shot up and the blush on my face darkened when I realized that Seijuuro was currently removing my shirt. I wanted to stop him but my body wasn't listening to me at the moment, so it was useless. Before I knew it, my shirt was tossed across the other side of the room.

"Heh- look at you blushing all the way up to your ears, it just makes me want to eat you more."

_Stop calling me cute! And stop saying you want to 'eat' me, its not normal!_

"You're so good at this Nori," he whispered softly.

_Good at what?_

"Nhn," another moan came out as Seijuuro interrupted my thoughts when he leaned in again and started sucking on the lower part of my neck.

"So good at seducing me," he explained.

_I'm... not doing that!_

I bit my lip in order to stop myself from moaning hoping it would work but more embarrassing sounds came out from me as Seijuuro's mouth moved from the nape of my neck down to my spiral leaving a trail of wet kisses and bites all over that area.

"Nori, don't hold your voice back."

Still covering my mouth with my hand, I shook my head.

"I want to hear it," he mumbled against my back while his hand moved mine away from my mouth.

As his trails of bites and kisses continued, he placed his other hand against my bare chest making me gasp. Just when I thought this couldn't get more embarrassing, Seijuuro's hand slowly slid from my chest down to my stomach.

_W-Wha-? Where is he touching?!_

"S-Sei... please s-sto-ahh!"

I was interrupted when he roughly bit on my skin causing me to let out yet another moan; an extremely embarrassing loud moan.

_When is he going to stop? __I can't believe the sounds I'm making, I could really die of embarrassment._

"Turn around Nori. I want to see your face," he ordered.

I shook my head into the duvet.

_No, I don't want to look at him. My face probably looks really weird right now._

"Tch, stubbron seaweed!"

Seijuuro clicked his tongue before he grabbed my arm and forcefully turned me around to face him.

"How many times have I told you that when I give you an order, you should alw-"

I'm not sure why he stopped midway but I wasn't ready at all to look at him so I kept my eyes closed and bit my lower lip in nervousness.

_I knew it. I'm making a weird face after all, aren't I? That's why he's quiet._

After a few more seconds of silence passed by, I was curious to know why he suddenly stopped. I reluctantly opened my eyes and was taken back when I saw Seijuuro's face. His cheeks were so red that they could actually surpass mine.

_I've never seen him look like this before. __I want to look away to avoid his gaze but I don't think I can._

I felt helpless as Seijuuro's hand gently caressed my cheek before he slowly started to lean in towards me. His heterochromatic eyes softened as he leaned in even closer brushing his lips against mine.

_Ah, someone please help me. If he continues doing more... I won't be able to hold back any longer._

I subconsciously raised my hands to wrap my arms around his neck and shyly kissed him back. My lips were trembling as I kissed his upper lip before I awkwardly started to nibble on his lower lip.

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore. All I know is that it feels so good that I'm starting to lose my mind._

I could feel Seijuuro smile as he deepened the kiss even further and I couldn't help but smile in return.

_Doing this feels embarrassing but if its with Seijuuro, I don't mind being embarrassed._

A moment later, he pulled away from the kiss and stared into my eyes with a heated gaze causing me to swallow with nervousness. Then he leaned his face in a little closer so that our noses were touching. He pecked my nose before leaning down to my ear.

"Nori," he whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine. I could feel my face heat up the second his warm breath brushed against my ear.

"Can I continue?" He asked in a quite demanding voice.

_C-Continue?_

"I want to make you mine tonight," he said while nibbling softly on my earlobe.

_But, thats..._

I somehow managed to nod my head giving him permission to continue.

_I really don't know whats happening to me. I think I'm really going crazy._

"Heh, how cute."

I gasped softly when I felt Seijuuro's lips leave my ears and move down to my neck. I could feel my heart beat faster as he kissed and nibbled on different spots of my neck and then continued leaving trails of kisses and bites down to my chest causing me to moan a lot..._ louder_ than earlier. I placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to push him back a little but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop," I whimpered quietly hoping he heard me.

_I don't think I can handle any more than this, it's too much. I feel like my heart's about to burst out of my chest._

"Sei...juuro," I called in a pleading tone.

I pushed my hands on his bare chest once more to try and stop him. Then I felt his heat transfer to mine sending burning sensations throughout my body and I couldn't help but stare. When I realized what I was touching I quickly pulled away my hands.

"What do you want Nori?" He asked in an irritated tone.

I gulped and looked away nervously before replying, "Please stop."

_Because if you go on, I'll really faint._

_Its not like he'll listen to me though. I just- eh?_

I blinked in confusion when Seijuuro stopped what he was doing and sat up.

_He... stopped? Why did he stop?_

_O-Oh, I told him to._

I looked back at him and felt my face redden when I realized that he was staring at me. I didn't know how I should react now because even though he stopped, he was still sitting on top of me saying nothing at all.

The silence was interrupted with a loud sigh, "What is it? Weren't you the one who asked me to stop? Stupid seaweed."

_I know I did, but..._

"H-How can you look so composed while doing embarrassing things?"

_It doesn't seem as if he's embarrassed at all while doing **stuff** to me._

"Huh? You think I'm composed?"

I nodded eagerly in reply to his question. "Because... you don't seem nervous at all."

Seijuuro paused for a moment before smirking. I furrowed my brows in confusion when he took my hand and held it to his heart. My eyes slightly widened when I felt strong rapid heartbeats pounding like crazy.

"Do you still think I'm composed Nori?"

When I didn't reply, Seijuuro smiled and brought his face closer to mine.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

At that thought, I shut my eyes since it feels less embarrassing that way. My face flushed when I felt his breath getting closer and closer with each second and I gulped as I waited for his lips to land on mine. At least that's what I thought would happen, but a whole minute passed by and I didn't feel anything at all.

_What is he-_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Seijuuro smirked, "If you want me to continue then you'll have to beg me for it in the cutest way possible. Something like 'please make me yours Seijuuro'."

My eyes snapped open at his words. Our eyes met and the blush on my face grew darker as I noticed Seijuuro grin evilly which confirmed to me how much he's enjoying doing this to me.

"So Nori, start begging if you want me to go on."

My whole body shivered when he intentionally blew his warm breath on my lips causing me to shut my eyes and swallow my nervousness down. I clenched the bed sheets with both of my hands and turned my head to the right.

_I feel weird. What is happening to me? It's like I want him to touch me more. To be honest... I don't want him to stop. Doing this with Seijuuro feels really good. Rather than stopping, I want him to do more. But still, I can't even begin to imagine how embarrassing it is to beg him for that._

"Nori?"

_What should I do?_

"Tch, ruining the mood."

_Eh?_

I opened my eyes again when I felt him lift his body off of me and adjusted himself into a sitting position. I frowned when Seijuuro turned around and seemed as though he was preparing to get off the bed. But right before he could step out of the bed, I immediately grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't go," I murmured in a low tone.

"Huh? What is it? I can't hear you."

I looked at him with pleading eyes and repeated, "Please don't go."

He knit his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders before speaking, "I still can't hear you. When people beg, they have to be loud and clear otherwise they won't get what they want now will they?"

_W-Why is he being so mean? I'm trying..._

"If you don't speak soon then I'm really going to leave," he said in an irked voice.

Tightening my grip on his arm, I shook my head. Then I bit my lower lip and pressed my lips together. Seijuuro sighed in frustration and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I'm getting tired of waiting Nori. This is your la-"

"Y-Yours..." I muttered quietly interrupting him.

"What?" Seijuuro asked raising an eyebrow.

_Even though it took me all the courage I have to say it, he didn't hear me?_

I lowered my eyes and tried to hide my burning cheeks before repeating myself.

"Please t-touch me more and... make me yours, Seijuuro."

_I can't believe I said it. I really don't think I can manage to look at him right now. If I did then I- huh?_

_He's... laughing? He's laughing at me? How could he?! I was really-_

I slowly looked up at Seijuuro and my eyes grew wide with bewilderment the moment I saw his face, it was something I've never seen before. I could feel my heart beat pound faster and faster as I realized that he wasn't laughing at me, Seijuuro was laughing from the bottom of his heart; and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my entire lifetime. His face was extremely flushed and it made me feel all flustered because I could never get used to seeing him this way. His eyes were what surprised me the most though...

_Am I imagining things? His mismatched eyes were now... matched?_

I cut my own thoughts when the laughter stopped. Still staring at him with a puzzled expression, Seijuuro cupped my cheek with his other hand and smiled.

"You're already mine Nori," he said before he kissed my forehead.

"You'll always be mine," he continued while kissing the tip of my nose.

Seijuuro chuckled as he slid down to my mouth and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Nori, more than you could ever imagine."

As I felt Seijuuro's lips take mine, tears well up in the corners of my eyes. And before I knew it, I was laying on my back again with Seijuuro on top of me. I groaned into the kiss as he slid his tongue past my lips and explored the insides of my mouth. His hand that was on my cheek slid down to the back of my neck and he pulled me in to deepen the kiss further.

"Sei-mphh..."

_I can't breathe. Still, I don't want him to stop._

With the attempt of trying to kiss him back, I shyly moved my tongue around in his mouth and kissed him the way he usually does to me. I bit his lower lip a little hard and continued to kiss him. Then, I was taken by surprise when I heard Seijuuro moan. I pulled away from the kiss and furrowed my brows.

_No way, that's not possible. I... made Seijuuro moan? So that means, I made him feel good?_

I couldn't help but grin in victory at that thought. Then out of nowhere, I felt a flick on my forehead.

"Ouch!"

"What are you grinning about stupid seaweed?!"

"B-Because!"

"Because?"

"I made you... feel good? I think."

Seijuuro smirked, "And?"

_What does he mean by 'and'? Causing 'Akashi Seijuuro' to make a sound like that, it feels like one of the biggest accomplishments I've ever achieved in my entire lifetime. Of course I'd feel happy about it. I mean, I don't want to be the only one feeling good. I want to make Seijuuro feel good too._

A soft gasp escaped my mouth when he started to nibble hard on my chin.

"Nhn... Seijuuro."

He licked the spot he bit then moved back to my mouth and kissed me once more. I put my arms around his back and hugged him tightly as he kissed me harder. Soon, Seijuuro pulled away allowing me to gasp for air and the both of us were panting, breathing hard with flushed faces.

"Nori," he called as he looked at me with a heated gaze.

"I can't hold back anymore, I want to do it." he muttered into my mouth.

I felt my face redden more than ever and I could swear that my heart beats were so loud to the point where even Seijuuro could hear them clearly at the moment.

"Trust me Nori, I'll make you feel good so... can I do it?"

_Even though he said that, he's already been making me feel good this whole time. Its true that I'm a little bit worried and nervous about this but its just as I thought, if its with Seijuuro then I... no, not 'if'. Its 'because' I'm doing this with Seijuuro that I love it. If its not with him then I don't want it with anyone else._

"Nori?" Seijuuro called while cupping my cheeks with both of his hands. My eyes softened as I looked back at him.

_I admit it, I've officially lost it._

With my arms still around him, I pulled him in towards me and kissed the bridge of his nose. Then, I cupped Seijuuro's cheeks and slowly nodded my head. At that, he smiled and planted another kiss on my lips.

"Finally, I'm going to make your body mine."

_Don't say it out loud, its embarrassing!_

"Nori, don't ever let anyone else touch you. You're mine, only mine."

I meekly nodded my head before he continued kissing me.

_Then you too._

"You too... m-mine," I mumbled into the kiss.

_I'll never let anyone take Seijuuro away, he's mine._

"Pfft- I can't believe how cute it sounded coming from you."

"Don't make fun of me," I said with a frown. He chuckled and pecked my lips.

"Yes Nori, I'm yours and yours alone. Now, stop talking and let me take you already. Are you ready?"

If my cheeks could turn redder than they already are then they would. I hesitated but nodded my head giving him permission to continue.

"I love you Nori," he said while staring into my eyes.

_No matter how many times I hear it, my heart flutters the same way it did when he first said it. I wonder if his heart flutters too when I say it?_

"I love you Seijuuro," I said with a smile. "I really love you."

* * *

><p>[Next morning]<p>

My eyes slowly fluttered open and it took a few seconds for them to focus. A smile crept up on my lips when I took notice of Seijuuro's sleeping face. Just like last time, it was peaceful and beautiful; a sight and moment reserved only for me.

_Just thinking about how I'm the only one who gets to see him like this makes my heart flutter insanely._

Suddenly, my cheeks flushed bright red as flashbacks from last night ran through my mind.

_Oh Kami-sama, I can't believe that we actually did** that** last night. I'm so embarrassed I don't know how to face him when he wakes up._

I shook my head rapidly and gazed back at his face. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I listened to his steady breathing.

_Still, even though it was more embarrassing than anything I've ever experienced in my whole life; it felt good. I mean- it did hurt a little but it felt... amazing._

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Seijuuro's hand wrap around my waist and I gasped quietly at the cold touch of his skin. Then he pulled me in closer towards him and tightened his hold on me. I felt my heart race faster at the closeness of our faces and I pursed my lips when I noticed his lips curve into a smile.

_He's smiling? Is he having a good dream?_

I ended up smiling myself as I started to run my fingers up and down his cheek carefully so he wouldn't wake up. I furrowed my brows when Seijuuro's smile got a little bigger as I did so and I couldn't help giggle softly at the way he was reacting to my touch as he slept. As I continued to admire his smile while still brushing his cheek with my finger, out of no where, he took hold of my hand.

"Seijuuro?" I called his name still frozen from the sudden touch. Leaning in to take a closer look at his face, I saw that he was still sound asleep. I gazed at our hands and I smiled at the way he kept reacting to every touch so I let him continue to hold my hand.

As he held my hand, Seijuuro began to rub across my face mumbling something I couldn't hear. I moved even closer to make out what he was saying but I couldn't hear anything so I frowned.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about? It seems like a good dream since he's smiling so... cutely. I'm just glad I'm the only who can see him like this, it makes me feel special. I never imagined I could fall in love with someone this much. I don't want to ever let him go. He'll always be mine... right?_

I buried my head into Seijuuro's neck and sniffed at it.

_It smells so good... I could just fall asleep again because of this._

I was about to doze off but I paused when I felt like I forgot something.

_A__h!_

_"_School, I forgot about school! What time is it?!"

I quickly sat up so I could look around the room to check the time and then I winced as I felt a sharp pain in the lower part of my body.

_It hurts!_

Before I knew it, I let out a loud yelp as I fell off the bed and ended up flat on my face on the floor. Trying to sit up, I rubbed my nose and groaned since it hurt more than I thought it would. Just then, I heard a chuckle that took me by surprise.

"Seijuuro?" I called out in confusion as I saw that he was sitting there laughing at me.

"I can't believe you actually fell off the bed," he said still chuckling.

"Its not funny!" I said with a pout.

He smirked and tapped his hand on the bed, "Get back up here you oblivious seaweed."

_Oblivious? Anyways I have to try to get up for now._

I knit my eyebrows as I made another attempt to get up by using the bed for support. The moment I was finally able to stand up, my face turned deep red with embarrassment as I realized that I was fully naked. At that, I quickly jumped back to bed and covered myself with the blanket.

"Heh, what are you so shy about? I already saw every part of you last night, there's nothing you can hide you know."

_I know that... but it feels so much more embarrassing in daylight! And how can he say lines like that so easily?!_

"Because your reactions are just way too cute so I can't resist teasing you," he said while pulling the blanket away from my face making me feel flustered all over again.

I swallowed with nervousness as he leaned down closer until his lips met mine. Seijuuro smirked into the kiss as he slid his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. He nibbled on my lips and then moved down to my ears.

"I've decided, I'm going to have you for breakfast."

"What?" I asked with a blush.

"In other words, you won't be able to walk properly for the week."

The blush on my face grew darker in an instant at his words and I felt speechless.

_But... it still hurts! And-_

"W-We have school!"

"I've already taken care of that," he said.

_He what?_

"I called the school and told them that you've got a sick leave. And regarding your grandmother, I called her last night after you fell asleep and told her that you would be sleeping over for a few days, she said 'You can keep him forever if you want to, enjoy your time!' and then she hung up the phone."

I mentally cried as granny's part sunk into my mind.

"Now then, come here and let me have my breakfast already."

_This will be the end of me, I know it._

* * *

><p>[One month later]<p>

"Nori, you stay here while I go get the food. Do you want the same as usual?"

I nodded my head to Seijuuro and smiled, "Yeah. A plain burger with only cheese!"

Seijuuro chuckled, "I still don't understand how you eat a plain burger; its tasteless."

"But its not plain 'plain', it has cheese!" I explained.

"Same thing," he said before walking away. I smiled to myself as I watched him make his way to the counter.

_I can't believe a whole month passed by since everything happened. Just a month ago, all I did was admire Seijuuro from afar and I kept working so hard just so I could catch up to him and get him to notice me. __I never thought things would go the way they did. _

_When Seijuuro first talked to me, I was so happy I could die! But then he did scary things and I ended up getting nervous around him. __Then bit by bit, the way he treated me started to change. I thought he hated me but then he kissed me. I was very confused at first because it really happened out of nowhere, but I think thats how I ended up realizing my feelings for him._

_I was really happy whenever Seijuuro was around and everything was great, until that day when Inoue-chan confessed to me. Somehow Seijuuro misunderstood and turned into someone extremely scary, it felt like he was someone different. After I got back home later on that day, I woke up to find Kousuke and Nami in my room because granny was worried about me. Then a few minutes later, Seijuuro came into my room catching us all off guard. I was happy but at the same time I was still nervous because of what happened._

_Before he could say anything, Seijuuro had an argument with Nami and said something rude to her. I ended up yelling at him and asked him to get out of the house. I remember feeling horrible and guilty after that._

_And even though I thought that what happened was bad enough, I saw Seijuuro with that pretty girl the next day. It actually felt a lot worse than what Seijuuro did to me in the storage room because when I saw him with that girl, it felt like everything between Seijuuro and I had come to an end. Those thoughts were gone right away when he called me as soon as I got home and told me that he's coming over._

_I was really anxious because I didn't know what he was coming over for. Turns out he wanted to explain the situation with the girl, then he ended up apologizing about what he did the day before. I was so happy because Seijuuro still cared about me. That meant that Seijuuro didn't want me out of his life and for me, that was enough. It was then that I ended up confessing my feelings to Seijuuro. _

_Later on that night, things went wrong when I eavesdropped on my grandparents and found out that dad was alive and that they've been keeping it from me this whole time. I was so angry to the point where I said things I didn't mean to say to grandfather without knowing what he's gone through and how he's been blaming himself for what happened to mom and dad. Next day I apologized to grandfather before we headed out to visit dad in the hospital. _

_The most unbelievable thing happened as we got a phone call from the hospital saying that dad had woken up from his coma. We rushed to the hospital and then... I met dad. It was like a dream come true, thats all I can say. I always tried to imagine how dad was like behind that one picture I had of him and mom. In my mind, he was the type of father who tried to be strict but then fails at it because he's too clumsy and nice to play the strict-dad part. And hilariously enough, I couldn't have guessed any better. _

_When I came back home, I felt my phone vibrate and then... all hell broke loose. 13 missed calls and 8 messages, all from Seijuuro. I didn't know what to do so I told him to meet me up at the hospital at night so I could explain what happened. When I reached the hospital before him, I talked to dad a while until he came into the room with a scary look on his face. Apparently, he misunderstood my relationship with dad. Once I was done explaining everything to him, Seijuuro and I told dad about our relationship. I was really worried about how dad will react to it. Thankfully, he accepted it just like granny did. _

_A few minutes after that, Mibuchi-senpai and the others suddenly came barging into the room catching us by surprise. It was surprising to see them there but then they ended up confessing that they were worried when they saw Seijuuro rushing to the hospital and so they followed him to make sure everything was okay. After leaving the hospital, we all stood by the gates. Thats when the craziest thing happened as Seijuuro kissed me in front of everyone making me super embarrassed._

_To add to my embarrassment, when Seijuuro dropped me home... granny invited him in for dinner then casually asked him to sleep over. I still remember how nervous I was about sleeping on the same bed with him that day, but I ended up dozing off as soon as I got in bed. The next morning felt great as I got a chance to see his sleeping face for the first time, I can't even find a word to describe how it felt like. _

_After school on that day, Seijuuro saw me with Inoue-chan and I freaked out because I thought he would misunderstand again. He dragged me to the car and was silence for a while, which is why I started having negative thoughts. I was taken back when he told me that we were going on a date to the amusement park. _

_Ah, the amusement park. What can I say about that day? Things didn't go well at first when we bumped into Mibuchi and Ogawa-senpai, Seijuuro's mood changed and he ended up not trying any rides with us. Worst part is, I had to ride the roller coaster. I got sick because of it and stayed in the bathroom for about 30 minutes. Right after I stepped out of the bathroom, I met up with Seijuuro. He was worried because he thought I was lost. Again, seeing how much he worried for me made me happy. _

_After taking a short rest, he asked if I was up for one more ride; the ferris wheel. I remember every detail of that day, there's no way I could forget it. Because that was the day when Seijuuro told me he loved me for the first time. Another feeling I can't describe in words._

_The day after it was quite busy. Where do I start? Inagawa's clash with Kousuke, the marriage incident, the date that went wrong, then the worst part; meeting Seijuuro's father. __Meeting his father was a lot scarier than the time where Seijuuro held a scissor against my neck, that scary. I don't know how things worked out eventually but I felt as though I had survived a horrible storm._

_After all that mess, the one thing I didn't expect to happen yet was... my first time with Seijuuro. Oh god, it really was the most embarrassing thing I've had to experience. Then the next morning, he did it a lot of times, then the next day too, and the one after it... ugh, he really meant it when he said I wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the week. Still... it felt good. Ahhh- enough with the embarrassing thoughts! _

_Moving on, things got a lot better after that day. Dad got out from the hospital and is finally with us at home. Granny is still the same as ever, a crazy old lady. With the help of dad and granny, grandfather finally accepted Seijuuro. He even plays chess with him from time to time, and he always loses too. As for Seijuuro's father, we're still working on convincing him. In fact, dad invited him over for dinner a few days ago. Seijuuro and I were so nervous about it but things turned out better than we thought, thanks to granny that is. _

_Oh and as to the reason why grandfather seemed as though he really despises Seijuuro's father, I finally got to know what happened between them. Apparently, grandfather used to be one of the most trusted employees at Seijuuro's father's company. After the accident happened, grandfather made one mistake at work because he was out of it and so Seijuuro's father fired him saying ''People like you are unwanted in this company. You cant even look after your own family, pathetic.'' _

_Grandfather was angry because even though he's been a loyal employee for years, he was discarded just like that. But most of all, he felt like he was being blamed for mom's death. But it wasn't like that. I know now because Seijuuro's butler told us about that incident. He said that after mom's death, grandfather became so engrossed in work that he rarely came back home and left me and granny alone for a lot of time. Seijuuro's father noticed that and was angry at him because he reminded him of himself when his wife died. For that reason, Seijuuro's father fired him so he could look after me and granny. When I explained that to grandfather and granny, they're the ones who decided to invite him over for dinner to clear things up. _

_And right now, Seijuuro and I are having lunch at Magi burger. Its a weekend and we came here after a two hour drive because Seijuuro said there was someone he's meeting up with after lunch for business. _

"Nori!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Seijuuro called my name, "You're back."

He let out a sigh as he sat down, "How many times have I told you not to make me call your name over and over? Just what were you thinking about anyway?"

"Ummm- thats a secre-" I cut my own words when I received a death glare from him.

"About you," I confessed.

"Oh really? What about me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"About... everything that happened every since we met," I said while taking a bite of my burger.

_I definitely won't mention the embarrassing thoughts, the rest is fine though. _

"Heh, so you were thinking about the perverted things we did together?"

My face flushed and I chocked on the bite I ate just now, "What are you saying?! Of course not! And don't say such things in public!" I yelled in whispers but loud enough for him to hear.

"AH! Akashi-chii?!" An loud unfamiliar voice interrupted. I blinked at the nickname.

_Akashi-chii?_

I turned to the right and saw a guy with a blond medium-long hair and golden eyes. Beside him stood a shorter guy who had this honey colored messy, medium length hairstyle and wide blue eyes; this one looks a bit irritated for some reason.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked with a grin.

Seijuuro knit his brows and sighed before speaking, "I'm on a business trip."

"Eh? Business trip? For your father's company you mean?" The guy asked as he sat down next to Seijuuro. The other one clicked his tongue as he awkwardly sat down beside the blond guy.

Seijuuro was about to reply but stopped when the blond guy gasped and pointed at someone, "Aomine-chii, Rei-chii!"

_What's with the '-chii'? Is that some sort of habit he has when calling someone's name?_

I glanced sideways at the two unfamiliar faces. The first guy was a dark-skinned tall guy with short navy blue hair who had quite a scary glare on. The guy next to him had a fairly pale skin with light brown hair and hazel-colored eyes; unlike the scary guy, this one was smiling back at the blond guy.

"Hello Kise-kun; everyone," he greeted while slightly bowing his head.

"Tch, whatever. Let's just go Rei," the scary guy said while grabbing Rei's arm.

_Wow, he's really annoyed._

"Ehhhh! Aomine-chii please sit with us, it's been a while since we've all seen each other!"

Aomine kept walking away and was obviously ignoring Kise until Rei stopped him.

"Daiki, lets just join them for a while okay? Please?"

"Tch, fine! Fucking pain in the ass," he muttered under his breath as they both sat next to me. Thankfully, it wasn't the scary one who sat next to me, it was that Rei guy.

_Then again if I'm talking about scary then Seijuuro... _

"So Akashi-chii, what were you saying about the business trip?" He asked while taking some fries from Seijuuro's plate.

"That's none of your-"

"Ah, Aka-chin? Mine-chin and Kise-chin too? What are you guys doing here?" Another new unfamiliar voice interrupted.

_-Chin? What's with the nicknames? And just how many friends of Seijuuro are going to show up randomly?! I don't think this table can handle more people._

I turned my head slightly to take a look at the guy and I yelped the moment I saw him.

_T-TALL! No like, super tall to the point where Kousuke looks like a midget if he stood next to him! Just how tall is he?!_

"Murasakibara-chii~ your'e here too! We all met by coincidence! I saw Akashi-chi earlier and joined him! Then Aomine-chii and Rei-chii showed up and joined us too!"

"Who the hell joined in?! You're the one who dragged me along!"

The super-tall guy slipped a few cookie chips into his mouth as he grabbed a chair from the other table and sat on the side of the table between me and Seijuuro.

_This is crazy._

"Hmm~ Aka-chin, you didn't tell me you were coming. How long are you staying here?"

I looked back at Seijuuro and felt a sweat drop appear on the back of my head as I noticed his frown.

_Oh boy, he doesn't look pleased at all. _

"I'm leaving as soon as I'm done with that business meeting I came for, now would you _kindly_ get up and find your own table? I'm busy at the moment."

Still munching on his cookie chips, the tall guy hummed and turned his attention to me. For some reason, I flinched the moment our eyes met.

"Business meeting? You mean with this scrawny guy?"

_Scrawny?! _

"Ne Aka-chin, he's been looking at me like I'm some sort of freak. Can I crush him?"

I immediately lowered my head and gulped down in nervousness when he glared at me.

_Crush me?! I didn't mean to look at him in any way, I was just surprised by how tall he was the same way I was the day I met Kousuke. That's all, I swear! _

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I-I was just-"

"Tch- stop talking, its annoying. I'll really crush you." He said with a bored tone.

_Ah... this is awkward. I hope Seijuuro doesn't get upset for ruining his friend's mood. M-Maybe I should go? His friends mentioned that they haven't seen each other in a while so... I don't want to get in their way. _

I was about to stand up but I stopped the moment I noticed the sudden silence. I glanced back up and gasped when I saw Seijuuro pointing a knife to Murasakibara's face. His eyes sent a dangerous feel before he spoke in a stern voice.

"If you dare to lay one finger on him, I'll be the one to crush you."

Everyone on the table including me looked at him with widened eyes and were too dumbfounded to even move let alone blink. Murasakibara was really shocked too but he soon snapped out of it and rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Aka-chin."

The atmosphere was tense for a few minutes but then Kise broke the silence.

"So Akashi-chii, who's this person you're with? He doesn't seem like the person your'e meeting up with for business. Is he your friend? Ah but its rude of me to ask without introducing you to the person next to me first!"

He grinned and turned his gaze towards the shorter boy sitting next to him.

"Everyone, this is Kuroki Ren. He's my classmate and a really close friend of mine! The way we met was crazy since all we did was fight about everything but then with time, we became closer and closer and now we're _super _close. Haha- you should see when he blushes though, its so-ouchhh!"

He was interrupted when he received a jab in the stomach by Kuroki.

"Don't mention weird details, baka!"

_He's really blushing._

Kise chuckled as he ruffled Kuroki's hair and smiled before he continued, "Sorry about that Ren. Anyway remember the generation of miracles team I told you about? Not all of them are here but this is Akashi Seijuuro, the grumpy one over there is Aomine Daiki and then there's Murasakibara Atsushi."

"It's nice to meet you guys," Kuroki replied with an awkward smile.

_Generation of miracles? Wait, these guys are Seijuuro's old teammates?_

"Who the fuck are you calling grumpy you stupid model?"

_But you are grumpy and its scary!_

"Oh and next to Aomine-chii is Kurosaki Rei. But introducing him is Aomine-chii's job so start talking Aomine-chii~"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Aomine ruffled his own hair before he started speaking.

"What a pain in the ass, its the same shit. This is Kurosaki Rei, a Kohai in the same school and my slave. Rei, you already heard the introduction the stupid model gave about the generation of miracles so there you have it."

"S-Stop calling me that! I'm not your-"

"Yeah you are, I told you it's gonna stay that way forever whether you like or not."

_D-Did he just say slave?! He said it as if its the most normal thing to say! Oh god, __how does Kurosaki put up with him? Is he always this way?_

"Sorry about him, he's in a bad mood because of something that happened in school. Its a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we all get along."

_So there 'is' something bothering him._

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Seijuuro sighed in frustration. Since everyone went quiet, I'll take this chance to introduce myself too!

"I-Its nice to meet you guys too. My name is Onodera Nori and I'm-"

I was interrupted when Seijuuro slammed a hand on the table and looked at me.

"My lover," he muttered in a husky voice.

_What did he just...?_

"D-Did you say something Akashi-chii?"

I held my breath in nervousness as he stared at me with a deep gaze that sent shivers down my spine.

"He's my** lover**. And if I see **any** of you laying a hand on him, I'll break you with no mercy. **Understood**?"

_Please Kami-sama, I really need you to give me the power to bury myself into a hole right now. _

Everyone stared at me in disbelief and my face flushed like crazy in an instant that, I wanted to run right then but I was too tense to move a muscle in my body. All I could do was mentally cry to myself.

_Did he have to say that? Couldn't he give me the chance to introduce myself like a normal person? Now everyone is too shocked to say anything at all._

Seijuuro looked back at his plate and continued eating as if nothing had happened. Everyone seemed to be drowned in their own thoughts except for that tall guy, he was still eating those cookie chips that weren't ending for god knows what reason.

"You have a weird taste in people Aka-chin," he said straightforwardly.

Seijuuro ignored him and continued to eat.

Kuroki, Kise and Kurosaki all looked flustered. Aomine on the other hand still had an irked frown on his face. Just then, Kise breathed in and out before he cleared his throat.

"Phew- that made me feel like an idiot," said Kise.

_Huh? Why would he feel like an idiot?_

"Akashi-chii was so straightforward about it so I was thinking I should be the same too."

Just then, Kuroki's muscles tensed as he turned his attention to Kise. He looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted when Kise spoke first.

"Ren and I are... dating. So there you have it, I was a little nervous to say it but yeah!"

_They are?! And why am I the only one who seems to be surprised by this?!_

Kuroki covered his face with one hand and tried to look anywhere but here. Kise looked at Aomine and smirked.

"And since I know Aomine-chii won't say it, I'll tell you guys myself."

A vein popped in Aomine's head as he glared at Kise, "Don't you dare-"

"Aomine-chii and Rei-chii are dating too!"

Aomine face palmed himself and Kurosaki lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

_What? For real?! The scary guy and the extremely nice guy?! Again, why am I the only one who finds this surprising?! They looked pretty shocked when Seijuuro said that I was his lover. Ugh, I bet its because I'm so plain-looking compared to everyone else. _

Murasakibara who was busy with his cookies stopped eating and grabbed my coke then started to drink from it.

_Don't just take people's coke away! _

"Anyhow I feel sorry for you guys," he said as he got the last sip of my coke.

"Feel sorry for us?" Kise asked. Murasakibara nodded away.

"I pity you because you don't have Naru-chin," he said as he took out a small box from his bag.

"Huh? Naru-chin?"

Murasakibara opened the box to reveal a small vanilla cake filled with strawberries on top; which by the way looked really tasty. Kise shook his head and sighed.

"Murasakibara-chii, did you start naming your food?"

"Are you an idiot? Naru-chin is the one who made this cake. No one in the world can make a cake taste this good, I guarantee it. And this one was especially made for me, aren't you jealous?"

"Ha, why would I be jealous? I can ask my Ren to bake me a cake and I bet it'll taste a whole lot better!"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Murasakibara stood up and slammed his hand on the desk with anger.

"No one makes better cake than Naru-chin, he's the best!"

_He? I thought he was talking about a girl._

Kise stood up as well and glared at him, "Wanna bet?"

"Tch, you're on."

Kuroki scratched the back of his head and tugged Kise's shirt lightly making him look back at him.

"Are you ready to kick that guy's butt Ren?"

"Uhh- yeah about that... I can't do it."

"What? But you always cook for me and your food tastes the best!"

"That's because cooking is easy for me but... I'm not so good with sweets," Kuroki replied with a flushed face.

"Ha, I win. I told you Naru-chin was the best," he smirked in victory as he sat down and went back to eating his cake.

Rolling his eyes, Kise took a seat and shrugged.

"Whatever, you're still the best for me Ren!"

"Stop it you idiot," Kuroki answered nervously.

_I'm glad the argument finally ended but seriously, are they kids?! _

Seijuuro suddenly stood up breaking my thoughts.

_Ah, I hope he's not too angry. _

"We're leaving Nori, let's go."

_We are?_

I hesitated but stood up anyway.

"You're leaving already Akashi-chii?" Kise asked with a frown.

"I told you I have a business meeting, I don't have time for this."

"Let me know when you come here again Aka-chin," Murasakibara said as he got up. "I'm going too, gotta meet up with Naru-chin. See ya," he waved a hand before walking away.

_Heh, he must really like that Naru-chin person. Even though he's really tall and is a bit scary, he acts like a kid._

"Okay then Akashi-chii, make sure to contact us when you come back again. You sort of disappeared after the winter cup, don't go forgetting about us!"

That said, Kise put an arm around Kuroki's shoulder and waved a hand before they left. Clearing his throat, Aomine got up along with Kurosaki and glanced at Seijuuro before turning around.

"What he said," he muttered under his breath but it was loud enough for the both of us to hear. With that, Kurosaki and Aomine both walked away.

_Phew, its finally just Seijuuro and I again. That sure was a bit nerve-wrecking. His friends are quite... rowdy. It was shocking to know about their 'relationships' though. But it was nice, they seemed to treasure each other. Pfft- especially Murasakibara, I wonder if that Naru-chin he mentioned is his lover? He really seemed to like him. _

"Nori."

I looked at Seijuuro and asked, "Yeah?"

"Let's take a walk, there's still time until the meeting starts."

I nodded and headed out with him.

* * *

><p><em>I know he said we should take a walk, but I didn't think it would be this quiet. He hasn't said a word since we stepped out of that place, is he upset? Ah, maybe its because I was a mess when his friends showed up? I should have done better than stutter while introducing myself. I also pissed off Murasakibara, he was offended by the way I looked at him. I really didn't mean to! <em>

I looked at Seijuuro and he seemed to be deep in thoughts. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed on to his shirt from the back to stop him. He turned around raising an eyebrow and I lowered my head before I could speak.

"S-Sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"For being a disappointment in front of your friends," I explained.

He paused for a moment before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"I ruined your friend's mood when I was startled by his height. I really didn't mean to look at him in any way, he just came out of nowhere and I... just didn't mean to offend him. Also, I should've done better with introducing myself. I don't know why I felt nervous... maybe because they were important friends so I-"

I was interrupted when Seijuuro suddenly took hold of my wrist and started dragging me around. I looked at him with confusion when I realized that we were walking in to an alley-way. Once we reached the end of the alley-way, he shoved me to a wall and trapped me when he leaned both of his arms on the wall with me in between.

"You irksome seaweed-headed idiot!"

I flinched at his loud voice.

_What did I do?! _

"How did you possibly come to the conclusion that I was upset with you for something like that?! Did you not see how I held a damned knife to Atsushi's face and threatened him with it to defend you?! Did you not hear anything I said to all of them when I introduced you as my lover?! When I told them I'd break them if they laid a hand on you?!"

My eyes grew wide at his words. I was startled by the way he was yelling and even though I know I wasn't supposed to cry, I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes.

_I know that, I know because I felt happy when he defended me. I felt so happy when he introduced me as his lover... if he introduced me just as a friend, I would understand but I'm sure it would still hurt. That's why... I wanted to..._

I did my best to hold them back but the tears that were welling up had started streaming down my face as I tried to speak.

"B-Because... I wanted to d-do something to... i-impress your friends. You're... Akashi Seijuuro, I-I don't want them to think lowly of you because of me. I'm awkard around new people, and I'm plain-looking compared to others... I don't want that to affect you or your reputation. Murasakibara said it too... you have bad taste in people, I-mpphh"

I was cut off when Seijuuro slammed his lips against mine taking me by surprise. My cheeks reddened and my lips trembled as he nibbled on them repeatedly. Placing one hand on my waist and the other one on my right cheek, Seijuuro pulled me in closer deepening the kiss further. He wiped away my tears with the thumb of his fingers and rubbed my cheek gently. A moment later, he pulled away and we were both panting from lack of oxygen because of the kiss.

"Nori," his breath grazed my lips and it sent chills down my spine.

I pursed my lips as his hand caressed my face before he slowly removed my glasses.

"Do you know what was the first thing that made me fall in love with you?"

I couldn't think at all at the moment so I meekly shook my head. His eyes softened and a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he leaned in towards my face and gently kissed my eye.

"Your eyes," he murmured into my ear and then smirked.

My eyes?

"It was when someone accidentally bumped into you from the back and you ended up leaning on me to stop yourself from falling, your glasses fell of and when I saw you without glasses for the first time I was... _mesmerized_ by them."

Oh...

Seijuuro brushed my bangs away with his right hand and chuckled softly.

"But more than that, I fell in love with your cuteness. The way you react to everything I do is extremely cute, it just makes me want to bully you. That aside, I'm going to tell you this now and I won't repeat myself so make sure you listen well. Understood?"

I nodded.

"I don't care what others think or say. Whether its my family or my friends, I'll kill them if they hurt you in any way. The only one I want in my life is you, no- I _need_ you. If you ever disappear from my life, I can't imagine what I would do. I've never felt this way Nori so please... no matter what anyone says, ignore it. Just think of what I'm telling you now and... know that I love you. Do you understand what I'm saying you frustrating little seaweed of mine?"

I could feel the blush on my face reach up to my ears at what he said. Slowly wrapping my arms around his chest, I buried my head into his neck and nodded my head shyly.

"Mhm... I understand."

"Heh- good enough," he said while holding me with one hand and ruffling my hair with the other.

_I love him. I really love him more than anything else. _

"I love you Seijuuro, you're the only one I want in my life too. I love you," I said in a muffled voice.

"I love you too," he replied.

"I love you," I repeated.

Seijuuro chuckled and tightened his hold on me.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you."

_Thank you god. Thank you for sending Seijuuro into my life, thank you for letting me meet him, thank you for letting me admire him, thank you for letting me rank one mark lower than him on that honor roll, thank you for letting him take notice of me, thank you for letting me bump into him that day and lose my first kiss to him. I still have many things I should thank you for but most of all, thank you for making me fall in love with **the one I admire**. _

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh my word, that was the longest chapter I've written so far! I feel so proud that I'm finally able to end this story, it was a lot longer than I planned for it but I'm happy that it turned out the way it did. And for that, I have to thank my precious readers, followers and reviewers. If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have been able to do this. This story did end but of course, in case you guys were still interested; I'll be working on the oc characters side-stories and will definitely post them up as soon as they're done.<p>

**PS.** In case you guys were confused about Aomine and Kise's appearance with the oc characters, they're from my previous stories. This was just a little surprise for the readers who enjoyed 'Im not your slave' and 'It started with a fight'. As for Murasakibara and his obsession with that Naru-chin of his, its a little heads up for my upcoming story! It'll take a while since I'm working on the side stories first but I hope you guys look forward to it!

**PSS.** To all the fan fic lovers, If you're into the prince of tennis then you should check out **NatsuLuvsKyota**'s stories because she has a bunch of interesting one shots for lots of our favorite characters. If you're into KnB stories which you are since you're reading this story :3 check out **waremono . Iv**'s account cuz she has several lovely stories that should definitely be read! And for the best brother's conflict male oc romance story with a certain sly brother ever written, you should check out Syo's conflict by **Liveforanime**.

Anyhow, there are a few friends I wanna thank personally for helping me out with this story and I hope I'm not forgetting anyone:

Thank you **waremono . Iv** as you are my first reviewer and friend since I started out on fanfiction and you've helped me a lot throughout my stories. You're awesome and I still read your reviews every now and then because they make me really happy!

Thank you **Pecha Pichu** for helping with beta-reading, especially with this long crazy chapter! And thank you so much for helping me with the format, it really does look easier to read now.

Thank you **xPoisonedBlueRose13x** for helping with beta-reading, I'm really greateful.

Thank you **NeitherSaneNorInsane** for helping with the plot and characters.

Thank you **nymphomaniac** for drawing an adorable fan art of Nori :3 It made me feel really happy so thank you!

Thank you **Jack's Ace** for offering to help with that lovey dovey Nori x Akashi scene in this chapter. I did my best for you and I hope you liked it!

Thank you **NatsuLuvsKyota** because you actually wrote an Atobe x oc one shot for me when I requested it, which by the way I loved!

Most of all:

Thank you **Liveforanime** for simply clicking on this story because I got to meet a best friend and my twin on the other side of the world x3 I don't know what to say to thank you but I know you'll kill me because you don't like me thanking you so I'll just say it once, thank you for helping me throughout the rest of this story. You inspired me to write better and thanks to english being your first language, my stories are getting easier to read :3 Your ideas too, they're so brilliant and they helped a lot! Ah I'm just grateful for your existence, I love you sweetness! x3 Gosh I'm so into my personality right now ;D

_That's all for now, thanks again everyone!_


End file.
